


Sanditon Melodies

by dejong679



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 119,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: Sidney’s train to Sanditon is delayed, and when it finally arrives, he is annoyed to find his reserved seat occupied. Who is this girl that has stolen his seat? And what is it about her that he finds so intriguing? Can he open himself up to the possibility of love again?A modern AU loosely based on the Sanditon story set within the context of the music industry (fans of Nashville may appreciate this too). It will contain all our favourite Sanditon characters, but will primarily be focused on Sidlotte. I can also promise a HEA – it just may take a while to get there!This story includes some original songs which can be listened to on YouTube:"Out There"  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee3D42_H2qY (Chapter 15)"Dreaming" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhkBkChNiwE (Chapter 25)"Contradictions" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbv-2GpK-Qo (Chapter 31)"Falling" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIsBTYfWo3U (Chapter 40)**NOW COMPLETE**
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 924
Kudos: 1254





	1. The girl on a train

It had been a very long day. In fact it had been a very long week. Sidney was exhausted and hot! It was late June and the evenings this week had been really humid and sticky. He was longing to return to his air conditioned flat in London and his own bed, but he'd promised his brother Tom that he would come to Sanditon for the weekend. Sanditon was Sidney’s childhood home. It was a town on the North Devon coast which was known for its long sandy beaches and rough seas. It had been some months since he'd last visited and no doubt his nieces and nephews had grown a couple of inches. Baby James must be toddling around now too. Whilst Sidney longed for his own bed, he was looking forward to visiting them all. Being in Sanditon also had the added advantage of Sidney being able to partake his favourite hobby - surfing, which he'd not had the chance to do for some time. The weather was looking promising so hopefully there would be a good swell. He’d missed the sea!

The Parkers had lived in Sanditon since the early nineteenth Century and had been responsible for the design and construction of most of the town, transforming it from a small fishing village to a fashionable tourist destination. Records show that even the Prince Regent himself had visited the place in 1818 and that had secured Sanditon’s place in the heart of the beau monde. Of course, the town had expanded somewhat since then, but most of the original buildings still existed. Tom, his wife Mary and their four children lived in one of such buildings, Trafalgar House, in the heart of the town. Their home had passed down the Parker line for generations.

Tom, it seemed, had inherited his predecessor’s ambitions to make a name for himself in the town. He had been involved in a number of business endeavours over the past few years, most of which hadn’t proved very lucrative. Tom’s recent enterprise consisted of transforming an old and abandoned pub on the beach front into a trendy bar. It had been open a few weeks now, and Tom had plans for various events and theme nights over the summer period when the town would receive most of its tourists and visitors. Whether or not it would be a success was not entirely certain as yet. Tom sought Sidney’s opinion regularly on business matters and had become to rely on him quite heavily. Sidney hoped this wouldn’t be a weekend just filled with business talk, because he could do with some time off.

Sidney's connecting train was delayed by half an hour, despite it being the last train of the day. He was getting increasingly irritated waiting – not to mention uncomfortably hot and sticky by the minute. Patience was not one of his strong points! There were only a handful of people of the platform with him given the lateness of the hour for the summer sun had now pretty much set. But despite the apparent lack of passengers, Sidney had been prudent, as was his nature, and booked a seat on the train. He'd travelled first class the first leg of the journey, but the connecting train was much smaller and didn't accommodate first class. So he'd had to make do with the next best thing: a forward facing table seat. He didn't particularly enjoy using public transport, particularly in a heat wave, but he'd had to quickly accept it was a necessity if you happen to be a Londoner. So to relieve his dislike, he always sought to book a seat which would ensure he could get the most comfortable ride possible.

Sidney checked his phone. More emails from the executives pressing for an update on ticket sales for Georgiana’s Autumn tour. He hastily wrote a reply, hoping that this was the last email of the day as he was getting a headache due to the combination of fatigue and the heat and really didn’t want to have to work on the train on a Friday night. As he was typing, there was another announcement over the tanoy saying the train was delayed by a further ten minutes.

“Goddamit!” Sidney said out loud and rather too loudly, making all the passengers jump and stare at him. He looked down to the floor, embarrassed and clenched his jaw.. When would he learn to control his temper?

The train eventually arrived and Sidney hopped on. He stopped by the doorway to find a space for his small suitcase in the luggage area, but someone had put a guitar there which was taking up all the room. Feeling riled, he sighed heavily and instead lugged his suitcase behind him up the train aisle, until he noticed an elderly woman walking towards him. Getting more and more irritable by the second, he retraced his steps to let the woman pass. She did at least give him a thank you as she passed him and he forced a smile in return, but by now he was in a very foul mood indeed.

The train was only about half full, but Sidney wanted the table seat he’d reserved which was in the middle of the carriage. He lugged the suitcase again, hoping it would fit in the compartment above his head, or in the footwell. Finally he got to his seat and was further exasperated to see that there was someone already sat there who had taken up not only his seat, but the seat next to it with all her luggage. What as even more infuriating was that she was asleep, so he couldn’t even ask her to move without being labelled a total dickhead (although he wasn’t sure if he cared at this point). It was clearly not his day. However, at least the place opposite her was free (although it was a backwards facing seat so not his primary choice, but there were no other tables free) so he shoved his suitcase in the compartment above him and squeezed in, his legs slightly cramped as the girl's bags were also taking up a lot of space under the table.

He looked over to his seat stealer. She was young – she couldn’t be more than 21 or 22. She had pale skin and dark brown wavy hair which was loose around her shoulders. Sidney noticed she had long alluring eyelashes and he found himself staring for too long at her lips which were full, plump and inviting. She was wearing pale green cami top and there was a locket on a chain round her neck. Despite his annoyance with her, he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, which slightly made up for the fact she had stolen his seat.

Sidney sat and regarded her further, rather curious now that her handsome appearance had sparked his interest. She had her headphones in and was listening to music on her phone. There was a book on the table – “The Fragments of works of Heraclitus”. An interesting choice in book, perhaps she studied philosophy? She certainly looked like a student and all the bags would indicate that she was returning home for the summer. Also on the table was a notebook and pen, presumably to take notes on the book, a travel mug which said “I don’t care if the glass is half full or half empty – is there coffee in it?” and half a packet of Maltesers. Clearly a coffee and chocolate lover. The girl’s phone suddenly flashed with a change of song, intrigued, Sidney bent over slightly to see what she was listening to. It was Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. Sidney smiled to himself. He considered Rumours to be one of the best albums ever written. It was one of the records which inspired him to pursue his career in the music industry, finding himself now as a Label Manager at Dynamix Records. If that song was anything to go by, she seemed to have a good taste in music, which was definitely an attractive quality in a woman in his eyes.

Sidney leaned back in his chair and tried to get comfortable, looking at his phone, but every so often flicking his eyes to his sleeping travel companion, wondering if she would wake up anytime soon and finding it made him a little anxious. Given his line of work, he was used to working with beautiful women, but there hadn’t been anyone serious for a few years, and there was a reason why. The industry he was in was very cut throat, dog eat dog. Sidney’s past experiences made him learn a painful lesson: that most of the women who showed an interest were only seeking to use their connection with him to get further in their careers. They didn’t like him for who he was – he was just a means to an end and once they had got what they wanted, he was cast aside… At least that’s what had happened three years ago with the last woman he’d given his heart to. He was much more wary now, cold even, with women. He would not let it happen to him again. So he kept everyone – and particularly women at a distance as it was easier that way. He had given up hope of ever meeting someone who genuinely wanted to be with him just for being him and he didn’t expect this girl to be any different.

There was still a good hour until they reached Sanditon. Sidney text Tom to confirm his ETA and then was about to stick in his headphones and listen some music when the girl’s eyes flickered open. A dazed and confused look crossed her face and she glanced over to him and blushed. He quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught watching her, finding his phone suddenly really interesting until she spoke which made him look up at her again…

“Oh f***!”. She said.


	2. Rumours, OK Computer, Nevermind

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_ thought Charlotte in a panic, having checked her watch after waking up and realising that she had missed her stop. And what was worse was that there was a handsome stranger sat opposite her looking at her like she was completely mad. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Charlotte had caught the train back to Willingden from York where up until today, she went to University and as far as she knew there were no other trains tonight. Her parents were going to kill her!

Her parents? Yes, it was the only option, she’d have to call her Dad to pick her up from the next station. She took a deep breath. It was all going to be fine… Until she looked at her phone and noticed the battery had died. _Shit, shit and double shit_! She thought, careful not to swear out loud this time and embarrass herself further. Her phone charger was tucked away in one her bags, goodness knows where. She’d packed in rather a hurry. She couldn’t go rummaging through all her bags to find it. Now was the one time where she wished she hadn’t been a last minute person. There was no denying that of all the predicaments Charlotte had ever found herself in, this was bound to be one of the worse. Her eyes flicked back to the stranger who was still watching her with mild curiosity.

“Everything alright?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. His voice made her shiver slightly. It was deep and seductive. God – now was not the time to consider how attractive he was.

“Er… No, not really. Could you… could you tell me whereabouts we are please?” Charlotte asked, blushing from the embarrassment.

“We left Bristol ten minutes ago.” He replied.

“Oh God!” She said falling back into the seat and closing her eyes briefly before looking back at him. “Do you know what the next stop is?” She asked.

“Sanditon, and not for about another hour.” He said.

“An hour?” She said, mortified, her eyes wide and bright.

“Missed your stop?” He said, catching on.

She nodded and bit her lip, tears starting to prickle in the corners of her eyes, but she was determined not to cry about it. She took a deep breath to compose herself. “Have you seen a guard go by recently?”

“No, but they haven’t checked tickets from Bristol yet, so I guess they’ll be coming by soon.”

“OK. Thanks.” Charlotte replied, anxiously looking down the aisle to see if she could see anyone. “I’ll think I’ll go and see if I can find them.” She attempted to get out of her seat and over all her luggage, her bare leg knocking Sidney’s as she did so. “Sorry.” She muttered, wondering if the situation could get any worse.

Sidney watched her walk down the aisle in her denim shorts which showed off her slim silky legs up to her mid-thigh. His leg was tingling from the skin to skin contact and he was still thinking about the delightful colour she had gone when she had first spoken to him, not to mention the innocent, yet teasing way she had bitten her lip. He wondered how on earth she would get out of this pickle. Hopefully she’d work it all out.

Charlotte made her way down the aisle in search of the guard and found her in the next carriage down the train. She spoke to her for a good five minutes, but she was told that there were no trains from Sanditon until 6am tomorrow morning. Defeated, Charlotte hung about in between carriages for a while as she contemplated her options, not wanting the dark handsome stranger to see her in a state. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get it together and figure out what she was going to do.

Even if she borrowed a phone to ask her parents to pick her up from Sanditon, it was a good two hours’ drive away. Her Dad would have had a long day on the farm as it was lambing season and would not be up for a four hour round trip. Plus it was Friday night so her siblings would be busy out on the town and probably had already started drinking so unable to drive. The only benefit of ringing her parents would be to tell them she was safe, which she wasn’t entirely sure she was yet. Unless there was a cheap B&B nearly, she’d have to just camp out at the station until the morning train… And she couldn’t tell her parents that’s what she would do because they would be horrified!

Resigned to her fate of camping out at the station, Charlotte made her way back to her seat and squeezed back in, careful not to touch Sidney’s legs this time and sank back down into it. 

“No luck?” Sidney asked. The girl shook her head. Sidney looked thoughtfully at her noticing her eyes were slightly red, perhaps she’d been crying. It made him feel slightly bad for her, not that he’d admit it. He wasn’t normally one for helping a stranger, but the poor girl looked quite distraught. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to try and help her out a bit – it’s not like she’d get the wrong idea and it would be the kind thing to do, not that he was known for being kind. He’d probably never see her again anyway… He decided to bite the bullet.

“Where are you trying to get to?” Sidney asked.

“Willingden.” She said not meeting his gaze.

“Where’s that?”

“It’s an hour north of Bristol.”

“Ah. Is there no-one you can call?” He asked.

“My phone has died.” Charlotte explained, glancing at him, but then turning away.

“You can borrow mine?” He suggested which was very uncharacteristic of him, but she wouldn’t know that.

Charlotte turned back and looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but then shook her head. “Thanks, but there’s no-one who can help. I’m a bit screwed. I’m going to have to wait at the station until the next train back.” She replied.

“And when’s that?”

“Six in the morning.”

He looked incredulously at her. What was she thinking? Even in a pretty sedate place such as Sanditon, it was not safe for someone like her to be camping outside on her own. “You can’t just camp at the station all night!” He retorted rather severely.

Charlotte glared at him. “Well, do you have any other suggestions?” She snapped back, her predicament making her prickly.

Sidney held his hands up in defence – this is why he didn’t offer to help people as it always backfired. “I was only trying to help.” He said sinking back into his seat and looking back at his phone. If she didn’t want his help, then fine, he wasn’t going to push it.

Charlotte sighed and cross her arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes until she asked. “Do you know Sanditon well?”

Sidney gave her a disgruntled look. So she wanted his help now did she? “Pretty well.” He responded, although this was really an understatement given it was his childhood home.

“Is there a cheap B&B anywhere near the station or a youth hostel maybe?”

“No, but there’s some nearer the town centre.”

“Well, when we get there, could you point me in the right direction?” Charlotte asked, not really meeting his eye. “Please.” She added as an afterthought.

He shrugged, after all that was no hardship. “Sure.”

Silence followed, until Charlotte felt brave enough to speak again. “Do you… do you think I could just use your phone to call my Dad?” She asked sheepishly. Sidney gave her a look of half exasperation, half amusement. He unlocked it and handed it over without saying a word. “Thanks.” She said.

Charlotte called her Dad and explained the situation, reassuring him that she would find a B&B and get a train home the next day. He was less than impressed with her situation, but she was an adult after all so she had to solve her own problems. As Charlotte was talking, her eyes were flicking to Sidney who was sat watching her intently. It was rather intimidating, but she didn’t feel she could run off somewhere more private with his phone. She hung up and handed the phone back offering him a forced smile as a thank you.

As Charlotte’s phone was dead and she needed to occupy herself rather than just stare at the stranger in front of her, she picked up her book and started to read (read being a strong word as she found she couldn’t really concentrate on it at all as her mind was somewhat preoccupied with the quandary she was in).

Sidney watched Charlotte reading her book. The minutes started to pass by excruciatingly slowly and he found the silence between them was starting to become suffocating. He was dying to ask her a question about her choice of book, but he wouldn’t normally strike up conversation on public transport, even less so with a stranger – never mind one of the female sex. Why did he find the girl so intriguing? After a good fifteen minutes he couldn’t stop himself asking her any longer. “That’s an interesting choice of book for night time reading?” As soon as he said it, he regretted it, but he couldn’t take it back now. What was happening to him?

Sidney’s deep tones reverberated through Charlotte’s body and made her shiver again. She looked over her book, clearly surprised that he was initiating conversation, particularly after the extended period of silence. “Yes… well, I need to read it for my dissertation.”

“You’re a student?” He asked. Why was he still engaging with her? He’d have to keep going now or he’d look rude.

“Postgrad.” Charlotte confirmed. For some reason she didn’t want him thinking she was younger than she was as it was a comment she got regularly and judging by his looks, he must be in his mid to late 20s.

“What’s your dissertation on?”

Charlotte sighed, the topic of her dissertation was the bane of her life right now. “Do the works of Heraclitus have any relevance to our postmodern twenty-first Century lives?”

“Sounds deep.” Sidney observed. Charlotte shrugged. “And do they?” He asked.

“Do they?” Charlotte asked getting distracted by his dark piercing eyes and noticing how perfectly symmetrical his face was.

“Do they have any relevance or not?”

“You’ll have to read my dissertation to find out.” She said without smiling, clearly still feeling on the defensive. “But it won’t be finished for a couple of months yet. I need to write most of it over the summer.”

“What made you pick Heraclitus?”

Charlotte frowned at him, wondering why he still wanted to talk to her. “Right now – I’m not sure. I’ve come to a bit of a roadblock with it all. Have you heard of him?”

“A man cannot step into the same river twice.” He said smirking as he was feeling a little smug.

The corners of Charlotte’s mouth twitched. “For he is not the same man, and it is not the same river.”

Sidney smiled properly for the first time and Charlotte couldn’t help but smile in return. “I prefer reading Plato myself.” Sidney added.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him. “And you say my night time reading choice is interesting.” She smirked.

“I never said I read it at night.” He said. “So are you on your way back home from Uni then?” He asked, still smiling and feeling a bit more at ease about conversing with her.

Charlotte sighed, her mind back on the mess she had found herself in. “That was the plan.” She replied looking around her. “It’s my own fault really, I had a late night last night. I should have caught an earlier train.” She said pensively.

“Oh the trials of student life.” Sidney joked.

“I was working actually.” Charlotte retorted, although not as severely as she had before. “And it was my last shift so you can guess how it ended.”

“Ah. So that explains why you were sound asleep earlier.”

 _God, how long had he been watching me asleep?_ Charlotte thought. She blushed and didn’t respond. Instead she helped herself to a Malteser, then felt like she ought to offer him one as he was still watching her.

“No thanks.” He said as she waved it in front of him, finding the blush appearing on her cheeks again rather endearing.

Charlotte finished her Malteser and yet another awkward silence followed and it started to grate on her, so she decided to restart the conversation. “So what’s Sanditon like then?”

“Have you heard of it?”

“No.” Charlotte confessed.

Sidney was not surprised. Tom’s enthusiasm about the place did not seem to extend beyond Sanditon’s borders. “It’s a seaside town in North Devon. Great for surfing.” He explained.

“Is that why you’re going there?”

“It’s not the only reason. I’m visiting my brother and his family for the weekend, but hopefully I’ll get some surfing in too.” Sidney explained.

“The only time I ever attempted surfing, I couldn’t even kneel up.” Charlotte commented.

“It just takes some practice. Maybe you should give it another go?”

“Maybe… Although I’m not sure when I’d get the opportunity. In fact, I can’t actually remember the last time I even saw the sea.”

“Really? Aren’t you students into travelling and long holidays?”

Charlotte gave him a stern look. “Some of us have to earn our keep to study. I’m a Masters student anyway, the timetabling is different.” Why did she feel the need to justify herself to him?

“Right.” Sidney said, noticing he’d hit a nerve. “And what are you planning to do with your Masters degree?”

Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly. He’d just hit the nail on the head, for she had no idea what she was going to do after she’d finished her degree in a couple of months’ time.

“I’m still figuring that one out.” She confessed. Sidney let out a little sigh which said ‘I told you so’ which irritated her. “Oh and I suppose you had it all figured out at an early age?”

Sidney couldn’t help but smile slightly. Her sassiness was amusing him. “Well, maybe not at an early age, but I knew what I wanted to do when I left Uni and haven’t looked back since.”

“What was that then?” She asked.

Sidney paused, not sure whether he wanted to tell her or not, but then decided he would. “I work for a record label.”

“Oh.” Charlotte would never have thought this from the looks of him. “Which one?”

“Dynamix Records.”

“Right.” Charlotte said, knowing that this was the UK’s top record label which made her more curious about him. “So what made you want to do that?”

“Rumours… OK Computer… Nevermind…” He replied smirking slightly.

Charlotte was confused for a moment and then it came to her and she smiled. “They are your top three albums?”

“Probably.”

“What about Abbey Road, A Rush of Blood to the Head, Thriller?”

Sidney regarded her closely. She’d picked some good choices, although a little predictable. “All good contenders, but everyone has their favourites.”

“What’s your favourite track on Rumours?”

“Go your own way. Yours?”

“Oh that’s a hard one. Depends what mood I’m. Can’t beat Don’t stop as a feel good song.”

“No, you’re right.” Sidney agreed.

The looked at each other and Charlotte smiled shyly at him, thinking they appeared to have broken the ice now they had found some common ground. They talked a bit more about their favourite albums and musicians, neither noticing how engrossed they were in the conversation because it was a topic they enjoyed talking about so that before they knew it the train rolled into Sanditon train station.

Charlotte looked around her at all her bags. How on earth was she going to get all this off the train? In York, she’d had a trolley and the guard had helped her load it all onto the train. She started gathering her belongings together and hauling the bags onto her shoulders.

“Do you want some help?” Sidney asked.

“No… I’m fine.” Charlotte said, clearly not fine, but she was stubborn. Sidney let Charlotte get out first, figuring she was going to have to cave at some point and ask for help, but Charlotte was determined. She dragged all her bags with her down the aisle of the train and then stopped at the luggage rack. There was no way she would be able to carry her guitar too. She glanced at Sidney who was watching her with a glint in his eye.

“I don’t suppose you could just carry my guitar off the train could you?” Charlotte asked him.

He grinned. “So you’re the guitar owner who took up all the luggage space?” He said lifting the guitar down.

“Guilty.” She said, smiling back at him. “Thanks.”

They alighted the train and stood on the platform for a minute.

“So… which way to the nearest B&B?” She asked, appearing a bit anxious.

Sidney paused, he’d forgotten she was planning on finding a B&B. It was now 10pm. She’d be lucky if she could find somewhere plus she had all her bags to carry, not to mention the guitar! An idea came to him – why hadn’t he thought of this before? “Look, it doesn’t make sense for you to go roaming the streets with all of this. Why don’t you come back with me to my brother’s house? They have an annex which they sometimes rent out on Air B&B. I know it’s free this weekend so you can stay the night.” Charlotte seemed unsure. “I think this is going to be your best option, unless you want to camp out here tonight.” He said.

Charlotte sighed. “OK.”

“Cool.”

“Although before I go off with you, perhaps now would be a good time for me to know your name.” Charlotte said.

Sidney smiled. “Sidney Parker.” He said extending his hand.

“Charlotte Heywood.” She said, shifting her bags to be able to free her hand, taking his and giving it a firm shake.

They let go of hands and there was bit of an uncomfortable silence between them until Sidney said. “Let’s grab a taxi – if we can find one big enough for all of this! It’s just a ten minute drive.”

Charlotte nodded and followed him to the taxi rank.


	3. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you seem to be enjoying this one so far. Lots more to come. 
> 
> Take care xx

Once they had found a taxi, Sidney rang Tom to let him know what was happening as the taxi driver loaded all of Charlotte’s luggage into the car. He then got into the front seat as the back seat was occupied by some of Charlotte’s bags which hadn’t been able to fit in the boot. They travelled in silence. Charlotte spent the time looking out the window, watching the lit up buildings pass by, wondering how far away they were from the sea and whether she’d get to see it at all before she had to get the train home. Charlotte still wasn’t convinced that accepting Sidney’s offer of a place to stay was a wise decision, he was a stranger after all. But there seemed to be no better alternative at present. She hoped his brother wouldn’t mind the inconvenience – because that’s what she was right now and she hated it. She hated having to rely on the goodwill of strangers - especially tall, dark and handsome ones that she couldn’t deny she was attractive to.

Ten minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside Trafalgar House. When Charlotte stepped out the taxi, she could hear the waves crashing in the background and smell the salt in the air. It was too dark to see anything, but she could tell the sea was pretty close by. Sidney paid for the taxi, helped get all the luggage out and knocked on the door before using his key to let them in. Tom bounded up the hallway to greet them, with Mary following gracefully behind.

“Sidney!” He said enthusiastically, embracing his brother and giving him a clap on the back.

“Tom.” Sidney said back.

“And you must be Charlotte.” Tom said extending his hand. “Tom Parker at your service, and this is my wife Mary.”

“Thank you both so much for this.” Charlotte said meekly shaking Tom’s hand. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Oh it was no bother. The Annex was all made up for Sidney anyway.” Mary said. Charlotte frowned at Sidney and he avoided her eye. He was meant to be staying there? So where was he going to sleep? “Let’s get all your bags in there shall we?” Mary continued, looking at the heavy load Sidney and Charlotte were carrying between them.

“Ah – you’re a musician.” Tom said seeing the guitar.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied.

“Splendid.” Tom said, an idea popping into his head.

Mary could see the cogs in Tom’s brain whirring. “Tom, let’s get Charlotte settled in shall we.” Mary said a little sternly. “Why don’t you take some bags off Sidney?”

“Yes, yes of course.” Tom stuttered.

All four of them walked through to the back of the house where there was a door to the Annex.

“Now, this is the internal door from the Annex to the house and there’s a separate external entrance which will take you out onto the street, the key is hung up next to the door should you need it.” Mary explained.

They walked through the internal door which opened up straight into the living area. There was a sofa and arm chair in here, with a TV and open fireplace and along the wall at the back was a kitchenette with a small round breakfast table in the corner. It was cosy and simply decorated and Charlotte could imagine it would work perfectly as a holiday let. Charlotte unloaded herself of the bags, as did the rest of the party.

“Through the door here is a bedroom with en suite.” Mary explained pointing to her right. “I’ve laid out some towels for you, but if you need anything else, let me know.”

“Thanks Mary, this is perfect.” Charlotte said smiling shyly.

“Is there any particular time you want breakfast?” Mary asked.

“Oh, please don’t worry about that, I can grab something at the station in the morning.”

“It’s no bother. We’re usually up early anyway because of the children.” Mary said.

“OK. Well, that’s very kind of you. I’ll check train times in a minute once I’ve charged by phone.” Charlotte said.

“Sure. Just come find us when you’re ready, we’ll be in the lounge.” Mary said.

All three Parkers looked at her. “Thank you.” Charlotte said awkwardly as they exited the Annex and left her to settle in.

As soon as they had left her, Charlotte hunted around for her phone charger in her bags, still processing the fact that Sidney had given up the Annex for her along with the fact he had not said a word to her since they had left the station. Why hadn’t he told her he was giving up the Annex for her? _Sidney Parker_ she mused. She made a mental note to google him as soon as she’d checked train times for tomorrow. Now that she had a bed for the night, she didn’t see the need to get the earliest train and she longed to go and find the beach. She rummaged through three bags until she eventually found the charger, plugged it in and waited for a few minutes for her phone to revive.

Once revived, Charlotte searched for train times, deciding to catch one at 10am and then googled Sidney. She gasped in shock when the results came back, clicking on the first page which was a link to Dynamix Records’ Senior Management Team… He was a Label Manager! For some reason, she thought he must just be an assistant or publicist or something, but Label Manager was much, much more important than she had imagined.

If possible, this information made Charlotte feel even more embarrassed, particularly as she thought about the way she had woken up and sworn at Sidney, how she’d snapped at him when he was trying to help, knocking his bare leg under the table, getting him to carry her guitar and bags… not to mention the fact that he’d given up the Annex for her tonight. He obviously pitied her for getting herself in this mess and it was… mortifying! Charlotte’s pride was dented. She didn’t want Sidney’s pity or his charity, but she’d been left with no other choice. How was she going to go back out there and face him again?

Gathering herself together Charlotte looked in the full length mirror in the bedroom and tried to make herself a bit more presentable before she went out to meet them, thinking that if she felt she looked OK, she may feel a bit more confident. There was not much she could to about the dark rings round her eyes, but she could at least brush her hair! Satisfied she looked a bit brighter Charlotte took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Slowly she walked down the hallway, looking around her as she went. On the walls were loads of different paintings, many looking like antiques, although Charlotte knew nothing about art so she wouldn’t have been able to date them, let alone tell you the artist. She could hear some chatter from the room to her left and paused before entering the living area.

“I have to say Sidney, I didn’t see you as one for taking in waifs and strays.” Charlotte heard Tom say. They were talking about her which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Sidney huffed at his brother “The girl missed her stop and needed somewhere to stay Tom. I would’ve been a dick if I’d let her camp out at the station all night. Anyone would have done the same in my situation.” Sidney said back. Charlotte was slightly offended by his tone and the fact he called her a “girl”.

“Would they?” Charlotte heard Mary ask. “I mean, you gave up the Annex for her.”

Sidney spoke again “I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s only for one night.” He sounded irritated. If her being here was so much of an inconvenience, why did he offer to put her up in the first place?

“It just seems a little… out of character, that is all.” Mary remarked.

“So what do you know about her?” Tom asked.

“Practically nothing. We met on the train.” Sidney replied. _That wasn’t true,_ Charlotte thought. She’d told him a bit about herself.

“Well, she said she was a musician. I would have thought that would be interesting to you?” Tom asked.

“She didn’t mention it to me.” Sidney replied honestly.

“Aren’t you a bit intrigued about how good she is?” Tom asked.

“Tom, I can’t go listening to everyone who claims to be a musician. Just because she has a guitar doesn’t mean she can play it or that she is any good.” Sidney snapped. Charlotte frowned. That was rather rude. Granted Sidney hardly knew anything about her, but that statement was rather presumptuous.

Feeling like she didn’t want to listen to anymore of their chatter about her, Charlotte walked in and cleared her throat. Sidney, Tom and Mary were sitting in a small living area, each with a glass of wine in hand. Tom and Mary suddenly looked guilty as if they knew Charlotte had heard them talking about her whilst Sidney was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“Charlotte.” Tom said leaping up. “Feel free to join us.” He said indicating to a free arm chair and looking decidedly rumbled. “Can I get you a glass of wine?”

“Oh, that’s really kind of you, but I’m probably going to have an early night. I had a late one last night.” Sidney looked at her curiously, but still did not speak.

“If you’re sure?” Tom said.

“Yes, thank you. I just wanted to let you I’ve checked train times and there’s a train at 10am, so I’ll catch that one.”

“OK, so breakfast at about 8.30am then?” Mary said.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Charlotte replied. Mary and Tom all smiled at her, but Sidney was just staring at her with the same unreadable expression and it made her feel self-conscious. “Well. Goodnight.” Charlotte said.

“Goodnight.” Tom and Mary replied. Again, Sidney said nothing.

Charlotte backed out of the room and returned to the Annex, closing the door behind her, resting her back against it for a moment and sighing heavily until there was a knock on the door which startled her. She cautiously opened the door and was greeted by Sidney. She was not impressed to see him at all.

“Mary would like to know if you have any dietary requirements.” He said.

Sidney’s question threw Charlotte momentarily as she was ready to confront him about what he had said. “Oh. No - but I’m happy with a bowl of cereal. She mustn’t go to any trouble.”

“You won’t be able to stop Mary cooking a full English at the weekend. It’s a Parker tradition.” Sidney replied.

“Right.” She said. Sidney made to leave, until she said after him. “I can play guitar by the way.” He stopped and turned round. “And perhaps if you’d asked me instead of making assumptions you would have found out that my last job was as a resident performer at a popular bar in York.”

“A resident performer?” Sidney said his mouth twitching slightly.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes. Surely you of all people know that everyone has to start somewhere, I mean, Ed Sheeran was a street busker for Christ’s sake.” She snapped.

“True.” Sidney conceded. “Well if you’re so keen to prove yourself, you should stay and play at Tom’s open mic night tomorrow.” Sidney said, secretly enjoying Charlotte’s spunk and vivacity and now feeling intrigued about her professed musical proficiency.

“What?” Charlotte said, not expecting his response.

“Tom’s got a bar on the seafront. It’s the first open mic night tomorrow. I know he’s looking for more performers.” Sidney replied.

“Oh.” Charlotte said, not sure how to respond.

“Maybe think about it.” Sidney said, walking away.

“There was something else.” Charlotte called after him. Sidney stopped and turned to face her again. “Why did you say the Annex was free when you were meant to be staying here?” Charlotte asked him.

“Isn’t it obvious? You needed somewhere to stay.” Sidney said flatly.

“But where will you sleep?”

“In the spare room.”

“Right.”

“You don’t like accepting help do you?” Sidney observed.

“Does anyone?” Charlotte retorted.

Sidney regarded her for a moment, trying to work her out. “Right. Well. Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.” Charlotte said, shutting the door. _Well that was confusing_. She thought.


	4. Only the Ocean

Sidney woke up early the next day. He’d had a restless night. The mattress on the bed in the spare room needed replacing, for it was rare for guests to stay here given they would normally stay in the Annex. There was a sore spot on his back where one of the springs had dug into him during the night, but it was nothing that an early morning surf wouldn’t sort out and Sidney was dying to get to the sea. The benefit of having the spare room was that he had a great view of the ocean, and he could tell that the conditions were perfect for catching some waves. He quickly pulled on a pair of board shorts, a t-shirt and some flip flops and headed to the shed round the back of the house where his wetsuit and surfboard were kept.

Once all kitted out, Sidney jogged to the beach and didn’t stop running even when he reached the sea until the force of the waves and current slowed him down. As soon as the salty water surrounded him, he instantly felt at home. Sidney stopped when he waist high in the water, closed his eyes and sank down to his shoulders, sighing deeply as he let the water wash away every concern and all the tension in his body. He’d missed this. He’d missed it a lot. He promised himself he wouldn’t leave it so long to visit next time. Sidney hopped onto his board and swam out deeper so he could catch the best waves. He was the only one here and this is how he’d like it best: just him and the ocean waves.

***************

It took a while for Charlotte to get to sleep that night, a combination of trying to sleep in a new place plus thinking about Sidney’s suggestion to stick around for Tom’s open mic night. She couldn’t deny she was tempted to stay. It would be nice to have a day on the beach, like actually properly have a day off, as she had spent all her time recently studying or working so that she could afford to study. However, thinking about having time off also made her feel guilty as she still had 10,000 words to write of her dissertation and no clue as to what direction it was going in. She needed to have a light bulb moment soon or she’d miss the next deadline set by her tutor which was only next week.

Eventually Charlotte went to sleep, and actually managed to have a good seven hours, which wasn’t bad considering, so she woke up feeling more refreshed than she expected to. Determined to see the sea before she had to catch her train, she hastily got dressed, filled her travel mug with coffee (as Mary had left a tray with tea bags and coffee sachets along with UHT milk in the kitchenette) and headed out the door and onto the street.

The street was deserted, for it was only 7.45am in the morning. It was a bit of a blustery day, yet still warm even though it was early. Charlotte closed her eyes, breathed in the ocean air and listened to the waves. It felt like the sea was actually calling to her and she followed her senses as they led her to the beach.

Charlotte was surprised to find that the beach was literally a five minute walk away and when she saw it, she couldn’t help but smile. Once she got there, she flicked her shoes off to feel the sand between her toes as memories of beach holidays with her family came flooding back to her. Slowly she walked along the sand, taking in all her surroundings: The gulls chanting as they flew above her head; the bluey grey colour of the sea; the white foam bubbling as the waves broke; and the horizon where the sky met the ocean, which even though it was choppy was completely straight and seemed to go on and on and on. Charlotte’s eyes darted to the sand and she saw there were a few shells scattered around. She thought it would be a nice idea to bring some home with her. Her younger sister, Alison, was quite crafty and could no doubt find some use for them.

Charlotte walked aimlessly for about ten minutes, sipping her coffee and picking up shells along the way, until she noticed there was a solitary figure in the sea. He had just caught a wave and was standing up and riding it to the shore in a very skilful manner. She watched the lone surfer for a while, as he swam back out to sea and sat on his board waiting for another decent wave. After a few minutes, the person went to catch the next wave and he was up on his feet again as he rode the wave towards the shore. The fact that someone was in the sea (albeit in a wetsuit) made Charlotte want to see how cold it was. She started walking towards the water and when she got there, she dipped her toes in and retracted them immediately after emitting a squeal. It was freezing! But this was not going to put Charlotte off. She wanted at least a decent paddle for who knew when the next time would be when she would get the chance to do this again. She dipped her toes in for the second time and left them in the sea as they got used to the cold temperature before venturing in a bit deeper. The waves were strong, so she couldn’t go out too far as they kept crashing against her legs. Charlotte imagined that surfing in these conditions must be exhilarating. She’d like to give it another go one day. Charlotte looked out to sea again to see if the lone surfer was still there, but she couldn’t see him until a voice startled her from behind.

“Enjoying your time on the beach?” The voice said.

Charlotte jumped from shock and nearly toppled into the water, but the owner of the voice grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her back. She knew who it was of course by his deep seductive tones.

“Steady.” He said as Charlotte turned to face Sidney with a scowl on her face.

“F***ing hell! What are you thinking creeping up on me like that?” She said angrily, her arm burning from where he was still holding her and her heart racing from the shock.

“Sorry, I thought you’d seen me.” Sidney replied, hastily releasing her arm, his hand also burning from the skin to skin contact.

“Clearly not!” Charlotte said as she subconsciously rubbed her arm where he had touched her and finally registered that he was the surfer she had been watching. He was in a wetsuit which accentuated his perfectly sculpted figure and his hair was damp and starting to curl. He’d stuck his board in the sand a couple of metres away. Charlotte would have appreciated his male form much more than she did in this moment if she’d not been so pissed at him for startling her.

“So that wasn’t you watching me from the beach then?” Sidney asked, smirking slightly.

“Well… yes, but I didn’t know it was you.” Charlotte replied, blushing slightly because of the fact he’d noticed her watching. “Why are you out here so early anyway?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sidney said, noticing the pink flush on her cheeks which he found so adorable.

Charlotte’s mouth twitched. “Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to see the sea before I leave.”

Sidney recognised that Charlotte was using his own words from last night against him in jest, but he didn’t smile. Instead a strange feeling came over him and he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. Could it be disappointment? “So you’re not going to stay for open mic night then?” Sidney asked more sombrely than he would like and looking at her intently.

“It’s already far too much of an inconvenience to you all me being here. I need to get home.” Charlotte replied, avoiding his eye.

Sidney shrugged. “OK, well your choice.” He said trying to appear indifferent and suppressing the unwanted feelings bubbling up inside of him. “We better be getting back. Mary will be dishing up breakfast soon.” He said rather nonchalantly.

“OK.” Charlotte responded.

They made their way back up the beach in silence for a while. Sidney was watching Charlotte closely as she looked pensively out across the beach and he found that he wanted to know what she was thinking about. “Something on your mind?” He asked her.

“Huh?” She said, turning her head towards him as he brought her out of her trance. “Oh, I was just thinking how idyllic it is here. Seeing you out there in the ocean by yourself reminded me of that song by Jack Johnson.” Charlotte said, omitting to tell him that she was actually feeling a bit gutted that she couldn’t enjoy longer on the beach.

“What one’s that?” Sidney asked.

“You know? It goes:

_After all of this time_

_After all of these seasons_

_After your one decision_

_To go to the water for reason_

_Now it's only the ocean and you.”_ Charlotte sang.

Sidney didn’t say anything because he was completely enchanted by the sound of Charlotte’s voice. How his legs were still moving he didn’t know because she had completely taken him by surprise. Somehow her voice came across as soft and delicate, yet strong and controlled and there was a hint of huskiness to it that was… no other word for it… sexy. Stunned, Sidney didn’t respond.

“Do you know it?” Charlotte prompted.

Sidney swallowed uncomfortably. “Think so…” He mumbled.

“I suppose the beach gets pretty busy later.” Charlotte reflected, having not noticed the effect her singing had had on him.

“Yes. All the tourists and visitors descend in an hour or so.” Sidney replied, now having found his voice again.

“Is that why you come here so early? To have the ocean to yourself?”

“Yes. Being out there… It’s a good place to be alone with one’s thoughts.” Sidney said, then thinking that perhaps this was giving too much away about himself, but he couldn’t take it back now.

Charlotte wanted to ask him more about his statement, but felt it was perhaps a bit too personal, so she said nothing. They continued their walk to the house in silence with Charlotte going into the Annex entrance and Sidney to the shed to deposit his surfboard. As Sidney took off his wetsuit and headed for the shower, he was still thinking about Charlotte singing and realising that he had goose bumps, and not because he was cold from the sea. Certainly this had happened before when he’d heard his clients sing, but he hadn’t expected it from her. That’s what it was – it was unexpected.

Before showering, Sidney felt compelled to look for the song Charlotte had sung on Spotify. He did recognise it, but, in all honesty… he felt Charlotte had sung it better. More than that though, it was actually the perfect song choice in that moment. He smiled and shook his head not really sure what was happening to him, before jumping into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Ocean:  
> Songwriters: Adam Topol / Merlo Podlewski / Zachary Dylan Gill / Jack Hoby Johnson  
> Only the Ocean lyrics © Downtown Music Publishing Llc, Bubble Toes Publishing, Reach Global Inc., Adam Topol Music, Sleep Through The Static Music, Downtown Dlj Songs, Stereo Cricket Publishing, Publisher(s) Unknown, Downtown Music Publishing International Inc


	5. Persuaded

Having showered and dressed after his early morning surf, Sidney headed downstairs for breakfast. As soon as he entered the lounge he was launched on by his nieces and nephews who had been watching TV.

“Uncle Sidney!” They all chanted.

“Hey… Oh I missed you guys!” He said, squatting down and giving them all a collective hug. “You’re all so big now!”

“I’m nearly bigger than Jennie.” Henry said.

“No you’re not!” Jennie retorted.

“I think James is the biggest.” Sidney said grinning and lifting up his youngest nephew who had toddled over to him.

They all giggled. “Silly Uncle Sidney!”

“James is the smallest…” Alicia said.

“Ah yes – silly me.”

“You have to come and see our tent Uncle Sidney.” Jennie said take him by the hand. “It’s this way.”

They pulled Sidney along with them to find the tent.

********

When Charlotte returned to the Annex she spent some time re-packing her bags with all the things she’d pulled out last night whilst trying to look for her phone charger. She was feeling rather melancholy about leaving. Although it would be nice to return to her family, she still had her dissertation hanging over her, not to mention the fact she had no plans at all about what she was going to do with her life after she had graduated. Going home felt like taking ten steps backwards: No more living independently and no more space to herself for she would have to share a room with her sister. But with her tenancy expiring in the house she shared with her friends in York and no plans for the future, the only option was to move back home… at least for now.

Charlotte sighed heavily and then looked at the clock. It was now 8.30am. Time to breakfast. She got up and made her way through the house, trying to find the room where breakfast was being served. There was no-one in the first room – the sitting room she had been in last night, so she continued down the hallway. The door to the room to her right was slightly ajar and she could hear voices, so she nervously pushed it forward and peaked inside.

The curtains were drawn and the room was pretty dark, save for a light coming from a makeshift tent in the corner of the room where Charlotte could see some silhouettes.

“Do it again Uncle Sidney!” a child squealed.

Charlotte could see a silhouette making shadow puppets with his hands.

“Here comes a big, hairy spider…” Sidney said in a scary voice as he made the shape with his hands. The children all squealed.

“Do the dog Uncle Sidney.” Came the voice of another child.

Sidney made the shape with his hands. “Woof… woof, woof, woof.”

“The butterfly, the butterfly!” Another child chanted. “That’s my favourite.”

Sidney rearranged his hands to do the butterfly. “OK everyone, that’s enough now. Let’s go get some breakfast.” Sidney said.

“Oooohh.” They all chimed.

“We can play some more after breakfast. Remember - you’ve got me for two full days!” Sidney replied and they started getting out of the tent.

Charlotte hastily retreated out into the hallway, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on their play. One child opened the door and caught her standing in the corridor.

“Hello.” She said looking at her with interest.

“Hi.” Charlotte replied as the others followed.

Sidney clocked her as he exited the room. He was holding a toddler in his arms. “Ah – Alicia, you’ve found Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Alicia, Jennie, Henry and James.” He said placing his hand on each of their heads in turn.

“Nice to meet you all.” Charlotte replied.

“Are you staying in the Annex with Uncle Sidney?” Jennie asked her.

Charlotte couldn’t help but blush at her question, even though it was entirely innocent.

“No Jennie, I’m staying in the spare room while Charlotte is in the Annex.” Sidney clarified.

“Your Uncle Sidney can have the Annex back later as I’m catching a train home.” Charlotte told them all. Sidney felt it again… the pang of disappointment.

“Are you joining us for breakfast?” Henry asked.

“Yes, and your Uncle Sidney has told me your mummy’s cooking something delicious.” Charlotte said smiling at them all.

“Yes, cos it’s Saturday!” Alicia said excitedly.

“Well let’s show Charlotte the way then.” Sidney said and they made their way to the breakfast room and Sidney gestured to Charlotte to go in front of him.

They entered the breakfast room and the children took their places at the table, each arguing as to who was going to sit beside Uncle Sidney (save for James who was put in his highchair at the end). Charlotte ended up sitting opposite Sidney and next to Jennie, while Henry and Alicia sat either side of Sidney. The table had been thoughtfully laid out and Mary had placed a vase of pink Gerberas in the middle of the table.

“Juice?” Sidney asked her as he lifted up a jug of orange juice.

“Please.” Charlotte said.

Mary came bustling through the door. “Good morning Charlotte. How did you sleep?” She asked.

“Really well thanks.” Charlotte replied.

“I’m just about to dish up. What would you like? There’s sausages, bacon, eggs, mushrooms, hash browns and tomatoes.”

“All sounds wonderful, thank you.”

“And would you like a tea or coffee?”

“Oh no thanks, I’ve already had a coffee.”

Mary nodded and darted back into the kitchen as Tom came into the room. “Charlotte. Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning.”

“I trust you had a good night’s sleep?” Tom asked.

“Yes thank you. It’s a very comfortable room.” Charlotte replied. “It must be so nice living by the sea.”

“Oh yes. I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.” Tom said.

“Do you go to the beach every day?” She asked.

“Pretty much.”

“And what’s your favourite thing to do on the beach?” Charlotte asked the children.

“Building sandcastles!” Jennie said.

“Playing tag.” Henry said excitedly.

“Collecting shells.” Alicia replied.

“Oh, I found some pretty shells this morning to take home to my sister.” Charlotte explained.

“Ah – you went for an early morning stroll?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I even paddled in the sea.” Charlotte said, more for the children’s benefit.

“Do you surf like Uncle Sidney?” Alicia asked her.

“No, I can’t surf.” She said.

“Maybe Uncle Sidney can give you lessons?” Henry asked.

“Charlotte is going back home after breakfast Henry.” Sidney said, the pang of disappointment shooting through him again. Why couldn’t he shake it off?

“Oh…” Henry said, also disappointed.

“I watched Uncle Sidney surf though. He’s very good.” Charlotte said, smirking at Sidney, who shyly smiled back.

“I’m going to surf like Uncle Sidney someday.” Henry said enthusiastically.

“I’m sure you’ll be better than me one day Henry.” Sidney said, making Henry puff out his chest with pride.

Mary walked in. “Right, guests first. Charlotte – here you are. And Sidney.” She said, putting their plates in front of them. “Careful, the plates are hot.”

“Wow, Mary, this looks amazing, thank you!” Charlotte said. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a cooked breakfast. This would be a real treat. Mary walked back into the kitchen to dish up the children’s breakfast.

“So, Charlotte, what are your summer plans?” Tom asked.

“Oh. Well, I’m heading home to Willingden to finish writing my Masters dissertation. Other than that, I’ll probably be helping out on the farm.”

“You live on a farm?” Henry asked.

“Yes.”

“What animals do you have?” Jennie asked.

“We have some sheep and chickens, but my parents’ main business is growing fruit and vegetables. They do organic fruit and veg boxes and sell their produce to local shops.”

“So where did your love for music come from then?” Sidney asked her. Making Tom sit up slightly with interest.

“My Dad was a choirboy. He has a beautiful baritone voice. And my Mum is a piano teacher. We’re quite a musical family really. We still do family concerts every Christmas, although my flute hasn’t been played for some years now.” Charlotte explained and Sidney smiled.

“Has Sidney told you about our open mic night tonight?” Tom asked her.

“Yes he mentioned it.” She said, glancing at Sidney.

“I have to say I was hoping for more performers…” Tom remarked and giving Charlotte a hopeful look.

“Perhaps more will come on the night?” Sidney said. Charlotte turned to him and found he was staring at her intently which made her stomach flip. She knew what they were both thinking. But she couldn’t stay another night… could she?

“Do you do any performances other than just family concerts, Charlotte?” Tom asked, not so subtly.

“Yes.” Charlotte said, glancing at Sidney who was still staring at her as if daring her to admit the extent of her talents to Tom.

Sidney could see she wasn’t going to divulge this information freely, so he stepped in. “I found out Charlotte was a resident performer at a bar in York.” He said. Charlotte’s head whipped round to face him. He shrugged at her and smirked unapologetically as she glared at him.

“Really Charlotte? So do you sing and play?” Tom asked enthusiastically.

Charlotte sighed and turned to Tom. “Yes.” She admitted.

“Well this is fantastic – you can play tonight!”

Mary walked in with some more platefuls of food for the children and noticed the look of glee in her husband’s eye. “Oh Tom, you haven’t! I told you not to go badgering Charlotte about the open mic night.”

“In fairness Mary, it was more Sidney’s fault than Tom’s.” Charlotte said, glancing at Sidney who chuckled slightly.

“Sidney! Tom! Charlotte is our guest. Do not hound her with your crazy schemes.” Mary said reproachfully.

Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle slightly. “Mary, it’s fine, don’t worry.”

“It won’t be fine if you miss your train.” Mary replied sternly, but then softened. “And please don’t wait for us Charlotte – dig in.” Mary said, noticing Charlotte hadn’t started eating yet, before leaving to bring in the rest of the plates.

“Uncle Sidney’s in trouble.” Jennie said.

“Yes I think he is Jennie.” Charlotte confirmed.

Sidney put down his knife and fork rather noisily. “Come on Charlotte, help Tom out here. I know you can sing. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to stay one more night?” Sidney said, unable to stop himself asking her outright and looking at her earnestly now.

“Yes Charlotte, the Annex is yours, free of charge of course, for doing us a favour.” Tom said, his eyes pleading with hers.

“I don’t know, I should be getting home…” Charlotte said unsure.

“If you stay, you could spend more time with us on the beach today?” Sidney suggested, thinking that her reflective mood earlier had something to do with the fact this is what she wanted to do, given she hadn’t seen the sea for so long.

“Yes – come to the beach with us Charlotte, we can go and find some more shells for your sister.” Alicia said.

“And you and Uncle Sidney can help us build the biggest sandcastle ever!” Jennie said.

“Please.” Henry said, looking at her hopefully.

Charlotte looked between them all and couldn’t help but smile as the children were being so adorable, and it was their little faces that persuaded her more than anything. She sighed again, after all its not like another day could do any harm and she really wanted to spend more time on the beach. “Fine.” She conceded.

“Yes!” Tom said pumping his hand in the air and everyone started cheering.

“But on one condition.” Charlotte added. They all looked at her expectantly, wondering what she was going to say.

“Yes?” The children said.

Charlotte turned to Sidney. “That Uncle Sidney buys us all an ice cream.” She replied grinning at him and he smiled in return.

“Yes! Yes! Uncle Sidney?” The children all chimed.

“OK, OK, OK. Deal.” Sidney said putting his hands up.

More cheers erupted from them all.

“What’s going on?” Mary said, walking in with the remainder of the breakfasts.

“Charlotte’s staying!” Jennie said.

“We’re taking her to the beach!” Alicia added.

“And having an ice cream.” Henry said.

“Sidney Parker!” Mary said disapprovingly her hands on her hips, but her mouth twitching and they all couldn’t help but giggle.


	6. Fun at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments from you guys. Hope everyone is well. xx

They all headed to the beach shortly after breakfast, the children (with the exception of James) leading Charlotte and Sidney by the hands, brimming with infectious excitement. In fact, it was hard to tell who was more excited: Charlotte, Sidney or the children. Sidney couldn’t help but keep looking over to Charlotte, admiring the way her eyes shone and sparkled whenever she smiled. Now Charlotte had decided to stay a bit longer, the strange feeling of disappointment he had experienced earlier had subsided to be replaced by another feeling entirely which could only be described as contentment – and, if Sidney was honest with himself, it was a feeling he had not felt, at least fully, for some time. However, he reasoned with himself that it was because this morning he had been able to do the thing he loved the best – surfing, and he was with his favourite people in the whole world – his nieces and nephews. It had nothing to do whatsoever with the girl he met on the train who was beautiful, charming and had the most gorgeous voice, not to mention the sweetest laugh… Sidney couldn’t, however, deny that he was pleased Charlotte had agreed to stay and sing tonight, because despite his reservations about it, he wanted his brother’s latest project to be a success.

They found a good spot on the beach which was slowly filling up with holiday makers and set up camp for the next few hours. Tom and Sidney put up the wind break and parasol, Charlotte and the girls arranged the beach mats and Mary erected the baby tent for James while Henry was too impatient to help and started digging in the sand! Once the girls had finished helping Charlotte they joined Henry in digging a hole, while Mary and Charlotte got the chance to talk.

“I really hope you don’t feel pressured by Sidney and Tom to play tonight Charlotte.” Mary said, still slightly concerned about her husband and Sidney’s behaviour.

“Please don’t worry Mary. I love performing. It’s really a win/win situation for me. I mean, I was craving a day on the beach and I get to do what I love doing the most tonight.” Charlotte explained.

“Well, if you’re sure?”

“I am, but thank you for your concern.” She said smiling at her. “The Parker men seem to be very determined.” Charlotte observed.

“Yes, very much so.” Mary said chuckling. “But you appear to have the measure of them already.”

“Let’s not tell them that! Let them at least think they have the upper hand.” Charlotte suggested.

“Oh definitely. We wouldn’t want to bruise those egos.” Mary agreed.

“Definitely not!” Charlotte said.

“Charlotte – come and build a sandcastle with us!” Jennie shouted.

“And it appears your children have inherited the determined Parker streak too.” Charlotte said grinning as she wandered over.

“God help us all!” Mary said, thinking she liked this girl very much.

“Right, who is the architect of this construction?” Charlotte asked, kneeling down in the sand next to Jennie.

“What’s the art..ti..tet?” Jennie asked.

“Architect. It’s the person who decides what the castle looks like.” Charlotte clarified.

“Me! I want to be the architect.” Jennie said.

“In which case, Jennie, you must tell us labourers which parts to build. I myself am very good at digging moats.” Charlotte said grabbing a spade and glancing up as Sidney who had come to join them.

“Where do you want me Jennie?” He asked.

“Perhaps you and Henry can start building the walls? What do you think Jennie?” Charlotte suggested.

“Yes.”

“Right – come on Henry.” Sidney said as he started gathering sand and making the castle walls.

“What shall I do?” Alicia asked.

“Oh Alicia – you have the very important job of chief decorator. We will need shells, seaweed and sticks.” Charlotte said.

“Yes! I’ll collect them in this bucket.” Alicia said grabbing the bucket and skipping off.

“Right Jennie – where is this moat going?” Charlotte asked her.

They all set off to work, Jennie directing them, all totally engrossed with what they were doing until the castle really started taking shape. Charlotte kept hearing snippets of conversation between Henry and Sidney which made her smile. He was totally adorable with them. Alicia came back with some decorations which Jennie and Charlotte helped to put on the castle whilst Sidney and Henry went to get some water to fill the moat. Once finished, the all stepped back to admire their work.

“Definitely one of the best ever.” Jennie said, thrilled with the results.

“I say team, great work. I love the moat!” Tom said coming over to admire it, James in his arms.

“All Charlotte’s work.” Sidney said turning to her and smiling which made her cheeks turn red.

“Now whose up for a paddle in the sea?” Tom asked.

“Me!” All the children cried.

“Let’s have a race to see who is the quickest there.” Sidney suggested. “Are you ready?” Sidney asked. They all lined up, but Henry had started off already.

“Henry!” Alicia called after him.

“Quick, let’s catch him up.” Charlotte said and they all started running. Sidney caught up with Henry and scooped him up in his arms whilst Tom (plus James) and Charlotte took care not to outrun the girls.

Once they got to the water’s edge, Sidney went straight in to the depth of his calves and tipped Henry upside down, threatening to go to dip him head first in the ocean. The rest of them entered much more timidly, Tom setting down James and holding his hands as he toddled about by the water’s edge. After a few minutes of squealing, Sidney decided to set Henry down who, in retaliation started to splash him. The girls caught on pretty quickly and started setting upon Sidney as well – who was splashing back as good as he got. Tom quickly removed James safely away from the action, but Charlotte was caught in the cross fire which made her shriek. Sidney stopped splashing momentarily, distracted by Charlotte being dragged into the playfulness, but that was to be his downfall… For now that she was pretty wet already, Charlotte threw herself into the ruckus so now it was four against one. Slightly blinded by the onslaught of water, Sidney lost his footing and went crashing down into the water. The children and Charlotte stopped splashing him and along with Tom burst out laughing.

Sidney got up, completely soaked through and Charlotte at first wasn’t sure if he was angry with them or not until he put on a voice for the children.

“Oh no… You’ve woken me up… the big, scary sea monster.” He said, putting his hands up and running towards them. All the children and Charlotte started shrieking again as he came towards them. One by one, Sidney caught the children and hugged them to get them more wet, which was fine given that they were all in their beach wear. As much as he was tempted to grab Charlotte too, he didn’t as he felt this would be inappropriate given that he hadn’t even known her for 24 hours, plus she was wearing her normal clothes, albeit they were now damp from all the splashing. All laughing, they slowly made their way back up to the beach.

Half way up, Sidney pulled off his t-shirt and wrung it out on the beach. Charlotte couldn’t help but take a sneaky peak at his toned torso and arms which were incredibly pleasing to the eye. There was no doubt he was a very attractive guy… and probably in a relationship with some popstar or another.

The children went back to digging a hole with Tom and Mary while Sidney and Charlotte sat on the beach mats next to each other, leaning back on their arms to catch the sun’s rays to dry themselves off.

“Having fun?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte was still feeling pretty distracted by the fact he was shirtless, but at least she now had her sunglasses on so he couldn’t tell if she accidentally kept glancing at abs. She tried to compose herself. “Yes, thanks.” She managed to reply, but purposely not looking at him.

“No regrets then?” He asked.

“Huh?” Charlotte asked turning to him, slightly confused.

“About agreeing to stay?”

“Oh. No.” She said, returning her gaze to the children.

“Because Mary thinks we pressured you…”

“It’s fine. Mary is sweet, but you don’t need to worry. I make my own decisions.” Charlotte said.

“I can tell.” Sidney commented, smirking.

They watched the children for a moment. “You’re very good with them you know.” Charlotte said.

“Who?”

“The kids.”

“So are you.” He said repaying the compliment and looking at her through his Ray-Bans, but Charlotte continued watching the children.

“Well I’ve had lots of practice. I have five younger siblings at home.”

“Five?”

“Yup.”

“And I thought being one of four was a big family.” Sidney remarked.

“Then you’ll know what it’s like.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“You know, the busyness, the chaos, the fact you have no time to yourself...”

Sidney was regarding her closely, figuring there was more meaning to this statement than Charlotte was letting on. “A bit, I guess. But Tom and I didn’t spend that a lot of time at home as we went to boarding school.”

Charlotte turned to him. “What was that like?”

Sidney shrugged. “It was fine. I enjoyed it. Got a good education.”

“Didn’t you miss your family though?”

“Sometimes. But I had Tom with me for the first couple of years. He looked out for me.”

“Are you close? You and Tom?” Charlotte asked.

“Pretty close.” Sidney replied. Charlotte gave him a polite smile and looked back at the children.

Sidney was still watching her. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to know more about her. “It must have been fun growing up on a farm.” Sidney commented, in an attempt to get her to share more about herself.

“Well, at times, but it’s also had its challenges. My parents had to completely rethink their business after the hand foot and mouth crisis. It was a dairy farm, but they had to destroy all the herd. I was only young at the time, but I still remember it. The thing with farming is that it isn’t just a job, it’s a way of life – and it’s fragile.” Charlotte said, then turning back to him added with a smile. “A bit like a popstar’s music career I guess?”

Sidney smiled back and gave a grunt of acknowledgment. “You don’t fancy carrying on your parent’s business?”

“No. It’s not the life for me.” Charlotte said.

“Why go home then?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte turned back to him. “Because I don’t really have any other options.” She sighed. “I mean, I’ve spent the last five years at university studying a subject that has pretty much no job prospects, unless you want to teach which I don’t. All my friends are scattered around the country pursuing their careers or starting on graduate schemes and here’s me… having to go back home with not a f***ing clue what to do next.” Charlotte paused and looked apologetically at Sidney as she hadn’t meant to rant at him. “Sorry… you hit nerve.”

“So I gathered.”

“I just thought I’d have it worked out by now… And going home feels like going backwards and not forwards with my life.” She said downheartedly.

“Uncle Sidney, is it time for an ice cream yet?” Henry asked, interrupting the conversation between them.

Sidney chuckled. “You’ll have to ask your Mum. I’m not getting in trouble with her twice today!” Sidney responded.

“OK.” Henry said trotting to find Mary.

Sidney turned to Charlotte again. “What was wrong with your last job?”

“Nothing. But it was just a job to fund my degree. It’s not something I envisioned doing forever.” Charlotte replied.

“You don’t like performing?”

“Well… yes I love performing. But you know more than most how difficult it is to make it in the music industry.”

“But is that what you want to do?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I don’t think I’m the right fit.” Sidney frowned at her, unsure what she meant.

Henry bounded over to them. “Mummy said yes!”

“Well let’s go then.” Charlotte said standing up and walking away from Sidney who was still thinking about what she had said before he slowly got up to join them.

Tom stayed with James at their “camp”, while the rest of the party went to the ice cream van on the beach front. The children immediately started barking their orders at Sidney.

“Hang on, hang on everyone.” Sidney said, putting his hands up and the children quietened. “Guests first.” He turned to Charlotte. “Charlotte?” He said softly, his brown eyes piercing hers. The way he said her name made her stomach flip.

“A Twister please.” Charlotte replied.

“Good choice.” He remarked.

Once all the ice creams and lollipops were ordered, they traipsed back to the camp to give Tom and James their ice cream. Charlotte hung back.

“I think I’m going to take a walk along the beach.” She said to the rest of them.

“Everything OK?” Mary asked.

“Yes, fine.” Charlotte replied, trying to sound cheery. “I just want to make the most of being here before I go home tomorrow. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Sidney watched Charlotte leave. He wanted to go with her and ask her about what she meant when she said she wasn’t the right fit, but it was clear she wanted some time by herself. Instead, he sat down, ate his ice cream and helped entertain the children.

They all returned to the house just before lunch, feeling it was now too hot to stay out in the sun. After Charlotte had a shower to wash off all the sand and sea salt on her skin, they had a light lunch together and then Charlotte headed back to the Annex to think about her set list for tonight as well as have a bit of a practice. She was determined to look forward to tonight and not think about the fact she had to face the reality of going home tomorrow and the blank page that was her future...


	7. Open Mic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all your comments and predictions about where this story is going... I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Tom was getting more and more anxious as the afternoon progressed into early evening. At dinnertime, he hardly ate anything and then left before anyone else had finished to make his way to the bar.

“Is Tom OK?” Charlotte asked as they were clearing away the plates and the kids were watching bedtime TV.

“He’s just nervous about tonight.” Mary replied. “The bar’s only been open a few weeks and this is the first open mic night. He’s hoping for a good turnout.”

“Well I’ve contacted everyone I know in Sanditon to tell them about it.” Sidney said.

“Oh Sidney, you’re so good! If you’re promoting it, I’m sure they will come.” Mary said.

“I’m not sure about that.” Sidney replied.

“Hmm.. A label manager of the UK’s top record label promoting a local open mic night… If that doesn’t persuade them, then I don’t know what will.” Charlotte remarked, smirking at him and sharing a knowing glance with Mary.

“Perhaps, but shouldn’t it be the local talent… Or visiting talent for that matter…” He replied winking at her.

“It will be eventually, but it just needs the first push to get people there to begin with. Your name and reputation will help.”

“My reputation?” Sidney said, his eyebrows raised. “What do you know about my reputation?”

“I… I only meant your position at Dynamix Records.” Charlotte stuttered.

“Sidney, stop teasing Charlotte!” Mary said, reprimanding him. “What time are you on tonight Charlotte?”

“Ten o’clock I think.”

“Shall we head up 8ish? I’d like to listen to the other performers.” Sidney said.

“Sure. Are you coming Mary?”

“Yes, but the babysitter can’t get here until 8.30, so I’ll head up after you.”

“OK.”

They finished clearing up and Mary and Sidney put the children to bed while Charlotte got ready in the Annex. Even though she’d done this countless times before, she was feeling a little nervous and she knew why. It was because Sidney would be there, and performing in front of him, given his position in the music industry, was rather daunting.

Sidney knocked on Charlotte’s door near to 8pm.

“Just a minute!” She called back to him. For some reason, Sidney was also feeling nervous as he tried to wait patiently for Charlotte. A couple of minutes passed until she opened the door and it took all his strength not to gasp. She was wearing a short leopard print dress with long sleeves, which although not figure hugging, still showed off her trim figure, particularly her waist around which was a thin belt. The black stilettos on her feet accentuated her slim silky legs which seemed to tease him as it was the only part of her body actually showing given the dress had a high neckline. She’d put her hair up in a messy bun and gone for a natural make-up look which he was pleased about because she was naturally beautiful. Tonight, though, the better way to describe her was drop dead gorgeous… and sexy as hell. Sidney suspected that her look combined with her voice was going not only to blow the crowd away, but also melt some hearts in the process.

“Sorry.” Charlotte said as she was still threading an earring through her ear, but Sidney had been rendered momentarily speechless so he just smiled at her shyly in return. Charlotte went back to grab her guitar and then shut the door of her apartment behind her.

“I can take that for you if like?” Sidney said referring to the guitar, his voice hoarse because he was finding speaking an immense effort.

“Sure, thanks.” She said handing it to him. “I’m always worried I’ll topple over in these stilettos.”

He wanted to compliment her on her attire, but didn’t feel this would be proper, so instead he said. “You should get a roadie.”

“You’ll do for tonight.” She teased.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not!”

“It’s not.” Charlotte clarified.

“Ouch!” Sidney said playing along, grateful his power of speech had returned.

They went out onto the street as Sidney led the way to the bar which was only a short walk away.

“So what make of guitar is this?” Sidney asked.

“A Taylor.”

“Nice.”

“Yup. I’ve had it for about seven years now and the sound just gets better with age.” Charlotte said.

“Sign of a good guitar.”

“Do you play?”

“A little.” He confessed.

“You never wanted to do this yourself? I mean, be the artist and not the manager?” Charlotte asked.

“No I don’t have the talent for that and in any case, I much prefer being behind the scenes.” Sidney explained.

“You must have risen fast among the ranks to get to Label Manager at so young an age.”

Sidney chuckled. “I’m not that young.”

“Come on. You must be less than 30.”

“I’m 28.”

“There you go then. And how long have you been a Label Manager?”

“Two years.” Sidney admitted.

“Case proven.”

“Hang on a minute, how did you know I was a Label Manager anyway?” Sidney asked, it suddenly dawning on him.

“I googled you of course.”

“You googled me?” 

“Yes” She admitted unashamedly. “Haven’t you googled me?”

“No. Why? What would I find out?”

“Nothing I expect. I’m no-one of interest – unlike yourself.” Charlotte replied, but Sidney couldn’t agree with her statement. She was definitely a person of interest to him and now she had put the idea in his head, he was desperate to google her.

When they arrived at the bar, it was only about half full, but it was still quite early. A guy was sat playing his guitar and singing Angels by Robbie Williams. He wasn’t bad… but he wasn’t good either. Charlotte and Sidney exchanged a look between them before Tom bounded over to them.

“Sidney! Charlotte! You’re here!” Tom said, clearly relieved. “Where’s Mary?”

“Waiting for the babysitter.” Sidney answered.

“Oh yes, I remember.” Tom said. “Not much of a crowd yet…”

“They’ll come Tom. I know of at least a dozen people who said they were coming a bit later.”

“That’s good… Good.”

“Where can I put my guitar Tom?” Charlotte asked.

“There’s a room out the back, follow me.” Tom said leading the way.

Sidney made to carry the guitar there, but Charlotte intervened. “It’s OK, I’ll take it from here.” She said, taking it off him. “Why don’t you get us some drinks?”

“So I’m your roadie and now I’m buying you a drink?” He asked playfully.

“Hey – I’m doing your brother a favour remember? You need to be nice to me!”

Sidney sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Just a lime and soda please.”

Her choice of drink surprised him. “You don’t want something stronger?”

“Not before performing.”

“Alright.” He said impressed that she took this seriously even if it was only an open mic night.

Charlotte went off with Tom while Sidney meandered to the bar and clocked a person he knew.

“Sidney Parker.” She said with a smirk on her face. “I wondered if we’d see you here.”

“Esther. How are you?” Sidney replied.

“I’m good. What can I get you?”

“A lime and soda and a southern comfort ginger ale and lime please.”

“So how’s life?” She asked while getting the drinks.

“Life is… busy.”

“Well if you will go off and work for a major record label…” Esther said. “I bet Tom and the kids are pleased to have you here for the weekend.”

“Yes. It’s been long overdue.”

“Been in the sea yet?”

“Of course.”

“You can take the boy out of Sanditon but you can’t take Sanditon out of the boy.” Esther observed.

“Something like that. Is Edward coming later?”

“He said he was, and he’s supposed to be bringing some friends.”

“Good, Tom will be pleased.” Sidney said, handing over his card to pay for the drinks. As if he knew he was being talked about, Tom suddenly appeared next to Sidney.

“Sidney. We have a problem. An act has dropped out.” He said anxiously.

“Well can’t you just get the other acts to play for longer?”

“I’ve already asked Fred, but he said he only knows three songs.” Tom said glancing at Fred who had now finished his rendition of Angels, much to everyone’s relief.

“Well what about the person on next?”

“I’ve asked her too, but she’s nervous enough as it is and the act after her… well… It’s a double act and I’m not convinced they’re any good.”

Sidney noticed Charlotte walk back into the bar and she was looking around for them. “Then you’ll just have to ask Charlotte – and do a lot of grovelling.” Charlotte spotted him and walked over.

“Thanks for the drink” She said as Sidney handed it to her and she took a sip. Sidney looked at Tom to indicate to him that he should ask her, but Charlotte had already caught on to the fact that not all was well.

“Is everything OK Tom?”

“Well… No in truth. We’ve had an act pull out.”

“Oh no!”

“And…”

“And you want me to do a longer set?” Charlotte said. Sidney couldn’t help but smile at her intuitiveness.

“Please.” He said.

“Sure, no problem.” She answered. Tom and Sidney looked at her a bit in shock as to how easy that was.

“What?” Charlotte asked, looking at them both.

“Sidney thought I may have to do a lot of grovelling.” Tom said sheepishly.

“Well… Not today. I think I’m more in your debt than you are in mine.”

“How so?” Sidney asked.

“Let me see… saving me from camping out at the station, free accommodation and a day on the beach... to name a few.” She replied. “Now, as I’m going to be doing more songs, I may just go backstage and prepare if that’s OK?” She asked.

“Of course. And if you need anything, anything at all, just ask.” Tom said.

“Will do.” She said, slinking away to the room backstage.

“She can actually sing… can’t she?” Tom said, suddenly worried as they watched Charlotte leave.

Sidney smiled at his brother’s ignorance and put his hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “You have nothing to worry about Tom. Just wait and see.”

The rest of Sidney’s friends and acquaintances arrived in the next hour, including Edward and his friends. Sidney didn’t see Charlotte at all during that time, but he noticed that Tom kept going to check on her backstage so she must have been fine. After Fred, there was a solo female artist who played keyboard. She was OK, but clearly nervous which meant she kept singing a bit flat. Mary joined Sidney and Tom just as the double act came on stage, who were surprisingly good. It was a couple of girls who called themselves “The Beaufort Sisters”. They weren’t the best musically, but they were fun and engaging and a good crowd pleaser. Finally the time came for Charlotte to get on stage. It took a few minutes to set her up. She decided to stand to sing. She didn’t introduce herself and she didn’t even start playing a guitar introduction. Instead, she started singing acapella…

_Hello, it's me_

_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

_To go over everything_

_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

_But I ain't done much healing_

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt_

_Before the world fell at our feet_

You could literally hear a pin drop in the bar as everyone stopped to listen to Charlotte’s haunting tones. Charlotte brought the guitar in to accompany her for the rest of the song…

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

_Hello from the other side_

_I must have called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

_Anymore_

Sidney couldn’t take his eyes off Charlotte. In fact, he didn’t see how anyone could. The whole audience was completely captivated by her. She had started the song off so softly, the slight huskiness in her voice having a breath-taking effect and singing like she meant every word. But when she came in for the chorus, the strength and control she demonstrated to meet the high notes was incredible. It was emotional, well finessed and just… beautiful. And whilst it was an Adele song, it didn’t sound like Adele. It was like Charlotte owned it, putting her own interpretation on the song. She’d even changed some of the chords slightly to make a new arrangement. It was bloody impressive and the goose bumps he experienced earlier returned in abundance.

“Who’s that?” A voice said next to Sidney, breaking him out of Charlotte’s spell.

“Sorry?” Sidney said turning towards its owner. It was Edward.

“I said, who’s that singing?” Edward asked leaning closer to Sidney so he could hear him.

“Her name is Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney answered.

“Does she live in Sanditon?”

“No. She’s visiting.”

“God, she has the voice of an angel. Pretty hot too! You should sign her up Parker.” Edward said, taking a swig of his beer.

“It doesn’t work like that anymore Edward.” Sidney said, not really liking the fact Edward had called her “hot”.

“No?”

“No. Artists already need to have a following nowadays – it’s not enough simply being able to sing. It’s about investing in the artist as a product.”

“If you say so.” Edward replied, but not really paying attention as he was still watching Charlotte like everyone else. “But if you ask me, she seems to be the sort of girl that could make your label a lot of money.”

Sidney frowned at his words. It was an ignorant remark and it didn’t sit well with him at all. He continued to gaze at Charlotte as she finished the song and everyone erupted into applause. He clapped too, although less enthusiastically because he was considering what Edward was saying. He was right to a degree. The label made its money by exploiting its artists’ music, talent, persona and audience – the so-called 360 deal. But Sidney took care to ensure that the artists knew what they signing up for and many were only too pleased to do so because they were motivated by the desire for fame. Yes the label was there to make money, but it was not what motivated Sidney, at least he thought it wasn’t.

When Sidney had heard Charlotte sing, the Label Manager in him had instantly wanted to encourage her talent: He could recognise a good business investment when he saw one. But right now, Charlotte appeared lost and vulnerable. More than that, her comments on the beach were confusing and indicated that she had considered a musical career, but decided against it for some reason. Talent is all very well, but she also needed the ambition and drive to be a success. Charlotte needed to work out what she really wanted. He felt it would be wrong to push her down a path she was uncertain about.

The rest of Charlotte’s set was as delightful as he anticipated. She’d picked a wide variety of cover tracks which showed that she wasn’t just a one trick pony and gave a new a fresh spin on each one. After a good forty-five minutes, she came to play her last song.

“This last song is dedicated to the lone surfer on beach this morning.” She said glancing in Sidney’s direction. Sidney’s heart started thumping loudly in his chest. What song was she going to sing for him? She started an introduction on the guitar and then sang:

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

_If I could, maybe I'd give you my world_

_How can I when you won't take it from me?_

_You can go your own way (go your own way)_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way (go your own way)_

As soon as Charlotte started playing the song, Sidney couldn’t help but smile as he recalled their conversation on the train. Even though she was singing to the audience, he felt like she was singing just to him as the rest of the room seemed to disappear. He found that their eyes met several times while she was singing and each time they did, his stomach flipped. Charlotte’s singing and her stolen glances across the room stirred something deep inside Sidney, something he couldn’t put a name to. If he wasn’t sure what was happening to him earlier, he was even more uncertain now and it was unnerving, yet compelling at the same time.

When Charlotte had finished the song, there was a rapturous applause. She nodded her head in gracious acknowledgement and then left the stage. Sidney decided to go back stage to see her with Tom and Mary who had had the same idea.

They all walked in on Charlotte putting away her guitar.

“Charlotte – you were simply wonderful!” Tom said. “I’ve never heard anything like it.”

Charlotte blushed. “Thank you Tom.”

“I got through a whole pack of tissues when you sang Cannonball.” Mary stated.

“Oh Mary.” Charlotte said, turning an even darker shade of red. She obviously found it difficult to accept compliments.

“All I can say is, thank God you stayed to sing! You really were the highlight of the evening. Wasn’t she Sidney?” Tom said turning to him. Charlotte looked at Sidney expectantly.

“Yes.” Sidney said. “You were very good.” He replied.

Tom rolled his eyes at him. “Understatement of the century. Now you must let us get you a drink.”

“Thanks Tom. I’ll have a gin and tonic please.” Charlotte said.

“Great!”

Mary and Tom left to return to the bar, but Sidney hung back. Charlotte had turned back to continue putting away her equipment, assuming they’d all gone.

“Thanks for the song dedication.” He said, making Charlotte jump.

“Shit! You really need to stop doing that.” She said, as she turned round to face him, her hand on her heart. Sidney smiled apologetically and she frowned at him. “You can be honest with me you know.” Charlotte said

“What do you mean?”

“About my performance. I can take it.” Charlotte responded, her face full of determination.

“I’m sure you can.” He said smiling at her.

“Well?” She said, not smiling back at him, but he noticed her breathing had quickened as she waited in nervous anticipation for what he was going to say.

Sidney paused. There were lots of things he could say about her performance – lots of positive things, but there was also something else he needed to say too… “Look, I can tell you have an amazing talent and you have a sensational voice. I mean, your cover of Cannonball was one of the best I’ve ever heard.”

“But…” She said, expecting a criticism.

“But… that’s just it… It was a cover. And anyone can play a cover.” Sidney didn’t mean it harshly, he just meant to challenge her.

Charlotte scowled at him, clearly a little offended. “But don’t a lot of artists do covers? In fact, a lot don’t even write their own songs.”

“Yes, but is that what _you_ want to be known as?” Sidney asked her.

“So… are you saying I need to perform my own songs?” Charlotte asked a bit confused.

“That could be a start. But speaking as someone who has only known you for 24 hours, it seems to me that you need to figure out what you want and who you want to be – and I’m not just talking about you as an artist. You never know, writing your own songs may be one way to help you to discover that - it’s certainly worked for others before you.”

Charlotte nodded, biting her lip in that innocent yet teasing way as she was processing what he was saying. “Come on.” Sidney continued. “Let’s get you that G&T – you’ve earned it.”

He opened the door and ushered her out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lyrics by Adele Adkins, Greg Kurstin
> 
> Go your own way lyrics by Lindsey Buckingham © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.


	8. Tom's offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved all the comments on the last Chapter - thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Charlotte woke up a bit later the next day. She’d stayed at the bar until midnight when she had left with Mary who was anxious to send the babysitter home (even though they’d been warned it would be a late night). She’d really enjoyed performing. The crowd had been fantastic and there was a really good atmosphere. But it had also been a bit… strange. Not only her conversation with Sidney which had given her a lot to think about, but she’d also met some interesting people. Like Esther who was working behind the bar who was rather abrupt and sarcastic, although she seemed nice enough, and her brother Edward, who she was sure had been hitting on her, but he was drunk and as a result his efforts were pretty pitiful.

Charlotte hauled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She let the water wash over her as she prepared herself to leave Sanditon today. She’d not checked train times yet and if she was honest, she was putting it off. She wondered if Mary and Tom would mind if she caught a later train… Thinking about going home also brought Sidney’s words back to her again. At first, Charlotte had been a bit offended by his remark, but looking back everything he had said was… well, nice, but at the same time, it was frustrating. It was all very well Sidney saying that she needed to figure out what she wanted, but she had been trying to do that for months! And what was this about writing songs to help her discover herself? Charlotte had written a few songs before, but going home meant very little privacy. How was she supposed to find the space to write songs as well as her dissertation when she’d be living with a houseful of people?

After her shower, Charlotte got dressed and made her way out into the hallway. She poked her head into the sitting room where she saw the Parker children and Sidney sat on the sofa watching TV. All of them, including Sidney, were still in their pyjamas and it was a pretty adorable sight, particularly as James was sat on Sidney’s knee and kept trying to play with his nose. Sidney looked up when he heard her enter.

“Morning.” He said his croaky morning voice which was surprisingly sexy.

“Hi. What time did you get in?” Charlotte asked.

“Around 1am.”

She walked in a took a seat in an armchair. “What are you watching?”

“Cars 2. It’s Henry’s favourite movie.” Sidney said.

“Is this also a Parker tradition then? Sunday morning movies in your pyjamas?”

“Only when it’s been a late night the night before.” He replied with a yawn. “Mary’s set out some breakfast things on the table if you want to help yourself?”

“Where are Mary and Tom?”

“Mary’s in the shower. Tom’s still asleep.” Sidney answered.

“Right. I might grab a coffee. Do you want anything?”

“Sure – I’ll come with you.” Sidney got up out of the sofa, taking James with him, the other children barely noticing him leaving as they were so transfixed with film.

“Are you heading back today?” Charlotte asked him as they made their way into the hallway.

“Yes. I’m catching a train at 4.30.”

“I haven’t checked train times yet. Perhaps I’ll get the same one.” Charlotte mused, her heart sinking at the thought of leaving.

Sidney shrugged. “If you like.”

Sidney sat James in his highchair and gave him some toast.

“I googled you by the way.” Sidney said, to initiate conversation.

“Oh yes? And what did you find?” Charlotte asked.

“Your paper on Rawls’ Theory of Justice.”

“Huh. I’d forgotten about that.”

“You forgot you wrote a paper that was published in the Journal of Philosophy and Ethics?” Sidney said, his eyebrow raised.

Charlotte frowned at him. “How do you know so much about philosophy anyway?” Deflecting the attention from herself.

“My Dad was a Professor in Philosophy at Kingston University.” Sidney replied.

“What’s his name?”

“Gregory Parker.”

“Oh I know him. His critique of Plato’s Theory of Forms is inspired.” Charlotte remarked.

Sidney smiled shyly and Charlotte saw a sadness in his eyes, but before she could ask him about it, Mary walked in. “Good morning Charlotte.” She said.

“Morning.”

“Oh good, you’ve found something to eat. Sorry it’s not quite the feast we had yesterday.”

“I’m good with cereal thanks.”

“Tom will be down in a moment.” Mary said more to Sidney then Charlotte. “Are the children OK?”

“Mesmerised by the TV – except this one.” Sidney replied nodding to James who was munching on his toast.

“Good, keeps them out of trouble.”

Tom walked in. “Ah good, you’re up.” Tom said, looking at Charlotte.

“Yes.” She said, a bit confused as to why this was a good thing.

“Tom… Let Charlotte have her breakfast first.” Mary chastised.

“What’s going on?” Charlotte asked looking between them all. Tom looked to Mary for permission to speak and she sighed at him and nodded.

“Well… Sidney and I got talking last night.” Tom said.

“Right.” Charlotte said.

“I don’t think you realise what a big hit you were Charlotte.” Tom continued. “We had lots of positive feedback and… well, I know you were planning on going home for the summer, but we wondered… if you’d consider staying here instead and becoming a regular feature?”

“You want me to stay?” Charlotte asked, surprised.

“Yes. You can stay in the Annex for free and in return, perform once or twice a week, do a bit of bar work, maybe some babysitting. We’d offer you a modest wage too of course.” Tom explained.

“But surely you want to free up the Annex for the holiday season?” Charlotte said, thinking this was overly generous.

“Not really. With four children to take care of it will be too much to also look after any guests.” Mary commented.

“And we’d make sure you get all the space you need to write your dissertation. I know it’s a bit out of the blue, but will you please consider it?” Tom said.

Charlotte looked at the them. They were all watching her earnestly. She nodded shyly and Tom let out a sigh of relief.

“Great… Well, just let us know when you’ve decided.” Tom said. An awkward silence followed. “Coffee anyone?” He asked making his way to the kitchen.

*************

After breakfast Charlotte went back to the Annex and Tom went to watch the children while Mary and Sidney cleared away the breakfast things.

“Do you think Charlotte will stay?” Mary asked him.

“Not sure.” Sidney replied honestly.

“You were nice to her last night weren’t you?” She asked suspiciously.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but you have a tendency to be a bit… terse sometimes.” Mary said.

He smiled at his sister-in-law for her tactfulness. “Yes I know that. Part of the effects of the industry I’m in. But I also know where to give credit where it’s due.”

“So you were nice to her?”

“I was very nice. I mean, I couldn’t not be, she was pretty sensational.”

“That she was.” Mary said smirking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She replied. Sidney frowned at her so she continued. “It’s just you’ve been… I don’t know, softer, warmer this weekend...”

He frowned at her. “And I’m not normally soft and warm?”

“Well, yes, with the children certainly. But perhaps not with… other people.”

Sidney didn’t know whether to be offended by Mary’s comments or not. He sighed “I think I just needed a break to be honest. It’s been a full on few months what with recording Georgiana’s album and organising her tour. I’ve probably been a bit ratty cos of the stress. I’m sorry if I took it out on you and Tom.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. Is she difficult to work with? Georgiana?” Mary asked.

“You have no idea!”

“Maybe that’s it then.” Mary said still smirking at him, knowing he was clearly in denial, but he would have to work it out for himself. “Are you going surfing this morning?”

“That’s the plan.” He replied.

****

Charlotte headed out to the beach after breakfast. She needed space to think about Tom’s offer, although she suspected Sidney had something to do with it. She found a spot on the beach and sat down. Sitting here, listening to the waves and feeling the breeze on her face was so calming and she couldn’t deny that the thought of being able to do this everyday was very appealing. What was more, Charlotte was sure that she’d be able to make more progress with her dissertation here than at home, along with writing some songs as Sidney had suggested. In Sanditon, there was space to breathe and she imagined it would be easier to find inspiration with the ocean on her doorstep. It really was an easy decision to make when she thought about it…

As Charlotte was sat watching the waves, which were bigger than yesterday, she spotted Sidney making his way to the sea in his wetsuit, his surfboard tucked under his arm. It made her think about the sadness she had seen in his eyes when they had talked about his father. She searched for him on her phone and found out the reason why. He had died five years ago of early onset Alzheimer’s. It must been so tragic and painful to witness such a brilliant mind deteriorate in this way and Charlotte’s heart went out to him and Tom.

There were a few more people in the sea today, given it was later in the day, but Charlotte found herself watching Sidney more than the others because his father was on her mind. S he had greatly admired his work on Plato. Perhaps this was also a reason why Sidney preferred reading Plato to Heraclitus? There were lots of questions she wanted to ask him, but perhaps, if she was staying, she could ask Tom instead. For who knew when or even if she would see Sidney again. For some reason she didn’t like that thought at all.

She watched the surfers for long time, enjoying being alone with her thoughts. Who would have thought that missing her train stop would bring her here? There must be a song in that somewhere? She thought. Perhaps that would be the first song she would write… She started humming a melody and then a few lyrics came into her head.

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

Charlotte wasn’t convinced it was very good, but was at least a start and she recorded the audio to her phone for safe keeping. Charlotte sat and watched Sidney surf for a while longer along with the others in the sea with him before she decided to have a walk… and a chat to her Dad to tell him what was going on.

************

Charlotte returned to Trafalgar House at lunchtime. Mary was preparing her famous Sunday roast when Charlotte happened upon her in the kitchen and offered to help.

“If you could help Sidney set the table, that would be really helpful.” Mary said. “He’s in the dining room.”

Charlotte made her way there. “Hey.” She said to Sidney, suddenly feeling shy, although she wasn’t sure why. He looked up briefly to acknowledge her and continued his chore. “Mary asked me to help.” Charlotte said.

“It’s OK, I’ve got it.” He said, having pretty much set the table anyway.

“Right… Can I ask you something?” Charlotte said. Sidney stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Did you have something to do with Tom’s offer?”

“Does it matter? Will it sway you more or less if I did?” He asked.

Charlotte frowned at him. “I suppose not. I guess I just thought that after what you said last night, maybe you had a hand in it.”

Sidney replied. “The idea was all Tom’s. He just ran it by me first.” This wasn’t actually true, but he didn’t want to admit the extent of his involvement in it.

“Right.”

“So do you think you’re going to stay?” He asked her as he fiddled with a fork and didn’t meet her eye, finding that his heart was starting to race with anticipation of her answer.

“Perhaps I ought to tell Tom first, given that it was his offer.” She replied.

“Tell me what?” Tom said walking into the room with the children.

“Her answer to your offer.” Sidney replied.

“Ah – so you’ve decided?” Tom asked her eagerly.

“Yes.” She said.

“And?” Tom said.

“I would like to stay.” Charlotte said timidly.

“Wonderful news!” Tom said, reaching out to shake her hand enthusiastically. Charlotte glanced at Sidney who despite trying to seem cool about it, was also smiling.

“Charlotte’s staying then?” Mary said coming in with a tray full of food and noticing the glint in her husband’s eye.

“Yes my dear.” Tom replied.

“Fantastic!” Mary said.

They enjoyed the most incredible roast – one even to rival Charlotte’s mum’s which was perhaps one of the most highest compliments one could give. Mary had also baked an apple crumble with custard, which was Charlotte’s favourite dessert. After eating so much food, they were all feeling rather sleepy so Charlotte, Tom and Sidney retired to the living room while the kids went off to play and Mary put James down for a nap.

*********

When James had woken from his nap, they all decided to go to the beach before Sidney had to catch his train. As they didn’t plan to stay too long, they only brought a couple of beach mats and some buckets and spades for the children who, as soon as they got there, got to work on a building a sandcastle. Noticing James was feeling rather grizzly from waking from his nap, Charlotte offered to take him for a bit.

“Oh would you? Thank you Charlotte.” Mary said, handing James to her. Charlotte took him in her arms and sat him on her hip.

“So young man. How about a paddle in the sea?” She said to James who had stopped whinging and was looking at her curiously. They wandered over to it.

Sidney stayed on the beach mats with Mary while Tom built the sandcastle with the rest of the children. He watched Charlotte absentmindedly as she paddled in the sea with James and suddenly had an idea. “You know, I think I’m going to come and visit again in a couple of weeks. Bring Babington and Crowe with me. They’ve been pestering me to visit for ages.” He said to her, but his eyes were still fixed on Charlotte.

“That’ll be nice.” Mary said grinning, but he didn’t see her. “A surfing weekend?”

“Yeah. We’ll stay at the Crown Hotel of course.”

“Of course.”

Tom wandered over. “All OK?” He asked.

“Sidney’s going to visit again in a couple of weeks.” Mary explained.

“Oh splendid! You know, this is turning out to be a very promising summer indeed.” Tom remarked placing an arm around Mary and with a wide grin on his face.


	9. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally joined twitter - please follow me! @dejong679.

Sidney caught his train back to London which was mercifully on time – plus he got to have his forward facing seat this time which he was pleased about (although, if he was honest with himself, he would have quite enjoyed having Charlotte for company on his way home). The journey was a lot more tedious this time round and he found his mind kept wandering back to episodes from the weekend, which made him smile. Sidney was glad he would be returning in a couple of weeks and he wondered if Charlotte would have started to write any songs by then. He’d like to hear them and he hoped her song writing capabilities were as good as he expected.

Charlotte… God, she had no idea how good a musician she was! Whilst he had said to her that _anyone_ could sing a cover, he hadn’t known anyone sing a cover as well as her. He really wrestled with his conscience as to what to do to help her, because in his head, it was only a question of _when_ Charlotte would work out that a career in music was for her, and not if. On the one hand, he didn’t want to push her into making that decision, but equally on the other, he didn’t see there was any harm in offering her a gentle nudge along the way to discovering that. For he considered it was an injustice that such a talent should go to waste and he couldn’t sit idly by during her period of indecision. The encouragement to write songs was of course one way of helping her embrace her talent, but the job at the bar was his idea too. Tom would never have considered paying for someone to perform, but when Sidney had explained the advantages along with the potential for revenue generation, Tom had been only too eager to go along with it.

However, his next idea for helping point Charlotte in the right direction was a bit more of a gamble, and he wondered whether his meddling would be too obvious. The fact was that if times were different, he would want to offer Charlotte a record deal there and then (not that he was convinced she’d accept it at this moment in time), but she needed to establish herself first – and write her own material. The label would not be interested until she had. This was going to be a long game plan, and Sidney had to be patient. More importantly, Charlotte had to reach the realisation for herself that this is what she wanted to be doing.

Sidney got out his headphones from his bag, plugged them in his phone and stuck on his music to pass the next couple of hours before he got to London.

*****************

Tom and Charlotte made their way to the bar on Monday afternoon so that he could introduce Charlotte properly to some of the staff and start her induction. When they got there, they met Esther who was setting up for the day. There was also another girl helping out.

“Esther, Clara, you remember Charlotte from Saturday night?” Tom said as they made their way towards them.

“Yes, how can we not? You have the most stunning voice.” Clara replied.

“Thank you.” Charlotte replied.

“Well, I have some good news. Charlotte is joining the team. Her main role will be performing a couple of times a week, but she’s also going to do a few shifts in the bar.” Tom turned to Charlotte. “Esther is our bar manager. She works out all the rotas, orders the stock and the like. Clara is one of our bartenders. There’s also Julian and Steve who you’ll get to meet another time. Let me show you round and then we can talk more about how this is going to work.”

Tom did a short tour of the bar, explaining how things worked and also discussing his plans for various theme nights over the summer. They then grabbed a drink and sat down to talk about Charlotte’s role and details such as pay, as well as the equipment she would need, the possibility of finding extra musicians to accompany her for larger events and what sort of shifts she’d like to do in the bar. After an hour or so they had come to an agreement between them and Tom said he’d knock up an employment contract for her by the end of the week. It was agreed that she would come in the next day so Esther could show her the ropes.

Charlotte spent most of Monday unpacking her things, feeling that as she was going to be spending a couple of months here, she might as well make herself at home. The problem was that she knew she was using unpacking as an excuse not to start thinking about her dissertation… She’d promised her tutor that she would have another 3000 words by Friday, but she was finding motivation hard to come by. Deciding she was getting anywhere staying in the Annex, she decided to wander round the house. It was empty as Mary had gone to collect the children from school and Tom was at the bar.

Charlotte entered the room where the children had been playing with Sidney in the tent. There were boxes of toys in here, so she guessed it must be used as playroom. However, there was also a piano stood against the far wall which she hadn’t spotted before. She walked over to it and sat down on the piano stool, before opening the lid and starting to play. It wasn’t her first instrument, but she’d had lessons from her Mum as a child and got to Grade 5 before giving up to start guitar instead. She sat and worked out the chords to the chorus she had wrote on the beach yesterday and before she knew it, she had also written a verse…

_There was a time when I was sure_

_There was a time of certainty_

_When I knew who I was, and who I was gonna be_

_There was a time when all made sense_

_When I knew where my journey ended_

_But the road ahead, had different plans for me._

_Now here I am_

_On a path unplanned_

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

Charlotte smiled. It felt good writing her song and she couldn’t help but wonder what Sidney would think if it. Perhaps she would play it for him when she saw him in a couple of weeks. As she had been playing, she hadn’t heard Mary and children return. Unbeknown to her, they had been watching from the doorway and they clapped when she had finished.

“Oh…” Charlotte said, blushing. “I’m sorry, I should have asked permission first.”

“Don’t worry about that. You can play it whenever you like – no one else does!” Mary said smiling. “I’m not sure I know that song.”

“No… I’ve just started writing it.” Charlotte replied.

“Ah. That would be why.”

“Charlotte – can you play us something else?” Alicia asked.

“Wheels on the bus!” Henry chanted.

Charlotte laughed. “Of course.” She turned back round to the piano and they all started singing.

**********

Charlotte’s training with Esther on Tuesday went well. Esther was a little frosty at first and seemed a little suspicious of her, but over the course of the afternoon, she warmed up, particularly as Charlotte needed very little help seeing as she had already done a fair amount of bar work in the past. Charlotte even ended up quite enjoying Esther’s sarcastic sense of humour. It was good to do a shift and meet the locals, some of whom she recognised from the open mic night, like Fred, the guy who had sung Angels. Edward also popped in on Tuesday evening during her shift. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Charlotte.

“Ah… it’s Charlotte isn’t it?” He said coming over to the bar.

“Yes – and you’re Edward.” Charlotte replied.

“Well remembered. I thought you were incredible on Saturday night.” Edward said.

“Thank you very much. What can I get you?”

“You work here?” Edward said his eyebrow raised and looking over to Esther as she hadn’t told him.

“First day.” Charlotte replied.

“Oh. Sidney told me you were just visiting?” Edward commented. The mention of Sidney’s name threw her a little.

“That was the original plan.”

“But you’ve decided to stay?” He asked.

“Well… Just for the summer. Tom made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Charlotte explained.

“Yes cos bar work is so enticing.” Edward grinned.

Charlotte blushed. “Well it was either that or moving back home. Anyway, did you want a drink?”

“Sure – I’ll have a pint of Estrella thanks.” Edward replied. “Well, if you’re staying you’ll have to come to my Aunt’s annual garden party.”

“Is that a… community thing?” Charlotte asked as she poured him the pint, not knowing whether this was a private party or not nor how she felt about being invited by him.

“Yes. She opens up the grounds of Sanditon House for the locals to come and nosy round the gardens. There’s usually games and things for the kids, local food, music. I’m surprised Tom hasn’t told you about it as he usually sorts out the catering and entertainment.” Edward said as he handed over his card to pay for the drink.

“Tom told me about a great many things happening this summer, but perhaps this got left off the list. When is it?”

“End of July.”

“And I’m guessing it must be a grand house?”

Edward chuckled. “Oh yes!” He replied. “It’s been in the family for generations.”

“So you are Sanditon born and bred?” Charlotte asked him.

“Yes.”

“I can imagine it was wonderful growing up near the sea.”

“It had it’s charms. No doubt you feel it’s appeal too as you’ve agreed to stay here… Or perhaps you have other reasons for staying?” Edward asked smirking, a glint in his eye.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be revealing them to a stranger.” Charlotte replied.

“I’m hardly a stranger now Charlotte – you’ve met me twice.”

“Yes - and once when you were very drunk. I’m surprised you remember our encounter.”

“How could I forget? I thought I’d seen an angel…”

“Oh Edward, you are a cad.” Esther said cutting into the conversation which Charlotte was grateful for as she didn’t really want to be hit on by him again. “She’ll never go out with you if you use those chat up lines.”

“To be honest, I’m not looking to go out with anyone.” She said to both of them, and in particular making her point clear to Edward.

“Why not?” Esther asked.

Charlotte shrugged. “It’s just not the right time.”

“Is it ever? What if the right person comes along?” Esther said.

“Unlikely.” Charlotte said smiling. Edward looked a bit offended. Charlotte continued. “I just want to settle in here, make a bit of money, meet some interesting people.”

“Well, I’m not sure about interesting, but there are people here you can meet.” Esther said rather drolly.

“Well that’s something.” Charlotte said. “Right – I’ll clear those tables.” She said, excusing herself.

“I think you better give up that chase brother.” Esther said to Edward and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

“Hmm.” Edward replied defeatedly.

***********

Charlotte had a day off on Wednesday so she decided to shut herself in the Annex and try and make some progress with her dissertation. She managed to write some words, but thought it was a load of gobbledegook because she still didn’t know what direction it was going in. Perhaps her tutor would have some thoughts when she caught up with her on Friday. She sent it off and vowed not to think about it again until she spoke to her.

Tom gave Charlotte her contract on Thursday, and to Charlotte’s surprise it included an additional clause about having a 10% share of the proceeds made for fee-paying events where she was playing. This wasn’t something she had agreed with Tom, so she felt it necessary to talk to him about it. She got her opportunity later that day when she was working the evening shift at the bar.

She knocked on the door to Tom’s office and walked in. Tom was sat looking over some paperwork. “Tom. Could we just have a word a minute, about my contract.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, of course.” He said a gesturing to her to take a seat in front of his desk.

“It’s just, there’s a clause in there we didn’t talk about on Monday. It’s about me having a 10% share of the proceeds made for fee-paying events.”

“Yes, that was Sidney’s suggestion.” Tom remarked.

“Sidney?” Charlotte said surprised.

“Yes. He looked over your contract for me, given this is the first time we’ve employed a musician. Apparently it’s the usual thing to do.” Tom said. Charlotte frowned. She didn’t have this clause in her last contract, but she had a decent wage which made up for it. “Is 10% OK?” Tom asked nervously.

“Yes…” She replied, although she didn’t really know what the going rate was. “Yes, it’s fine. Thank you.”

“No problem. Was there anything else?” Tom asked.

“No…” She said distracted for a moment… “I mean, yes, actually. Edward, Esther’s brother, was here the other day and he mentioned that his Aunt was holding a garden party at the end of July. He said that you normally organised the catering and entertainment, but I don’t think we spoke about it at our meeting on Monday.”

“Did we not? Oh, I’m sorry. There is so much going on I must have forgotten about it!”

“What have you got planned for the entertainment?”

“Well, we set up a stage and tend to have various performers throughout the day. The town choir, the school orchestra, the ukulele club and the like. But now you’re with us, I wonder whether you would consider doing a set too?” Tom said.

Charlotte felt a bit uncomfortable about this. “I’m not sure. It sounds like it’s more for community groups.”

“Nonsense! Besides, you are part of this community now. And by then, I’m sure you’ll have quite a following.” Tom winked. Charlotte smiled shyly at him. “Have you got everything you need for tomorrow night?” He asked, as tomorrow as the first time she would perform at the bar since open mic night.

“Yes, I’m all good thanks.” Charlotte replied.

“Great. I’m looking forward to seeing you play again.” He said.

“Right, I better get back.” Charlotte said, getting up.

“OK. Thanks Charlotte.”

She let herself out the door and back into the bar, closing it softly behind her. Charlotte’s mind was going a bit crazy. Sidney… Sidney had looked at her contract. He’d said he hadn’t had a hand in Tom’s offer, but now he was advising on the terms of her contract? Why did he care that she get 10% of the event fees and deprive his brother of it? She certainly hadn’t demanded it, in fact it hadn’t even crossed her mind. Perhaps she was overthinking it, but there was something about the way she had found herself here that led her thinking Sidney had more to do with it than he had let on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so as I am a musician (but not a professional one!!), I will actually be writing the songs in this story (very Nashville like I know) because I can't write the lyrics without the melodies... It's not in my nature! Would anyone be interested in hearing them? If so, I'll look into putting them on YouTube.


	10. It's all coming together

Nearly as soon as Sidney got back into work on Monday, any thoughts and plans for Charlotte were very quickly put out of his mind and replaced with something far more bothersome… Georgiana Lambe and the chaos that seemed to follow her. She seemed determined to make Sidney’s job as difficult as possible and several times over the past few months he’d been hauled in front of the executives to explain why her upcoming third album release was to be delayed _again_. Originally they had planned for an Easter release and a summer tour, but this had to be pushed back to September – and the label was now adamant that there would be no further delays because the tour dates were almost fully booked.

In Sidney’s mind, all the delays with the album release and accompanying tour were solely attributable to Georgiana herself. Nothing was ever good enough for her. She was now on her third producer for her album – the other two finding it impossible to work with her for she was so opinionated about what she wanted and would not let them have any creative license. Similarly, the musicians were getting fed up with her interruptions as she kept wanting to change elements of the accompaniment, a note or a chord here or there, but the repercussions for everything else meant further delays. Sidney could understand Georgiana wanting to have control of things – she had written the songs after all, but they weren’t just her songs. The label owned the copyright too and she would have to learn to compromise otherwise there could be serious ramifications.

Another issue was that of a support act(s) for the tour. Sidney had suggested several possibilities, but Georgiana didn’t like any of them. There were still a few more acts to show her, but he was going to have to put his foot down sooner or later as they were fast running out of time - he needed to know who the final acts were so he could liaise with the venues, managers etc. about equipment and the like. The whole thing was just one big headache that was not going to go away anytime soon.

Whilst it was true that Georgiana was a nightmare to work with sometimes, Sidney couldn’t deny that her music was impressive. She’d been the first artist he’d managed since he got promoted to Label Manager so he felt a sense of responsibility towards her. Their relationship was fractious for both of them were stubborn and determined – not to mention opinionated, but there was at least always honesty and (most of the time) respect between them, so that’s why the partnership worked, albeit, up until now anyway… Sidney couldn’t help but feel that this time, things were worse than they had ever been between them and he didn’t know quite how to fix it… or even if he wanted to. Perhaps after this album, it was time for someone else to manage her.

Sidney had a meeting with Georgiana this morning and he was dreading it. She walked into his glass fronted office at 11am and he could tell immediately that she was ready for a confrontation.

“Georgiana. How are you?” Sidney asked, grimacing slightly and staying seated for they were not on very friendly terms. He braced himself for her reply.

She sat down in the chair opposite him. “I am not happy Sidney.” She said quietly, but her voice was laced with anger.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He replied, which he was because it meant more of a headache for him. “What’s happened?” _this time_ he added in his head.

“Rob’s ruining my song.”

Sidney sighed. “Georgiana, we have spoken about this countless times. We simply do not have the time to re-record everything again. Rob is one of the best producer’s in the country. Please try and have a little faith in him.”

“I am trying, but it just doesn’t feel… right.” She replied.

“Neither did the other two versions.” Sidney said curtly.

Georgiana narrowed her eyes at him. “I am sorry that I want _my_ album to sound good.”

“That is what we all want Georgiana, but there was nothing wrong with those versions musically at all.” Sidney said. “And I don’t see that there is anything wrong with this one either.”

“Well perhaps that is because you don’t have the musical ear to hear it.” Georgiana said rudely.

“I may not have the musical talent that you do, but I do know the difference between a good and bad track. If we are going to have any hope of getting this album out before the tour starts, you are going to have to accept one of them because there simply isn’t time to do it again. So pick one.”

“No, I can’t. I would like to do it again.”

“I don’t think you quite understand the situation we’re in here.” He replied, his temper getting the better of him. “The executives are breathing down my neck, on at me to get you’re album finished. I have tried time and time again to meet your demands, but still you are not satisfied. I strongly suggest that you pick a track and pick a support act for your tour before the executives decide to pull the plug.”

Georgiana’s eyebrows were raised in surprise. “They wouldn’t. I’m one of your biggest artists!”

“They would. You have worn down every ounce of patience they have… along with mine.” Sidney replied and then sighed deeply. “They’ve asked me to remind you about your contractual obligations.”

“What? They’re threatening me?” Georgiana said

“It is hardly a threat. It is a fact that you are on the brink of breach of contract.” Georgiana glared at him. “Look.” He said more gently. “No-one wants to go down that road. But please, think about it. And let me know your choices by the end of the week.”

Reluctantly Georgiana nodded and an unpleasant silence followed until Sidney broke it by saying. “Right. Let me update you on ticket sales and marketing campaigns.”

********

Sidney met up with his friends Babington and Crowe for dinner after work on Tuesday night. They went to their favourite burger place in the city which they frequented about once a month. After ordering their burgers and drinks, they found their usual spot and started catching up.

“So I hear you visited Tom and the family at the weekend Sid?” Babington said.

“Yes.”

“They all well?”

“Yeah fine. Kids lively as ever. Kept me occupied.”

“How was the surf?” Crowe asked.

“Not bad. Bit choppy. Was great to be back in the water though.” Sidney replied.

“God I envy you. I haven’t been surfing since last summer.” Crowe said.

“Well… I’ve had a thought about that.” Sidney said.

“Oh yes?”

“Why don’t we all go to Sanditon the weekend after next?”

“F*** Yes!” Crowe said.

“Babington?” Sidney said.

“Not sure. I was supposed to be going to see a potential new client.” He replied.

“Well… how would you feel about meeting a different potential new client?” Sidney asked.

“Go on…” Babington replied, his interest stirred.

“I met a girl on the train to Sanditon last Friday night.”

“You met a girl on the train?” Crowe said his eyebrows raised.

“When I say girl, I mean woman – early twenties.”

“Hot?” Crowe asked grinning.

Sidney faltered slightly. He thought she was, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it in front of his friends. His heart started to race as he felt his friends gaze on him, but they had noticed he hadn't responded quickly enough.

“We’ll take your momentary silence as a yes.” Babington said smirking.

Sidney sighed. “OK. Yes, she’s hot, but that’s not the point.”

“So what is the point?”

“The point is she can sing. She can really sing.” Sidney said.

“So, you met a girl on the train who just started singing to you? I feel there is more to this tale than you’re letting on.” Crowe said teasingly.

Sidney gave his friends a look. “Fine. I met a girl on the train. She had fallen asleep and missed her stop. She was planning on camping out at the station in Sanditon until the morning so she could catch the next train home. Instead, I invited her to stay in the Annex at Tom’s.”

“Hang on. Hang on a minute. You invited a stranger to stay at Tom’s house?” Babington asked.

“I couldn’t very well let her stay out all night.” Sidney retorted.

“Very… Chivalrous of you Parker.” Crowe snorted.

“And totally out of character.” Babington said.

“You know Mary said the same thing. Am I really that much of a douchebag?”

Babington and Crowe looked at each other. “Well… You’re not known for going out of your way to rescue damsels in distress.”

“You really think I would leave a girl to fend for herself in that situation?” Sidney said, slightly offended.

“Well… no, but there may have been other solutions. Why did you have to bring her back to Tom’s?”

Sidney shrugged. “It just seemed like the best option at the time.”

“So you take the girl back to Tom’s and then what?” Babington said.

“Then I find out she’s a musician.” Sidney said. “And I hear her sing. And even though I have listened to thousands of people sing before, I can honestly say it was incredible. So I invite her to stay and play for Tom’s open mic night.”

“You asked her to stay?” Babington said.

“Yes.” Sidney replied unashamedly.

“Because she can sing?” Crowe clarified.

“Yes…”

“And for no other reasons?” Babington asked playfully.

“Purely for professional purposes.” Sidney said certainly. “Anyway. She agrees to stay and performs at open mic night and God she was impressive. The thing is she doesn’t have a f***ing clue how good she is and from what she told me, she isn’t sure about a career in music. But it would be a complete travesty if this girl goes no further then performing at an open mic night.”

“So is this where I come in?” Babington asked.

“That was my thinking. You see, she’s agreed to stay for the summer to perform at Tom’s bar and other events.”

“God, you have been busy! She must be something special.” Babington commented.

Sidney shrugged. “I just hate seeing talent go to waste.”

“OK, well I can tell you’re excited about her and I’m interested in meeting her.” Babington replied.

“So you’ll come then?” Sidney asked.

“Surfing, potential new client… Yes Sid, I’m in.” Babington replied. Sidney smiled, glad that his plan was working out.

Crowe raised his glass. “Here’s to a surfing weekend in Sanditon then.”

“Cheers!” They all said, clinking each other’s glasses.

***********

Tom sent Charlotte’s contract through to Sidney to look at on Wednesday and he relished the chance to do something that wasn’t focussed on Georgiana. He was surprised that Tom had left out the clause giving Charlotte a percentage of the proceeds for fee-paying events. He had been very explicit about that point, because he had no doubt that Charlotte would be the main attraction at these things and this needed to be recognised financially. Sidney wrote this into the contract, giving Charlotte 15% which seem fair. Reading over her contract made Sidney think of Charlotte again and wonder how she was settling in. Tom had mentioned that she was performing Friday night and he felt a pang of disappointment that he couldn’t be there. At least he would see her again in just over a week… and Babington would get to meet her. He really hoped Charlotte would take hold of the opportunity that could be presenting itself to her. Sidney was pleased with himself that his plan was slowly coming together.

On Friday, Sidney went to see Georgiana at the recording studios, hoping she had made a decision about the track and support act. They only had one more week to finish recording before the album was to be edited, mixed and mastered. He rocked up to the recording studio feeling slightly anxious, because if this meeting didn’t go well, the executives would push for a tougher stance. Sidney entered the control room when they were recording Georgiana’s vocals and he listened in. She sounded amazing… like always. She finished off the song then came in.

Clocking him she said. “Hello Sidney.”

“Georgiana. It’s sounding good.” Sidney replied with forced politeness. She nodded acknowledging the compliment. Turning to face the producer, Rob, he asked. “Are we on schedule to finish recording next Friday?”

“Not gonna lie to you, it’s going to be a push. We still have two tracks to lay down. We may have to pull an all-nighter.”

 _Shit_ Sidney thought.

“I’m sure it’s doable.” Georgiana said, trying to sound positive.

“Can I have a word?” Sidney asked her. She nodded and followed him out the room to somewhere out of earshot. She looked at him expectantly.

“So… have you made a decision about what version of the track is going on the album?” Sidney asked.

“Yes.” Georgiana replied. Sidney let out a sigh of relief. “We’ll do Rob’s version.” She confirmed.

“Good. And any thoughts about support acts?”

“Sidney, I know you think I’m being a diva about this, but I honestly don’t like any of them.” She said.

Sidney huffed, she was so infuriating. “You need to have at least one or two support acts Georgiana. Unfortunately we’re limited as to who is available. Are they really all that bad?”

“It’s not that they’re bad per se… they’re just not a good fit.”

“Right. The thing is, I can’t really spend anymore time on this. We need to start the liaising with the venues asap.”

“I get that.” She said. Sidney gave her a look. “I do.” She assured him.

“You do realise then, that if you can’t choose, I’m going to have to pick one for you?” Sidney said. Georgiana sighed. Sidney continued. “I think I’ve selected some really talented artists. Perhaps just give one a chance?”

“Fine. You choose.”

“OK.” Another awkward silence followed. “You really did sound incredible in there.” He said, trying to soften her up a bit.

“Thank you. I better get back if we’ve only got until next Friday to finish this.”

“Indeed. I’ll go back with you as I need to speak to Rob.” Sidney said.

“Very well.”

They headed back into the control room in silence. Clearly she was still pissed with him, but he had to do his job, and she had to do hers. The sooner this album was finished, the better!


	11. Back in Sanditon

Charlotte was having a wonderful time in Sanditon. Agreeing to stay here for the summer was truly one of the best decisions she had ever made. She had been to the beach nearly everyday – and even swam in the sea once which was invigorating. As it wasn’t the school holidays yet, weekdays at the beach were fairly quiet and in the mornings Charlotte had it all to herself. She used the time to think, reflect and feel inspired… Well, that was the intention anyway, but Charlotte still hadn’t had the breakthrough moment with her dissertation yet. Thankfully her chat with her tutor had been positive though - so her gobbledegook must have made some sense after all. She hoped that her light bulb moment would happen soon…

Charlotte had, however, found inspiration with her song and as it was now complete, she was intending to perform it at the bar on Saturday night. Tom had told her that Sidney and his mates were visiting for the weekend, so this would be perfect opportunity to show him how she had got on. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew she would value his opinion about it above all others. Writing songs, however, had not got her any closer to working out what she wanted to do with her life! All Charlotte knew right now was that it was good to be here and she fully intended to enjoy herself while it lasted.

The days seemed to race by and before Charlotte knew it, it was Friday evening and she was working a shift at the bar. The lighter evenings and warm summer weather had encouraged a decent amount of people out. Various groupings of people were sharing big jugs of Pimms and Pina coladas. Edward was sat the bar in what was becoming his usual spot. He had visited the bar frequently over the past couple of weeks and Charlotte had to admit that he found his lively conversation stimulating. In fact, she found he, Esther and Clara were fast becoming more than just acquaintances or work colleagues, but in fact bordering on friends. This realisation had been segmented by the fact they all arranged to go out for dinner next Tuesday night.

“So what are you weekend plans Charlotte?” Edward asked as she served him his usual pint of Estrella.

“Oh. Well Sidney and his mates are visiting this weekend, so Mary’s planned a barbeque on Saturday afternoon… but to be honest, I feel a bit awkward about going.”

“Why?”

“I dunno… it just sometimes feels that I’m in the way… or a spare part if you will.” Charlotte answered.

“Well, if you need to escape you’re welcome to hang out at ours. We have a hot tub.” Edward said mischievously.

“Oh really? Tempting. I’ll bear that in mind.”

As they were talking, some more people entered the bar. Both Edward and Charlotte looked up to see who it was. And Charlotte froze to the spot. She hadn’t expected to see him until tomorrow…

“Parker!” Edward said jovially and gesturing the three gentleman towards him. “We were just talking about you!”

Sidney looked at Charlotte curiously and noticed the flush of pink in her cheeks which he found so endearing. He had seen her and Edward talking together when he entered the bar, and found himself wondering if there was something going on between them. “All good I hope?” He said, more to Charlotte than Edward. She’d forgotten how deep and sexy his voice was and it caught her off guard for a moment. Thankfully she didn’t have to reply.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Edward said. Then turning to Sidney’s companions said. “John, Matthew… good to see you here again. Are you here for the surf?” He asked.

“That’s the plan. Weather’s looking promising.” Crowe replied.

“Pretty busy in here.” Babington said, looking around.

“There’s a free table in the corner if you want it.” Charlotte said nodding in the relevant direction. “I’d grab it while you can.”

“Want to join us Edward?” Crowe said.

“Sure.”

“You grab the table. I’ll get the first round.” Sidney said. “What’s everyone having?” They gave their orders and Charlotte proceeded to get the drinks while the lads made their way to the table.

“How are you getting on?” Sidney asked Charlotte as she worked, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah. OK thanks.” She replied, feeling a bit tongue tied.

“Tom tells me you’re playing again tomorrow night.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Any… new material?” He said, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

“Maybe…” She replied coyly, smiling back at him. “You’ll have to come and see for yourself.”

“I intend to.” He replied with a glint in his eye and an adorable smile that made Charlotte’s stomach flip.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, well as Babbers was driving, we decided to come up a bit earlier.”

“I didn’t think you big executive types had that sort of that luxury?” She teased.

“You’re right, it doesn’t happen often, but we wrapped up a project a bit earlier than I anticipated so I took advantage of that.” Sidney replied.

“Have you seen the kids?”

“Yes. I helped out with bedtime.”

“Good. They were practically jumping off the walls this morning knowing you were coming. Did you hear James’ new word?” Charlotte asked.

“No. What is it?”

“Siddy.” Charlotte said smiling.

“Aww, no way!” Sidney replied, a wide smile on his face which Charlotte couldn’t help but reciprocate because it was so sweet how much he clearly loved those kids.

“I can’t believe Mary didn’t tell you!”

“To be fair, she had her hands full. Where is Tom anyway?” Sidney asked.

“Round the back.”

“I’ll go see him in a minute.” Sidney replied subconsciously watching Charlotte get the drinks for a moment before asking his next question. “I see you’ve been making friends with the locals.” He said nodding his head towards Edward. It was more of a statement than a question, but he wanted to bring it up.

“Well… as much as you can be friends after only being in a place for two weeks. But the staff are friendly and there are some nice regular customers.”

“Is Edward Denham one your nice customers?” He asked directly, yet with a playful air.

“Well… when he’s not using one of his cheesy chat up lines.” Charlotte said rolling her eyes and smiling which made Sidney chuckle. “I’m guessing you knew him growing up?” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah. We were friends at primary school, but then I went off to boarding school and he went to the local grammar.”

“Well he seems like a nice guy. I’m going out to dinner with him and a couple of others next week.” Charlotte said, not really sure why she’d told him this.

“Sounds like you’re settling right in then.” Sidney replied, although feeling slightly uncomfortable and not knowing why.

“Right. That’s £18.68 please.” Sidney handed over his card. “Have a nice evening.” Charlotte said.

“And you.” He answered politely, walking over to the table to hand out the drinks.

After saying popping round the back to say hello to Tom (who was delighted as ever to see him) Sidney went to re-join the group.

“We were just trying to persuade Edward to join us for an early morning surf Sid.” Crowe explained as Sidney pulled up a chair beside him.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Sidney said.

“Parker knows only too well that I am NOT a morning person.” Edward replied.

“We saw you chatting up the barmaid by the way.” Crowe remarked to Sidney.

Sidney sighed exasperatedly. His friends always teased him when he spoke to women. “Just because I was talking to Charlotte does not mean that I was chatting her up.”

“Oh, so it’s Charlotte is it?” Babington said.

Sidney didn’t really want to discuss her in front of Edward, but he hadn’t revealed to his friends the name of the girl he’d met on the train so she was anybody as far as they knew. “Yes. She’s the girl I told you about who is staying with Tom.” He said, trying to communicate to them to drop the subject. Thankfully they caught on.

“Oh yes, I remember.” Babington said, exchanging a look with Crowe.

“She’s a really good singer.” Edward commented, thankfully oblivious to the silent exchange.

“Is that right?” Crowe said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Yes. She’s singing here tomorrow night. You should come along.” Edward said.

“Sounds like you’re a bit soft on her Edward.” Sidney said. Babington and Crowe exchanged another look.

Edward laughed awkwardly. “Well, even if I was she has made it clear she’s not looking to go out with anyone while she’s here.”

Sidney looked at him with interest. “She said that?” Sidney asked, unable to stop himself.

“Oh yes. Shame really. Still, one cannot fail to admire her talent and that in itself is attractive. Surely you feel the same Parker? I mean, how does she compare to your signed artists?”

Sidney shrugged feigning indifference. “There’s a lot of talented musicians out there, but not everyone’s going to make it.” He said, deflecting the question. “We should get some more drinks in.” Sidney replied, changing the subject. “Your round Babington.”

The foursome continued drinking until closing time. Babington and Crowe were still encouraging Edward to join them for their surf in the morning before they left. He was now pretty drunk at this point as they discovered he was drinking on an empty stomach.

“Fine.” Edward conceded. “Fine – I will come surfing with you in the morning.” They cheered. “BUT… Only if Charlotte comes too.” He said rather loudly and turning his head in her direction. They all looked over at her. She was behind the bar and had heard her name being mentioned. She turned to face them all, a nervous look in her eye.

Edward got up out of his chair and made his way towards her. Sidney watched anxiously and noticed Charlotte smile at Edward as he got near. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about and it vexed him somehow.

“Edward, what are you doing?” Charlotte said to him.

“The boys want me to go surfing tomorrow morning.” Edward replied.

“And why was my name brought into the conversation?” Charlotte asked.

“Because I said I would only go if you go.” He said leaning over the bar with puppy dog eyes.

“Edward – you always get like this when you’ve had one too many.”

“What?”

“All flirty.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so freaking hot!” He replied, making Charlotte blush slightly.

“Come on Edward, you can do better than that.” Sidney said, coming over to them with the excuse to Babington and Crowe that he needed to get Edward home.

“Sidney. Help me persuade lovely Charlotte here to come surfing with us.” Edward said.

“I think we need to let Charlotte close up for the night… and we need to get you home Edward. You won’t make it for our surf in the morning at this rate.” Sidney said.

“You’re right Parker. But Charlotte has to agree to come first.”

Charlotte sighed at him. “Yes fine.”

“Yes!” Edward said fist pumping the air.

Charlotte looked at Sidney and shrugged. “He’s not going to remember in the morning anyway!”

Sidney led Edward away from the bar, told his friends that he would meet them back at the hotel and then walked Edward home which, although in the opposite direction of the hotel, was only a short walk away.

Once Edward was safely deposited home, Sidney made his way back through the streets of Sanditon towards the Crown Hotel which took him past the bar. As he got closer, he saw Charlotte locking up. Not wanting to make her jump like he had done a couple of times before, he made sure his approach was loud enough so she could hear him. Charlotte turned to face him and her face broke into a smile which made his stomach flip.

“Hey. Is Edward safely home?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. Although I can’t see him being well enough to join us for a morning surf.” Sidney replied.

“No. Me neither.” Charlotte agreed.

“Sorry you had to endure his lewd behaviour.”

“He’s not your responsibility! And he’s pretty harmless. When he’s not drunk I quite enjoy his lively conversation.” Charlotte replied.

They started walking away from the bar. Sidney paused before asking his next question. “You know, you are welcome to join us surfing tomorrow morning… if you fancy it?”

“You and I both know I cannot surf.” Charlotte replied.

“And I recall saying it just takes practice.”

“Practice? I wouldn’t even know where to start it’s been so long since I’ve tried it!”

“Well then I will show you the basics.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “I couldn’t come anyway as I don’t have a wetsuit or a surfboard.”

“I’m sure Mary wouldn’t mind if you borrowed hers. It’s all in the shed out the back.”

Charlotte frowned. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, sleep on it then and let me know in the morning. Let me give you my number.”

“OK…” Charlotte said suspiciously and took out her phone and gave it to Sidney to tap in his number. He then called his phone from hers so he had hers.

“There.” Sidney said returning her phone.

They continued to walk together in silence until they came to the Annex entrance at Trafalgar House.

“Maybe see you in the morning then.” Sidney said.

“Yup. Goodnight.”

“Night.” He said, then walked away towards the hotel. Charlotte watched him go for moment, before letting herself into the Annex.


	12. The surfing lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a surfer... big thanks to the YouTube videos for helping me write this chapter!

Charlotte’s phone buzzed waking her up the next morning. She’d forgotten to put it on silent last night. Half asleep she reached over to look at it, her eyes adjusting to the daylight.

_Sidney Parker: Heading out in half an hour if you want to join?_

It took Charlotte a while to recall what the text was about, but once she did, she sat bolt upright in bed. Surfing. Sidney was asking if she wanted to go surfing with him and his mates, and she had half an hour to get there. She looked back at the text. It felt a bit surreal that a Label Manager at Dynamix Records had her number and was asking her if she wanted a surfing lesson. Did she want to go surfing with them? Charlotte had watched the surfers at the beach most days since her time here, and had often found herself wanting to have a go. She didn’t think she’d be very good at it, but the thought of giving it a try made her heart start beating faster in excitement.

If Charlotte was going to join them though, she needed to ask Mary if she could borrow her gear. She slipped out of bed and went into the main house to seek her out, thinking she may be up with the children. She found her in sitting room, the kids clustered round her watching the TV.

“Morning Charlotte. You’re up early.” Mary said.

“Yes, well Sidney asked if I wanted to join him and his friends for an early morning surf.” Charlotte said, rather shyly.

“Oh – I didn’t know you surfed?”

“I don’t… well, I can’t in truth, but Sidney invited me nonetheless. He said he would show me the basics.”

“Did he now?” Mary said smiling. She wondered how long it would take for Sidney to seek Charlotte out.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied, not noticing Mary’s curious expression. “And I was wondering if I could borrow your wetsuit and board?”

“Of course – it’s all in the shed. Help yourself to whatever your need.”

“Great. Thanks.”

“What time will you be back for breakfast?”

“Oh please don’t cook for me Mary. I’ll just help myself to some cereal when I’m back.”

“If you’re sure?” Mary replied.

“Yes thank you.”

“Well, have fun!”

Charlotte went back into the Annex and text Sidney.

_Charlotte Heywood: OK. Where shall I meet you?_

_Sidney Parker: At the shed so we can sort out your gear._

_Charlotte Heywood: See you there._

Charlotte put on her bikini and slipped a summer dress over the top. She bunged her hair up in a ponytail and then hastily packed a bag with her towel and things before heading out to the shed.

**********

“You invited Charlotte?” Crowe said disbelievingly as the three gentlemen met in the hotel lobby.

“Not really – Edward did.” Sidney replied.

“But is Edward coming?” Babington asked.

“Unlikely! I’ve text him, but he was pretty drunk last night – I can’t see him being up in time.” Sidney said.

“So why is Charlotte still coming?” Crowe said.

Sidney sighed. “Because I couldn’t just take back the invitation could I? Besides, if she is going to stay here all summer, she ought to learn.”

“She can’t even surf?” Babington said, grinning at Sidney.

“No – I’m going to show her the basics this morning.”

“That’s nice of you!” Crowe said grinning too.

“What?” He said, snapping and turning to face them.

“You fancy her!” Crowe said.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sidney retorted, but not meeting their eyes.

“Uh oh. Babington – he’s in denial.” Crowe teased.

“Clearly. He must have it bad.” Babington agreed.

Sidney huffed exasperatedly. Babbers and Crowe were always teasing him about girls. He should have expected this before he invited Charlotte to join them. “Whatever. Are we surfing today or not?” He said brusquely.

“Yes we are surfing today, with Charlotte it would seem.” Babington said.

“Well let’s get going then.” Sidney said leading the way and ignoring his comment.

They got to the shed before Charlotte and changed into their wetsuits. Charlotte joined them as they were all kitted out.

“Sorry I’m a bit late.” She said shyly.

“It’s OK.” Sidney replied. “Not sure if I introduced you properly last night, but this is John Babington and Matthew Crowe, friends from London. This is Charlotte Heywood.”

“Looking forward to your surfing lesson with Sidney?” Crowe asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Charlotte glanced at Sidney. “Yes. I’m hoping I will be able to at least kneel up this time.”

“I have no doubt Sid will get you standing up by the end of the lesson!” Babington said encouragingly.

“Hmm… We’ll see.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney turned to Babington and Crowe said. “You go on ahead, we’ll catch up.” They nodded, Crowe winking at him and walked off together. Sidney picked up Mary’s wetsuit and handed it to Charlotte. “It’s pretty much brand new. Mary’s not had much chance to surf since having the kids.”

“Thanks.” She said, looking at him a little embarrassed. There was a momentary pause between them. “Well… could you turn around please so I can get changed?” She asked.

Sidney snapped out of his daze. “Sure. Sorry.” He said. He turned his back to her and stood awkwardly as he heard Charlotte pull her clothes off and the wetsuit on. The fact she was getting out of her clothes was not lost on him and the hot blooded male in him wanted to take a sneak peak – the mystery of what she was wearing underneath the suit making his mind run wild. He was glad Charlotte couldn’t see inside his head! Sidney considered Crowe’s suggestion that he fancied her and he had to admit after the thoughts he’d just had, he probably did. But that wasn’t unusual. He was attracted to lots of beautiful women, even women he worked with, and he didn’t think that this was any different. It wasn’t like he was going to do anything about it so what did it matter?

“OK. Ready.” Charlotte said feeling rather self conscious. Even though the wetsuit covered her entire body, it was rather tight fitting and showed off all her curves.

Sidney turned round and his eyes subtly looked her up and down and he wondered how the hell she could look so sexy when she was showing so little flesh. Perhaps it was still the fascination of what was underneath? He swallowed uncomfortably. “Great, let’s get the boards.” He said. Sidney gave Charlotte Mary’s board to carry whilst he held his own as they made their way to the beach.

“Are you sure you’re OK with me tagging along? I mean – this is something you’re here to do with you mates.”

“I invited you didn’t I?” Sidney replied.

“Well… yes. I’m just not sure why.”

Sidney considered this for a moment. In truth, he wasn’t exactly sure either, but he decided to use the same excuse he had for Babington and Crowe. “I just figured while you’re here, it may be something you’d like to learn. After all, this beach is one of the best for surfing in the country so you ought to make the most of the opportunity.” He said.

“Right.” Charlotte said frowning at him slightly. “Just so you know – I’ve only ever had one surfing lesson before, and that was when I was at school.”

“That’s OK. In my experience, complete beginners make better pupils. They don’t pretend to know what they’re doing.”

“So does that mean you’re going to go easy on me then, Mr Parker?” Charlotte said smirking at him.

Sidney glanced over to her. He wasn’t expecting her playful response, but he found himself wanting to play along. “Not at all Miss Heywood! You will be expected to work just as hard as everyone else!”

“Well, that doesn’t seem fair as I’m your only pupil today.”

“Less of your back chat Heywood, or you’ll get detention.” He said grinning.

“Yes sir.” She smiled.

They got to the beach and looked out to the sea. Babington and Crowe were already in the ocean paddling about on their boards. There were a couple of other surfers in the water with them. The weather was cloudy and breezy, the sea choppy and the waves pretty decent. It was good conditions for experienced surfers, but a little ambitious for beginners which made Sidney frown.

“Everything OK?” Charlotte said, noticing Sidney’s frown.

“Yes, just a bit choppy out.” He said.

“I’m sure I can handle it. I’m a good swimmer you know.”

“That’s good to know.” Sidney replied. “But when we get in the water, you must do as I say.”

“Must I?” Charlotte said cheekily.

Sidney turned to her and said in a serious tone. “Yes. You may be a decent swimmer, but that won’t mean anything if you knock yourself out with the surfboard. Safety is everything.”

Charlotte nodded, feeling well and truly chastised. “OK. Got it.”

They walked closer to the sea and stopped a couple of metres from the shoreline. They put their boards down flat on the sand and Charlotte deposited her bag.

“OK. Quick guide to the board first. The front end is the nose, the back the tail. We call the sides the rails and the top side of the surfboard where you’ll be standing is called the deck. It should be around here.” He said going to his board and standing on it. “Underneath are the fins.” Charlotte nodded at him to indicate she was listening.

“And this…” Sidney said holding up the leash. “Is the most important safety feature. Keep it on at all times.” He said, proceeding to latch it round his ankle and Charlotte did likewise.

“Now I’m going to show you a few things on land before we try going in the water. The first thing you need to master is getting your balance on the board lying down. You need to get in the right place. Too far forward, and you’ll nosedive. Too far back and the tail will sink and the board will knock you in the face. We don’t want any broken noses today.” Charlotte smiled shyly. “So what you need to do is lie on the board so that your toes are just off the end.”

Charlotte got down onto the board and lay on it, giving Sidney a good view of her bum, which he couldn’t help but admire – perks of being the teacher!

“Now you’ve got to find your balance, and you’ll need to use your core muscles.” Charlotte looked up at him frowning and it made him smile. There was something about the little furrow her eyebrows made.

“Like this.” Sidney lay on his board. “If you raise your arms and legs like this, you’ll feel it all in the core of your body – your stomach, your hips and thighs.” Charlotte copied him. “That’s it, now try and find your balance on the board.” Charlotte was concentrating hard. She was doing it well. “Good. This is the position you’ll be on the board for paddling. When paddling, it’s important not to move your body, just your arms – and move them straight, not out wide, like this.”

Charlotte copied him. “That’s it.” He said. “Any questions so far?” Sidney asked, noticing that Charlotte hadn’t said a word since he’d told her off and he wondered if he had been a bit firm with her.

“No. All good thanks.”

“So we’re going to stay like this and practice the prone position next. You use this position to ride a wave to the shallows. It’s the first step before you start standing up. You put your hands under your chest, and then push up and arch your back.”

“Like this?” Charlotte asked a bit unsure when giving it a go.

“Not quite. Your hands need to be further back… under… under your chest.” Sidney stuttered, for he really meant her breasts but he couldn’t say that in a lesson.

“Better. Now arch your back…” Charlotte did. Her position now was perfect, but it also meant she was pushing her chest out and Sidney could see the curve of her breasts which distracted him for a moment.

“That’s it – you’ve got it.” He said. Charlotte relaxed and Sidney continued. “We’ll stay on the board like this so I can show you the pop up.”

“OK.” Charlotte said.

“As you’re a beginner, I’m going to show you the method where you get up on your knees first. So, lying on the board as you would when paddling, you put you hands under your chest again and push up. Next you need to get up onto your knees, like this, and bring your bodyweight to the centre of the board.” Sidney demonstrated and then Charlotte copied.

“Good. So now you need to decide which foot you’re putting forward. Are you right or lefthanded?”

“Right.”

“OK – so it’s probably your left leg. This should go directly under your chest in the middle of the board like this. Now don’t raise up yet or you’ll topple over stay nice and compact and then ease up onto your feet. Your knees need to stay bent and your hips sunk low, your feet facing perpendicular to the board shoulder-width apart.”

Charlotte tried to copy him, but she didn’t have the stance right.

“Not quite.” Sidney said coming over to her. “OK, one foot here…” He said squatting down and pointing onto the deck of the board. “And the other here.” He tapped towards the tail end. He then walked round behind her. “Now bend you knees more – you need to get lower to the board.”

“And your hips should line up.” Without really thinking what he was doing, Sidney gently held and moved Charlotte’s hips which made her tense up slightly and she wobbled as she lost her balance, which made him grip her tighter and she instinctively grabbed his hands to steady herself.

“Sorry.” Charlotte said as she got her balance and let go of Sidney’s hands quickly, but he kept hold of her hips for a moment longer until she was steady then let go.

“Use your arms to get your balance.” He said quietly, still behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and this along with the soft tone of his voice gave her goose bumps. How was she supposed to get her balance when he was so close to her? Charlotte wobbled and he grabbed her hips again to steady her.

“I don’t think it’s helping you being there behind me. You’re putting me off.” Charlotte admitted. The feel of his hands on her hips, even through her thick wetsuit was anything but stabilising. It made her heart race and her legs go wobbly.

“Worried I’m going to make you jump again?” Sidney teased, but still holding onto her.

“Well you have been known to do that. I’d prefer to have you where I can see you.”

“Very well.” He let go of her and walked round the board to face her, chuckling as he did so, clearly enjoying himself.

“Right, knees bent, feet perpendicular to the board, hips lined up and arms out to balance.” Sidney watched her intently as she concentrated to get into the right stance. He knew he’d taken liberties in holding her, but he couldn’t help himself, plus, he reasoned, she really was in the wrong position... “Better. OK now you know what the stance should be, let’s practice the pop up again.”

They practiced pop ups for a few minutes until Charlotte felt a bit more confident then headed into the ocean. Charlotte winced slightly from the cold as her feet got in the water. Sidney smirked at her. “It’s not that cold.”

“You’re a seasoned surfer – you’re used to it.” Charlotte retorted.

“You will be soon too.” He replied. “Stay with me for now while we catch your first wave. We’ll do the first few times prone.”

They got up to about to Charlotte’s waist height and then stopped. The waves were pretty strong. “Right – time to get onto the board. So hold onto the rails, lean onto the board on your chest, then swing your legs up. Like this.” Sidney said, proceeding to show her. He made it look so easy! He got off again to spot Charlotte whilst she tried it.

“OK.” She said, nervously. Charlotte’s first attempt at getting onto the board was very unsuccessful. She pulled on the board too much and it nearly flipped her until Sidney caught it for her. This was going to be embarrassing, she could feel it.

“I don’t think I’m going to be a natural at this.” She confessed to him, her cheeks flushed.

“Well the important thing is to have fun.” Sidney replied.

“That was the nice way of saying you’re crap.” Charlotte said challenging him.

Sidney smiled. “Practice makes perfect. Try again.”

“God, you’re pushy!” She said. Charlotte held onto the rails again.

“OK, this time think about your positioning. Your chest should be around the centre of the board.”

Charlotte looked along the board and adjusted her hold, then attempted to haul herself onto it again. This time she did it perfectly.

“Perfect. Right now remember keep the board perpendicular to the waves. Paddling arms straight, body still.” Sidney got back onto his board.

They started paddling. Charlotte found it hard going because the waves were strong and a couple of times she got a face full of water as the waves broke on her, but after a minute or so she had escaped the break point of the wave.

The paddled for a while longer until Sidney said. “Right stop here.” They stopped. Babington and Crowe were out quite a bit further than them to their left. “You OK?” He asked looking at Charlotte who was panting from the exertion.

She nodded at him. Once she had caught her breath she asked. “How do you know what wave to catch?”

“I guess it’s just experience, instinct. Only works out half the time. But here’s a decent one coming. Third one in. Right, turn your board round.”

Charlotte turned the board around and glanced behind her. “OK – paddle now, and get some speed up.” He said. Charlotte went for it.

“Now prone position.” She heard Sidney shout. Charlotte pushed herself up and rode the wave, squealing with delight as she did so… until she lost her balance and toppled into the water.

Sidney had watched Charlotte anxiously as she rode her first wave, albeit prone. He could tell she wasn’t arching her back enough and sure enough flipped and went under halfway down. Thankfully she emerged pretty soon after. She was laughing as she resurfaced and he found himself laughing too. He waited patiently for her as she got back onto the board and paddled back to him.

“Well that was fun.” Charlotte said to him, a wide smile on her face. “Until I fell off.”

“You weren’t arching your back.”

“Ah, OK.”

“Wanna try again?”

“Yes!”

“I’ll go over here a bit and ride down with you.” Sidney said as he moved further away from her. After a couple of minutes he yelled. “OK – second wave coming. We’re going to catch this one.” Charlotte prepared herself. “Right, paddle now.” He shouted. Charlotte went for it. She couldn’t hear Sidney when he shouted at her to get into prone position, but she could tell now when that should be, so she pushed herself up, careful to arch her back. She felt she had it right this time and she couldn’t help but squeal again as she headed towards the shallows. She came to a halt rather ungraciously, but didn’t fall off. Sidney was disembarking a few metres away from her. He’d obviously stood up on his board.

“That was good.” He said smiling at her and Charlotte knew that she was beaming. Even though she wasn’t standing up on the board yet, riding the waves was so thrilling.

“Fancy trying to pop up next?” Sidney said coming over to her.

“If you think I’m ready?” Charlotte replied.

“I think you can handle it. Come on.” He said.

They paddled back to their position and waited for the next wave. Charlotte wasn’t sure she could remember what to do, so Sidney gave her run down to remind her. He decided he’d ride the wave too just in case Charlotte got into trouble for it was pretty choppy.

“Right – third wave coming in. Get ready.” Sidney shouted at her.

Charlotte’s heart was racing. She felt nervous, but excited. “Go – paddle.” Sidney yelled. Charlotte went for it, but as the time came to pop up, she bottled it and missed the opportunity and came to a halt. She was annoyed with herself, but stopping did at least give her the opportunity to watch Sidney who got up onto the deck and managed to surf the wave effortlessly. He got off in the shallows and looked around for her, spotting her out to sea. He raised his arms as if to ask her what happened and she did an exaggerated shrug in return.

He paddled up to re-join her. “What happened?”

“Left it too late.” Charlotte said.

“Let’s try again. No bottling it this time Heywood.”

“Yes Sir.”

They sat and waited again until the next decent wave came along. This time Charlotte was ready and she was at least going to attempt to pop up. She heard Sidney yell and went off paddling. When the time came to pop up she really went for it, and even managed to stand briefly for a second or two, before toppling off. Charlotte had several more attempts, and slowly got better, even standing for at least five seconds for one go. But after half an hour or so, she was beginning to get cold… and hungry.

“I think I’m gonna call it a day after this one.” Charlotte said to Sidney as they waited for the next wave. “I need some breakfast.”

“OK. Well – let’s make the last wave count.” He said, getting himself ready to catch the next one alongside her.

Charlotte prepared herself and then off she went again. When she popped up this time, she felt a lot more stable and balanced. She crouched low and rode the wave, concentrating hard until she realised that she was doing it and a wide smile came on her face. She couldn’t help but whoop as the wave came into the shallows and she dismantled clumsily.

“Ah – you did it! Well done.” Sidney said coming over to her, grinning and giving her a high five.

“Thanks. I had a good teacher.”

“Now all you need to do is practice.”

“I’m sure I can manage that.” Charlotte said.

“Are you coming to the barbeque later?” Sidney asked.

“Think so.” Charlotte replied. Sidney nodded and there was an awkward pause.

“So I’ll…”

“See you…”

They both said at the same time and smiled shyly at each other.

“See you later.” Sidney said nodding at her and then headed back into the sea. Charlotte watched him go for a moment and found herself feeling slightly giddy when he looked back and waved at her. No doubt it was because she needed something to eat. She grabbed her bag and dried her face and hair with her towel, before making her way back to Trafalgar House.


	13. A conglomeration of contradictions

The clouds dispersed by around mid morning and the breeze died down making it perfect barbeque weather for the afternoon. Mary had planned an impressive spread of homemade burgers, sausages, chicken kebabs and accompanying salads. Tom had taken up his place at the gas barbeque – for he was of the opinion that manning it was a job for the man of the house. Mary was only too pleased to leave him to it as it kept him from being under her feet!

Charlotte was playing swing ball with the children - James balanced on her hip, while Tom and Mary were occupied with getting the food ready, so she didn’t see Sidney, Babington or Crowe come into the garden at first. Sidney glanced in her direction and the butterflies started in his stomach. Babington and Crowe had teased him ceaselessly this morning about his surfing lesson with Charlotte and it had properly wound him up to the extent he was feeling particularly irritated. The butterflies in his stomach somehow made him even more tense and annoyed because he wished he wasn’t so attracted to her for he knew it would only end badly. It always did.

Tom looked up from the barbeque. “Sidney! John. Matthew.” He said, coming up and shaking their hands. “How was your surf this morning?”

“Colder than I remembered! But we caught some decent waves.” Crowe said.

“I’ll think you’ll find the waves in Sanditon are some of the finest in the country.” Tom said.

“Tom… you do not need to sell the delights of Sanditon to Babington and Crowe. We all know that the surf is good here.” Sidney said curtly.

“Yes… Of course.” Tom said, unsure why Sidney was being so abrupt. “What did you think of what we’ve done with the bar?” Tom asked, eager for their thoughts on his project.

“Well it certainly has a good atmosphere. It was really buzzing last night.” Babington replied.

“Just you see the crowd it pulls tonight when Charlotte’s performing.” Tom said enthusiastically.

“Is she popular then?” Babington asked, now intrigued.

“The last time she played, it was standing room only. If she carries on drawing in the crowds, I may start charging entry fees.” Tom said excitedly.

Tom hadn’t told Sidney this yet, it didn’t surprise him that Charlotte would draw in the crowds. Finding decent live music in Sanditon was hard to come by because the largest entertainment venue was outside the town. As he had predicted, having her perform here was a real money making opportunity. Sidney glanced over to Charlotte as they were talking about her, and found her looking at him which her big doe like eyes. She smiled shyly which made the butterflies in his stomach accelerate. The sides of his mouth twitched in acknowledgement of her, then he returned his focus to Tom as he tried to supress whatever he was feeling right now.

Charlotte had looked in Sidney’s direction when she had heard Tom call his name and had felt her stomach flip. Now he was here, she found that her eyes kept seeking him out. Charlotte had spent most of the morning thinking about her surfing lesson with him, and not simply because it was fun, but because she had enjoyed being in his company. Charlotte had always thought Sidney was handsome, but now she was getting to know him better, she had to admit to herself that she was finding herself getting more and more attracted to him.

“Uncle Sidney!” Henry called. Charlotte watched Henry run over to him. Sidney lifted him up in his arms and immediately softened.

“Henry – do you remember my friends John and Matthew?” Sidney asked.

Henry shook his head. “Harsh.” Crowe said grinning.

“Come and play with us.” Henry said.

Sidney looked at his nephew and smiled. He couldn’t deny him anything. He sighed. “Come on then, what are we doing?”

“We’re playing swing ball.”

“Is that right?” Sidney said walking over to Charlotte, James and the girls. “Hey.” He said to her for this was all he could manage right now. Plus he knew that Babington and Crowe would be watching him and analysing his every mood so they could torment him again later. He didn’t want to give them any more ammunition.

“Hey.” Charlotte said as she shyly raised her eyes to meet his and she was hit hit a wave of something that made her tremble slightly. The effect he had on her took her aback, but somehow she managed to refocus to make conversation. She turned to James. “Look. It’s Uncle Sidney. Can you say Sidney?” James just looked at her. “Hmm… Obviously not in a talking mood right now.” Charlotte said as she set him down on his feet to toddle around. Sidney chuckled and put Henry down too. “Hopefully you’ll get to hear him say it before you leave.” She added.

“So whose playing first?” Sidney asked the kids, trying not to talk directly to Charlotte.

“Me and you.” Said Henry taking up a bat and handing it to Sidney.

“Very well.”

“I’ll keep an eye on this one.” Charlotte said as she started to follow James around the garden as he stopped to pick up daisies and attempted to put them in his mouth which led her into the path of Babington and Crowe.

“So how was the surfing lesson?” Crowe asked her.

“So much fun!” Charlotte replied, with one eye still on James.

“I saw you standing up.”

“Yes – I managed it on the last wave.”

“Think you’ll go again then?” Babington asked.

“Yes definitely.”

“Just make sure you go with someone who knows what they’re doing for the first few times.” Babington said.

“Thanks – I will.”

“So Tom’s been telling us you’re a singer.” Babington said.

“Yes. I perform at his bar a couple of times a week. I’m playing tonight actually.”

“Yeah we’re planning on going. Do you play your own songs?”

“Well… no. But I’m starting to write some.”

“Finding inspiration in Sanditon?” Crowe asked dubiously.

“I don’t see how anyone could not be inspired being here. It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s nice to visit, but not as… lively as the city.” Crowe remarked.

“Do you live in London like Sidney?”

“Yes. I live in Richmond. Do you know London at all?” Crowe answered.

“Not really. I’ve only been a handful of times. I’m more of a country girl myself.”

“Fair enough.” Babington said.

“So how do you know Sidney?” Charlotte asked.

“We met at University then all moved to London together.” Babington explained.

“What do you do in London?” She asked looking at them both.

“I’m an events manager.” Crowe replied and then looked to Babington.

Babington paused before answering. He’d promised Sidney he wouldn’t tell Charlotte why he was here unless he was interested in being her manager, which he wouldn’t know until he had heard her perform. Revealing what he did may make her suspicious, but equally he was not the man to lie outright so he went for a vague response.

“I work in the music industry like Sidney.”

“Oh – do you work for Dynamix Records too?” Charlotte asked.

“No. A… a different outfit.”

“Right.”

Thankfully Tom interrupted them at this point to let them know that food was ready to be served so Babington did not need to elaborate further. Charlotte went to help Mary get the children sorted and supervised them while everyone else got their food. Sidney had been subtly watching Charlotte and noticed that she hadn’t got her food yet and everyone else seemed too preoccupied to notice so he went to exchange places.

“I can sit with this lot if you want to get some food?” He said, coming to sit down on the grass with them all with his plate of food.

“Thanks.” She replied. Charlotte went to get some food and then returned to sit with them on the grass again.

“That’s not much.” Sidney observed, nodding at her plate which was only half full.

“I’m not that hungry.” She said.

“Nervous about tonight?” He asked.

“A bit.” Charlotte replied, although she didn’t think this was the real reason for her lack of appetite.

“There’s always something a bit more daunting about playing your own songs.” He said. “But I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.”

“You haven’t heard it yet. It might be cr… rubbish.” She replied, quickly adjusting her sentence so that she used the right language in front of the children.

Sidney chuckled at her near rookie mistake. “Well I can’t comment until I hear it, but I’m looking forward to it.” He said gently.

They exchanged a look and Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath as she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. Thankfully Mary sidled over because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to eat anything if the conversation was between just the two of them.

“Sorry to leave you with the children Charlotte.” Mary said.

“That’s OK – you are allowed a break! The food is great, as always.” Charlotte replied. Mary smiled.

“Are Arthur and Diana staying for the summer?” Sidney asked Mary.

“Yes I believe so.” Mary answered. Charlotte frowned as she didn’t know who they were talking about. “Oh, sorry Charlotte, Arthur and Diana are Tom and Sidney’s brother and sister.”

“They visit all summer?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. Well, they’re both teachers you see. The own a cottage a couple blocks from here and stay for the school holidays.” Mary explained. “It will be nice for you to meet them.”

Charlotte let Sidney and Mary converse some more while she picked at her food. Even though she wasn’t drawn into the conversation much, she found she had little appetite. Once everyone had finished their lunch, Charlotte helped Mary and Tom clear up the plates while the others watched the kids.

“Saw you seeking out Charlotte again Sid…” Crowe said.

Sidney sighed in irritation. “I was simply watching the children while she got her food.” He snapped.

“If you say so.” Crowe replied smirking.

Sidney was well and truly fed up with the teasing now and he was beginning to lose his temper. Enough was enough. “Look. I get that you find enjoyment out of joshing me about these things, but enough now. Yes the girl can sing and she’s not bad to look at, but she is…”

“She is what?” Crowe asked.

“Well… infuriating! She is stubborn yet indecisive, vivacious yet insecure, determined yet self-effacing – a conglomeration of contradictions and to be frank, I couldn’t be less interested.” Sidney said callously.

“OK, easy Sid.” Babington said, his eyes flicking to Charlotte who had just returned to pick up some more plates to take to the kitchen and he was sure had heard everything Sidney had said because even though she wasn’t looking in their direction, her facial expressions gave her away. “We get it. We’ll stop messing with you.”

“Good.” Sidney said, finishing his bottle of beer. He didn’t seem to have noticed that Charlotte was nearby because he was too incensed by his friends mocking.

Crowe could sense that they had crossed the line with Sidney and decided to change the subject to ease the tension. “Another beer anyone?”

“Sure.” Sidney said and they made their way to the drinks table.

Charlotte raised her eyes from the plate she was picking up to watch the guys walk back into the kitchen. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but when she realised they were talking about her she couldn’t help it. What Sidney had said hurt but it had also made her angry. They way he had listed her so-called contradictions to his mates painted a picture of her which was so demonstrably unfair and completely uncalled for. And what was worse is that he’s said all this after Charlotte thought they seemed to be getting on well. Sidney had been so attentive this morning at their surfing lesson – which she was there for at _his_ invitation. And he’d been thoughtful this afternoon, up until this point. If anything, he was a contradiction and not her. If she was so infuriating, why did he insist on spending time with her? Had she done something to offend him? And as for not being interested, well she had neither sort nor asked for his interest anyway, so why did he feel the need to express it with such repugnance? She suddenly felt really stupid for even thinking for a moment that she may actually be starting to have feelings for him. What a wanker!

When she returned to the kitchen with the last of the dishes, Charlotte excused herself from Mary, pretending she needed to go to the bathroom, but instead went into the Annex for some space. She sat on the sofa and tried to calm herself down because never before had she felt so angry. After a couple of minutes, she decided that she didn’t want to be here for the afternoon in Sidney’s company and she remembered Edward’s offer to hang out at his if she needed to escape. Charlotte picked up her phone and called Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as predicted it's not going to plain sailing for these two... This is Sidlotte after all. Please do not despair. I have promised a HEA, but it is going to take a bit of time to get there. Patience is a virtue...
> 
> P.S Did anyone notice the P&P similarities?


	14. The stunning redhead at the bar

Escaping to Edward and Esther’s house that afternoon was just what Charlotte needed. She’d made an excuse to Mary about needing some quiet time to prepare for tonight to get her out of spending the rest of the afternoon in Sidney’s presence and now here she was: Sat in Edward’s hot tub with a mocktail. Slowly the tension sparked by Sidney’s harsh remarks about her was leaving her body as the jets massaged her neck, back and shoulders and Charlotte thought that if she could ever afford it, she would definitely be getting herself one of these! She had vowed to put Sidney and his comments from her mind so she could focus on the task in hand – her performance tonight, although that was no easy feat. His words had really struck a chord and if Charlotte was honest with herself, there was an element of truth in what he said, but that somehow made his remarks all the more cruel because he had implied that such qualities were faults and weaknesses that made him think less of her. God why did he have to be such a dick?

Charlotte was seriously contemplating what to do about tonight’s performance because now that she knew exactly what Sidney thought of her, there seemed little point in performing her song because she’d only been doing it for his sake – after all, song writing had been his suggestion. Singing it would be awkward, because as no-one knew it, they wouldn’t sing along. The audience would all just be watching her and she’d be completely exposed. Sidney was at least right about one thing – it was daunting. It was actually sort of… terrifying. Did she want to do that to herself? She sighed heavily.

“Everything alright?” Edward said as he sat opposite her in the hot tub. Charlotte nodded in the affirmative.

“Just nervous about tonight?” Edward asked. He didn’t know the half it!

“A bit.” She replied. Then thinking he may be able to offer her some advice. “Actually, I’m having a bit of a dilemma.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well, I was thinking about playing a song I wrote tonight, and… well, I’m not sure the crowd will appreciate it.” Charlotte replied, although this was only a half truth.

“Why don’t you think they’ll like it?”

“I just… I just don’t know if it’s any good.”

“I guess you won’t know unless you play it for someone. Or are you actually more nervous because Sidney and John are going?” He said.

“Well… they both work in the music industry, must make them harsher critics.” She replied, thinking that was an understatement when it came to Sidney.

“What do they know anyway? The last band John managed split up after 12 months.” Edward said.

Charlotte nearly spat out her drink. “John Babington is an Artist Manager?” She asked.

Edward frowned at her. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“No. He conveniently missed out that part.”

“What do you mean conveniently?”

“Never mind.” Charlotte replied. It was not a conversation she wanted to get into with Edward. Her mind was now going wild. Had Sidney brought Babington here to hear her perform? Why would he do that? Her heart started racing at the thought. Could Babington be interested in being her manager? The idea seemed ridiculous! But Charlotte had already had her suspicions that Sidney was up to something when he had reviewed her contract. For some reason it bothered her that he was interfering. Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to switch off her mind and let the jets do their job of helping her to relax.

Thankfully Esther had returned with some more drinks before Edward asked anymore questions and hopped into the hot tub with them. “Charlotte – are you sure you don’t want an alcoholic beverage?” She said as she passed Edward a bottle of beer.

“No, I avoid alcohol before performing. It makes my mouth dry.” Charlotte replied.

“Does it now?” Edward said smirking.

“You know – if we could have one conversation without you implying any sexual innuendo that would be appreciated.” Charlotte said, perhaps more tersely than normal because the news about Babington had wound her up.

“But you make it so easy.” Edward replied. Charlotte and Esther both rolled their eyes at him. When was he going to learn?

“What time are you getting there tonight Esther?” Charlotte asked, eager to change the subject.

“Probably about 6.30, so I can prepare myself before the masses descend.”

“How many people do you think will come?”

“Well, if it was anything like last weekend, I’m predicting a full house. Word’s got round quick – you’re becoming a local celebrity.” Esther said, but not smiling as this was not her manner. “Plus the drinks offers are also a pull. You better tell Sidney and his mates to get there early if they want a table.”

“Maybe you should tell him yourself.” Charlotte said without thinking. There was no way she was going to talk to Sidney until she had at least got tonight out of the way.

“Oh?” Edward said, suddenly intrigued by this latest development. “And what has Sidney done to offend you?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Charlotte replied.

Esther studied Charlotte for a moment. “I wouldn’t read too much into his behaviour. He’s always rather… aloof when it comes to interacting with women, well, at least new acquaintances.” Esther explained.

Charlotte frowned. She hadn’t found Sidney aloof at all up until this point, but she didn’t want to confess this to them. Was this just another contradiction in his own character? “And why is that?” She asked.

“He went through a bad breakup a few years ago.” Esther said. “And as far as I know there’s not been anyone serious since.”

The news was surprising to Charlotte. She was sure he must have a glamourous girlfriend given the industry he was in. Still, she couldn’t feel sorry for him given his comments about her. “That’s no excuse for…” Charlotte started, but stopped herself midsentence.

“For?” Edward said.

Charlotte sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I want to forget about it. You know I think I’m going to go back and start getting ready.” She said, starting to get up out of the hot tub.

“But it’s only 4 o’clock!” Esther said.

“I know, but I want to finalise my set list, have a bit of a practice.”

“Are you going to do your new song?” Edward asked.

“You’re going to play your own song?” Esther said with a hint of excitement, but only a hint mind.

“That was the original plan, but now I’m not so sure.”

“You should definitely do it! Who gives a damn what Sidney Parker thinks?” Edward said.

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks Edward. I probably will. Thanks for letting me hang out here for a while.”

“You can come round anytime.” Edward said as he not so subtly looked her up and down in her bikini.

“Eyes on my face please Edward.” Charlotte said exasperatedly and then proceeded to exit the hot tub. She wrapped her towel around her and headed off into their house to change.

“You haven’t got a hells chance with her you know.” Esther said.

“I know. I can still admire her though”

“Maybe you should just try and be friends with her instead? Seems like that’s what she needs right now.” Esther replied.

“I am being friendly.”

“Too friendly. Perhaps scale it back a notch.”

Edward sighed. “Whatever you say sis.”

*********

Sidney hadn’t seen Charlotte leave Trafalgar House that afternoon. He’d asked Mary about her and she had said that Charlotte told her she needed some quiet time to prepare for tonight. It seemed a little early, but he put this down to her being nervous about performing her song – for she’d not been able to eat much either. However, after an hour or so of Charlotte’s absence, Sidney had excused himself and gone to knock on the Annex door to see if she was OK. There had been no answer. Perhaps she’d gone for a walk on the beach or something. Either way, Charlotte obviously wanted some solitude, so he had decided to leave her to it for he had no doubt that Babington and Crowe would recommence their teasing if he went in pursuit of her.

Sidney, Babington and Crowe stayed at Trafalgar House until early evening. They wanted to go out surfing again before going to the bar to see Charlotte perform later. The conditions weren’t great for waves, but this was supposed to be a surfing weekend so they wanted go out at least one more time today. Sidney still hadn’t seen Charlotte since lunchtime, and for some reason he got the impression that she was avoiding him. He tried to forget about it when he was out in the ocean, but he found that Charlotte was much on his mind as he kept remembering elements of their surfing lesson… the way she had squealed with glee when she rode her first wave, the brightness of her eyes from all the excitement, her dazzling smile when she stood up on the board, the feel of the curve of her hips in his hands, the beauty spot on the back of her neck… God this had to stop! But with no decent waves on the horizon, there was little to distract him as he sat on his board waiting…

After a good hour in the water, they went back to the hotel to change and find somewhere for dinner. It was about 7pm and Sidney’s phone buzzed. Tom had text him.

_Tom: Getting busy already. You may want to get here early._

Sidney shot off a reply.

_Sidney: Just getting some dinner. When’s Charlotte on?”_

_Tom: 9pm._

_Sidney: OK. Don’t worry, we won’t miss it._

There was still plenty of time to get there and even if it was standing room only, that was fine.

Sidney, Babington and Crowe rocked up to the bar at about 8.30pm. Tom wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was busy. There was a queue of people at the bar waiting to be served, and Tom himself was behind the bar serving due to the high demand.

“Shall I queue for drinks?” Babington suggested.

“Sure.” Crowe said.

“Everyone’s usual?”

“Please.” Sidney said, his eyes taking in a number of changes that had been made to the stage set up, no doubt attributable to Charlotte. He’d told Tom he needed to invest in some decent equipment and to ask Charlotte what she wanted and he was pleased with their choices, which included an upgraded sound desk, new mics and spotlights. Fairly lights also decorated the stage which now featured a drumkit and keyboard - Charlotte obviously had some musicians to accompany her tonight. Whilst she was brilliant, just her and her guitar, he was sure having a band behind her would add a new and exciting dynamic. As if on cue, the butterflies in his stomach started again as Sidney nervously anticipated Charlotte’s performance. Would Babington find her as captivating as he did? He hoped so.

Slowly but surely Babington got to the front of the queue at the bar and was met by a stunning redhead, so stunning in fact that he faltered for a moment and struggled to remember the drinks he was buying, but the words eventually came out.

“You’re not from around here are you?” The redhead asked as she got the drinks.

“Is it that obvious?” Babington replied.

“I’ve lived here all my life – I would like to think I recognise most people.” She replied. “Are you here on holiday?”

“Just having a surfing weekend with some friends.”

“Oh so you’re one of Sidney’s friends?” She replied.

Babington looked at her curiously. “That’s me. John Babington.” He said introducing himself. She didn’t reply. “And who might you be?” He asked.

“The bar manager.” She replied in jest, but her face remained impassive.

Babington laughed in response, which made the sides of her mouth twitch slightly. “And how, bar manager, do you know who I am?” He asked playfully.

“Sidney is friends with my brother – Edward.” Esther replied not meeting his eye for she was serving the drinks.

“Ah, you’re Edward’s sister.” Babington said, everything clicking into place.

“Well, step sister, for my sins.”

She glanced up at him briefly and there was a twinkle in her eyes which made Babington’s mouth go dry. He cleared his throat. “And is Edward gracing us with his presence tonight?”

“Yes – he’s at the table over there.” She said nodding towards him. “Wanted a front row seat. Are you here to hear Charlotte play?”

“Well your brother was raving about her last night.”

“Yes, he is rather taken with her.” She said.

“I got that impression.” Babington said handing over his card to pay.

“But it’s not wholly unfounded, for she is very good.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to hearing her then. Thanks for the drinks.” He said walking away from the bar and back to Sidney and Crowe.

“You took your time.” Crowe said to Babington nearly downing his drink in one.

“Didn’t you see the queue?” Babington retorted then turning to Sidney said. “I spoke to the redhead who served me at the bar – said she knows you.”

“Yes, Esther. She’s Edward’s step sister.”

“I don’t recall meeting her before.” Babington said.

“I think you would have remembered if you had. She can be rather… droll.” Sidney said.

“I thought she was charming.” Babington replied.

Sidney raised his eyebrows at him. “Interesting.” He replied.

After another round of drinks, it was time for Charlotte to start her set. The lights dimmed and the spotlights came on as the drummer and keyboard player took their places. They were shortly followed by Tom who got up to the stage in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat. “Now ladies and gentleman. It’s the moment you’ve been all been waiting for. May I introduce you to Sanditon’s very own rising star – Charlotte Heywood.”


	15. Out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Out There" is an original song and can be listened to at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee3D42_H2qY

Charlotte strolled confidently on to the stage to a polite applause and Sidney instantly felt the whole of his body react to her presence and it disturbed him a little. Even though she hadn’t even started singing yet, he was beginning to get goose bumps and not just because of the anticipation of hearing her voice. Sidney thought she was breathtakingly beautiful in a simple, yet elegant black wrap around dress coupled with her token stilettos, her hair slightly pinned back from her face but cascading across her shoulders. It was a modest look, for once again, save for the small v shape where the dress crossed over her chest (which did not show even a hint of cleavage), the only piece of flesh showing was her slim legs. He supposed that Charlotte had carefully chosen her attire to ensure she could comfortably play guitar.

Charlotte picked up her guitar from the rack and slung it over her shoulder before walking up to the microphone. The spotlights shone some soft lighting on her as she stood centre stage and seeing her there made Sidney even more convinced that centre stage was exactly where Charlotte was meant to be. “Good evening everyone.” She said, her eyes bright with excitement as she looked around at the faces all looking at her, her eyes meeting Sidney’s fleetingly, making his stomach flip, but they did not linger on him. A few people (mainly of the male sex) said “Evening” in return. Without any further introductions, she turned to face her drummer who clicked them in.

All the band came in for a strong and tight introduction to the first song, which Sidney didn’t recognise at first until Charlotte started singing…

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Given everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow chains may pull us apart_

_When our life gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

  
As soon as Charlotte started singing, Sidney was lost and he found himself unable to tear his eyes off her, his body momentarily paralysed by the intenseness of the goose bumps he was experiencing. Her voice was so enchanting and it drew him in. She sounded familiar, yet somehow at the same time, it was like hearing her for the first time all over again - like he’d forgotten how incredible she was! It was also so good to hear her with a band behind her. She sounded… well… professional. In his minds eye, Charlotte wasn’t playing on a stage in a crowded bar, but standing on stage in a 40,000+ capacity arena - for there was no doubt in Sidney’s mind that that is where she belonged.

Like the other songs she sang, Charlotte had put her own spin on the song which is why he hadn’t recognised it at first. You could still tell what song it was which meant it was a crowd pleaser, but the new arrangement was clever.

The song came to a close and Babington leaned over to talk to him as everyone applauded. “I can see what you mean.” He said. Sidney tore his eyes off Charlotte briefly to look at him. Babington had a big grin on his face. He could tell he was excited. He nodded and they exchanged a look of understanding, then Sidney returned his gaze to Charlotte, eager to see what her next song would be.

Charlotte started the guitar intro and unlike the first, Sidney instantly recognised what song it would be. He thought it was a brave choice and was curious as to how it would go…

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

If Sidney was lost before, now he was completely spellbound. The choice of song had completely surprised him, but it was perfect for Charlotte’s husky tones, which made it sexy and sensual. Half way into the song, he somehow managed to stop himself from staring at Charlotte and glance around the room to see how the audience were responding to it. As Sidney thought, a lot of the males in the room were mesmerised, none more so than the front table which included Edward Denham, but Charlotte had the attention of all of the crowd, male and female alike.

Although he was reluctant to stop watching Charlotte, Sidney turned to Babington. “Well?” He asked him.

“She’s really good. Did you say she was performing one of her own songs tonight?” Babington asked.

“That’s what she said.”

Babington nodded.

“More drinks?” Crowe asked.

Babington really wanted to go to the bar again to see Esther, but he needed to stay focused on Charlotte so he could make his mind up about her. “Sure.” He replied, and Sidney nodded in the affirmative too.

Charlotte continued to play for a while longer. All her song choices were covers, but well received. However, it got to the point where Sidney began to doubt whether Charlotte was going to play her own song or not. He wondered if her insecurities got the better of her and she had bailed out. It would be a shame because it would be good if she could showcase her song writing capabilities for Babington… Of course, he was intrigued too. Yes she could sing – but could she write?

Charlotte was getting towards the end of the next song.

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

The crowd broke out into applause and Charlotte smiled at them shyly. She turned round with her back to them to talk to the drummer and keyboard player. It was now or never. “I’m going to do a new one next, just me.”

They nodded at her and sank back away from their instruments. Charlotte took a deep breath and turned back to the mic. She glanced at Sidney who was looking at her, a soft smile on his face which was confusing given what professed to really think of her. After a slightly lingering gaze which she was annoyed with herself about because she was still angry at him about earlier, she looked out into the crowd and said: “Thank you. OK – I’ve got a new song for you all tonight. It’s called Out There. Hope you like it.”

 _This is it_. Sidney thought and finding his heart begin to race in anticipation. Charlotte start strumming gently on her guitar. After a short introduction she started singing:

_There was a time when I was sure_

_There was a time of certainty_

_When I knew who I was, and who I was gonna be_

_There was a time when all made sense_

_When I knew where my journey ended_

_But the road ahead, had different plans for me._

_Now here I am_

_On a path unplanned_

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

_Now’s a time of soul searching_

_Now’s a time for contemplation_

_Of finding who I am, and who I wanna be_

_This is not where I thought I’d be_

_Wish I had some clarity_

_But the train went by stop and now I’m staring out to sea._

_Here I am_

_On a path unplanned_

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

_Out there… is a place to belong_

_Out there… a place to figure out your song_

_If you go out there, you'll find that the whole world's at your feet._

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

_When you’ve missed your stop_

_Don’t give up._

_Before you know it you’ll be rolling into sandy shores._

_Now don’t despair_

_When you feel that life’s not fair_

_Embrace the adventure when it takes you out there._

Sidney listened intently to Charlotte sing the song and it’s component parts: the melody, the chord pattern and the lyrics. The lyrics made Sidney smile, for Charlotte was obviously writing about how she had ended up in Sanditon - taking inspiration from her current situation like all good songwriters did. But as well as listening, he watched her. He could tell she was nervous, because her eyes were darting round the room to gauge people’s reaction, although she avoided looking at him. But her nerves didn’t come through in her voice which remained strong and steady. Charlotte needn’t have worried because her audience was just as captivated and intrigued as he was and when she had finished, the applause was still just as loud as before and Charlotte let out a wide smile of half relief, half joy that the song had gone down OK.

Sidney thought it was a decent song, and with the right arrangement and a few tweaks here and there, it could certainly be a hit. Hearing it raw was special though, because it was Charlotte’s song: she had written it, she owned it and that somehow made it mean more than the covers.

“Pretty good for a first attempt.” Babington said to Sidney.

He nodded in agreement. “So?” Sidney asked.

Babington smirked at him. “I’ll have a chat with her when she’s finished.” Sidney smiled knowingly, pleased that his plan appeared to be working. He hoped Charlotte would be receptive to Babington’s proposition.

Crowe rocked up with some more drinks and looked between them. “What did I miss?” He said. Babington and Sidney rolled their eyes at him.

Charlotte finished up her set after a couple more songs and headed backstage with her band. They were all buzzing. It had been such a fun night. She thanked them both politely as they went their separate ways whilst she stayed to put away her guitar and guzzle down a bottle of water. It had been so much fun to play with other musicians tonight, and she was proud of herself for having the courage to play her own song, which seemed to go down OK.

Charlotte had been particularly nervous when she had sung her song, and she hadn’t been brave enough to look in Sidney’s direction when she sang it for she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what he thought of it or not. However, regardless of Sidney’s cruel remarks about her earlier, she couldn’t pass up the chance of getting his opinion for he did work at the highest level in the music industry after all. Furthermore, she wanted to confront him about what he had said about her this afternoon, because she didn’t want to sit through Sunday lunch with everyone tomorrow with it hanging over her. Now was as good a time as any, so Charlotte headed to the staff bathroom, freshened up and then went to seek Sidney out.

Sidney saw Charlotte emerge from backstage and nudged Babington who made his way over to her.

“Charlotte!” Babington said, intercepting her before anyone else did.

“Hi.” Charlotte replied suddenly feeling nervous, for now she knew what Babington’s job was, she was most curious to know why he had sought her out.

"You were amazing!” Babington said.

“Thank you. It was good fun.” She said.

“And you played one of your own songs.”

“Yes.”

“I thought it had great potential.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Look. I… I didn’t get the chance to tell you at the barbeque this afternoon the real reason why I’m here.” Babington said, and he stuttered saying it because he didn’t like keeping secrets as it was not in his nature.

Charlotte frowned at him. “What is the reason then?”

“I came here to see you play.” Babington admitted.

Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly. “Because you are an Artist Manager?” She said.

“Who told you that?” Babington asked.

“Edward.”

“Ah. Well, he’s right. I am and I’m actually looking for a new artist to manage.” Babington said.

“Right…” Charlotte replied, biting her lip nervously.

“The thing is Charlotte, you were absolutely extraordinary tonight. You have such a talent, and with the right support and exposure to up your profile, I am confident that we could get you a record deal.”

“You are?” Charlotte replied stunned.

“Yes. Look, now’s not the time for talking business, but I would love it if we could meet and perhaps discuss the possibility of us working together. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow. I can come back sometime next week?”

“OK.” Charlotte said, a bit unsure which Babington picked up on.

“How about you sleep on it and let me know what you think tomorrow. Here’s my card too.” Babington said, handing over his business card. Charlotte took it hesitantly. “All I ask for is a meeting with you so you can hear what I have to say. Think about it.” Charlotte nodded shyly at him. “Now, can I get you a drink?”

Charlotte smiled. “A drink would be good. G&T please.”

“On it.” Babington said heading to the bar.

Charlotte looked at Babington’s card for a moment and then put it in her handbag. This was big. This was really big and even though she had found out who John Babington was this afternoon, his request to meet with her had taken her by surprise. The room felt really hot all of a sudden and she needed to get some air. Charlotte made her way to the exit and sneaked out, taking a deep breath of the sea air, almost tasting the saltiness on her tongue. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened out for the waves as she tried to clear her head.

Sidney had watched Babington and Charlotte talking with interest and had also seen her go outside. He made his excuses to Crowe and a girl who was trying to talk to him, and followed her outside. He opened the door and Charlotte turned to look over her shoulder as he approached.

“I liked your song.” Sidney said softly.

Charlotte turned to fully face him and suddenly felt really defensive. His comments about her had really left a mark and despite the softness of his voice, she tensed up as if preparing herself for another hit. “But…” She said looking flustered.

Her standoffishness took Sidney off guard for a minute and he was confused by her reaction. “Why must you always assume there’s a but?”

“Because there usually is.” She replied, raising her head in indignation.

Sidney looked intently at her, trying to read her, but couldn’t. He sighed. “Fine. I think the bridge needs a bit of work.” He admitted.

“There we go.” She said crossing her arms.

Her response annoyed him. “Don’t get all pissed with me when you asked me for feedback.”

“I’m not pissed with you for that.” She stately quietly, yet her voice was lined with something else… anger, or even worse, hurt perhaps?

“Then why are you pissed with me?”

“I heard your comments about me at the barbeque.” Charlotte confessed.

Sidney faltered for a moment. “What comments?” He asked, but he thought he knew her answer.

“What was it again? Oh yes, how I was a conglomeration of contradictions.” She looked furious.

 _Shit_ Sidney thought. He didn’t respond, but looked like he was trying to say something, his mouth slight agape.

“I may not have got everything all figured out right now, but that is no need to go slating me to your mates.” Charlotte said defiantly.

“That’s not what I…” Sidney tried to interrupt.

“And if anything, you are more of a contradiction than me... I mean, for God’s sake you were the one who offered to put me up at Tom and Mary’s in the first place and you were the one who invited me to a surfing lesson this morning. If I’m so infuriating, then I suggest you do us both a favour and don’t bother next time.”

“Charlotte…” Sidney tried again.

“And before you come to any other presumptuous conclusions about me after having only known me for a couple of weeks, let alone voicing them to other people, perhaps I need to make something clear between us.” She said glaring at him. “I couldn’t be less interested either.” Charlotte said emphatically.

Sidney could see Charlotte was angry, more than angry, she was furious at him for what he had said. But even though she was repeating his words to him, the fact she had said she wasn’t interested sent a feeling through his body he wasn’t expecting… was it disappointment again? Sidney tried to shake off the feeling and rationalise the situation. In his defence he had been provoked into saying those comments after the ceaseless teasing of Babington and Crowe. The fact she had overheard him was… well, unfortunate.

Sidney swallowed uncomfortably. “You’re right it was wrong of me to say those things to Babington and Crowe, although in my defence, it was not my intention for you to hear it – I just wanted to get them off my back.” Charlotte looked away from him and huffed and her reaction sparked something in him. “But I don’t think my observations about you are incorrect.” He stated.

Charlotte whipped her head round. “What the f***?”

“I mean – have you made a decision yet about your future?” Sidney asked her.

“Not everyone is like you! Some of us are still working things out.”

“What is there still to work out?” He asked. Charlotte shook her head, he was the last person she wanted to talk to about this. Sidney could sense her reluctance to talk to him, so he tried another way to coax it out of her. “I saw you talking to Babington.” Sidney said. “Has he made you an offer?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re a bloody good musician and I hate to see your talent going to waste.” Sidney said.

“It’s not. I’m playing here aren’t I?” She replied through gritted teeth.

“You and I both know you can do better than this.”

“And what if that’s not what I want?”

“For f***s sake Charlotte! Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now?” He said letting his temper get the better of him. “Do you actually know how good you are? Did you even see how captivated the audience was? And don’t tell me you don’t enjoy being on that stage because it’s obvious you do. So I have no f***ing idea why you would even contemplate not exploring an opportunity like this.”

“Huh.” She snorted. “Well you’re earlier comments are a case in proof that you know practically nothing about me!”

“I may not know everything about you, but there are some things I do. I know that despite the fact you are one of the best singers I’ve ever heard, you underestimate and doubt yourself. I know you’re scared about taking the next step. And I know that if you don’t grasp this opportunity you’ll regret it.” Sidney said, his voice raised.

“Is this how you usually sign up your acts? Insulting them and bringing up all their insecurities?”

“I’m not trying to sign you up to anything!”

“Oh really?” She retorted, her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she got nearer to him. The look in her eye and her approach made his heart start to race and not just from anger. “You set this up didn’t you?”

“What?” He said.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about! You got Tom to give me this job – even wrote the bloody contract, got me to write some songs thinking that if you brought your mate to watch me, he’d want in, particularly as he was looking for a new artist to manage.”

“So what if I did? It is wrong to want to encourage your talent? To help give you a nudge in the right direction?”

“It is when it is behind my back.”

Sidney huffed. “I’ve done nothing I’m ashamed of.”

“You weren’t honest with me.”

“I’m not going to apologise for trying to help you out.”

“Well I don’t want your help!” She shouted.

They were both stood glaring at each other less than a metre apart, breathing heavily, both sets of fists clenched and their hearts beating fast from the strength of the feelings pulsing through their bodies.

Sidney took a step back, ran his fingers through his hair in agitation and tried to collect himself. “Fine.” He said, his voice hoarse from overexerting it during the argument. He turned round and walked back into the bar without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks :-)
> 
> Don't You (Forget About Me) lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, Songtrust Ave, Royalty Network Songwriters: Keith Forsey / Steve W. Schiff
> 
> Your Body Is a Wonderland lyrics © Reach Music Publishing Songwriters: John Clayton Mayer
> 
> Girl on Fire lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Spirit Music Group Songwriters: Jeff Bhasker / Alicia Augello-Cook / Salaam Remi / Billy Squire / Nicki Minaj


	16. Mutual dislike?

Sidney woke up with a sore head the next morning and he instantly regretted the shots Crowe had bought him at the bar last night. As he slowly got more with it, his argument with Charlotte came into his mind and he immediately felt a plethora of emotions, all of which were incredibly irritating. He sat up and rubbed his temples when there was a knock on his door.

“Parker? Get your sorry arse up.” Came a voice through the door.

Suddenly realising that it must have been a knock on the door that woke him up, Sidney reluctantly got up out of bed and stumbled a little as he got to the door to open it. Crowe and Babington were there, already dressed and looking pretty perky.

“God Parker, you look a mess!” Crowe said.

“Well, you shouldn’t have forced those shots on me. How come you don’t feel like death right now?”

“Because I can hold my drink unlike you.”

“Clearly I’m out of practice.”

“All work and no play… as they say.” Babington said, smirking at him.

“Right. So what’s the plan?” Sidney asked.

“Well, we were going to have some breakfast and then head out to the beach.” Babington said.

The thought of breakfast made Sidney’s stomach churn uncomfortably, but it was probably a good idea to at least try and eat something.

“OK – give me ten minutes to get dressed and try and look presentable.”

“Why – are you trying to impress someone?” Crowe asked mischievously.

“Oh sod off.” Sidney replied, shutting the door on them.

They made it to breakfast ten minutes later where they were directed to a table and offered tea and coffee, before they helped themselves to the buffet. Crowe and Babington started talking about last nights events and other matters while Sidney sat silent, his mind elsewhere. He couldn’t have told you what they were talking about if you’d asked him. He tried to eat something, but it tasted like ash in his mouth. At least the coffee was starting to have the desired effect though.

“Sid?”

“Hmm…” Sidney said, looking up from his coffee cup.

Crowe and Babington exchanged a look between them. “We were just talking about Charlotte’s performance last night.”

Just the mention of her name rattled him, and he felt a little nauseous. “Right.” He mumbled, taking another sip of coffee.

“Did… did something happen between you two last night?” Babington asked cautiously, because they had already been reprimanded by him for the joshing.

“What makes you think that?” Sidney said, trying to remain indifferent and not meeting their eyes because he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Well… it’s just I never saw her again after I offered to buy her a drink, but Crowe saw her go outside and you followed. Next thing we know is you want to get blindly drunk.” Babington commented.

Sidney sighed exasperatedly. “Let’s just say that my thoughts about Charlotte which I relayed to you yesterday remain unchanged.” Sidney said grumpily.

“You had a spat.” Crowe said smirking.

“Yes.”

“Well I hope this isn’t going to affect my chances of being her manager Sid.” Babington said, looking at him seriously.

“You don’t have to worry there Babbers, I have no influence over her whatsoever – she made that perfectly clear. She knows her own mind.” Sidney replied, swirling his coffee around thoughtfully.

“I don’t know if I’m encouraged by that or not.” Babington replied, frowning.

Sidney sighed. “Do you mind if we talk about something else.”

“Esther perhaps?” Crowe said grinning at Babington and he blushed slightly.

“What happened with Esther?” Sidney asked, meeting their eyes now the topic of conversation had changed.

“Well… nothing unfortunately. Just a few friendly chats at the bar.” Babington said smiling.

“You had friendly chats with Esther Denham?” Sidney said, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Ah, well when I say friendly, I mean banterful. But I have to say I was completely captivated by her.”

“More than you were for Charlotte?” Crowe asked.

“That’s different. Yes of course I was captivated by Charlotte – she was fantastic, but that is at a professional level which I’m sure Sidney gets.” Babington said. Sidney shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “But Esther captivated me on a whole different level.”

“So did you get her number?” Crowe asked.

“No.”

“Did you even ask for it?”

“Yes.”

“But she wouldn’t give it to you?”

“No.” Babington replied, but he was still looking pleased with himself.

“Then what are you smiling about it?” Sidney asked.

“Just because she wouldn’t give me her number won’t put me off. In fact, I think I like her all the more for it.” He replied.

“Right.” Sidney said, confused.

“Besides, if Charlotte agrees to be my client I will be visiting Sanditon a lot more this summer and that should lead me into Esther’s path more often. I’m sure I can persuade her eventually to go out with me.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Crowe said.

“Are we about done here?” Sidney asked, very much not in the mood for talking. He needed to get some air. “I need to get out into the sea.”

“Sure. Let’s go.” Crowe said.

************

Charlotte made her way to the beach before breakfast the next morning, making sure she headed out in a direction which meant she wouldn’t happen to bump into Sidney. She had gone straight home after their argument last night, even leaving her guitar at the bar because she was in no mood to go back inside. Charlotte felt confused about what had happened. Whilst she was outspoken and passionate in nature, she wasn’t one to argue and raise her voice to anyone, well except her siblings perhaps, but certainly not with someone who she was barely acquainted with - and in the middle of the street come to that. It hadn’t escaped Charlotte’s notice that Sidney hadn’t apologised for his unfair judgments about her. In fact, he’d even dared to say he stood by his observations on her character, even if he hadn’t wanted her to hear him say it. In a way, Charlotte wished she hadn’t heard what Sidney had said, ignorance is bliss as they say. But then she reasoned that it was in fact better that she heard it because she knew if that she hadn’t known what Sidney really thought of her, perhaps she was at risk of falling for him. She had to at least be grateful that she hadn’t let her feelings go beyond more than a mere fleeting attraction.

Charlotte couldn’t help but run the argument over and over in her head, and the more she did, the more incensed she became. God Sidney was unbelievable! His meddling made her question everything about him and their interactions to date. Was Sidney only being nice to her because he saw her as a money making opportunity for him and his brother? Was all the talk about encouraging her talent just a load of crap? Given his true opinions, she felt suspicious and she couldn’t help but wonder whether he had alternative agenda for helping her. Charlotte felt really stupid for thinking he was just being kind. Well, she wasn’t going to accept his help anymore. Charlotte walked absentminded along the beach, not really concentrating on where she was going. She had no idea how she was going to be able to sit through Mary’s Sunday roast with Sidney in the room, but having already escaped the barbeque yesterday, she couldn’t come up with an excuse for missing it. Perhaps if she just sat with the children and immersed herself in their chatter, she wouldn’t have to engage in conversation with him at all? One thing was certain though - it was going to be awkward!

Along with Sidney Parker on her mind, Charlotte was also considering Babington’s request to meet with her and given Sidney’s meddling she began to doubt the authenticity of his interest in managing her. She was still really unsure about a career in the music industry. Charlotte didn’t think she was your typical artist. There was nothing remotely remarkable about her, I mean, she was a farmer’s daughter from Willingden! She was completely and utterly ordinary. She would never be the glamourous and sexy pop star. When she was on stage, she was simply herself and she often wondered if that was good enough. Sidney was right – she was insecure, she did doubt her herself and she was scared about the next move. I mean – this was _her_ future after all and for the last few months she had felt like she was staring at a big black hole. Stepping out from her life at university (where she had been for five years) and into something completely new was terrifying. Change was hard and scary.

Her stomach started to rumble, and Charlotte thought she ought to head back. The walk along the beach had not had the desired effect today. If anything, she felt more wound up than before. She turned round and walked back towards Trafalgar House. She was walking up the street and just went to turn the corner without really looking where she was going when she walked straight into something hard and solid.

“Ow!” Charlotte said and then looked up to see into the face of none than Sidney Parker who was regarding her with a strange look on his face. She glared back at him. “Oh. It’s you.” She said bitterly, rubbing her arm where she’d hit him.

“Everything alright Parker?” Crowe said as he and Babington came up behind him.

“Charlotte!” Babington said greeting her, then looked between her and Sidney with a curious look on his face.

Charlotte tried to rearrange her face so that she didn’t look angry. “Hi.” She said to them. “Are… are you off for a surf?”

“As you can see.” Sidney said flatly.

His sarcastic comment made Charlotte’s face contort into an angry frown. “Well I’ll leave you to it then.” She said, avoiding his eye as she stepped round him and off to the Annex.

“F*** Parker, that was icy!” Crowe said.

Sidney rolled his eyes at him and kept walking towards the beach.

*******************

“Uncle Sidney!” Henry said, running towards Sidney and jumping straight into his arms as he, Crowe and Babington entered Trafalgar House.

“Hello Henry – what a welcome!” Sidney said, lifting him up and giving him a wide smile.

“Come to the playroom, Charlotte’s drawing dinosaurs!” Henry said, and Sidney’s breath caught for a moment as he didn’t think that being in the same room as Charlotte was a very good idea right now, if anything, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible.

“I’ll join you in a minute. Let me talk to Daddy first.” Sidney pleaded with his nephew.

“No! Come now!” Henry insisted with a pout.

Sidney sighed. Henry wasn’t going to let him get out of it that easily. “Fine.” He said.

Tom bustled over to greet Crowe and Babington as Sidney carried Henry to the play room and stopped in the doorway. Charlotte was with the girls sat at the table, pencil in hand and James on her lap who kept trying to grab it.

Henry squirmed out of Sidney’s arms and took his hand. “Come on Uncle Sidney.” Henry said. His words made Charlotte look over to Sidney and he noticed her eyes widen slightly and her chest heave as she took a deep breath, as if readying herself to face him and he felt a tinge of regret about what he had said last night. Sidney hesitantly let himself be led over to the table by Henry, and Charlotte deliberately looked away from him, but he couldn’t look away from her. The tension between them was palpable and all was silent except the sound of the girls pens on the paper as they coloured in the dinosaurs. Sidney could hear Charlotte’s shallow breathing as he got closer to her, and he was about to say something when a little voice intercepted him.

“Siddy.” Charlotte and Sidney looked at James. He was staring at Sidney and smiling. “Siddy.” James said again. Sidney broke into a goofy smile and regardless of what he had just been feeling crouched down right next to Charlotte so he was at James’ height.

“That’s right James.” Sidney said. “Uncle Sidney.”

“Siddy.” James said grinning at him and holding out his arms. Sidney took James from Charlotte, unintentionally brushing her hand with his fingertips as he did so which sent a jolt of electricity through him and caused him to glance up at her again. She was looking at him, her eyes still wide, but her features had softened slightly.

Sidney’s eyes didn’t leave hers as she almost whispered. “See – I told you.” and then averted her gaze back onto the girls.

“What excellent colouring in the lines Alicia.” Charlotte said, trying to distract herself from whatever had just passed between them.

Sidney stood up and took James to the corner to play with some toys, but he found himself still glancing in Charlotte’s direction, although she never looked round at him. He could sense that this is what it was going to be like between them for the rest of the day, neither being able to address the elephant in the room because of everyone around them.

After about ten minutes of playing with the children and Sidney and Charlotte managing to avoid communicating with each other, Tom came through the door.

“Right boys and girls – time to wash your hands and sit at the table.” He said.

Henry and the girls leapt up and ran out of the room, leaving Charlotte, Sidney and James in the playroom. To Sidney’s surprise Charlotte turned to him.

“Look, can we both acknowledge that this is awkward as hell and agree to try and be civil with each other over lunch?” She said, her voice grave.

Sidney regarded her for a moment and Charlotte could have sworn she saw the sides of his mouth twitch before he nodded.

“Good. And then when it’s over, we can go back to our mutual dislike for each other.” She replied, turning away.

“You think I don’t like you?” Sidney asked, taken aback by her words.

She spun back round. “I think you’ve made it clear exactly how you regard me.” Charlotte responded, scowling at him.

“Charlotte…” Sidney began.

“Are you two coming?” Tom said poking his head round the door.

“Yes. Sorry Tom.” Charlotte said, looking a bit flustered and following Tom out the door, leaving Sidney feeling pretty shell shocked.

As they agreed between them, lunch was a civil affair. Charlotte placed herself with the children at the table and only engaged with the conversation when she was directly spoken to. She tried to eat the food, but like yesterday she wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. After dessert, everyone retired to the living room except Charlotte who decided to hang out in the playroom with the children.

Babington leaned over to Sidney while Tom and Mary were engaged in conversation with Crowe. “She’s avoiding you.” He commented.

“I know.” Sidney agreed.

“I’m going to go and find her.” Babington said.

“Good luck.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat when she heard someone enter the playroom and she couldn’t help but be relieved that it wasn’t Sidney, but in fact Babington.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hey.” Charlotte replied as she sat with James building a tower of bricks.

“Are you OK?”

“Yes. Fine thanks.” Charlotte replied, trying to put on a cheery face.

“Is it possible, just to have a quick word?” He said, his eyes flicking to James.

“Sure.” Charlotte said getting up. “If we chat just outside the door I can still keep my eye on James.”

Babington nodded. When out of earshot of the kids, Babington said. “I just wanted to catch you before we leave to ask if you’ve thought about whether you want to meet with me next week.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Can I ask you something?” Babington nodded at looked at her expectantly. “What’s in it for Sidney?”

Babington was confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he admitted to setting the whole thing up – so if I agree to let you be my manager, what does he get in return.” Charlotte said.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Charlotte repeated unconvinced.

“Well, except the satisfaction of knowing your talent isn’t going to waste.”

“I don’t buy it.” Charlotte replied crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Babington could tell Charlotte wasn’t sure. Obviously Sidney had lost her trust. “I work completely independently from Sidney. If any of my artists get a record deal with Dynamix Records, I have no obligations, no deals, no arrangements with the record label. My allegiances are always with my client – the artist. I’m there to support you and make sure you get the best deal possible. To represent and protect your interests.” Babington replied.

“Then why… why would Sidney set this up when there is nothing in it for him?” Charlotte asked.

“Look, when Sidney first told me about you, I’ve never known him to be so animated. It was clear you were something special. Sidney is a professional. He knows talent when he sees it and he’s passionate about not letting that talent go to waste. It’s what we both went into the industry for. I’m not sure what has passed between you, because it’s clear you’ve fallen out, but trust me when I say that Sidney has no ulterior motives here. You are an incredible musician Charlotte and I agree with Sidney on this – it would be a travesty if you limited yourself to just performing at a bar in Sanditon.”

Charlotte bit the inside of her lip as she considered what Babington was saying.

“Please say you’ll meet with me next week and we can talk this through properly – so I can make you a serious offer?” Babington pleaded.

Charlotte paused for a moment clearly conflicted and then sighed. “OK. I will meet with you.”

“Great.” Babington said with relief. “When’s best for you?”

“I have the day off on Thursday.”

“OK, I’ll come down then. Just type you number into my phone and I’ll get in touch with a time and place.” He said, handing over his phone and Charlotte proceeded to type it in and handed it back. “Until Thursday then.”

Charlotte nodded and Babington returned to the group in the living room while Charlotte went back to play with the kids.

Sidney looked up when Babington entered the living room and sat down next to him. Babington leaned over to him. “We’re meeting next Thursday.” He said. Sidney let out a breath of relief. “But I think you have some making up to do there.” Babington commented, and then turned to Mary to engage her in conversation leaving Sidney alone with his thoughts.

The three gentlemen left a couple of hours after lunch to head back to London, and Charlotte couldn’t help but thankful for it because she had not been able to relax the whole time they were in the house. As soon as they were gone she headed straight to the beach, eager for some time by herself. It had been a strange weekend. A weekend of contradictions, and maybe even misunderstandings. The highs of going out to surf for the first time, coupled with the lows of her argument with Sidney. Charlotte wished she could move on from it all, but she was finding it difficult. Her phone buzzed indicating a text message had arrived and when she saw who it was from, she found that she got butterflies. Her hands trembling slightly, she opened the message which read:

_Sidney Parker: I never said I didn’t like you._


	17. The text messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet chapter to wet your appetites!

**Sunday**

_Sidney Parker: I never said I didn’t like you._

_Charlotte Heywood: I don’t dislike you either._

_Sidney Parker: Can we start over?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Is that your attempt at an apology?_

_Sidney Parker: Maybe._

_Sidney Parker: OK it is._

_Charlotte Heywood: I’ll take that._

_Sidney Parker: Is that a yes then?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes._

_Sidney Parker: Babbers is really good by the way – you should google him._

_Charlotte Heywood: OK I will._

_Sidney Parker: And for the record, I did really like your song._

_Charlotte Heywood: Thanks._

_Sidney Parker: And when I said the bridge needed some work, I meant it only needs tweaking. It’s nearly there._

_Charlotte Heywood: [Thumbs up emoji]_

_Sidney Parker: So we’re good?_

_Charlotte Heywood: We’re getting there._

_Sidney Parker: I’ll take that_ _😉_

**Monday**

_Charlotte Heywood: I googled John._

_Charlotte Heywood: As in John Babington (why do you call each other by your surnames all the time?)_

_Sidney Parker: And?_

_Charlotte Heywood: I’m impressed._

_Sidney Parker: Told you._

_Sidney Parker: BTW it’s just a hangover from university._

_Sidney Parker: The last name thing._

_Charlotte Heywood: Well I’m calling him John._

_Sidney Parker: Your call._

**Tuesday**

_Sidney Parker: Have you been out surfing again?_

_Charlotte Heywood: No._

_Sidney Parker: Why not?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Because there’s been no-one to go out with._

_Sidney Parker: Tell Tom to go on parent duty and get Mary to go out with you._

_Charlotte Heywood: I can’t do that! Tom’s my employer._

_Sidney Parker: I’ll text him then._

_Charlotte Heywood: Hey - no interfering Sidney Parker._

_Sidney Parker: Too late._

_Charlotte Heywood: You just can’t help yourself can you?_

_Sidney Parker: Nope, it’s a flaw of mine._

_Charlotte Heywood: Clearly._

_Charlotte Heywood: But at least you admit it._

_Charlotte Heywood: Going out surfing tomorrow morning._

_Sidney Parker: Practice some pop ups on the beach first._

_Sidney Parker: And remember to keep low to the board._

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes Sir._

**_Wednesday_ **

_Sidney Parker: How was the surf?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Amazing!_

_Sidney Parker: Did you stand up?_

_Charlotte Heywood: A couple of times._

_Sidney Parker: Well done._

_Sidney Parker: You working today?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes - bar duty._

_Charlotte Heywood: The kids say hi BTW. They’ve drawn you some pictures [photo of kids with their pictures]._

_Sidney Parker:_ _😊_

_Sidney Parker: What’s Henry’s picture of?_

_Charlotte Heywood: You (obviously)._

_Sidney Parker: Of course!_

**Thursday**

_Sidney Parker: They’ve just announced that Fleetwood Mac are adding some dates to their reunion tour this summer [LINK]._

_Charlotte Heywood: OMG – they’re in Bristol on 14 th August!_

_Sidney Parker: Wanna go?_

_Charlotte Heywood: With you?_

_Sidney Parker: Well, and a couple of others._

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes!_

_Sidney Parker: Cool. I’ll get tickets._

_Sidney Parker: I can get us backstage passes BTW. Perks of the job._

_Charlotte Heywood: WTF?!_

_Sidney Parker: Think you can handle it? You can’t come if you’ll go all fangirl on me._

_Charlotte Heywood: I will endeavour to control myself._

_Sidney Parker: Works for me._

_Sidney Parker: You meeting Babbers today?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes._

_Sidney Parker: OK._

_Charlotte Heywood: Is that it?_

_Sidney Parker: ?_

_Charlotte Heywood: I thought you’d have more to say._

_Sidney Parker: I’m trying not to interfere._

_Charlotte Heywood: How’s that going for you?_

_Sidney Parker: Not so good._

_Charlotte Heywood: Well done for trying._


	18. Decision time

Charlotte was really nervous about her meeting with Babington. She’d spent a long time (in hindsight, too much time) thinking about what to wear. She wanted to look professional, but didn’t want to go OTT as she’d met Babington informally already. Eventually she decided on a semi-casual look consisting of a floaty blouse, skirt and wedges and headed out to the Crown Hotel where they’d planned to meet over lunch, Babington thinking this would be a neutral place away from prying eyes. Charlotte was stood in the hotel lobby waiting for him, too anxious to sit and had just finished her text to Sidney when he walked through the door.

“Charlotte.” He said, a wide grin on his face as he went up to greet her by shaking her hand.

“John. How was your journey?” Charlotte asked politely, noticing he had dressed smart/casual so she had thankfully selected the right outfit.

“Oh fine thanks. Thankfully the trains were on time.” Babington replied. Charlotte smiled shyly at him and there was a moment of nervous silence. “Shall we go in?” He suggested.

“Sure.” Charlotte replied as Babington gestured for her to go first into the hotel restaurant. They were ushered to a table by a friendly waiter who took their drinks order.

“Have you managed to go out surfing again this week?” Babington asked, deciding he would start by engaging in small talk.

“Yes, I went out yesterday with Mary.”

“Ah – so have you caught the bug now?”

“Well, it’s a lot of fun. My technique leaves a lot to be desired though.”

“You’ll get there with practice.” Babington said.

“That’s what Sidney said.”

“Well, Sidney and I agree about a lot of things. Like you for example.” Babington commented. Charlotte blushed in response. “So are you enjoying your extended stay here in Sanditon?” He asked.

“Yes I love it here. It seems to be working out OK. The only thing not going so well is my dissertation.”

“Your dissertation?”

“Yes – for my Philosophy Masters.” Charlotte explained.

“Oh right. When’s that due in?”

“End of August.”

“Right.” Babington replied, thinking he’d need to factor this into his plans for Charlotte. “Did Sid tell you his Dad was a philosophy professor?”

“Yes he did. I know his work actually. He was a brilliant mind.”

“He was.” Babington agreed. A sombre mood threatened to fall on them, so Babington quickly changed the subject.

“So what do you fancy to eat?”

They perused the menu and ordered their main courses when the waiter returned with their drinks.

“I guess we better get down to business.” Babington said.

“That would be good.”

“Perhaps it would be worth me setting out how I see this working and then you can let me know what you think.”

“OK.”

Babington spent the next fifteen minutes talking and Charlotte listened attentively while they waited for their food. He explained about what his role as her manager would look like. How he would take on the day-to-day business dealings so that she could just focus on her music. He would help her develop a career strategy; find ways to promote her music and give her more exposure; organise gigs and recording sessions; and negotiate contracts and handle all the paperwork. Babington told Charlotte he had a lot of contacts in the industry – label managers, venues, producers, publicists, and a number of people in the media. He sold himself well and Charlotte was very impressed.

“So what are you thinking right now?” Babington asked as he came to the end of his pitch and the food had been served.

“To be honest – rather overwhelmed.” Charlotte acknowledged.

“Understandable.”

“I guess I kind of never thought this would ever happen to me. I mean – do you truly think I stand a chance of making it?” Charlotte asked doubtfully.

Babington chuckled. “Do you think I’d be here if I didn’t?”

“I’m just not sure whether this is the right path for me.”

“What are you unsure about?” Babington asked.

“The fame, the attention, the potential for manipulation, if I will ever be good enough, the fact I’m completely and utterly ordinary and nothing like your average pop star,...”

Babington couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wow, OK. Take a breath! I understand that entering into this industry is daunting, but that’s what I’m here for. To ease you into it and coach you through it; to protect you and your music from being exploited in the wrong ways; and to find the right people to support you and guide you on your journey. I can’t promise you’ll have a quiet life, but it will certainly be an exciting one. And whilst you may feel you are completely ordinary, I can tell you now that your music is anything but that, and that, at the end of the day is what it’s all about.”

Charlotte was looking at him frowning as she thought these things through. “I suppose.” She answered.

Babington could tell Charlotte still needed convincing. “Let me ask you something… what is it you love doing?”

Charlotte smiled. “Singing, performing.”

“What do you love about it?”

Charlotte paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. “I love that when I sing, it seems to make people happy, gives people joy. I love the fact you can communicate so much through a song, that there is a perfect song for every moment. I love the creativity, the wonder of how a song comes together – it’s beautiful. And I love the way it makes me feel being on that stage. It’s liberating, exciting… wonderful.”

Babington was smiling at her. “You’re a true artist Charlotte. And I can promise you that if you let me be your manager – I will make sure that you get all of that, and I will deal with everything else!”

It was tempting, oh so tempting, but Charlotte still had lots of questions.

“So… if I agree to this. What are your initial plans?”

“Well at first, it’s all about exposure. We need to get you and your music out to the big wide world. So we’ll be looking to get you to do more gigs, introduce you to various people, sort out your social media presence and other publicity… Oh and record an EP.”

“Record an EP?”

“Yes so we can put your songs on music streaming platforms. So you’ll need to write some more.”

“I’ve got a few I’ve written before.”

“How many?” Babington asked.

“Oh I dunno. Probably a dozen or so.”

“That’s enough for an album not an EP!”

“I’m not sure they’re any good to be honest. Need quite a bit of finessing.” Charlotte said sceptically.

“Well, we’ll pick the top 3 or 4 to start with and get them professionally recorded.”

“Who would be producing it? The EP?”

“I know a guy who’s really good, and not too expensive.”

“Oh… right… Well I don’t really have much in the way of cash to put behind a project like that.” Charlotte commented, slightly embarrassed.

“It’s OK – we can get a short term loan.”

“Right.” Charlotte said, shifting uncomfortably.

“We’ve got to spend some money to make money.” Babington said. “I know the best place to get loan finance, and I’m one hell of a negotiator when it comes fees and payments. Part my role will be to manage the finances, but we’ll also get you a decent accountant and tax adviser.”

“OK. Sorry. It’s just… there’s so much to think about.”

“Well, you won’t need to think about it too much – that’s my job.” Babington said reassuringly.

“Seems a lot to take on.”

Babington shrugged. “It’s what I love to do... Am I getting a bit closer to convincing you yet?”

Charlotte smiled. “I can’t deny it’s tempting. But it also feels very surreal.”

“Well, you’re welcome to have some time to think about it, but I will need an answer in the next few days.”

“Thanks. And… and what about your terms and conditions?”

“I’ll send you a proposed contract. But I’ll be looking for a 15% cut of your gross income.”

Charlotte nodded. “And what about my job here?”

“We’ll work out a schedule and liaise with Tom, organise some gigs and recording sessions round your shifts. It’s only for the summer right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. But having you perform regularly at the bar is still good for your exposure as you start out. Once… sorry… _if_ you want to do this, then we can work out a proper plan for the next couple of months at least.” Babington said.

“OK. I think I want to talk it through with my parents first before making a decision.”

“That sounds like a sensible idea. And if you have any other questions while you think about it – you’ve got my number.”

“Thanks.” Charlotte said.

They spent the rest of the meal avoiding business talk as Babington was keen to develop a rapport with Charlotte. He asked her about her family, life at university and the like and conversation seemed to flow easily. They said their farewells and Charlotte headed back to the Annex while Babington headed for the train station.

When they had parted ways, Charlotte checked her phone and saw there was a message from Sidney. She was expecting it really.

_Sidney Parker: So?_

Charlotte smiled. He just couldn’t help himself. She fired back a response.

_Charlotte Heywood: I thought you were trying not to interfere?_

_Sidney Parker: I’m not interfering. I’m just curious._

_Charlotte Heywood: Curiosity killed the cat._

_Sidney Parker: Are you gonna tell me or not?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Fine, but you must promise not to get mad._

_Sidney Parker: I’m as cool as a cucumber._

_Charlotte Heywood: I don’t believe that for a second._

_Sidney Parker: Did you say yes or not?_

_Charlotte Heywood: No. I said I’d think about it._ _Want to talk things through with my parents first._

There was a break in the communication for a few minutes, which made Charlotte anxious. Whilst promising not to get mad, Sidney was obviously frustrated with her. So Charlotte text again.

_Charlotte Heywood: You are mad._

_Sidney Parker: I’m not mad._

_Charlotte Heywood: Good. Cos I don’t want us to fall out about this again._

_Sidney Parker: Me neither._

Charlotte hadn’t looked where she was going as she was texting Sidney, so instead of heading to the Annex, she now found herself at the beach. She found a spot to sit and looked out to the ocean. Something felt… different… like change was on the horizon. But rather than the big black hole that had been staring at her for the last few months, the future was looking a lot more… hopeful. Perhaps there was a song in that somewhere too?

************

Sidney was sat in his office in London when he was texting Charlotte. Several times in the middle of the text conversation he contemplated just calling her, but he was trying not to meddle and he suspected that she would get pissed at him again if he tried to influence her decision in any way. He was at least pleased that things were a lot more amiable between them – Charlotte had even agreed to go to the Fleetwood Mac gig with him. As soon as Sidney had found out there were some extra tour dates, Charlotte had come to mind, although her text response indicated that she’d seemed surprised that he’d asked her to go with him. He didn’t really blame her after what he’d said about her, which he now deeply regretted despite the fact some of it was true. Sidney didn’t want the invitation to sound like a date, so had said that others would be going, but whilst it was his intention to invite others, he hadn’t actually asked anyone else… yet. He couldn’t help but wonder how Charlotte would feel if it was just the two of them, but then he tried to shake the thought away as he didn’t want to go down that path.

Reluctantly Sidney sent his last message and hovered over the call button for the millionth time, his mind in conflict as to whether he should just call Charlotte or not. Eventually he decided he shouldn’t, so he let out a deep sigh and put his phone down.


	19. The Producer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait a bit for this one. Hope it was worth the wait...

Charlotte was buzzing when she spoke to her parents later that evening. She talked nonstop for at least twenty minutes, finding that it helped her process what had happened with Babington and what was on offer. The more she talked, the more animated she got and Charlotte finally, although not unexpectedly, realised that this was in fact what she wanted. Actually, she’d probably wanted it all along, but she was just scared to take the leap (just as Sidney had told her). Charlotte’s parents were so supportive and probably a bit relieved that their eldest daughter had made a decision about her future, for it had been a worry of theirs for a while. As much as they loved having her at home, they knew it wasn’t the right thing for her to return to Willingden for she had outgrown the place. Whilst logistically it was difficult for them travel to see Charlotte perform (because of their work on the farm and looking after Charlotte’s two younger siblings), they promised to come to a gig as soon as there was the opportunity to do so.

Feeling reassured about her decision, Charlotte proceeded to call Babington immediately afterwards to accept his offer, her heart still thumping with excitement as she did so. He was obviously delighted and eager to get to work straight away. Once Charlotte hung up though, there was a real sense of an anti-climax because she was alone, in the Annex with no one to share the good news with. It felt almost wrong to celebrate with Tom and Mary – given that there was the potential for this new development to conflict with Charlotte’s job. There was of course someone she could tell who probably would be thrilled. She scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Sidney’s number, took a deep breath and then pressed the call button. The phone rang for a few rings…

_“Hi you’ve reached the voicemail of Sidney Parker. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you. Thanks.”_

Charlotte wasn’t expecting his voicemail, so she left a rather garbled message.

“Hey it’s Charlotte… Heywood. Um… So I was just calling you to… to let you know that I’ve accepted John’s offer. John as in John Babington. So… yeah. I thought you may want to know. That’s it. Thanks. Bye.”

Charlotte hung up and put her face in her hands. That was a terrible message, but she couldn’t take it back now. Deciding she needed to get out as she was feeling jittery, she grabbed a coat and made her way to the bar.

****************

Charlotte didn’t hear from Sidney until the next day when he sent her a simple text message.

_Sidney Parker: Great news!_ _😊_

To be honest, Charlotte was disappointed by Sidney’s text, but she supposed he was too busy to call her. Still, it seemed a bit strange that after his impassioned argument with her about it that all he could respond with was two words and an emoji. She tried not to let it bother her, but it did somehow. All the texting between them over the last few days indicated they’d cleared the air and he’d even invited her to Fleetwood Mac gig which had taken her completely by surprise. Sidney’s behaviour was really confusing. Charlotte couldn’t read him at all. His texts were friendly, flirty even, but then the things he’d said about her were still in the back of her mind. Charlotte was anxious to know how things would be between them when they saw each other again which wasn’t going to be for another month. Despite the long wait, Charlotte found that her heart started beating faster at the thought.

However, any further deliberations about Sidney soon went away as Charlotte had a very busy few days ahead of her. She was performing that evening so needed to finalise her set list and have a rehearsal with the band. She also had to have a rather awkward chat with Tom, who, when it came round to it, was pleased for her, but naturally concerned about what that meant for his plans this summer, most of which centred on Charlotte working (performing or bar work). Charlotte reassured him that they would work a way round it and proposed a meeting with Babington the following week to iron out the details, for now that Babington was her manager she wanted/needed to run everything past him before making any proposals.

Babington got to work straight away and Charlotte was regularly on the phone to him about one thing or another. He started setting up social media accounts along with arranging various meetings, one of which was with his proposed producer of her EP. He’d arranged for them to meet him the following week in Bristol and as there was lots of other matters to talk through (and the meeting with Tom for that matter), Babington decided that after their meeting he would accompany Charlotte back to Sanditon. He’d decided to stay in the Crown Hotel for the night (hoping to bump into a red headed beauty while he was there).

The days before her meeting with the producer raced by as Charlotte was busy working, and before she knew it she was on a train to Bristol to meet him along with Babington of course. Although Charlotte hadn’t heard from Sidney for a few days, she decided to ping him a message when she was on the train.

_Charlotte Heywood: On a train. Will try not to fall asleep and miss my stop this time!_

She held her breath when she sent her text and wondered how long Sidney would take to reply. It turned out it was no time at all.

_Sidney Parker:_ _😊_ _Where are you off to?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Bristol to meet a producer for my EP. Not gonna lie – pretty excited._

_Sidney Parker: What’s his/her name?_

_Charlotte Heywood: James Stringer._

_Sidney Parker: Haven’t heard of him._

_Charlotte Heywood: Well I’ve listened to some of his tracks. I’m very impressed._

_Sidney Parker: If Babbers has recommended him I’m sure he’s great._

_Charlotte Heywood: [thumbs up emoji]_

_Sidney Parker: I wondered when I would hear from you again. Was beginning to think you were avoiding me._

_Charlotte Heywood: No. Just busy. Life of an artist_ _😉_

_Sidney Parker: How’s that going for you?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Pretty good. Tom seems a bit concerned, but John and I are going to meet with him later to talk things through. I’m not going to leave him in the lurch, especially not after all he’s done for me._

_Sidney Parker: I know you won’t. Don’t worry about Tom. If he causes a fuss about anything, let me know._

_Charlotte Heywood: Thanks will do._

_Sidney Parker: Hope all goes well today. Maybe catch up later?_

_Charlotte Heywood: That would be nice._

_Sidney Parker: I’ll call you._

Sidney’s last text gave Charlotte butterflies and she wondered why she felt more nervous and excited about her call with him later than meeting the producer. She tried to spend the next half an hour of the train journey preparing for the meeting, but she instead found she kept flicking through her messages with Sidney, the butterflies in her stomach going wild every time she did so until a thought crossed her mind. Sidney had said he couldn’t be less interested in her… Granted, Charlotte had said the same, but that’s because she had been angry and hurt. But if he meant what he had said, she couldn’t allow herself to feel or think about him as anything more than a… what was he? A friend? An acquaintance? Someone to talk to about her career? OK… this was confusing. Charlotte took a few breaths to try and clear her head of Sidney and focus on her meeting with the producer. She stuck on her headphones to listen to the tracks again.

Charlotte met Babington at Bristol Temple Meads train station before they headed out to the agreed meeting place: A Costa Coffee outlet. As they approached, the excitement about recording her music returned. Charlotte had never done any form of recording before – unless you count her singing into her phone! She’d never even been in a recording studio. Whilst she had a vague idea of how things worked, the intricacies of laying down a track were a mystery to her and she was eager to find out more.

They went through the door and Babington walked straight up to a guy with a cute smile. He was a lot younger than Charlotte was expecting and good looking too come to think of it. “James Stringer!” Babington said enthusiastically shaking the man’s hand. James glanced at Charlotte who smiled shyly in response. “Let me introduce you to Charlotte Heywood.” Babington said.

Charlotte shook his hand. “Hi.” She said politely.

“I’ll get the coffees while your two get acquainted. What would you like?” Babington asked.

Charlotte and James gave their orders and then took a seat round the table.

“So have you done any recording before Charlotte?” James asked.

“No I haven’t.” Charlotte admitted.

“No problem. I can show you how it’s all done. Do you just sing?”

“No I play guitar. Bit of piano too.”

“Will you be playing both on this EP?” James asked.

“I assumed so. Unless of course you have any other suggestions.”

“Well I’ll have to have a listen to your songs first then we can think about the arrangements.”

“Sure. Although I have a few ideas about that.” Charlotte said.

He gave her a lopsided smile. “I’m sure you do.”

“But that doesn’t mean I won’t be receptive to alternative ideas.” She said smiling.

“I would hope not, otherwise that makes my life more difficult.” James replied chuckling. “John told me you have a fair amount of songs to choose from?”

“Well… I’ve come up with a shortlist of six.”

“Sounds promising.”

“How long have you been producing music?” Charlotte asked.

“Professionally? Three years, but I started out when I was a teenager.”

“Wow! So did you know early on it’s what you wanted to do?”

“Pretty much.” He replied.

“I listened to the tracks you sent through. I really liked the one with the choral pads. It was so haunting, but beautiful. Gave me goose bumps.” Charlotte complimented.

“Thanks. That was one was a lot of fun to make.”

“How do you decide on the arrangements?”

“Well it’s all about working closely with the artist. The key is matching the arrangement with the lyrics of the song – so it’s about understanding what the song is about, why it was written, what the artist is trying to communicate to come up with some ideas. Some artists have stronger views than others! Then it’s a bit of trial and error until we get the right feel. I think you just know when you’ve got it right though.”

Charlotte smiled. She was encouraged about what James was saying. “Where do you do your recordings?”

“Well, my preference would be to record at my studios here in Bristol. But if that’s difficult, we can rent somewhere closer to where you’re based. I would just need to check it has the right equipment, but most places are set up in the same way.” James replied.

“And what about musicians?”

“You can tell me who you want, or I can make some recommendations.”

Charlotte nodded as Babington rocked up with the drinks.

“Ah good, you’re getting on well. What did I miss?” He asked.

They spent the next hour talking about the logistics of recording, Charlotte’s music, scheduling recording sessions and not forgetting the costs. James was polite and enthusiastic. He seemed like a really nice guy who had a real passion for his work and Charlotte was excited about the prospect of working with him. They parted with a promise of getting in touch in a few days with their decision. Charlotte wasn’t sure why they needed time to think about whether or not to get James to produce her EP, because as far as she was concerned, she wanted him and she told Babington as much on the train. She couldn’t wait to get started!

*****************

Sidney had received Charlotte’s first text after a productive meeting with Georgiana about her album which was coming together nicely. As soon as he had read it, his face had broken into a wide smile, and he was grateful there was no one to witness it as questions would have been asked. The lack of contact between them over the last few days had troubled him because he had often found himself thinking about her. Sidney had made several attempts to write something during those few days, but each time he had given up, thinking it wasn’t a good idea. He had reasoned that their recent contact had been about helping Charlotte with her career and now that Charlotte had Babington, it was not like she needed his advice or anything. Even if that was the case, however, he was longing to hear from her and her texts today had been most welcome - so much so that he wanted to speak to her again and had now promised to call her later.

The next few hours passed by excruciatingly slowly and Sidney’s call with Charlotte was always in the back of his mind. Eventually it was home time, and Sidney practically ran out of the office to catch the tube back to his apartment. As soon as he walked through the doors, he got out his phone to make the call.

“Hey.” Charlotte answered after a couple of rings and Sidney’s stomach flipped at the sound of her voice.

“Hi.” He said, feeling nervous.

“Sorry – I can’t chat for long, I need to start my shift in half an hour.” Charlotte said.

“No worries.” Sidney replied, feeling that any time he could have to talk to her was a bonus. “How was the meeting with the producer?”

“Brilliant! I think we’re going to work really well together.”

“That’s good. Have you chosen what songs you’re recording?”

“Not yet. I’m going to send him some raw recordings to listen to then we’ll pick the best ones.”

“Written any new ones?”

“Got a song in progress.”

“Great!”

“Hang on a minute – let me put you on speaker while I get dressed.” Charlotte said. Sidney’s mouth went dry as he could hear her pulling off clothing. He swallowed uncomfortably before asking his next question.

“What happened with Tom?”

“Oh, that’s all sorted. John is so good at these things. I’m going to keep up all the performing, but cut back on the bar work so I fit in some recording sessions.”

“Was he OK with that?”

“Yes it’s fine. Clara wanted some more shifts anyway.”

“OK.”

“How’s life in London?”

“Good. A bit less busy actually. I was thinking I may take some leave.”

“You should! We all need a break from time to time. Are you going to book a holiday?”

“Probably not. I don’t have anyone to go with last minute and don’t fancy going by myself.” His response was interesting and seemed to confirm Esther’s assertion that Sidney was single.

“What will you do then?”

“I thought I may just spend a week in Sanditon.”

“Oh.” Charlotte said, caught off guard. “Well, the kids would love to see you.” _And what about you?_ Sidney thought.

“Yeah and Arthur and Diana will be there so I can see them too.”

“And the surfing of course.”

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, that too. We’ll have to have another lesson.”

“Sounds good. Mary’s been doing her best to coach me, but she’s not as good a teacher as you. I’m still really struggling with the pop up.”

“It’s tricky, but you’ll get there. You’ve done it before.”

“True. When do you think you’ll come and visit?”

“Probably week after next.”

“Oh – so will you be here for the Mrs Denham’s garden party?”

“Oh God, I forgot about that! Are you performing?”

“Yes, along with the school choir, ukulele band and a few others.”

“What a line up.” Sidney said sarcastically.

“Hey – it’s a community thing. I think it’s nice. The kids will enjoy it anyway.”

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll try not to be a grumpy sod about it.”

“You could always delay your break until it’s over you know.”

“It’s fine. If you’re playing, I’m sure it will be much more bearable.”

“I think that’s a compliment…”

“It was supposed to be.”

“Right – I better go.”

“Sure. Have a good shift.”

“Thanks for the chat. It… it was nice to talk to you.” Charlotte stuttered slightly, and bit her lip as she waited for Sidney’s response.

“You too.” He said in his deep tones which even though spoken through the phone, reverberated through her and made her shiver.

A moment of silence followed, until Charlotte said. “Bye.”

“Bye.” He echoed.


	20. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first song is recorded and just needs mastering. Hoping to be able to post it on YouTube tonight or tomorrow! Will post a link when available.

“How did it go?” Esther asked as Charlotte walked into the bar to start her shift.

“Amazing!” Charlotte said beaming, but not just about the fact she was excited about her EP.

“I do hope you’ll remember us all when you’re rich and famous.” Esther said with a smirk.

“I’ll try!” Charlotte said grinning.

“God you’re going to be insufferable tonight I can tell.”

“Yup. Sorry.”

“No you’re not!” Esther retorted.

It was pretty quiet in the bar, for it was a Wednesday evening but the usual suspects were there. As predicted Edward also rocked up half an hour into Charlotte’s shift and took up his spot in front of the bar.

“Charlotte my dear.” Edward said with a wide smile.

“Hello Edward. The usual?”

“Please.”

Charlotte started to pour his pint and was humming as she did so.

“You seem chirpy.” Edward said intrigued.

“There’s lots to be chirpy about.” Charlotte smiling.

“Oh really? What was that you were humming?”

“Oh, just a new melody. Got a song in my head.”

“Sounds pretty.”

Charlotte looked at him shyly. “Thanks.”

“You performing again at the weekend?” Edward asked.

“Yes. On Saturday.”

“Haven’t you outgrown this place yet?” Edward asked as she handed over the pint and she took his card.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. “Hardly.”

“Come on Charlotte. You have your own manager and you’re recording your music. Why are you still playing at a bar in a sleepy seaside town?”

“I happen to have a fondness for this sleepy seaside town.”

“God! Why?”

Charlotte smiled. “Edward. You live here too. Surely you must be drawn to Sanditon’s charms.”

“Well when you leave there will be nothing charming left here.” Edward said playfully.

“Good job I’m not leaving yet then.” Charlotte teased back.

Edward was taken aback. “What – no reprimand for my flirting today?”

“No. Not today.” Charlotte said smirking as she went to serve another customer, leaving Edward gobsmacked, but amused.

Babington showed up not long after and sauntered up to the bar. Charlotte caught his eye and gave him a wide smile.

“Good evening John. Fancy seeing you here?” She said merrily.

“Charlotte. You’re very cheery.”

“And why shouldn’t I be? It’s been an exciting day.”

“That it has.”

“What can I get you?” Charlotte asked him.

“Pint of bitter please.” He replied and Charlotte went to fetch his drink.

“Well, well if it isn’t John Babington.” Said a droll voice.

“Ah – the bar manager.” Babington said turning towards it’s owner.

Esther smirked at him. “I wondered when you’d be back here.”

“Did you now? Have you been feeling my absence keenly then?”

“No I’ve been finding I have been able to bear your loss with equanimity.” Esther said with a straight face which made Babington laugh heartily and the corners of Esther’s mouth twitched in response.

“Have you now?” He said. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am likely to be frequenting this establishment on a fairly regular basis from now on.”

“Yes, that is rather disappointing.” Esther said now offering him a proper smile. “But you do at least offer stimulating conversation.”

“Was that a compliment I just heard?”

“Maybe, but it will be your last for a while.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Charlotte handed over Babington’s drink as Edward came back into the bar after a trip to the gents.

“Babington! Charlotte said you may be popping in.” Edward said.

“Hello Edward. How’s things?”

“Not too bad. Yourself?”

“Yes, good thanks.” Babington replied.

“Are you staying in Sanditon long?”

“No. I head back to London tomorrow afternoon.”

“Shame. But I expect you’ll be back soon.”

“Yes I expect I will.”

“Charlotte’s been glowing all evening following her meeting with you today. Sounds like things are moving forward quickly for her.” Edward commented. Babington just smiled and nodded in agreement. He wasn’t here to talk about Charlotte, after all he needed to maintain client confidentiality. Edward carried on. “So will you be coming down again for my Aunt’s garden party the weekend after next seeing as Charlotte is performing?”

“Possibly.” Babington answered truthfully as he and Charlotte hadn’t sorted out a schedule yet for the next couple of months as it had been dependent on their meeting with Tom. That was tomorrow morning’s task. “Are you involved at all?”

“Yes I can’t really escape it. My Aunt is very insistent that I help host the thing. But I don’t mind really.”

“Are you talking about the garden party?” Esther said, cutting in.

“Yes.”

“I really need to talk to Aunt Anabelle about the set up. At the moment the drinks tent is next to the children’s games. Doesn’t really seem appropriate. Plus we’ve got a load of deliveries arriving at different points next week. We’re going to be run off our feet. The sooner it’s over the better.”

“Not an event you enjoy doing then?” Babington asked.

“If I were merely guest it would be fine. But every year Tom and Aunt Anabelle conspire to make it bigger and better, which means more work for me.”

“You love it really!” Edward said smiling.

Esther glared at him. “All you have to do is show up, carouse with the guests and make the announcements.”

“Esther, you know I’m no good at all the organising and planning.” Edward reasoned.

“Well, that much is true.” Esther said, thinking that the same could be said for Tom who has all the ideas, but never thinks of the practicalities.

“This garden party sounds like quite an event.” Babington observed.

“Oh yes, it’s the biggest event of the year, well at least for Sanditon. Hundreds of people come.” Edward said.

“Hundreds?” Babington said, surprised.

“Actually we had nearly two thousand people come last year.” Esther corrected.

“Wow!”

“Yes. The garden party is like… like the Chelsea flower show of Sanditon.”

“Oh Edward, you do exaggerate.” Esther said rolling her eyes at him.

“I disagree. You see my Aunt only opens the grounds to the public a handful of times a year and each year the events get more and more popular. It’s rather ironic really, as she is a private person and doesn’t get out much nowadays. But she still wants to do her bit for the community.”

“You know as well as I do that that is not her motivation, Edward. She wants to show off the gardens which are her pride and joy, even though it’s the gardeners that do all the work, and remind everyone how rich she is.” Esther said bluntly. “And you know she doesn’t go out because there are very few people whose company she can tolerate.”

Babington couldn’t help but smile. “Your Aunt sounds like an interesting lady.”

“Interesting is one word for her.” Esther replied. “She still demands our attendance for lunch every Sunday.”

“I think that’s rather nice.” Babington said.

“You don’t have to go!” Esther replied.

Babington laughed again.

“Esther – you couldn’t help me just change this keg could you?” Charlotte called over.

“Sure.” Esther said walking over which left Babington talking with Edward, which he didn’t mind, but he would rather be talking with her.

A couple of hours later and it was closing time. Babington had stayed hoping that he may be able to get a moment alone with Esther. Edward had left a little while ago as he had work the next day and there were only a few stragglers who were finishing their drinks which Charlotte and Esther were trying to usher out.

“Time to go home John.” Charlotte said to him as she wiped down the bar.

“I thought I ought to walk you girls back.” Babington said.

“That’s very chivalrous of you. But I only live down the road.” Charlotte replied.

“And what about Esther?”

“Well, she lives a bit further out, but she usually gets the last bus back. The bus stop’s by Trafalgar House so we tend to walk back together.”

“Then I will walk you both back to Trafalgar House. It’s halfway to the Crown Hotel anyway.”

“Very well.” Charlotte replied suspecting that John may have a ulterior motive for walking them home. “Just give us another ten minutes to finish up here.”

Ten minutes later and the three of them were walking back to Trafalgar House and sharing in polite conversation as they went. Once they were at the bus stop, Charlotte said goodnight and Babington offered to wait with Esther for her bus.

“You didn’t have to wait with me you know.” Esther said as Charlotte went out of sight.

“I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I let you wait here on your own in the dark.” He said.

“You consider yourself a gentleman?”

“I like to think so.”

“Or is this just a ploy to get my number?” Esther asked suspiciously.

“What if it’s both? Can’t I be a gentleman and want to get your number?” Babington said smirking.

“I suppose so.”

“So are you going to give it to me then?” Babington asked.

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Because I would like to call you and take you out for dinner sometime.”

“Not a chance Babington.” Esther replied tersely.

“Well, I’ll be back here again soon. Maybe I can change you mind.”

“I doubt it.”

“We’ll see.” He said very keen to take up that challenge.

The bus parked up and Esther got on. She glanced back at Babington who waved and she nodded slightly in acknowledgement which he took as an encouragement. He wasn’t going to give up that easily.

***************

Charlotte woke up the next day with a start, her heart racing from the dream she had just had. It was the first time she had dreamed about him and it was a wonderful dream. She sank back down under the covers and closed her eyes, trying to recall the details of the dream which were threatening to disappear. Sidney… she had been dreaming about Sidney. They were on the beach. He’d pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear. What was it? She couldn’t remember, but she remembered the next part. He’d kissed her and the memory of it, even though it was a dream, made her stomach flip.

Charlotte reached for her phone which was by her bed and scrolled through Sidney’s messages again – like she had done countless times before. After she’d read the last one, she remembered their conversation on the phone. Was Sidney just being polite when he’d agreed it had been nice to talk to her? He said he was coming to Sanditon in 10 days time and staying for a whole week this time. And he wanted to take her out surfing again. The thought of seeing him made a warmth spread throughout Charlotte’s body as her heart pounded loudly in her chest and her reaction, combined with the dream she had just had made her certain that she was falling for him. There was no denying it, no supressing it anymore. But did he feel the same?

Feeling pretty flustered, Charlotte decided to jump in the shower. Once washed and dressed, she made a coffee in her travel mug and then headed out to the beach. She had recorded the tune she was humming last night to her phone once she had got back from her shift and was eager to work out some lyrics. Charlotte found that being on the beach was where she would often find her inspiration. However, it was a shame that it even though inspiration could be found here for her song writing, the same couldn’t be said for her dissertation for which she still needed to write 7,000 words, never mind some sort of revelatory insight. Charlotte tried not to let it worry her, for she still had a good six weeks to come up with something.

Once at the beach, it wasn’t long until the words to the chorus for Charlotte’s new song came to her:

_I’m dreaming about your voice_

_Dreaming about your smile_

_Dreaming how it would feel if you held my hand in yours_

_I’m dreaming about your touch_

_Dreaming about your kiss_

_Dreaming about the way you’ll hold me in your arms_

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

Feeling happy with the progress of the new song, Charlotte made her way back to the Annex. As she was heading back, her phone buzzed and she took it out her pocket. It was a text from Sidney. Did he sense that she was writing a song about him? The thought made her blush and Charlotte began to feel giddy as she opened the text and read:

_Sidney Parker: Week after next all booked off. When can we schedule in your surfing lesson?_

Charlotte smiled and fired back a message.

_Charlotte Heywood: You’ll have to go through my manager to book an appointment._ _😉_

_Sidney Parker: It’s like that now is it?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Pretty much. But I usually have Sundays off._

_Sidney Parker: Sunday it is then. Before breakfast so we can catch the best waves._

_Charlotte Heywood. Sounds good. Looking forward to it!_

_Sidney Parker:_ _😊_

Sidney was smiling as he sent the final text. He was sat at his desk preparing for his first meeting of the day with the Label executives which was supposed to start in ten minutes. He had booked his annual leave as soon as he had switched on his computer – before he had even checked his emails, for he knew if he didn’t get it in the diary, someone would be sure to fill it with some meeting or another. Or at least, that was the reason Sidney told himself.

He had woken up in a really good mood, which he suspected had something to do with a dream he’d had last night. Sidney couldn’t remember all the details, but one thing stayed with him. He’d kissed her. He’d kissed Charlotte in his dream and the feelings that left him with were both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Despite his reservations and the overwhelming need to guard his heart, Sidney felt he needed to at least explore the now undeniable attraction he had for Charlotte and that meant he needed to spend some time alone with her. Sidney sighed deeply - happily even at the thought. As far as he was concerned, his week off couldn’t come round quickly enough.


	21. A late dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple are reunited...
> 
> So I have uploaded my first song to Youtube and it can be listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ee3D42_H2qY
> 
> The song was supposed to accompany Chapter 15 (Out There) - so if you wanted to go back and read that while you listen please do.
> 
> I will try and make sure the next songs are put up at the same time as the Chapters in which they appear (heads up - there are 4 songs in total).
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and well. Thanks for all the love here on AO3 and on twitter. xxx

Charlotte was exhausted. She’d just got back from her Friday night shift at the bar following an intense week which had mainly centred around preparations for Mrs Denham’s garden party tomorrow, although she’d also squeezed in a couple of recording sessions in Bristol at James’ recording studios. Charlotte flopped down onto the sofa and kicked off her pumps as she felt her stomach rumble uncomfortably. She’d had to rush to work without eating dinner and she knew there was very little to eat in the kitchenette in the Annex. She wondered if Mary had put any leftovers for her in the fridge for she was known to do that. The need for food winning over the need for sleep, Charlotte quietly meandered out of the Annex door and into the main house to sneak into the kitchen. As she made it out into the hallway she noticed that someone had left the light on in the kitchen which was odd because Tom was very particular about this. Hesitantly she walked in and jumped in shock.

“Shit!” Charlotte exclaimed, her hand on her heart which felt like it had leapt out of her chest.

“Nice to see you too.” Sidney said his face breaking into a wide smile and his eyes sparkling. He was stood by the kitchen counter making a hot drink looking as handsome as ever even though he was dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts, his perfectly sculpted forearms and the hint of biceps showing from his sleeves.

Despite the shock, Charlotte couldn’t help but smile in return, for she was delighted to see him and her heart started to beat fast. She tried, but failed miserably, to stop smiling and act annoyed with him for startling her “Why do you always do this?” Charlotte asked.

“Do what?”

“Frighten the life out of me whenever you visit?”

“It’s not intentional. Maybe you shouldn’t be so jittery.” He teased, smirking at her. Charlotte frowned at him. She didn’t think she was jittery. She was only jittery around him. “What are you doing in here anyway?” Sidney asked her, but in curious, not accusatory manner.

“I was hungry. I didn’t get to have dinner before my shift started.” She explained as somehow her legs, which had gone wobbly, managed to move towards the fridge to see what was in there. As Charlotte stood looking at the fridge’s contents, she was aware of Sidney’s eyes on her and the fact he was only a couple of metres away made her shiver slightly. “When did you get here?” She asked him.

“About an hour ago.”

“So you didn’t get to see the kids?” Charlotte asked taking out a tub of leftover pasta bake.

“No.”

“I haven’t seen much of them either this week.” She said standing awkwardly with the pasta bake in hand as Sidney was in front of the microwave. “Do you mind if I…?” She started as she pointed to the microwave.

“Sure.” Sidney said, moving out the way.

“How’s recording going?” He asked, not wanting to go yet as he wanted to enjoy this moment alone with her.

“Good. I was at the studios today actually. James and I got so carried away that I missed my train back and had to wait for the next one. Hence why there wasn’t time for dinner.”

Sidney was slightly perturbed by her statement about getting carried away with James and he wasn’t sure why. He tried to ignore it. “You’re not good with trains are you?”

“No, it would appear not.” Charlotte admitted.

There was a pause in conversation while Charlotte waited for the microwave to reheat her dinner and Sidney took the chance to take her in properly. She was still in her work clothes, a simple white blouse and black skirt which stopped just above the knee. Charlotte’s style was modest as usual and Sidney admired her for it. Her hair was tied back in a neat plait and she wore minimal make up which therefore didn’t cover up dark rings round her eyes. She was clearly shattered and he wondered if perhaps she was overdoing it.

“You’re tired.” He commented.

Charlotte turned to face him. “Well it’s quarter to eleven. Most of the population will be asleep right now.”

“But not you. You’re eating dinner.”

Charlotte sighed. “Yes. It’s just been a long week trying to juggle preparing for tomorrow’s garden party and fitting in recording sessions. Travelling to Bristol is less than ideal really, but we’re recording in a more local studio next week which will help. I’m sure it will ease off next week.” Charlotte said, letting out a yawn. The microwave pinged and Charlotte got out her dinner.

“Can I join you for a bit?” Sidney asked shyly.

Charlotte looked at him inquisitively. “Sure.” She answered coyly, taking her dinner to the breakfast room where they both took a seat at the end of the table.

“I met Arthur and Diana yesterday.” Charlotte said, as she started to tuck into her dinner. “Mary invited them for dinner.”

“How did you find them?”

“Fun.” Charlotte said grinning slightly and Sidney smiled in return knowing full well what they would have been like. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

“They are pretty unique characters.” Sidney acknowledged.

“Yes. I can imagine them both as teachers too. Arthur is funny and enthusiastic – great for primary aged children and Diana seems… attentive and… and thoughtful – just right for a secondary school French teacher.” Charlotte commented.

Sidney chuckled as Charlotte was obviously trying to choose her words carefully. “I guess everyone finds their niche in the end.” He said giving her a knowing look. “Even if it takes a little while to get there.”

“Maybe.” She agreed as she lifted her eyes to his and their gaze lingered on each other for a moment before Sidney looked down and cleared his throat.

“What time do you have to get to Sanditon House tomorrow?” Sidney asked.

“8am. I’ve promised Esther to help with setting up the final bits and pieces before the crowds descend.”

“What - and then you’ve got to stay there all day?”

Charlotte sighed. If she were honest, she wasn’t particularly looking forward to another full on day. “Yes. I’m not performing until the afternoon, but I’m helping out with the refreshments tent in the morning.”

Sidney frowned at her concerned. “You can’t be expected to do that.”

Charlotte shrugged at him. “It’s an important day.”

“It’s not that important. Let me talk to Tom.”

“No.” Charlotte cut in, placing her hand on his momentarily, before she quickly released it realising what she had done. “Please, Sidney, don’t.” Charlotte said her eyes pleading with him, her cheeks flushed from touching him.

“Why not?” He asked quietly but firmly, the effect of having her hand on his, albeit for less than a second making his mouth go dry.

“Because I’m asking you not to.” Charlotte said. Sidney looked her doubtfully. “Really. It’s fine. I don’t mind.” She added. Sidney was still looking at her intensely which Charlotte took to mean he was struggling not to interfere, but really it was because his skin was still burning where she’d touched him. “Sidney?” Charlotte said gently, smiling softly at him. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far, but you’ve got to let me sort things out for myself.” Sidney nodded and he offered her a shy smile. “Now tell me some juicy celeb gossip while I eat my dinner.” She asked cheekily which instantly dissipated the tension.

“I don’t have any juicy celeb gossip. No one tells me anything!” He replied chuckling.

“Then make it up!”

“Make it up?” He replied intrigued by her suggestion.

“Yes.” Charlotte said.

“OK…” 

Sidney spent the next ten minutes making up random stories which made them both giggle. It was nice to have this: A moment of just the two of them chatting together – a moment they’d not really had since their first meeting on the train. They were enjoying each other’s company so much that they could have easily kept talking all night, but the grandfather clock chimed at 11 o’clock which brought their conversation to an end.

“I should get to bed.” Charlotte said a wide smile on her face and still giggling slightly. She got up to take her plate to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher and Sidney followed suit.

“Are you planning on popping by tomorrow at some point?” Charlotte asked him.

“I think there would be hell to pay if I didn’t. What time are you on?”

“3 o’clock.”

“I’ll come for that then.”

“Oh good. You’ll get to meet James then.” Charlotte said.

Sidney suddenly felt he’d been kicked in the shins. “The producer of your album?” He clarified.

“Yes. I invited him so he could hear some of the songs live with a band.”

“Right.” He replied, then hastily added. “Good idea.”

They walked out of the breakfast room into the hallway where they were to part ways.

“Night then.” Charlotte said, hovering slightly as she was reluctant to go, but knew if she didn’t, the early start was going to be hard work tomorrow.

“Night.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte nodded at him then began to walk back to the Annex as Sidney walked down the hallway towards the stairs. “Oh and Sidney?” She said, which made him spin round to face her.

“It’s… It’s nice to have you back.” Charlotte said shyly.

Sidney smiled at her. “It’s nice to be back.” He replied – and he meant it.

Charlotte turned back round and let herself into the Annex, looking over her shoulder just before she went through the door. Sidney was still standing in the hallway watching her. She gave him a little wave and then shut the door behind her. Once the door was closed she let out a long breath and a wide smile lit up her face for she had no doubt about who would haunt her dreams tonight.


	22. The Garden Party - Part One

Esther was already on her second cup of coffee and it was only 8am. She’d been up since the crack of dawn, the weight of the 101 things on her to do list playing on her mind making her unable to sleep. Coffee was surely the only way she would be able to get through today! Esther had got to Sanditon House half an hour ago. The tents and marquees had been put up yesterday by a small team of volunteers along with the stage for the performances, but now they needed to set everything out which was going to take a fair amount of time. Esther looked at her checklist: The children’s games and arts and crafts tent, the PA system for the stage (where were the sound guys?) and tables and chairs needed putting out by the food vans. Then there needed to be a staff/volunteer briefing at least half an hour before everyone came in for they had a team of people to help with car parking, taking entrance fees, manning the bar etc. Could they get everything in place by 10am? At least the weather forecast looked promising.

A car was coming up the road and Esther recognised it to be Tom’s. Hopefully Charlotte was with him. She was also expecting a few others to turn up at any moment to assist. Edward had also offered his services, but Esther had judged that he would be more of a hindrance than a help so she had told him not to bother. As soon as Charlotte and Tom stepped out of the car, Esther starting barking instructions at them, even though Tom was her boss and technically in charge! Tom of course, tried to make some last minute changes, which Esther vehemently resisted. They barely had enough time as it was to get everything in place before they opened the gates to the public.

After an hour or so, Esther’s Aunt decided to make an appearance to inspect their progress. Esther and Charlotte were so engrossed in what they were doing, that they didn’t notice when Tom and Mrs Denham approached them.

“Esther.” Mrs Denham said, interrupting their conversation.

“Aunt Anabelle.” Esther said, trying to smile.

“I must say this is coming together rather nicely.” Mrs Denham commented, rubbing her hands together.

“Yes, we’re nearly there I think.” Esther said, eager to get away.

Mrs Denham turned her gaze to Charlotte. “Tom tells me you’re the singer my nephew has been raving about.” Mrs Denham said eyeing her up.

Charlotte didn’t really know how to respond so she just smiled politely.

“She is indeed.” Tom interjected. “This is Charlotte Heywood. She is quite a crowd pleaser Mrs Denham. She has a beautiful voice.”

“Is that so?” Mrs Denham said, still regarding her curiously. Esther excused herself to go and check how things were going in the children’s tent.

“So how did you find yourself here in Sanditon Miss Heywood?” Mrs Denham asked Charlotte.

“Well, it was quite by accident actually. I feel asleep on my train home from university, missing my stop and ended up here. Tom and Mary were good enough to put me up in their Annex.”

“That was very fortunate.” Mrs Denham remarked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. “And now you work at Mr Parker’s bar with my niece?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“And how do you like our seaside town?”

“I like it very much. I love being able to go to the beach everyday.”

“Yes, the beach. Not so much a fan of it now in my old age. All the sand. Gets everywhere.” Mrs Denham observed. Tom hummed in agreement and nodded.

“You have a beautiful home here Mrs Denham. I’m looking forward to exploring the gardens.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, well it’s been in the family for generations. Costs a fortune to maintain, but I am determined not to part with it while I still live and breathe, even if my relatives try and persuade me otherwise.” She said glancing over at Esther. “Do you know I’m hounded by developers at least once or twice a week trying to get me to sell off bits of my land so they can build those monstrous apartment blocks. The cheek of it!”

“Well, Mrs Denham, I think you would find it to be a solid investment opportunity.” Tom commented.

“That may be the case, but what about character or charm? All of the new houses these days look more like office blocks than homes.”

“That’s because they are all supposed to be zero energy.” Tom said.

“Oh what a load of tripe! How can something be zero energy? Just a sales tactic in my opinion.” Mrs Denham said huffing. “There are going to be no such buildings on my land that’s for sure.”

The corners of Charlotte’s mouth twitched. Mrs Denham’s cantankerousness was very amusing, but perhaps it would be good to steer the conversation onto different topics. “It’s very good of you to open up your house for the community Mrs Denham.”

“Yes, well… I want to do my bit.” Mrs Denham looked at Charlotte again in a peculiar manner. “And what will you be singing for us later?”

“Oh, a range of songs. All family friendly of course.” Charlotte replied.

“I would hope so too. None of this awful modern stuff we have nowadays which is all about sex and drugs.” Mrs Denham commented which made Charlotte raise her eyebrows in surprise. Mrs Denham obviously wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. “Edward told me you write your own songs.” She stated.

“Yes, at least I am starting to.”

“Are you going to be singing these today?”

“Possibly one or two.” Charlotte replied. “And they’re not about sex or drugs.” She added.

“Hmmm.” Mrs Denham said. “Good. I am looking forward to hearing you perform later, especially if you are as good as Edward and Mr Parker make out. Now, Mr Parker, come with me and show me the children’s tent. Goodbye Charlotte.” Mrs Denham said.

“Goodbye.” Charlotte replied thinking that despite her crankiness, she actually quite like Mrs Denham.

A further hour later and it was time to open the gardens to the public. Charlotte took up her place in the refreshments tent, and as it was round about coffee time, there was quite a rush of people at first, many of whom were familiar faces from the bar. Time sped by as it often does when one is busy so it was very quickly nearly lunchtime when some welcome faces appeared.

“Charlotte!” shouted a child’s voice.

“Hello everyone!” Charlotte said from her position at the bar as the Parker children ran over to her closely following by Mary, Diana and Arthur.

“We’ve just been in the children’s tent.” Alicia said.

“I made a butterfly.” Henry said holding up his craft, which didn’t look like a butterfly at all.

“That’s great!” Charlotte replied enthusiastically.

“Lovely weather today.” Diana commented. “I do hope everyone’s remembered to put on their sunscreen. Oh and Arthur – did you take your hay fever tablets? It’s a high pollen count today.”

“Yes Diana, I am all drugged up.” Arthur said smiling, not seeming to mind Diana’s fussing.

“Good.” Diana replied.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Charlotte asked and one by one they gave their drinks orders. “Have you left Sidney at home?” She asked as she got the drinks.

“Yes, he hadn’t got back from the beach by the time we came to leave. He did say he would be down later though.” Mary replied.

“Did you get to hear the ukulele group?” Charlotte asked them.

“Oh yes, they were rather good I thought.” Diana replied.

“Yes, very jolly.” Arthur agreed.

“The school orchestra is on in about an hour.” Charlotte said.

“I’m going to play the flute when I’m older.” Jennie said.

“Good choice Jennie. I learnt to play the flute at school.” Charlotte said.

“Maybe you could teach me?” Jennie asked her.

Charlotte smiled. She would love to, but she was only staying in Sanditon for the summer – then who knew where she’d be. “Maybe” she answered vaguely.

“Thanks for the drinks Charlotte. We’ll be looking out for you at 3pm.” Arthur said.

“Yes, but Arthur, we mustn’t stand too close to the speakers, you have sensitive ears.”

“Right you are Diana.”

“See you later.” Charlotte replied smiling.

Charlotte was able to have a break an hour before she was due on stage with her band. She found a quiet spot away from the guests under an old oak tree as she sat and ate some lunch. She checked her phone. There were several messages.

_John Babington: Damn train is late, but should still get there in time for your slot. Didn’t want you to wonder where I was._

_James Stringer: Looking like I’ll get there at 2.30pm. Shall I meet you somewhere?_

_Sidney Parker: I’m here, but no sign of you. Have you made your escape?_

Charlotte smiled as she answered one by one. Sidney first of course, telling him she was hiding under an oak tree so he could come and find her if he wanted. Then James, telling him to call her when he arrived, seeing as he wouldn’t know anyone else here and then Babington telling him not to worry.

Ten minutes later, Sidney found her. “There you are.” He said as he went to sit down next to her. “In need of a moment of solitude?”

“Something like that. It’s been nonstop all morning.” Charlotte replied as she was making her way through a packet of crisps.

“Tom will be pleased with the turnout.”

“As will Mrs Denham. Now she is an interesting character.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, I think Sanditon is rather full of interesting characters.”

“Keeps everyone on their toes I suppose. How was the surf this morning?”

“Not bad. Conditions look a bit better for our lesson tomorrow though.” Charlotte’s stomach jolted, in the midst of all the chaos of last week, she’d forgotten they were having a surfing lesson… alone this time. Sidney noticed her reaction. “You haven’t forgotten have you?”

“No…” She replied unconvincingly. Sidney gave her a look. “OK, maybe.” Charlotte admitted. “But in my defence I’ve had a lot on.”

“Are you still up for it?” Sidney asked slightly nervously.

“Yes of course. Providing I have an early night tonight otherwise the early start will kill me.” Charlotte replied.

“Better not let Tom or Esther persuade you to stay late to pack away then.” Sidney stated.

Charlotte looked at him. “Do you really think I’m that much of a pushover?”

He looked at her with a serious expression. “Honestly? I think you are a bit.” Charlotte looked a bit put out. “Not that it’s a bad thing.” He quickly added. “It’s just sometimes it’s OK to say no.”

“I know that.” Charlotte snapped. Then she softened a bit, as she knew Sidney meant well and let out a big sigh. “I guess I just don’t want to let people down.”

“I figured and it’s to your credit that you think of others above yourself. It’s one of the qualities I admire about you.” Sidney said softly.

Charlotte blushed. “And here I was under the impression that my character traits were infuriating rather than endearing.” She said looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Sidney chuckled slightly awkwardly and looked away blushing. “Well, perhaps I spoke too hastily in that respect.” He said, coyly turning his face to meet her gaze again.

“So does that mean I no longer infuriate you then?”

“Not at this precise moment.” Sidney teased.

“Oi!” Charlotte responded, tapping him lightly on the arm in jest which made him laugh. It was a beautiful sound and it made Charlotte giggle in return.

Charlotte’s phone rang which broke the moment. It was James.

“James – are you here?” Charlotte answered, still giggling slightly. A sinking feeling filled Sidney’s stomach and he wasn’t sure why. “Great. I’ll meet you by the entrance.” Charlotte said.

“That was James. He’ll be here in five minutes.” Charlotte said, thinking she ought to explain herself.

Sidney nodded the smile on his face fading. “I ought to find Mary and kids.” He said getting up.

“OK.” Charlotte replied, also getting to her feet. “Catch you after? I mean, I’d like you to meet James.”

Sidney wasn’t that keen to meet James, after all he’d met plenty of producers in his time, but if it was important to Charlotte that he did, then he would. “Sure. Good luck.” He said to her.

“Thanks.”

Sidney walked away towards the tents as Charlotte made her way to the entrance to meet James, spotting him just as he walked through the gate. James gave her a wide smile when he noticed her coming towards him.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hi.” Charlotte said as he approached and they began to walk together towards the tents side by side.

“I didn’t expect Sanditon House to be so… grand.” James said.

“Me neither. This is the first time I’ve been here too.”

“Lots of people here.” He said looking around.

“Yes. Apparently it’s the biggest community event of the year. The school orchestra are performing at the moment. Very popular. Not sure how I’m going to follow that.”

James chuckled. “No, that’s a tough one. I listened back to the recordings we did yesterday.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah – got some ideas I want to run past you next time we meet.”

“Sounds good, but maybe you’ll get some ideas after my performance too. I’m going to play a couple of the EP tracks.”

“Definitely. It will be good to hear it live.”

“Did I sound OK? On what you’ve recorded?” Charlotte asked anxiously.

“Charlotte, you are honestly one of the best singers I’ve ever heard. You nailed it first take without the need for auto-tuning. Not many artists can do that – even the most experienced ones. It’s pretty impressive.”

Charlotte smiled and blushed at the compliment. She accompanied James to the refreshments tent and then went to go and see the band to get ready to go on stage. Five minutes before they were due to go on Edward sought Charlotte out.

“All ready to go?” He asked her.

“Yup, think so.” Charlotte answered.

“No stilettos today? Edward asked his gaze slowly trailed down her legs.

“No. This is a family event Edward. Besides, I don’t think your Aunt would approve if I got all tarted up.”

“I know several people who would have no objections to that, myself included.” He smirked.

Charlotte threw him a look. “Less of that please Edward, I’m trying to prepare.”

“Sorry. So I’m going announce you and then you can get on the stage and do your thing.”

“Fine.” Charlotte replied.

Edward left to give the announcement. Charlotte took some deep breaths and triple checked the tuning of her guitar before walking with her band onto the makeshift stage to do her set.


	23. The Garden Party - Part Two

Charlotte walked onto the stage and like every other time she had done this, felt it instantly… the exhilaration of being up here. How she loved being on stage! She took her place in front of the microphone and looked out at her audience. There was a small crowd gathered near the front, but most of the guests were milling around or sat with drinks watching at her expectantly. This was unlike any sort of gig she had done before and Charlotte wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to be playing background music or whether it was a proper performance. The songs and arrangements she had picked suggested the latter, but Charlotte supposed she would see what sort of reception she got and play it by ear. Charlotte wasn’t one for talking much on stage, she would much rather let her songs do the talking, so she nodded at the drummer who clicked them in for their first song.

The band started playing and Charlotte started to sing – a rendition of You’ve Got the Love. As she was singing, she looked around her to see if there were any familiar faces out there. Mary and the children were at the front of the stage - just like her own little fan base! The girls were dancing and squealing with childlike enthusiasm, Henry was jumping and James was just toddling about with a big grin on his face. Charlotte was really growing to love these children, and for a moment it made her think of her own family who she hadn’t seen for a few months. She really must organise a visit soon.

A couple of metres behind Mary were Sidney, Arthur and Diana. Charlotte’s eyes met with Sidney’s momentarily and she almost forgot the words she was singing, such was the intensity of his gaze. It made her feel really self-conscious and she was hit with a wave of nerves. She quickly averted her eyes to somewhere else so she could concentrate on what she was singing. To Charlotte’s right were Babington and James who were watching her, as well as exchanging the odd word of conversation to each other. She was glad Babington had made it to the start of her set. There was something comforting about him being here – for he kept saying that as her manager, he was now her biggest champion. Charlotte liked that. It was like he would always have her back and even though things were just starting out for her, Charlotte was already beginning to feel a real sense of trust between them.

Charlotte was delighted with Babington’s choice of producer. The recording sessions she’d had with James had been so… creative. James had some interesting ideas. They had had so much fun trying out new sounds and effects yesterday. In fact, Charlotte couldn’t remember a time when she’d laughed so hard! James gave her a smile when their eyes met which she reciprocated as best as she could whilst singing.

Behind Babington and James was Edward intermittently talking with some other guests while watching her. He lifted his drink and nodded to Charlotte when their eyes met and then went to say something to the guests. There were also a few other faces Charlotte recognised from the her weekly performances at the bar dotted around, most of which appeared to be giving her their full attention. Having done a full scan of the audience, she cautiously looked back in Sidney’s direction. He was still staring at her and the butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold. Sensing looking in his direction was only going to be a distraction, she tore her eyes off him and tried to avoid eye contact for the rest of the set.

“I say Charlotte’s very good.” Arthur said to Sidney, but all Sidney could manage in return was a hum of acknowledgement. Was it going to be like this every time he heard Charlotte sing? For he appeared to be unable to tear his eyes off her and he felt his body become paralysed like he was under some kind of spell. The goose bumps had started to spread up his arms and it seemed he had lost the power of speech. Sidney felt for sure that the effect it had on him was getting more and not less intense each time.

“She has such a beautiful voice!” Diana exclaimed, but Sidney didn’t respond. He was still under the effects of Charlotte’s spell. “Charlotte told us she’s recording some of her songs.” Diana said, trying to engage Sidney in conversation. He wished she wouldn’t for he was not sure how coherent he would be right now.

It took a lot of effort, but somehow Sidney managed to form a reply. “Yes. I think that’s her producer with Babington over there.” He said nodding in Babington’s direction, but still keeping his eyes on Charlotte.

“Oh right. Have you heard her songs?”

Sidney was still struggling to engage. He cleared his throat. “Only one of them. But I think she’s intending on playing a few more today.”

“Well that’s exciting!” Arthur commented.

“If Charlotte’s come with her manager and producer, surely things must be getting rather… serious for her music career? Are you here to sign her to the label?” Diana asked him.

Sidney clenched his jaw and shifted awkwardly. Diana’s question made him feel rather uncomfortable. Of course he wanted to sign Charlotte to the label – her talent was undisputed, but Charlotte wasn’t ready for that yet. However, the uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing was not due to his professional wish to sign her. It was because he knew his growing attraction to her complicated things. Not that some of the complications couldn’t be resolved, for if the label signed her another Label Manager could work with Charlotte and not him. It was more that he’d been down this road before and it had ended badly for him and since then he always ensured his professional life and private life remained completely separate. How was he supposed to do that with Charlotte? Would there always be that nagging doubt in the back of his mind that she was only interested because he could advance her career?

“I’m just here as…” His words caught in his throat. What was he here as? A friend? An acquaintance? A fan? Better say something else entirely or else be caught out. He cleared his throat. “… to support Tom.”

“How brotherly of you.” Arthur remarked, but eyeing him suspiciously.

The song came to an end and Babington walked over to them with James.

“Sidney.” Babington said as he approached. “It’s nice to see the Parker siblings back together. Let me introduce you to the producer of Charlotte’s EP. This is James Stringer. James, this Sidney Parker and his brother and sister Arthur and Diana.”

James stuck his hand out to Sidney and gave it a firm shake. “I’ve heard your name been bandied around of course. It’s good to meet you in person.” James said to him. Sidney nodded at him with a serious expression and didn’t reply.

“Did you have to travel far today?” Diana asked James politely.

“Only from Bristol.”

“Oh I did my PGCE in Bristol. Really good music scene. I can see why you creative types settle there.” Arthur said, chipping in.

“Yes I’m rather fond of living there.” James replied politely.

Charlotte started the next song, which was “Out There” and they all turned to look at her.

“Excuse me, I’ve got to record this one.” James said, walking away closer to the stage and getting his phone out.

“Recording going well then?” Sidney asked Babington, his eyes following James as he walked away.

“Seems to be. To be honest, I haven’t been to a recording session yet. Planning to join them next week.” Babington replied. Sidney nodded. The thought of Charlotte and James alone in a recording studio did not sit well with him. James was a lot younger than he was expecting and he was a good looking chap.

“What made you choose Stringer?” Sidney asked.

“I’ve worked with him before. He’d very good. And reasonably priced. Plus he’s only in Bristol which is easy distance from here.”

“Right.” Sidney said, his gaze returning to the stage as Charlotte started singing. Her song sounded good with a band behind her. He was very quickly getting lost again when Babington broke him out of his trance.

“What are you doing in Sanditon anyway? I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Babington asked.

“Got a week off.” Sidney said turning to him.

“And you chose to come here?” Babington said, his eyebrows raised.

“It was a last minute decision.”

“I see. And what are you plans while you’re here?”

“Surfing, obviously.”

Babington chuckled. “Of course.”

“Then just spending time with the family, seeing as it’s the school holidays.”

“And Charlotte…”

“Charlotte?”

“Well, she’s here too isn’t she?” Babington said smirking at him.

“Yes. And what’s your point?”

“No point, just an observation.” Babington said unconvincingly. “Are you… planning on doing anything together?” He asked cautiously.

Sidney sighed. “We’re having a surfing lesson tomorrow.”

“Oh a surfing lesson?”

Sidney hummed in agreement and returned his eyes to the stage indicating he didn’t want to talk about this further and thankfully Babington quickly got the message.

James sought them out again after the song had finished. “Isn’t Charlotte brilliant?” He said. Sidney looked at him distrustfully. “I think she’s the best singer I’ve ever worked with.” He continued.

“Me too.” Babington agreed. “And it’s all thanks to Sidney here that she was discovered.”

“I think Charlotte would have got there with or without me spotting her. A talent like hers won’t go unnoticed for long.” Sidney replied.

“Very true.” Babington agreed.

“So do you know Charlotte well then?” James asked him.

“No. We only met about a month ago.” Sidney admitted.

“They met on a train to Sanditon.” Arthur said, cutting in to the conversation. Sidney snapped his head round and gave him an unimpressed look. He did not want to go into this story with James. “Well you did.” Arthur said, not sure what had provoked the glare from his brother.

“How did you discover she could sing?” James asked intrigued having noticed the exchange between the brothers.

“She performed at Tom’s open mic night… and stole the show.” Sidney said, not wanting to share with him that actually she had first sung to him at the beach as this seemed like a private moment.

James smiled in a smitten like way. “I can well believe it. Charlotte certainly seems to have an incredible stage presence.” He said, turning to watch her which Sidney did not like at all. Thankfully the children interrupted them and drew Sidney away from having to talk to James further.

Charlotte played for a good forty-five minutes. She played a couple of her own songs which Sidney hadn’t heard before. In truth, they weren’t as good as “Out There”… there was something missing. They were still good, but Sidney knew Charlotte could do better and he wondered if he should raise it with her or not. Would she be open to constructive feedback? The last time he had attempted it, it had not been well received, although, granted, she was angry with him for other reasons at the time. The professional in him felt he had to talk to her about it, but Sidney was nervous about provoking another argument when things appeared to be going well between them. He would have to wait for the right opportunity.

When Charlotte had finished packing away, she went to seek out James to see what he thought of the arrangements. She wanted his opinion because something was bothering her. “Out There” had gone really well, but the other two, well, they just hadn’t felt right and that, combined with the fact that Sidney was in the crowd, meant she hadn’t performed her fourth one (for it was about him). Charlotte found James talking with Sidney and Babington.

“Oh, so I see you’ve met each other already.” Charlotte said as she walked up to them all. Her eyes lingered on Sidney’s and she found she couldn’t quite read his expression. 

“Charlotte!” James beamed which made Charlotte shift had eyes to him. “You were amazing.” He said admiringly.

“Thank you.”

“Why didn’t you play “Dreaming”?” James asked her.

Charlotte could feel Sidney’s gaze on her and it made her feel hot and flustered. “I still don’t think it’s quite there yet.” She answered shifting uncomfortably because she wasn’t actually telling the truth.

James looked at her uncertainly. “Shame, I like that one.” He said.

“Did you record the others?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you think?” She asked.

“I think you’ve given me lots to think about.” James answered vaguely, smirking slightly.

“OK… Well, then we can review and talk about it on Thursday.” Charlotte suggested.

“I hope to join you then too.” Babington said. “As Sid is here, thought I may as well spend a couple of days here later in the week.”

“Sounds good.” Charlotte said, but before they could engage in any further conversation, Esther came bounding up to Charlotte.

“Charlotte, I’m so sorry to ask this, but Steve has had to go home as he’s feeling unwell. Any chance you can go back and help Clara out in the refreshments tent? It’s only for another hour.” Esther said.

Charlotte snuck a glance at Sidney who was giving her a hint of a smile as if to say “I told you so” and then quickly turned away from him. Thinking that helping out for one hour was no real hardship she replied. “Yeah, that’s fine, but I’ve got to go after that.”

“Thank you. You are a life saver.”

Charlotte started to make her way towards the refreshments tent. She was just at the entrance when someone called after her. She spun round to greet the caller. It was James. He stood in front of her but she felt unable to give him her full attention, for a few yards away staring at her intently was Sidney and it was rather off putting.

“I was just wondering what you were up to after you’ve finished here? Maybe we could get dinner somewhere?” James asked. Charlotte didn’t answer immediately, for in truth she hadn’t really heard him as she was still looking at Sidney over his shoulder. “Charlotte?” He said.

Charlotte snapped out of her daze. “Hmm? Oh, sorry James. It’s been a long day and I’m not really with it.” She said. “What did you ask me?”

James’ faltered slightly at having to ask the question again. “I wondered if you wanted to get dinner somewhere later.”

“Oh…” Charlotte said, surprised.

“It’s just that I won’t make the next train in time, so thought I could stick around for a bit longer. Of course if you’ve got plans already…”

“Well, kind of.” She replied and James’ face fell slightly. “Mary has planned dinner for tonight, but she won’t mind if my plans change.” A hopeful look passed across James’ face, until Charlotte added. “Is John sticking around too? Perhaps we should invite him as well seeing he’s got a long journey back to London.”

“I’m not sure.” James replied not keen on this suggestion, but Charlotte obviously hadn’t understood his intentions.

“I’m sure he would appreciate an invite. I can’t stay late though. Got an early start.”

“OK.”

“Come find me once the party’s over. Sorry – got to run.” Charlotte said and then rushed off to help Clara so that she was oblivious to the look of disappointment on James’ face.


	24. Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is longer than usual... BUT it is ALL Sidlotte, so I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> May be a little gap before the next Chapter - so thought I owed you a long one! :-)

Charlotte’s alarm woke her up the next day. Although she’d manged the 8-9 hours sleep she needed, she woke up feeling restless for Sidney would be knocking on her door in half an hour. The thought of spending the morning alone with him made her feel giddy with excitement, but at the same time fraught with nerves. Charlotte had not seen much of him yesterday, except for their brief encounters at the garden party, but each look, each smile that they had exchanged made her head spin. Seeing Sidney in person had confirmed to her that she had feelings for him and that these feelings were getting stronger with each interaction with him. The question was - did Sidney feel the same? Sometimes Charlotte thought he did by the way he looked at her, sometimes softly, affectionately even, and at other times with such a intensity that seemed to burn her retinas. He also appeared to want to spend time with her, like when he’d sought her out yesterday at the garden party or when he wanted to stay and chat when she had her late dinner on Friday night. Then there was this morning: he’d invited her to go surfing with him, even seemed slightly offended when she had forgot (and thinking back, how could she have done that?). Sidney had even admitted that he admired her… or at least one of her character traits. Perhaps she was reading too much into it though, for there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind about it all: Was he really single? Because she couldn’t quite believe that a guy as handsome as he was, and in the position he was in, was not attached. Charlotte wondered if there would be a way to subtly ask him today, because if things continued in the same vein and she found out he was with someone, she would end up getting hurt. The sooner she knew the better.

Sidney knocked on the door at the appointed time and Charlotte answered it merrily. They both made their way to the sheds to get into their wetsuits, each facing the other way as they did so.

“When did you get home last night?” Sidney asked nervously, pulling on his wetsuit.

“Oh early. Around eight o’clock. I was so shattered, I pretty much went straight to bed.” This statement seemed to cheer Sidney slightly.

“Where did you go for dinner?” He wasn’t really that interested, but he thought he should continue the conversation.

“The seafood place on Wickham Road.”

“Very nice.”

“It was a shame you didn’t join us.” Charlotte said. Babington had invited Sidney, but he had declined.

“I just figured you all had business matters to discuss.” Sidney replied, although that was not the real reason.

“Well, we did a bit, but it was more of a social dinner.” Charlotte explained. “Mary was OK with me changing dinner plans wasn’t she?”

“Of course. It’s not like you have to eat with the family every night.”

“Yeah I know, I just don’t like to mess her about.” Charlotte replied.

“You didn’t.” Sidney reassured her.

“OK… You… you couldn’t help me with the zip could you? I think it’s stuck.” She asked.

Sidney turned round having finished getting into his wetsuit. Charlotte was stood with her back to him, her hands holding her hair up out of the way. She had managed to do the wetsuit up halfway up her back, but the zip had got caught in the strap of her bikini. The open part of the wetsuit revealed the top part of her bare back. Just the fact he could see a part of her naked body he hadn’t seen before sparked something in him which made him feel really nervous and something else… stirred. Tentatively Sidney edged closer to Charlotte and slowly reached up to the zip to try and unhook it. Inevitably, his fingers, which were trembling slightly, grazed her skin as he did so which made Charlotte gasp and shiver slightly. Charlotte’s reaction to his touch was thrilling. Sidney’s body longed for more contact and whether it was by accident or on purpose, he didn’t know, his fingers kept finding bare skin. After a bit more tugging, the zip came free and Sidney gently pulled the zip up to the top of the wetsuit, his eyes watching as slowly the wetsuit encased her exposed skin.

“All done.” He said, his voice deep and hoarse.

Charlotte turned round shyly to face him. Her eyes were wide and dark and she was breathing heavily. There was a pink flush on her cheeks and her lips, plump and alluring, were slightly apart. Her countenance threatened to undo him. “Thanks.” She said quietly which in this moment Sidney found incredibly seductive. Sidney swallowed uncomfortably as he silently collected the boards and handed one to Charlotte.

They walked side by side towards the beach, boards under their arms, each of them processing what had just happened until Charlotte could bear the silence no longer.

“Can I ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me?” Charlotte said to him.

“OK.” Sidney said, glad that she had started the conversation for his mind had gone blank.

“The songs I played yesterday… My songs… What did you think?”

Sidney wasn’t expecting this question, although he was hoping for a moment today to talk to her about it. He was grateful he had been given the opportunity without the need to raise it himself, but now he needed to carefully chose how to deliver the feedback so as not to offend her.

“Well… Out There was really good. Sounded great with a band. I like the arrangement.” He said, starting with the positives.

“But what about the other two?”

Sidney hesitated. “Honestly? I didn’t feel they were quite there yet. It felt like there was something missing.” Sidney held his breath as he waited for her reaction which he assumed would be defensive.

To Sidney’s surprise Charlotte broke out into a wide smile. “Thank God!” She said relieved.

“OK… That was not the reaction I was expecting.” Sidney replied, confused.

“I knew there was something not right with them, but no one else has said anything! I thought maybe I was just being a perfectionist.”

Sidney smiled at her. “Nothing wrong with being a perfectionist. These will be the first songs you release out into the big wide world. You need to put your best foot forward.”

“I agree. I don’t think they should make the cut.”

“You don’t have to bin them entirely. You could always work on them a bit more?” Sidney suggested.

“No. I’ve got a couple of others in progress that feel better. These other ones, they were written a while ago and when I wrote them, I wasn’t writing from the heart.” Charlotte said. Her statement intrigued him. If she had other songs that she had written from the heart, he wondered what they were about.

“James said you didn’t play one of the songs. Why was that?”

Charlotte blushed. “Oh… Well, I guess I sort of bottled it when I had determined that the other two weren’t good enough.”

“Can I hear it?” Sidney asked.

“You mean you want a sneaky preview?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney chuckled. “Is that not allowed?”

“Well, I would have to run it past my manager first.”

“Naturally.” Sidney replied playfully.

“But perhaps you can come and listen to us recording on Thursday? I’m sure John and James would have no objections.”

“I’d like that.” He replied tenderly.

They had now reached the beach and made their way across the sand towards the water’s edge. The beach was completed deserted this morning, probably because it was early on a Sunday morning, combined with the fact that the weather was quite overcast and breezy, but this was perfect surfing conditions. The waves looked bigger than Charlotte had surfed previously and she was a little anxious about it. Sensing she was nervous, Sidney suggested they practice some moves on the beach first. He asked Charlotte to show him each position, and gave suggestions to improve her technique.

“You’ve still not quite got your stance right.” Sidney said as Charlotte stood in position on the surfboard.

“What am I doing wrong?” Charlotte asked, but not in a defensive way.

“You’re twisting to the right.” Sidney explained. Charlotte tried to shift her weight, but lost her footing. “Here.” Sidney said getting closer. But then stopped in front of her. “May I…” He said, asking her permission to touch her this time. Charlotte couldn’t say anything in return. The thought of his hands on her again, even if through a wetsuit this time, was making her heart run wild. She simply nodded. Sidney walked to the back of the board, slowly placed his hands on Charlotte’s hips and gently, but firmly guided her into the correct stance, one hand eventually coming to rest on her abdomen and the other on the small of her back. But he didn’t let go.

“Now, bend your knees and get lower to the board. Put your arms out and try and get your balance.” Sidney said in a soft voice which was incredibly sensual. “Good.” He said. “How does it feel?”

 _Wonderful_ Charlotte thought in her head as a warmth from Sidney’s hands was starting to spread throughout her body, but instead she said. “Yes, good thanks.”

“OK.” Sidney said reluctantly letting go and stepping back. “Let’s try a couple of pop ups into that position, then we’ll get in the water.”

After practicing the pop ups, they headed into the ocean, got onto the boards and paddled out. It was tough going. The sea was much choppier that the last time Charlotte had gone out with Sidney and she kept getting a face full of water as the waves broke on her.

“You OK?” Sidney called over to her.

“Yes.” She shouted back. Eventually they got out to a good distance from the shore to catch the waves and sat on their boards whilst Charlotte tried to catch her breath.

“Do you want to go prone for the first couple of times?” Sidney asked her.

“Seems like a sensible idea.” Charlotte said.

“I’ll go down with you.”

“OK.”

The first couple of waves Charlotte caught were exhilarating. She squealed and giggled as she rode the waves prone to the shallows. Her joy at being in the water was infectious and Sidney beamed at her in return. On the third time, Sidney suggested Charlotte try the pop up and he decided to watch her this time so he could check out her technique.

“Ready?” Sidney said to Charlotte.

“Yes.” Charlotte said resolutely.

“OK. Paddle, now.” He said as the next wave approached.

Charlotte went for it, but when she went for the pop up things did not go to plan… She managed to get onto her feet, but her weight was shifted too near the tail of the board and it ended up flipping up and struck her right in the face. She plunged into the water.

Sidney saw it all happen in slow motion. He knew as soon as she had attempted to stand up that it wasn’t right and when she had fallen into the water, he was hit by a wave of panic. With lightening speed he started paddling to her location. When he was about five metres away, Charlotte emerged from the water, which gave him a little sense of relief, but she was being hit by some pretty strong waves. Sidney could see Charlotte was trying to get back onto her surfboard, but struggling as she didn’t appear to be able to reach the seabed. Eventually he got to her.

“Charlotte? Are you OK?” Sidney asked coming alongside her. She turned to face him and he could see the blood pouring out of her nose.

“Shit.” He said.

“Is it really bad?” Charlotte said concerned and embarrassed, her eyes shining with tears. She put her hand to her nose and pulled it away with blood on it.

“Let’s get you to the beach and have a closer look.” Sidney said. He got Charlotte to hold onto his surfboard as he paddled towards the shallows.

Once they were back at the beach, Charlotte sat down and Sidney and knelt in front of her to inspect the damage. Charlotte’s heart was racing. Sidney had never been this close to her before, she could even feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes as Sidney tenderly pressed his fingers along the bone of her nose which had now stopped bleeding. Even though she was in pain (as well as highly embarrassed for that matter), his touch was so delightful that it made her forget it temporarily, until he touched the part that hurt the most. Charlotte winced slightly.

“Sorry. I don’t think it’s broken.” He said, withdrawing his hands.

Charlotte opened her eyes. He was still so close to her. His eyes, soft and golden brown and she could easily get lost in them were it not for the fact she was feeling so mortified about the situation. “Good. Shame about my pride.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney smiled at her. “We’ve all been there.” He said reassuringly. “At least the blood washes out in the sea.”

Charlotte giggled. “Yes. True.”

“Wanna have another go?” Sidney asked. “Got to get back on the horse that threw you.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “OK.” Sidney took her hands and helped her up, but he hesitated ever so slightly before letting them go, and Charlotte could have sworn she had felt him stroke his thumbs over her knuckles.

They picked up the boards and headed back into the sea. Charlotte was naturally anxious at first and bottled it a couple of times before she finally got the courage to try the pop up again. It was much more successful the second time round, in that she didn’t get whacked on the nose this time, but she wasn’t able to ride the full wave standing up. After several more attempts, she eventually rode a wave right to the shallows which she was delighted with.

“That was good.” Sidney said coming alongside her.

“Thanks. I think I’m ready to quit while I’m ahead now though.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Yeah. But don’t feel like you have to come back with me.”

“No it’s fine. I’m in need of breakfast anyway.” Sidney said.

They started heading back up the beach. Sidney felt a little melancholy because he wasn’t ready for his time with Charlotte to end yet… and then an idea came to him. “Why don’t we grab breakfast? There’s a good café on the beachfront Babbers and I like going to.” Sidney suggested. He’d tried to phrase it casually, but inside he was nervous as hell about her answer, especially when she didn’t reply straight away, so he thought he ought to explain his suggestion a bit further. “You know, seeing as we didn’t get the Parker breakfast yesterday what with the garden party and everything.” Sidney said rather uneasily. Why did Charlotte make him feel so awkward all the time? He never usually had this problem around women.

Charlotte smiled at him and he looked relieved. “Yes, cos heaven forbid we don’t keep up the Parker tradition.”

Sidney smiled in return. “Exactly my thinking. It would be… wrong not to indulge.”

“Yes, I agree. But if we’re going out in public, there’s an important question I need you to answer.”

“Right.” Sidney said, a little confused, but intrigued.

Charlotte stopped and so he did too. “How’s my nose looking?” She asked.

Sidney laughed. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Because if I’ve got two black eyes there’s no way we are going where there are people about.”

“Are you that concerned about your image?”

“It’s not about my image, it’s about my pride which has been somewhat dented by the whole episode.”

Sidney chuckled again. “Well, the injury obviously looked worse than it was because there is nothing wrong with your nose. It looks perfect to me.” Sidney said, blushing slightly as he realised what he had said.

“Well… OK then.” Charlotte responded, blushing as well from the compliment which seemed genuine.

They deposited their boards back in the shed and then went to their respective rooms to shower and get dressed. Sidney knocked on Charlotte’s door about twenty minutes later. Charlotte opened it with a wide smile on her face. She was wearing a simple floaty summer dress with wedges, her hair loose and damp from the shower, but starting to curl. She looked beautiful and care free.

“Nose still looking OK?” Charlotte said teasingly.

Sidney smiled. “Yes, you’re good.” He replied, when what he really wanted to say was that she looked gorgeous.

“Great. Shall we go out the back way?” She said – pointing to the external door in the Annex.

“Probably best or else we may get pounced on by the kids.” Sidney said, but equally he didn’t want them to be stopped and questioned by Tom and Mary. Charlotte let him past her and they made their escape out the Annex door and onto the street.

It was still pretty overcast and threatening to rain and Charlotte wondered whether she had worn the right clothes. Sidney hadn’t dressed for rain either. He was in a linen shirt and chino shorts with flip flops, his Ray-Bans balanced on top of his head. Hopefully they wouldn’t get caught out…

It was only a ten minute walk to the café and when they got there, it was pretty busy, but there was a free table by the window overlooking the beach. Sidney ordered their food at the counter and slipped back into his chair with their coffees.

“Thanks” Charlotte said, taking the coffee from him. “Popular place.”

“Yeah. It’s known for its breakfasts. Not sure it tops Mary’s though.” He replied.

“No. That would be hard to do. So how’s your vacation going so far?”

Sidney smiled. “Good, I think. At least I haven’t thought about work for about 24 hours.”

“That’s a promising start. But will you be able to resist checking your emails at all while you’re here?”

“Probably not.” Sidney admitted sheepishly.

“I figured!” Charlotte said smiling. “What have you got planned for next week?” She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Well… nothing really. Just hanging out with the kids and surfing. Have… have you got a busy week?” Sidney stuttered, wondering if he was going to be able to spend more time with her or not.

“Not as busy as last week. Got a couple of shifts at the bar and recording later in the week, but I really need to spend time on my dissertation.”

“How’s that going?” Sidney asked her.

“Oh… Not so good. To be honest, I’ve been putting off thinking about it because I have no idea what direction it’s going in.”

“I’m sure you’ll get there.”

“I hope so.”

“Wasn’t Heraclitus known for his philosophy about change and opposites?” Sidney said thoughtfully.

Charlotte’s looked at him curiously. Sidney obviously knew more about philosophy than he let on. “Yes, at least it wasn’t his only work, but it was the philosophy most criticised by Plato and Aristotle.”

“Well, if you want to apply it to modern day life – can’t you take your own as an example?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean – things are changing for you pretty quickly. Can you apply Heraclitus’ theories in your own life, where you are at the moment? Or if they don’t work – was Plato’s criticism justified?”

Charlotte looked at him wide eyed. She hadn’t thought about that before. It was a helpful steer. “Bloody hell. Who made you so wise?”

Sidney chuckled. “Well, I recall reading a paper my Father wrote on Plato’s critique of Heraclitus.”

“He wrote a paper on Heraclitus? I haven’t read that one.”

“I’m not sure if it was published or not. I can find it for you if it would be helpful?”

“That would be amazing! Thanks.” Charlotte replied, thinking it would be incredible to see one of Gregory Parker’s unpublished papers, but equally remembering the sadness of his parting. “I’m really sorry about what happened to your Dad. That must have been really tough.” Charlotte said gently. Sidney sighed and nodded. “His work was brilliant.” She added.

“It was.” Sidney agreed. “And at least I have the comfort that his work is still admired – that that part of him at least lives on.”

“Can I…” Charlotte stopped. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask the next question.

“Yes?” Sidney said, receptively.

“Well, I wondered… what about your Mum?” Charlotte asked cautiously.

“She died a couple of years before my Dad. Bowel cancer.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.” Charlotte said.

Sidney smiled at her. “It’s funny how people say they’re sorry. I know it’s the natural response, but really they have nothing to be sorry about. You have nothing to be sorry about. My parents died and that sucks, but it’s no-one’s fault.”

Charlotte smiled shyly in response. “I guess a lot of people, at least my age, just wouldn’t know what that felt like. To have lost both parents. I mean, the closest person to me that has died was by Gran and she had lived a long and happy life. Perhaps sorry is the only thing we can say.”

Their food arrived and they started to tuck in.

“God I didn’t realise how hungry I was!” Charlotte commented.

“Well you’ve worked up an appetite.” Sidney replied.

The ate in silence for a moment before Charlotte started the conversation again. “Do you get to go out much in London?”

“A fair bit. But mainly just for work. Lunches with clients, gigs, promotion events, awards ceremonies and the like.”

“What about for fun?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, some of that is fun.” Sidney said smiling.

Charlotte smiled too. “Yes, but I mean, what about doing things that you don’t have to do for work?”

“Unfortunately that doesn’t happen very often. Work is pretty… intense.” Sidney said.

“Must make dating difficult.” Charlotte commented, shyly meeting his eye and biting her lip.

“I guess.” He replied vaguely, looking her inquisitively which made Charlotte blush.

Perhaps she had been too obvious. Charlotte hastily said something else. “I’m not sure I would want to live in London.”

Sidney noticed she had quickly moved on from the subject. He wouldn’t have minded delving into this topic further, but Charlotte was clearly uncomfortable with continuing it. “No?”

“Well, I grew up on a farm and now I live on the coast.”

“Yes, but you went to University in a City.”

“I don’t think you can compare London with York.”

“True. Although I’ve never been to York.”

“Really? You should. It’s a really charming city. Lots of historical buildings, cobbled streets, eclectic shops.”

“… and more opportunities for dating perhaps?” Sidney interrupted, smirking at her, making Charlotte go a bright shade of crimson.

“I don’t know about that. I don’t think location has much to do with it. I suppose it all depends on whether you have the time… or the inclination.” She replied, avoiding his eye.

Sidney paused and Charlotte could sense that he was looking at her. She was sure she was getting redder. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He replied softly. She braved to meet his gaze, his look had turned more serious and despite the fact that Charlotte felt like a complete idiot for bringing up the topic, she found herself unable to look away from him… until that is she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and turned towards the window.

“Shit.” She said.

Sidney chuckled. “You seem to have this habit of looking at me and then cursing. Have I done something to offend you?”

“No. Sorry. It’s just it’s started pouring down outside.” Charlotte explained.

“So?”

“So… did you bring an umbrella?”

“No.”

“Neither did I. I thought this would happen.”

“It’s only a ten minute walk to Trafalgar House…. Less if we run.”

“You trying running in wedges!”

“Is that a challenge?” Sidney replied flirtingly.

Charlotte sighed. “I can tell you’re going to enjoy seeing me embarrass myself again. With my luck today, I’ll end up falling flat on my face with a bloody nose again.”

“Well you never know it may have passed by the time we leave…” Sidney said optimistically.

It did not pass by the time they were ready to leave. In fact, Charlotte was sure it was raining even heavier and large puddles were beginning to form in the potholes on the roads and pavements. Charlotte hesitated in the doorway of the café as they made to leave. Sidney had already walked out into the street. He noticed she hadn’t followed and so held his arms out wide and said with a big smile on his face: “Come on – it’s lovely and refreshing!”

“You’re mad!” Charlotte said, smiling back.

“Maybe.” Sidney said, as he walked back up to her and held out his hand. “Come on.” He said, his eyes piercing hers. Charlotte’s heart rate accelerated as she tentatively placed her hand in his and he pulled her gently out of the doorway and into the rain. She gasped as he did so, but not because of the coolness of the rain on her skin, but because of the feel of his hand holding hers.

“See. It’s fine.” He said, still holding onto her hand and smiling reassuringly, although the intense look in his eye remained. Sidney started to lead Charlotte in a fast walk back to Trafalgar House. He held her hand firmly in his. When they had only gone a few metres, Sidney shifted his hold of Charlotte’s hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. She glanced up at him when he did so, but he didn’t look back at her. He was looking ahead, a slight frown on his face, his lips slightly apart, the raindrops dripping down his cheeks. Charlotte’s eyes followed the drops down his face, neck and shoulders to his torso and she could see that the rain was very quickly soaking him through. Sidney’s shirt was beginning to stick to him, clinging to his well defined chest muscles. The sight of him and the feel of his hand holding hers awakened something in her. She no longer cared about being out the rain. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Thoughts were spiralling inside Sidney’s head. What was he doing? Why was he holding Charlotte’s hand like that? Why couldn’t he let go? He tried to focus on the mission of getting back to Trafalgar House, keeping his eyes looking ahead, afraid that if he were to sneak a glance at her, he wouldn’t be able to keep moving. For as soon as he had held her hand, something had ignited in him, something he had not felt for a very long time.

Eventually they made it back to Trafalgar House, and Sidney opened the door and pulled Charlotte inside, shutting it behind them. He turned to face her and couldn’t help but look her up and down because she was so incredibly alluring, just like he imagined she would be. She was completely drenched, her hair sticking to her face, her dress clinging to her curves, her chest heaving from the exertion of getting here, the water tricking down her chest into her cleavage… Sidney was still holding Charlotte’s hand. He locked his eyes onto hers and was about to take a step closer to her when…

“Uncle Sidney!” “Charlotte!” Came the sound of voices running up the hallway. Sidney and Charlotte quickly broke hands.

“Hi gang.” Sidney said, trying to regain his composure.

“You’re all wet!” Henry commented.

“Yes, we got caught in the rain.”

Mary was following them up the hallway. “Goodness me – look at you two! Wait there and let me get you some towels. I won’t have you dripping all over the house.”

Sidney and Charlotte stood awkwardly in the doorway, the kids trying to engage them in conversation while they waited for Mary. She returned quickly with the towels and they attempted to dry themselves a bit before going into the house. The kids wandered off leaving them in the doorway for a minute, Sidney having promised them that he would meet them in the playroom after he had got into some dry clothes. They both watched them all skip down the hallway before shyly meeting each other’s gaze again. Silently they both started walking, Sidney to the foot of the stairs and Charlotte towards the Annex.

“Sidney?” Charlotte said, turning to face him.

“Yes?” He answered.

“Thanks for a really lovely morning.” She said.

“My pleasure.” Sidney said, smiling softly. Their gaze lingered on each other for a moment, before each of them went off in their separate directions.


	25. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is accompanied by an original song called "Dreaming" which you can listen to at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhkBkChNiwE

Sidney’s week in Sanditon was going by far too quickly. He’d spent everyday in the sea which was his place of sanctuary and to be honest, if a holiday did not include spending time in the ocean – it couldn’t be called a holiday in his opinion. As the kids were off school for the summer, he’d given them surfing lessons a couple of times when the sea was calmer and accompanied Mary and kids out to various parks and once to soft play when it was raining. Sidney had met up with Arthur and Diana a fair few times for coffee and dinner too and Tom had joined them for the odd outing when he wasn’t working. It felt good to have all the Parker siblings back together.

But despite the fact he was enjoying himself, there was something that wasn’t quite to Sidney’s satisfaction, and that was that he had not seen much of Charlotte. Granted, she had joined them for a couple of dinners, but given she was living in the same house as him (albeit in the Annex), he had seen surprisingly little of her and it bothered him. Sidney often found himself staring at the Annex door, wondering if he should knock and check Charlotte was OK, but so far he’d not had the courage to do so. It had now got to the point of him considering if she was avoiding him, which confused him greatly because he was sure she had sensed something between them that Sunday morning, just as he had.

So here he found himself again, on Thursday morning having just had breakfast, stood in the hallway staring at the Annex door, weighing up whether to knock or not, and if he did, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was calling on her. He took a deep breath and decided to go for it, for what did he have to lose? Tentatively he made his way down the hallway and rapped on the door. Sidney could hear Charlotte’s footsteps approaching on the other side of the door, and his heart starting thumping loudly.

Charlotte opened the door with her toothbrush in her mouth and seemed surprised to see him. “Hey.” She mumbled, blushing.

“Hi.” He replied.

She held up her hand. “Just one second.” She tried to say as she hurriedly went into the bathroom to finish off. “You can come in you know.” Charlotte shouted from the bathroom.

Sidney awkwardly walked in. The living area was neat and tidy save for in the corner where Charlotte had set up a desk which was covered in paper along with the floor all around it. Intrigued he went over to it. The pages were a mixture of notes and printed text and he noticed on the top of the pile of papers was a printed copy of the paper his Father written on Heraclitus. He picked it up. In the top righthand corner, Charlotte had written “Genius!” which made him smile.

“Sorry about that.” Charlotte said coming back into the living area.

“You’ve been writing your dissertation?” Sidney stated, the paper still in his hand.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied, spotting what Sidney was holding. “Thank you so much for sending me your Father’s paper, honestly it was so insightful and… well… now thanks to him, and you come to that, I finally know where this dissertation is going. I’ve written the next 5,000 words already.”

“I don’t think I had anything to do with it.”

“Yes you did. The steer you gave me at the café. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner really. I guess I’ve been too distracted by other things.”

“So is this what you’ve been doing all week?” Sidney said, smiling slightly because he was relieved she wasn’t hiding from him.

“Well, yes, that and I had to pick up Steve’s shifts as he’s been in hospital with appendicitis.”

“And here I was thinking you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Why would I do that?” Charlotte asked, frowning at him. Sidney blushed and didn’t know how to respond. Thankfully Charlotte appeared oblivious to his uneasiness and continued the conversation without him having to explain himself. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here as there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“OK.” He responded hesitantly.

“Your Dad’s paper… well, I think you should consider getting it published. Quite frankly, I’m surprised Kingston never attempted to do it because it’s utterly brilliant and I think it deserves to be.”

“I guess he wrote it just before he had to take early retirement because of his illness.” Sidney said sadly. “I’m not sure anyone else has seen it.”

“Then… we submit it to the philosophy journals. I’ve got some contacts.”

Sidney seemed unsure. “I don’t know. I mean, he died five years ago.”

Charlotte looked at him. “Doesn’t make it any less relevant.” Hesitantly she reached for Sidney’s free hand, her fingers trembling slightly as they encased his. “We do it in his memory.” She said softly, giving his hand a little squeeze for reassurance. The feel of her hand in his, the caring look in her big doe-like eyes sent a wave of affection through him. Could she be anymore beautiful right now?

A rap on the external door interrupted the moment and Charlotte dropped Sidney’s hand. “That will be John.” She said.

Sidney cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah. I forgot you were recording today.” He said, setting the paper back on the desk as she went to open the door.

“Hi John.” Charlotte said, opening the door.

“Charlotte.” John replied, then spotting Sidney said. “Parker.” A look of intrigue on his face.

“Babbers.” Sidney said.

“Sorry to cancel last night – bloody trains. Don’t think I’ve caught one that’s run to time for months.” Babington said.

“You can make up for it tonight by buying the first round.” Sidney said.

“Deal. I hear you might be joining us at the studios later?”

Sidney looked at Charlotte as if clarifying this was OK and she smiled at him. “Yeah, I thought I’d pop by after lunch. If that’s OK?”

“Sure.” Babbers said, then turning to Charlotte said. “Ready?”

She nodded and Sidney went to leave the Annex through the internal door. Charlotte followed him so she could lock the door behind him.

“You’ll think about it, won’t you? Publishing your Dad’s paper?” She asked him. “Maybe talk to Tom, Arthur and Diana?”

“I will.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte smiled softly at him. “See you later.”

“Bye.” He replied, and Charlotte gently closed the door behind him.

Babington had rented a car for his extended stay in Sanditon and drove Charlotte the short drive to the recording studios to meet James. Charlotte was excited to be recording again, but also a little anxious about telling James, and Babington come to that, about the fact she’d decided to scrap the two songs they’d previously agreed on. Babington spent the drive updating Charlotte on various things, but she found her mind drifting as he talked to her encounter with Sidney this morning. Was Sidney disappointed that he hadn’t seen much of her this week? It’s not like she hadn’t wanted to see more of him, but she figured he wanted to spend time with his family. Then inspiration had come for her dissertation and she found herself in a bit of a bubble with it - not wanting to stop for fear of the inspiration leaving her again. Charlotte wondered whether she would be able to get anymore time alone with Sidney before he went back to London.

They arrived at the recording studios fifteen minutes later and met James in the control room. After exchanging pleasantries the conversation quickly moved to the arrangements for Charlotte’s songs.

“So the way you played the songs at the garden party has given me some ideas.” James started.

“Before we talk about that, I… I want to say something.” Charlotte said nervously as she stood up and wrung her hands together.

“OK.” James said, looking at her curiously.

“So… I don’t think “Thorns” or “Goodbye Love” should be on the EP.”

James paused, frowning at her confused. “Why not?”

“Because they aren’t good enough.” Charlotte said stubbornly. James and Babington looked at her silently for a moment. “Look, when I played them on that stage on Saturday, it just didn’t feel right. There was something missing.” Still they said nothing. “And Sidney agrees with me.”

“Sidney?” James said surprised.

“Yes.”

“But if we don’t put those two on the EP, what will we record instead?” Babington said.

“I’ve got a couple of songs I’m working on.”

“OK…” Babington said. “But, we’re kind of on a bit of a tight schedule here.”

“I know. But I’ve got to put my best foot forward.” Charlotte said, repeating the words Sidney said to her. “And those songs are not my best.” She said determinedly.

James couldn’t help but smile slightly at her in admiration.

After a pause, Babington sighed with resignation. “You’re right. Well I suppose while you finish writing the other songs, we record the two you’re happy with.”

“Right.” Charlotte said awkwardly. “So… all OK?”

“Of course. This is your EP Charlotte. We want you to be happy with it.” Babington said.

Charlotte smiled shyly.

“So shall we talk about the arrangement for “Out There?” James asked.

“Sure.” Charlotte said, taking a seat.

“Great! Let me show you this.” James said as he hit the play button to show Charlotte what he had put together.

**********

Sidney borrowed Tom’s car to drive to the recording studios. He parked the car and walked in with nervous excitement. Whilst he wasn’t working, one of the best aspects of his job was listening to a song being recorded and seeing and hearing it come together. There was something magical about it, and the fact it was Charlotte in there recording made it all the more exciting. Sidney entered the control room just as they had started recording another song. James and Babington nodded in acknowledgement as he entered as they were expecting him and all three of them turned their attention to Charlotte who was just about to start singing. She hadn’t noticed Sidney enter and had her eyes closed in concentration as she began to sing. Sidney hadn’t heard this song before and he was intrigued…

_Not sure when it happened_

_It caught me unaware_

_It was unexpected, I was unprepared_

_Cos everywhere I turn, I see you._

_It seems I can’t escape_

_Even when my eyes are closed, I can see your face_

_I’ve fallen in deep_

_And even when I sleep_

_I’m dreaming about your voice_

_Dreaming about your smile_

_Dreaming how it would feel if you held my hand in yours_

_I’m dreaming about your touch_

_Dreaming about your kiss_

_Dreaming about the way you’ll hold me in your arms_

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

Once again, Sidney found himself all at sea. The song was simply beautiful, and Charlotte sung it with such feeling and emotion that he found he was getting breathless. So this was the song James had mentioned at the garden party which Charlotte had decided not to perform? Was it a new song? When did she write it? He wondered who Charlotte had been dreaming about when she wrote this and found his heart starting to beat faster as he realised that he hoped it was him.

_When you’re not here, I miss you_

_You’re always on my mind_

_Distraction doesn’t work and peace is hard to find_

_I can’t concentrate, and_

_I struggle functioning_

_How can I stop the way my mind is wondering?_

_I’ve fallen in deep_

_And even when I sleep_

_I’m dreaming about your voice_

_Dreaming about your smile_

_Dreaming how it would feel if you held my hand in yours_

_I’m dreaming about your touch_

_Dreaming about your kiss_

_Dreaming about the way you’ll hold me in your arms_

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’ve fallen in deep_

_And even when I sleep_

_I’m dreaming about your voice_

_Dreaming about your smile_

_Dreaming how it would feel if you held my hand in yours_

_I’m dreaming about your touch_

_Dreaming about your kiss_

_Dreaming about the way you’ll hold me in your arms_

_I’m dreaming about your voice_

_Dreaming about your smile_

_Dreaming how it would feel if you held my hand in yours_

_I’m dreaming about your touch_

_Dreaming about your kiss_

_Dreaming about the way you’ll hold me in your arms_

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you._

_I’m dreaming about you_

When Charlotte stopped singing, James talked through the intercom. “Great take Charlotte.”

Charlotte looked up and then clocked Sidney and immediately turned the colour of a beetroot. His look at her was intense and serious. Had he heard the whole song? Did he know it was about him? She quickly picked up her bottle of water and had a sip as her mouth had gone dry.

“Do you want to come in here and have a listen back?” James asked.

“Sure.” Charlotte said, taking off the headphones and walking out of the recording room and into the control room.

When she got into the room, she immediately avoided Sidney’s eye because she was feeling really self-conscious with him there. James played back the recording and as they listened, Charlotte braved a look in Sidney’s direction. He was still looking at her, but this time more softly and he gave her a shy smile which she returned.

As they were listening, Babington said. “This is just beautiful.”

“I agree.” James said.

Charlotte was still looking at Sidney and bit her lip, anxious about his opinion. “It’s perfect.” He said. The way he was looking at her, his words and the tone of his voice made Charlotte make a silent gasp for air. Her legs went wobbly and she had to hold onto the back of the chair for support. Sidney was too focused on Charlotte to notice Babington and James glancing in his direction.

“So… does that mean you’ll play it to Label Execs?” Babington asked Sidney, rather boldly.

Sidney snapped out of his daze and looked over to him. “I’m not sure whether Charlotte’s at that stage yet.”

“Surely it won’t hurt to show them?” Babington said.

Sidney’s eyes flicked to James. He wasn’t comfortable discussing this with him in the room. “Perhaps we should discuss this another time.” He suggested.

Babington shrugged. “If you like.”

Sidney’s eyes moved back to Charlotte. She was stood frowning at him and biting her lip again, clearly uncomfortable. “Can I hear what else you’ve recorded?” Sidney said, trying to divert the conversation onto something else. Everyone turned to Charlotte who nodded.

Sidney left the studios after an hour or so, sensing his presence was becoming a distraction. What he’d heard had really impressed him. He had to admit that James was a pretty good producer, even if the dynamic between him and Charlotte vexed him. They clearly worked well together, but James smiled too much at her for his liking and Charlotte seemed very at ease in James’ presence, more so than she was with him.

Babington’s request to share Charlotte’s music with the Label Executives had thrown him a little. Whilst Charlotte’s music was brilliant, she just didn’t have the exposure yet and the Label would not be interested until she did. This would take time. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to at least take a copy of the recording to play at an opportune moment. He’d talk to Babington about it tonight.

************

Later that afternoon, Sidney was in the middle of building a Lego Police Station with Henry when his phone rang. Reluctantly he left the kids to take the call in another room. He’d given strict instructions to the office only to ring him if it was an emergency, so whatever it was better be good.

“Yvonne.” Sidney answered irritably.

“Sorry Sidney, you know I would only call if it was absolutely necessary.” Yvonne replied.

“I know. Go on.”

“It’s about Georgiana.”

Sidney groaned. “What’s she done now?”

“She’s been photographed leaving Otis Molyneux’s flat.”

Sidney sighed exasperatedly. Why was this an emergency? “So?”

“So… they were kissing.”

 _Big deal_ Sidney thought. “And?”

“And Otis is married.”

 _Great this is all I need_ he thought. “Like married-married or separated?”

“No, married-married. They’ve been having an affair.”

“Shit.”

“The PR guys want to meet with you.”

“I bet they do.”

“And Alan says you need to come back for a meeting tomorrow.”

Sidney ran his hands through his hair. He really did not want to cut his holiday short. “Can’t Ben or Holly deal with this instead.”

“Apparently not. Alan insists it’s you.”

Sidney sighed heavily. “Fine. But put the meeting in the afternoon. I’m not travelling back tonight.”

“Very well. Sorry Sidney.”

“Me too.” He said hanging up.

Sidney stood still for a moment, the annoyance of having his holiday rudely interrupted sinking in. He rubbed his temples. Why was Georgiana always causing so much trouble? Couldn’t he have had just one week of peace? He huffed… and then dialled Babington’s number.

*************

Charlotte had a small window between returning from the recording studios to starting her shift at the bar. She shovelled down some dinner, got changed and headed out. It had been a bit of a strange day at the studios. Having Sidney there had unnerved her, especially because he had walked in at the point when she was singing the song she had written about him. Her stomach flipped again at the thought of it. Thank goodness she hadn’t noticed he was there until after she had finished singing it for she was sure she wouldn’t have been able to do it if she’d known he was there.

The bar was reasonably busy for a Thursday evening because it was the summer holidays so there were a fair few faces Charlotte didn’t recognise, but she liked it when it was busy as it made the time pass quicker. Babington and Sidney arrived about an hour after Charlotte’s shift started and made their way up to the bar, Sidney ordering the first round from Esther.

“So you’re back are you?” Esther said to Babington.

“Like I said I would be.”

“And I was hoping you weren’t being serious.” She said smirking slightly.

“Sorry to disappoint you… again.” Babington replied.

“Are you staying long?”

“Well, I was going to be staying until Sunday, but that may change now Sid’s not going to be here.”

Charlotte overheard him. “What do you mean?” She asked looking over at Sidney.

“I’ve been called back into work.” Sidney explained.

“Oh.” Charlotte said, trying not to look crest fallen. “That’s a shame.” She said, shyly meeting his gaze. He sighed in response, an intense and slightly tortured look on his face.

“Yeah, so I’m going back tomorrow morning.” He said, his eyes fixed on Charlotte.

“Which means we are making the most of tonight.” Babington replied clapping his hand on Sidney’s shoulder.

“Well, have a good one then.” Esther said as she handed over the drinks as Sidney paid with his card before heading over to a free table.

“Can we just get business out the way first before pleasure?” Babington said taking his seat.

“Is this about Charlotte’s songs?”

“Yes.”

“You know the Label won’t be interested yet. She needs more exposure. It’s too early days.” Sidney said.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t get Charlotte on the Label’s watch list.”

Sidney sighed. “Look, I will take a copy of the recordings, but I can’t make any promises that they will even listen to them.”

“That’s all I ask Sid. I’ll email the files over to you next week.”

“Fine. Is that all the business talk done with?” Sidney asked, eager not to spend the final night of his holiday talking shop.

“Yes, well kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“What’s going on with you and Charlotte?” Babington asked, which made Sidney glance over to the bar.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking back at Babington and taking a swig of beer.

“Come on Sid, I’ve seen how you look at her, how you are around her. It doesn’t take rocket science to know you are attracted to her.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, to those of us who know you. Does this mean she’s not nearly as infuriating as you made out at the barbeque that time?”

“You know I only said that because you and Crowe wound me up and I wanted to put a lid on it.” Sidney explained.

“Charlotte heard though didn’t she?”

“Unfortunately yes, but we’ve cleared the air since then.”

“So if you’re back in her good books, what you waiting for?”

Sidney looked over again to Charlotte. “The thing is Charlotte may be beautiful, clever, funny, talented and caring and, well… pretty much everything I would want in a woman, but she is an artist. And you and I know that I don’t date artists.”

“Charlotte is not Eliza.” Babington said. “And… well bloody hell Parker! If you’re going to describe her like that, then clearly you are way past the “attraction” stage.”

Sidney sighed heavily. “I know I’m f***ed.”

“Why is it a bad thing that you’re so into her?”

“Because it will just end badly. It always does.” Sidney said.

“You are basing that on one bad experience Sid.”

“Bad experience?” Sidney huffed. The word didn’t even come close to describing what he went through because of how Eliza had screwed him over. “Yes and one _bad_ experience is enough. I’m not going back there again… And even if I did contemplate the thought of something actually happening with Charlotte, who’s to say she feels the same.” Sidney said doubtfully.

“Well, have you asked her?”

“Of course not!”

“Then maybe you should.” Babington suggested.

**********************

Sidney was due to catch his train at 10am. He had breakfast with the Mary, Tom and the kids who were going out for the day (he was supposed to be joining them) and he was then due to get a taxi to the train station. The Parker clan left the house just before Sidney’s taxi was due to pick him up.

“You won’t forget to say goodbye to Charlotte will you?” Mary said sternly.

“Don’t worry I won’t.”

“It’s been so lovely having you to stay. You will come back again soon – won’t you?” She said.

“I’ll try.”

“Goodbye little brother.” Tom said, giving him a hug. “Hope to see you again soon.”

“Take care.” Sidney replied, and then after a big group hug with his nieces and nephews, he closed the front door behind them, before spinning round to face the Annex door down the hallway. Each step he took closer to the door felt heavy, as if his feet were filled with lead. He wasn’t looking forward to saying goodbye to Charlotte, even if he was going to see her again in a couple of weeks for the Fleetwood Mac gig. Sidney couldn’t help feel a sense of regret because he felt like he hadn’t made the most of the opportunity of spending time with her whilst he was here, although, to be fair, he thought he’d have a bit longer here.

The conversation he’d had with Babington was also on his mind. The fact he had now admitted that he had feelings for Charlotte to someone else made what was happening to him all the more real and a war had begun to rage between his head and his heart: The longing to be with her against the need to protect himself from getting hurt again and he wasn’t sure which was going to win.

Sidney arrived outside the Annex door and knocked. Charlotte opened it and gave him a smile, although it did not meet her eyes.

“My taxi will be here any minute, so I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Right.” She said.

“But I’ll see you in a couple of weeks… at the gig.” Sidney stuttered.

“Sure.” Charlotte responded rather awkwardly, her melancholy mood restricting her responses to one word answers.

“I hope the rest of recording goes well. It’s sounding great.”

“Thanks.”

A tense silence hung between them as they gazed at one another for a moment until, to Sidney’s surprise, Charlotte stepped closer to him, put her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a hug, which he found he was only too happy to reciprocate. He wound his arms round her waist and he closed his eyes relishing the feeling of having her in his arms. He breathed in her scent which smelt of vanilla or honey and his whole body seemed to relax in her embrace, which seemed to linger for far longer than your typical goodbye hug. It was Charlotte who eventually, but hesitantly, eased her hold of Sidney and pulled back slightly to look up at him, moving her arms to his shoulders, her eyes big and bright and he could tell she was nervous. Sidney’s hands moved to rest on Charlotte’s waist as his gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips which looked full and inviting and the urge to kiss her threatened to overwhelm him. Time stood still as Sidney’s brain went into overdrive and the internal battle commenced again between his head and his heart. In the end, his head overruled his heart as well as his body which had nearly gone into spasm because of the effort it took to resist her. He released his hold of Charlotte’s waist and took a step back away from her, clenching his jaw as he did so because of the struggle he was experiencing.

Sidney saw a fleeting look of confusion or disappointment even cross Charlotte’s face due to his sudden withdrawal and in reality he was feeling the same, but she managed to compose herself, much better than he was able to. Why was he so bad at this with her?

“You better go or you’ll miss your train.” Charlotte said quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

Charlotte’s voice gave her away and Sidney could tell she was upset. “Right. Bye.” Was all Sidney could manage in return for he didn’t really know how to explain himself.

“Bye.” She said as she hastily retreated back into the Annex and shut the door, her eyes meeting his before the door came to a close.

 _F***!_ Sidney thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. What had just happened? That was close. That was really close. He stared at the Charlotte’s door for a while longer, unsure as to whether he should knock and bring her back out so he could kiss her senseless or do the sensible thing and leave… A knock at the front door snapped him out of his thoughts. It was his taxi. Begrudgingly he tore his eyes away from the door and walked back up the hallway feeling like a prize idiot.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Charlotte let out a sharp sob and bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying, but it was impossible to keep back the tears. She felt… rejected. Why hadn’t he kissed her? Couldn’t he tell that she wanted to kiss him? She felt like a fool. Had she completely misjudged this whole situation between them? Or perhaps there was someone else in London after all.


	26. Confused again

Babington arrived shortly after Sidney left to pick up Charlotte and take her to the studios for the second consecutive day of recording. During the drive, Babington tried to engage Charlotte in conversation, but she struggled to formulate any kind of response to his efforts. Her despondency persisted throughout the day, even though she was doing something she loved because the moment she’d had with Sidney was weighing heavily on her mind. James seemed to notice that something was up, but when he had asked Charlotte if she was OK, she had just said she was tired, which to be fair, she was.

Throughout the day Charlotte found she kept checking her phone more often than usual, wondering if Sidney was going to text, but after a few hours it became apparent that he wasn’t going to. Unrequited love sucked, and there was only one thing for it… she needed an evening with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. Now what movie would it be? The Wedding Singer, 50 First Dates or Blended? Or perhaps all three? Thankfully, she wasn’t working tonight so she could just have a movie marathon. As soon as she got back to the flat from the studios, having excused herself from dinner (as she wasn’t in the mood for company), she popped a frozen pizza in the oven, got into her pyjamas and stuck on the first movie ready for some escapism. 

**********************

“It’s a PR nightmare!”

“There’s no brushing this under the carpet!”

“Do you think there will be an impact on her album sales?”

“Will they still run the feature in next month’s vogue?”

“What was she thinking? Why couldn’t she sneak out the back way?”

“But, oh my God – Otis Molyneux! He’s supposed to be happily married.”

“Well, obviously not.”

Sidney’s head was pounding by the endless questions and remarks being bandied about by the publicists and PR team. He took a deep breath. “OK. Enough.” He said firmly and everyone went quiet and turned to look at him as he took command of the room. “Has anyone actually spoken to Georgiana?”

“I spoke with her manager.” Lucy chipped in. “Georgiana’s lying low at home. Paparazzi are stationed outside.”

“So no-one has spoken to her?” He clarified. The room was silent. _For f***s sake!_ he thought. “As this concerns her private life, shouldn’t that have that been the first thing to do? Or have you forgotten that her welfare is also our responsibility?” The room was still quiet. “And has anyone actually thought of what we can do to manage this or are you just going to bark unhelpful comments and questions?” Again, no-one said a word.

“Right, I will phone Georgiana now and when I get back, I want solutions to all the issues you’ve raised and a PR strategy.” He stood up and stared down the room as all of his staff avoided his eye. “And there will be no more gossip. Understood?” They all nodded sheepishly and he left the room to go into his office to call Georgiana.

“Sidney.” She answered

“Georgiana.”

“I wondered when you’d call. Well go on then.” She sighed defeatedly.

“What?”

“Out with it. Tell me what everyone’s saying about me, that I’m a homewrecker… a slut.”

“Actually I was calling to see how you’re doing.”

“Like you care.”

Sidney sighed. “Contrary to what you may think about me, I do actually care about your wellbeing.” There was silence for a moment.

“He loves me.” Georgiana said tearfully.

“He’s married.” Sidney responded.

“I know that.” She snapped. “But he doesn’t love her.”

“Then why is he still with her?” He said gently.

“Because… because… It’s complicated.” Georgiana said.

“It usually is when it comes to love, but maybe it shouldn’t be.” Sidney said reflectively.

“Don’t go all f***ing philosophical on me.”

Sidney clenched his jaw. He was trying to be nice, but she did not make it easy. “Look, Georgiana, I’m not here to judge you or tell you what is right or wrong, but the fact is that as much as I want to be able to say your private life is none of my business, we’ve invested in you as a person. If something private becomes public, that affects the Label. You have a large fan base mainly consisting of impressionable young girls and unfortunately an affair with a married man is going to have ramifications for your image.”

“I don’t care about that.” Georgiana said.

“You may not, but the Label does. Whether you like it or not, it’s not just your music that makes the Label money. Your image matters.”

“I get that. I do. But what about my right to a private life?”

“The problem is Georgiana, you are a public figure, of course your private life is going to be scrutinised. You were caught kissing a married man in public.”

“Why do people care about that stuff?”

“I don’t know, but they do.” Sidney admitted.

“God it’s so unfair!” Georgiana moaned, and he could hear her breathing heavily down the line. “I’ve really f***ed up haven’t I?” Georgiana asked him and her admission softened him.

“I’ve dealt with worse.” Sidney replied, which was true.

“You have?”

“Yes. We can manage this. I’ve got our PR team coming up with a strategy now and we’ll run it past you before we action anything OK?”

“OK.”

There was another pause in the conversation. “Has Otis contacted you since the photos were published?” Sidney asked.

Georgiana didn’t answer straight away. “No.” She said quietly.

“Have you contacted him?”

“Yes.” She whimpered. _God what an arsehole._ Sidney thought.

“Have you got someone at home with you?”

“No.”

“Can we call anyone? I don’t think you should be on your own through this. It could get rocky.”

“OK. Send Kate over.” Kate was the assistant the Label had assigned to Georgiana.

“Will do.”

“And get her to bring wine and chocolate – make it Maltesers.”

Sidney chuckled, although an image also went through his head of another person who he knew was also fond of that particular chocolate and the memories of their awkward goodbye started to flood his mind. He physically shook his head to get rid of those thoughts for he needed to be focused. “Very well. Are the paparazzi still outside your drive?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t go out yet. You may need to lie low for a bit.”

“Great.” She answered sarcastically.

“I’ll call you back in a bit.”

“OK. Bye.”

******************

Charlotte woke up late on Saturday morning. She’d made it through one and half movies last night before having to crash because she was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had probably missed the Parker full English breakfast this morning, but she wasn’t really that hungry. She needed some fresh air. She needed to head to the beach. Charlotte got up, showered, got dressed, ate a slice of toast and then headed to the beach with her trusty travel mug of coffee.

Now that Charlotte had slept on her goodbye with Sidney, the hurt she’d initially felt had been replaced by something else: frustration. Yesterday, she felt sure she must have misunderstood all the signals Sidney was giving her and that he didn’t reciprocate her feelings because she was embarrassed about the whole situation. But when she thought back on all the looks, all the smiles, the tone of his voice, the way he’d held her hand in the rain, the way he had leaned into their goodbye embrace… surely she couldn’t have imagined all that? But what Charlotte didn’t understand was if he had feelings for her, why did he not kiss her when he had the opportunity? It was so damn confusing! He seemed keen one minute, but then backed off the next – talk about contradictions! What is it that he wanted from her? Why did he seem so conflicted about it all?

Charlotte kept walking along the beach. The sea was calm today, and it looked set to be a particularly hot day. Had it really been nearly a week since she had her surfing lesson with Sidney? She hadn’t been in the sea since. She walked closer to it and dipped in her toes. It was freezing, but the cool water was welcome and… inspiring… Very quickly a melody and lyrics popped into Charlotte’s head and she got out her phone to record it, the start of a new song.

_You blow hot, blow cold_

_This is really getting old._

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Just stop messing about!_

_You take one step forwards,_

_One step back_

_You hesitate_

_When I think we’re on track_

_And I, I am so confused._

_No longer enthused._

_Just feeling bemused._

The song was a bit different to what Charlotte would normally write and probably a load of crap, but at least it helped her to express how she was feeling, which could only be a good thing. She spent a good hour on the beach before it started to get busy. Charlotte had a free morning today before she was due to have a band rehearsal as she was performing at the bar tonight. It was the first time they were charging an entry fee. It was fairly nominal, but she wondered if people would be put off coming. Charlotte had already worked up a set list, but she wanted to review it before heading out to the practice, plus she wanted to hit out a few more words for her dissertation so she could send something over to her tutor next week. She got up and headed back to the Annex.

***************

Waking up on a Saturday morning in his London apartment was not where Sidney wanted to be right now. He wanted to be in the ocean, surfing in Sanditon… and with Charlotte. Charlotte. God what the hell was he going to do there? He’d tried to put her from his mind all of yesterday, and in fairness he was pretty occupied with the whole Georgiana debacle, but she kept creeping into his thoughts. He should have kissed her. He knew he should have kissed her. Why didn’t he kiss her? Because he was the biggest God damn fool in the world that’s why. Now Sidney had to wait another two weeks to see Charlotte again, and who knew what it would be like between them. He didn’t have a f***ing clue what to do next. Should he text or call her? But then how would he even begin to explain what happened yesterday when he didn’t really understand himself? He jumped out of bed, in need of something to do to get rid of all this pent up angst. Since he couldn’t surf, he’d have to make do with a run. He threw on some clothes, shovelled down a bowl of cereal, stuck in his headphones and then headed out.

****************

Charlotte arrived at the bar later that evening, guitar in hand as she started to set up for her performance. Anticipating a big crowd, Tom had made sure that the bar was fully staffed so Esther, Clara and Julian were busy getting ready for the onslaught, along with Harry, a new temporary member of the team who was back from University for the summer.

Charlotte went into autopilot as she started setting up the stage, listening to music through her headphones as she tried to get into the mindset for her performance tonight, which was proving rather difficult.

“Is everything alright Char?” Esther said coming over, but Charlotte didn’t hear her as she had her headphones in.

“Hmm?” Charlotte said, looking up and taking out her earpiece.

“I asked if everything is alright.”

“Oh. Yes thanks.” Charlotte replied.

“It’s just you seem… a bit distant.”

“I do?”

“Yes. Is there something on your mind?”

“Not so much something, but someone.” Charlotte replied, but she hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but in her head and she blushed when she did.

“Oooo… Who? Hang on, let me guess. Is it that producer guy?”

“What? James? No!” Charlotte said certainly.

“But he’s pretty hot.”

“Is he?”

“Seriously? How can you not think so?”

Charlotte hadn’t really thought about it. “Well, it’s not him.” She clarified.

“Who then?”

“You’ll think it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not Edward?” Esther said frowning. Charlotte gave her a look as if to say she was speaking nonsense. “John?” Esther asked nervously.

“Esther! Of course not - he’s my manager!” Esther felt a sense of relief, although she did not show it outwardly.

“Well if it’s not John that only leaves one person then.”

Charlotte sighed. “Yes.”

“Sidney Parker.” Esther said. Charlotte nodded. “So what’s he done this time?”

“What do you mean “this time”?”

“Well, that time you came over to use the hot tub he’d done something to offend you.”

“He’s not so much offended me this time, just… confused me.” Charlotte replied.

“How so?”

“I guess… maybe I was being stupid… but I thought that maybe… maybe there was something happening between us. But then when he had the opportunity to do something about it, he bolted.”

“Hmm… Sidney Parker is a complicated man.”

“Well I wish he’d just stop being so complicated and make up his f***ing mind!”

“Ouch.” Esther said slightly wide eyed, having never heard Charlotte so worked up before.

“Sorry.” Charlotte sighed. “I’m just feeling fed up with it all. Is there… do you know if there is someone in London?”

“Not that I know of, but then I don’t know much about Sidney’s love life.”

“You knew about the bad break up he had a few years ago?”

“I don’t know the ins and outs of what happened. He’s a very private person.”

“Right.” Charlotte said biting her lip. “I’m supposed to be going to a gig with him in a couple of weeks.”

“What, just the two of you?”

“No. He said there would be a couple of others. I’m not sure whether it’s such a good idea any more.”

“Why not?”

Charlotte looked at Esther. Could she admit to her what she was actually feeling? She hadn’t known her very long, but Esther was fast becoming a good friend. She took a deep breath and decided to risk it as she needed to tell someone. “Because… because I think I’m falling for him.”

Esther raised her eyebrows at her in surprise. “Since when?”

“I dunno… probably since the moment I met him.” Charlotte admitted. “God I’m such a idiot!”

“You are not an idiot. It’s not like you can help who you fall for.”

“But I’ve even written a f***ing song about him.”

“You have?”

“Actually – make that one and a half. Oh God! I’ve turned into Taylor bloody Swift!” Charlotte said, putting her head in her hands.

Esther giggled at this, and Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle back.

“Well, Taylor Swift is a very successful artist. Besides, all the angsty songs make the best hits.”

“You think?”

“Of course. Are you going to sing them tonight?”

“Well, possibly one of them.”

“Then I look forward to hearing it as I didn’t get much of a chance last weekend… Is… is John coming tonight?” Esther asked, trying to make it as though she was being polite.

“Oh no. He went home yesterday.”

Esther nodded and was surprised that she felt rather disappointed at this. “Right, well. I’ll let you finish setting up. Going to be busy later I expect.”

“Thanks… and… and you won’t tell anyone will you?”

“Tell anyone what?”

“About… about Sidney.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Esther answered smiling.


	27. The big break

_Charlotte Heywood: I’m not sure it’s a good idea for me to go to the gig._

Sidney was sat in his office staring at the text message that had come through on his phone ten minutes ago. It was Monday morning. He’d had to work most of the weekend along with the rest of his team as they tried to manage Georgiana’s PR crisis. There were still a couple of paparazzi stationed outside her house, but most had given up and gone home after 24 hours. However, several new articles had surfaced over the weekend about the affair which was only to be expected, but meant that the crisis was far from over. To his dismay, Sidney’s “holiday” in Sanditon was fast becoming a distant memory, but the pull to be back there still remained, even more so now he had received this text from Charlotte.

He put the phone down for he was not sure how to respond right now as his head was all over the place, and went to check his emails on his computer. There was one from Babington… sending over the recordings of a couple of Charlotte’s songs. It seemed that he could not escape her this morning. Feeling like he couldn’t feel any worse than he did right now, Sidney thought he may as well listen to the tracks. He opened the first file, “Dreaming”, and played it through his computer speakers.

He was wrong… very wrong. As Charlotte’s enchanting husky tones rang out Sidney definitely felt a hundred times worse. Her voice, the arrangement, the mix, the dynamics – it was all perfect… But instead of bringing him joy, the song felt like it was mocking him. For even if Charlotte had been dreaming of him when she wrote this (and he was by no means sure about this), he was pretty certain she wasn’t now judging by her text.

As Sidney was listening to the song, his head in his hands, someone barged into his office. He looked up.

“Georgiana. What are you doing here?” He said surprised to see her and turning off Charlotte’s song. “I thought you were lying low?”

“I can’t stay locked up in my house forever.”

“So you thought you’d come here?”

“Well we have things to discuss don’t you think?”

“Is Linda joining you?” Linda was Georgiana’s manager.

“Yes she’s on her way.”

“Right.” Sidney replied, thinking it was a good thing he didn’t have any meetings in his diary this morning.

“What was that you were just listening to?” Georgiana asked him.

“A song by an unsigned artist. Her name is Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney replied. Saying her name stung and he had to take a swig of water to get rid of the burning in his throat.

“Put it back on, I want to hear it.”

“OK…”

They listened for a while to the track and each note felt like torture. Sidney tried to arrange his face so that he wasn’t giving himself away, but it was hard work. Instead, he ended up gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw so hard that it was beginning to give him a headache.

“She’s good.” Georgiana said, thankfully oblivious to Sidney’s uneasiness.

Sidney cleared his throat and took another sip of water. “Yes she is.” He replied, thinking that was an understatement.

“I want her as my support act for my tour.” She stated resolutely.

“What?” Sidney replied wide eyed.

“You heard me.” She replied.

“Georgiana – you can’t have a support act that isn’t signed to this Label.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not in the Label’s commercial interests.”

“But isn’t the Label interested in signing her?”

“I cannot comment on other artists – you know that.”

“I’m sure you can make it happen.” She said.

Sidney sighed in irritation. “Georgiana, consider your position right now. We are currently trying to manage a PR crisis of your making which has caused a massive headache to the Execs as well as myself. You are not in their favour, so why do you think they would agree to you insisting on having a support act that can bring them very little benefit? Not to mention the fact that your tour starts in a just over a month and we cannot change the line up so last minute.”

“Of course we can.”

“No we can’t. You already have a support act, we’ve signed the contracts.”

“Surely I can have more than one?”

“Georgiana!” Sidney tried to protest.

“I want Charlotte Heywood as my support act, Sidney. Make it happen.” She said staring him down. God she was impossible!

There was a knock at the door and Linda popped in. “Sorry I’m late. Lots of press outside.”

“I wonder why.” Sidney mumbled.

“Right, shall we get to it?” Georgiana suggested, grinning slightly.

*********

Four hours later and Sidney was sat back at his desk, staring at Charlotte’s text message again, trying to build up the courage to call her. How long he’d been sat there, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t keep putting it off. He took a deep breath and hit the call button. Every phone ring was agonising… but after at least five rings, Charlotte picked up.

“Hello?” She answered nervously.

“Hey.” Sidney said, equally as nervous.

Sidney cleared his throat. “Is now a good time to talk, or are you in the middle of something?” _God, what am I saying?_ Sidney thought.

“Now’s fine.” Charlotte replied.

“Right.” Sidney said. “I’ve just come out of an interesting meeting…. About Georgiana Lambe’s imminent tour.”

“OK…”

“She wants you as her support act.” A heavy silence followed as Sidney waited for a response, which was not forthcoming. “Charlotte are you still there?”

“Yes.” A quiet voice replied.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“You said Georgiana Lambe wants me to go on tour with her.” Charlotte said and Sidney could sense the shock in her voice and despite the inner turmoil he had been experiencing, he couldn’t help but smile as he could see Charlotte face in his mind’s eye: Her brown eyes, beautiful and wide in surprise, her luscious lips slightly parted as she struggled to comprehend the information and just the conjured image of her stirred him.

“Yes I did.” Sidney confirmed.

“Why? How?”

“She walked in on me playing the recordings Babington sent over earlier. She liked what she heard and she wants you as her support act.”

“But… But I’m nobody.” Charlotte said. Sidney didn’t think he’d ever heard such an untrue statement. “I mean, don’t you want someone already signed to the Label?”

“No. We want you.”

“F***ing hell!” Charlotte said and Sidney chuckled. “Sorry. I’m in shock.”

“I gathered. Look, call Babington and I’ll set up a video call with you both to talk it through this afternoon.”

“OK.”

The line went silent again. Sidney didn’t want to hang up, but this was supposed to be a business call.

“Are you alright?” He asked her softly.

“I think so. Are you sure I’m not dreaming right now?”

Sidney chuckled. “No you’re not dreaming. This is actually happening.”

“Wow! OK. I better go and try and get it together before I phone John.”

“Try tea.”

“Tea?”

“Yup. The English answer to everything.”

“And here I was thinking you were more of a coffee person.”

“I am. But tea works better in these sorts of situations.”

“I’ll give it a go then.” Charlotte replied.

“So I’ll set up a call in about hour?” Sidney suggested.

“Sounds good.”

“OK. Talk to you in a bit.”

“OK. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sidney hung up the phone, thinking that went much better than he expected it to. But this was business, and sooner or later he’d have to respond to her message about the gig…

***************

Charlotte collapsed on her bed, her heart beating fast, a wide smile on her face. In a moment of pure joy and excitement she squealed and thrashed her arms and legs about. This was it. It was happening, far quicker than she anticipated it would, but it was happening. Of all the things she thought Sidney was going to say to her on the phone earlier, this was the very last thing she had expected. Georgiana Lambe liked her music. Georgiana Lambe wanted her on her tour. It was completely surreal and she kept having to pinch herself to check it was all real. The details conveyed in the video conference were whizzing through her head. Twelve gigs over eight weeks across the country, starting in the O2 Arena on the 5th September 2020 – and all 20,000 tickets had sold out. The size of the audience alone was mind blowing.

There was so much to discuss, they’d talked for nearly two hours about the dates, the venues, the accommodation, the format, the set up, the musicians, the marketing possibilities… the money. Sidney had said he couldn’t promise a big return, but the figure he’d put forward was by far the most money Charlotte had ever had. Charlotte hadn’t really talked much at all during the call, given she’d never done this before and didn’t really know what to expect, but Babington had been in his element, knowing what questions to ask and negotiating the terms of the deal. He really was excellent! Charlotte was as equally impressed with Sidney who seemed to anticipate their questions and remain professional throughout. Sidney had brought along another Label Manager, Ben Fuchs who did the negotiating of the finer details of the contract, on the basis that Sidney had a personal connection to Babington and there was a potential conflict. Charlotte wondered if this was also due to Sidney’s personal connection with her, but he didn’t mention it in the meeting.

They arrived at a deal fairly quickly and contracts were being drawn up by the Label’s legal team. While they waited for the paper work, the pressure was now on for Charlotte to finish her EP, and her unfinished songs come to that as she would have to sing her own songs on the tour. The call ended with Babington having rather a lot of work to do and Charlotte having to get on with the song writing. She couldn’t even think about that now though. Thankfully the song she had started writing at the weekend was pretty much done… although she was still quite unsure about whether it was any good or not. She would play it for James tomorrow when they were recording again to see what he thought.

Charlotte’s phone buzzed with a text and she got off the bed to collect it.

_Sidney Parker: Can I call you later?_

Sidney’s text was confusing. What did he want to talk about? They’d just had a two hour video call.

_Charlotte Heywood: More business? Do I need John?_

_Sidney Parker: No. Not business. About your text._

Charlotte had forgotten about her text to him earlier due to the excitement of what had happened next.

_Charlotte Heywood: OK. 8ish?_

_Sidney Parker: OK. Thanks._

********************

Charlotte was pacing around the living room of the Annex after dinner waiting for Sidney’s call. She felt nervous. What was he going to say? What should she say? Before she could think any more about it, her phone rang.

“Hi.” She answered.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Sidney asked.

“I’m good. Really good actually.” Charlotte replied.

“Not feeling too overwhelmed by it all?”

“Well, yes, that too.” Charlotte admitted. “I still can’t quite believe this is happening.”

“Did you try tea?”

Charlotte smiled. “Yes. You were right it did help a little.”

“Good.” Sidney said, then took a deep breath before asking his next question. “About your text… Why don’t you want to come to the gig?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…I just have a lot on at the moment, and now this has happened I think life may start getting rather crazy.” She replied, reluctant to explain the real reason why she was reconsidering going.

“All the more reason to escape and have a night off.” Sidney petitioned. “I mean, this is Fleetwood Mac we’re talking about… and you’ll get to meet them backstage.”

“I know. But surely there are other people you can go with?”

“But I don’t want to go with them. I want to go with you.” He said softly. Charlotte’s stomach flipped at his words.

“You do?” She asked disbelievingly.

“Yes.” He responded certainly. “You’re the only person I’ve met who fully appreciates their music. Please go with me.”

Charlotte’s heart sank slightly. So that’s why Sidney wanted to go with her, because she was a fellow fan. She was hoping it was for other reasons and her dismay at this not being the case prevented her from responding at first.

“I’ll bring Maltesers.” He added playfully.

“How do you know they’re my favourite chocolate?” Charlotte asked suspiciously.

“You had them on the train the day I met you.”

“Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that.”

“I haven’t.” Sidney said. “But then meeting you was a particularly memorable experience.”

Charlotte’s heart started beating fast again. “It was?”

“Uh huh. Well, it’s not everyday you rescue someone who missed their stop on the train.”

There it was again: Sidney saying something that made Charlotte think he felt something for her, only to qualify it which meant she was no longer sure. “No I guess not.” She said.

“You still haven’t answered my question by the way. Are you going to come with me to the gig or not?”

Charlotte sighed. She was still unsure about it, but at the end of the day, the thought of getting to meet one of her favourite bands was too good an opportunity to miss. “OK, I will come with you.”

“Great!” He said with a hint of relief.

“But only if you get me that packet of Maltesers.” Charlotte added.

“Agreed. So how is life in Sanditon anyway?”

“Oh fine. Actually, I did my first fee paying gig at the bar on Saturday night.”

“How did it go?” Sidney asked.

“It was good. The bar was full. And that extra 10% was much appreciated thank you.”

“10%?” Sidney asked.

“… Of the fees paid on the door, the term in my contract you added in.”

“Oh yeah.” He replied hesitantly, thinking he was sure it was supposed to be 15% and he would check it later.

“Have you had the chance to talk to Tom and the others about your father’s paper?”

“No, sorry. Work sort of took over.”

“Is work OK?” Charlotte asked Sidney.

“Yeah. Well it’s pretty full on, but it’s fine. I’m gutted I had to cut my holiday short though. I was hoping to take you out surfing again.”

“Well you’ll just have to come back soon and give me another lesson.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure if that’s going to be possible before Georgiana’s tour starts.”

Charlotte felt a deep pang of disappointment. “Oh. That’s a shame.”

“Yeah.” Sidney sighed. “It’s just… work you know.”

“I get it.” She said sadly. “I guess I’ll have to start getting ready to leave Sanditon too now the tour is lined up. It’s funny, I’ve only been here a month, but it really feels like home. I’ll be sad to leave.”

“You can always come back.”

“Maybe. Who knows what’s going to happen after the tour.”

“I think I have a good idea about what’s going to happen.”

“Oh really?”

“You see, Charlotte Heywood, I don’t think you really quite appreciate how sensational you are. Babington sees it, Georgiana sees it, and I see it. This tour could open so many doors for you. So start believing in yourself.” Sidney said affectionately.

“But what if I’m not ready?”

“You are.”

“How do you know?” Charlotte asked, doubtfully.

“I just do. Trust me.”


	28. Another awkward goodbye

Two hours! Two hours they had talked on the phone and if Charlotte was honest, she couldn’t remember all the details of their conversation, but she could still hear the sound of Sidney’s voice, deep and soft, like a sensual caress, even though he was miles away in London. And when he laughed, it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She loved making him laugh, and they had laughed a lot on the call. It was only when Charlotte’s phone started beeping at her to say she was running out of battery did she realise how long they’d been talking and she reluctantly suggested they hang up… And then, as predicted, she had dreamt of Sidney that night, and pretty much every night since that conversation.

Just over a week after their marathon phone call, Charlotte woke up on the last day of recording her EP. She had a bitter sweet feeling because she had absolutely loved recording and she was sad it had come to and end, but she was also excited about the next step of getting her music on the streaming platforms. Now that Charlotte was confirmed as Georgiana’s support act, Babington had a whole raft of marketing opportunities lined up as the EP release would coincide with the start of the tour. They’d submitted a couple of Charlotte’s tracks to BBC Introducing who had got in touch wanting to interview her before playing her tracks on the air waves. The interview was due to take place at a radio station in Bristol on the day of the gig, so she was going to hang about in Bristol for the day.

Charlotte had also “met” Georgiana over zoom during which she somehow managed to keep it together because she found herself slightly star struck. But Georgiana was so down to earth that she immediately made Charlotte feel at ease and Charlotte knew that she would have a blast touring with her. Everything was so exciting and whenever something else happened, there was one person who she turned to first to share it all with: Sidney. There had been countless text messages over the past week and he seemed just as thrilled as she was with everything that was happening. There was rarely a moment when she wouldn’t look at her phone and see a text from him, and this morning was no exception. She smiled as she opened it.

 _Sidney Parker: Happy last day of recording! Hope it goes well_ _😊_

The fact he had remembered made her giddy.

_Charlotte Heywood: Thanks for remembering. Hope you have a good day._

Having sent the text, Charlotte got ready and then caught a taxi to the train station to meet James at his recording studios in Bristol. It was funny that every time she had done this journey over the past few weeks her first encounter with Sidney would come to mind. Was it fate that had caused Charlotte to fall asleep and miss her stop that day? For if she hadn’t missed it, she wouldn’t have met Sidney and then she wouldn’t be here today: travelling to Bristol to finish recording her first record and about to go on tour with one of the UK’s top artists. It was totally bonkers really when she thought about it!

An hour and fifteen minutes later and Charlotte arrived in Bristol and walked to the recording studios. James was already there setting up when she walked in to the control room.

“Morning.” James said to her.

“Hey.” Charlotte replied, dumping her bag on a chair. “I can’t believe this is the final day.” She said.

“I know, it’s been fun.” James said, a wide smile on his face. He really did have a lovely smile.

“It’s been an incredible journey and I’ve loved every minute of it.” Charlotte said beaming.

“Well I hope that when you’re all rich and famous you will remember that this is where it all began.” James said.

“Of course I will! I could never forget this experience. It’s been really special.”

“I agree.” James said softly.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Charlotte asked.

“Just need to lay down some backing vocals really, the rest is there.”

“Great! How about we get that done and then I’m taking you out for lunch before we listen back to everything.” Charlotte proposed.

“You’re… you’re taking me out to lunch?” James stuttered a little nervously.

“Yes. To say thank you for everything.” Charlotte said smiling.

“Well OK then.”

The morning passed by quickly and when Charlotte had finished laying down the backing vocals, they headed out to a quaint little café just down the road from the recording studios for lunch. They ordered their food and sat down at a table in the window.

“So what have you got lined up after finishing my EP?” Charlotte said, initiating conversation.

“I’m actually recording a grime artist’s second album.”

“So quite different then.” Charlotte said smiling. “Is grime more your thing?”

“I like a bit of everything really. It’s not so much the genre of the music, but the musicality. You know, when you hear a chord sequence, a melody, or a bass line that just sounds… magic.” James replied.

Charlotte nodded as she knew exactly where he was coming from, and she really admired his passion. “Yeah, I feel the same.” James smiled at her, obviously delighted at her answer.

“Are you going to stay in Sanditon until the tour starts?” He asked.

“Pretty much. My contract at the bar doesn’t finish until end of August, and then it’s only a few days before the tour starts. I’ll probably go home for a couple of days beforehand, see my family and dump some stuff at my parents and then I’ll be living in hotels for eight weeks!” Charlotte said.

“Living the dream.” James said.

“Something like that. I have no idea what to expect to be honest.” Charlotte admitted.

“I’m sure it will be everything you could wish for and more. You truly deserve it Charlotte. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, you have such an amazing talent, honestly one of the best vocals I’ve ever heard. I know there are big things for you round the corner.” James said.

“Thanks James.” Charlotte said blushing. “And you must come to one of the gigs. There’s one in Bristol in October sometime. I can get you a backstage pass?”

“I’d like that very much.”

“Maybe I can even introduce you to Georgiana?” Charlotte teased.

James chuckled. “Well… As much as I can appreciate Georgiana as an artist, I think I probably prefer your music.”

Charlotte smiled. “I think you may be a little biased seeing as you had a hand in making that music.”

“That is true, but I didn’t write the songs. They are all you.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Charlotte replied, think that actually two of the songs on the EP weren’t all her, they were all Sidney…

James and Charlotte had a pleasant lunch together before they headed back to the studios to listen back to the tracks to see if any parts needed re-recording and before long it was time to say goodbye. They switched everything off and James locked up the studios. He was heading off in his car back to his house while Charlotte was going to take a short walk to the station to catch the train back to Sanditon.

“So, I’ll send you the final files over by the end of the week.” James said turning to Charlotte.

“Amazing, thanks!” Charlotte said. “Oh, I almost forgot.” She said, rummaging through her bag and taking out a wrapped present. “This is for you.”

“For me?” He said, clearly touched.

“A thank you gift.”

“But you already took me out to lunch…”

Charlotte smiled. “Just take it.” James took it from her, his eyes bright and a shy smile on his face. Slowly he opened up the package. “It’s nothing much, just a small token of my appreciation for all you’ve done.” Charlotte explained.

He opened it up and a wide smile broke on his face. It was a travel mug with the words: “World’s Best Producer” on it. “So you don’t forget how awesome you are!” Charlotte said.

“Thank you. I love it.” He said, then added. “I… I really hope we get the chance to work together again. It’s been a real pleasure.”

“Me too.” Charlotte agreed… and then something happened which was completely unexpected. James stepped towards her, cupped her face with his free hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Charlotte went completely stiff. It felt wrong. So wrong, and James could sense her tense up too. He reluctantly let go and stepped back away from her, confusion and disappointment etched on his face.

“I… I…” He said, trying to explain himself as Charlotte looked at him in shock at what had just happened.

“James…” She began.

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking at his feet, clearly mortified by her reaction.

After a pause to gather herself, Charlotte tried to speak again. “James.” She said, and he looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I think you’re a lovely person, but I just don’t have feelings for you in that way.” She clarified.

James nodded sadly. “It’s Sidney Parker isn’t it.” He said. Charlotte’s heart starting to beat fast just at the mention of his name, and she didn’t quite know how to respond. “There’s something going on between you two isn’t there?”

“Well… I…” She signed heavily. “To be honest I don’t know what’s going on between us.” Charlotte admitted truthfully.

“You wrote that new song about him didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Charlotte said quietly.

“Then he’s an idiot.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, he is.” She agreed.

“Well, if he doesn’t figure it out soon, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thank you James, that’s kind of you to say.”

James shifted on his feet for a moment, the awkwardness of what had just happened sinking in. He looked up at her, embarrassed and said. “I’ll be in touch then... with the final tracks.”

“Sure.”

“Goodbye Charlotte.”

“Goodbye.”

Charlotte watched as James walked away from her, feeling like a terrible person.


	29. The gig

“… And that folks was Charlotte Heywood with her song “Out There” which will be released along with the rest of her EP on 5th September 2020 when she supports Georgiana Lambe on her tour. Charlotte, thank you so much for joining us today. Good luck with the tour and I have no doubt that we will be hearing much more of you on the air waves over the coming weeks and months.”

“Thank you so much for having me.”

“Right next up we have a band from Brighton called Darcys with their track “Forgotten”.”

The radio host put on the next song. “That was so great Charlotte.” He said taking one ear out of his headset, and Charlotte removed hers. “Thanks for being with us today. I’m actually going to Georgiana’s Bristol gig. It will be great to hear you play live.”

“Thanks. I hope you enjoy it.” Charlotte said and then someone came in the room to collect her and take her back to the lounge where Babington was.

“Well done.” Babington said beaming.

“Did it go OK?” Charlotte said uncertainly.

“Charlotte, you were great! A complete natural.” Babington said reassuringly. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. She had been so nervous about her first radio interview. “And the song sounded amazing! Plus you’re gaining twitter followers by the second.”

“I am?”

“Yes look.” Babington said, showing her his phone with her official twitter account which kept flashing up notifications of new followers.

“Wow!” Charlotte said, her eyes wide, thinking everything that was happening right now was pretty crazy.

“When are you meeting Sidney?” Babington asked her.

“Not until seven o’clock, so I’ve got a couple of hours to kill.”

“Want some company?” He asked.

“Oh. Don’t feel that you have to entertain me. Honestly, just point me to a coffee shop or a bar and I’ll hang out there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m good.” Charlotte said smiling. “You’ve been working so hard over the past couple of weeks. Have the weekend off!”

“It will be no trouble.”

“John… Have a break. I insist!” She said.

Babington smiled. “Well, if you insist then I suppose I must.”

****************

Charlotte was nervous as she waited for Sidney outside the venue. She kept looking out for him as the people walked past, her heart fluttering whenever she thought she caught a glimpse of him. She was early for their meeting and ended up being there for a good fifteen minutes before she heard him calling.

“Charlotte!” Sidney called out to her, and the sound of his voice made Charlotte’s stomach flip. She turned to face him as he skipped towards her. He was as gorgeous as ever, with his token stubble and relaxed smile, his eyes shining with excitement and Charlotte felt all tingly with nerves at seeing him again.

“Hi.” She said shyly.

“Sorry, have you been waiting long?”

“Don’t worry I was early.”

“Here.” Sidney said handing over a lanyard with her backstage pass on it which she placed round her neck. “Ready?” He asked. Charlotte nodded. “Are you nervous?” 

“What do you think? I’m about to meet some of the greatest musical icons of all time.” Charlotte replied, although in reality she was nervous for other reasons.

Sidney chuckled. “Remember, no fangirling.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Sidney led the way inside the venue where they were met by a security guard who checked their passes. Once he was happy everything was in check, they were free to access any part of the venue they wanted. Charlotte followed Sidney to the VIP viewing area which had the best view of the stage. No sooner had they entered when Sidney was pounced on by a couple of acquaintances. He was polite and introduced Charlotte, but they didn’t seem particularly interested in her - they just wanted to engage with Sidney. Somehow he managed to shake them off after a couple of minutes having learnt that particular skill (which was probably a necessity in his line of work) and they went to take their seats.

“It feels wrong to be sitting down at a gig such as this.” Charlotte remarked as she sat in her seat.

“Would you rather watch from somewhere else?”

“Well… I don’t mind sitting for the support acts, but when Fleetwood Mac come on, I fully intend to let myself go.” Charlotte said. “And I don’t think that would go down very well here.” She said looking around at the clientele around her.

“No, you’re probably right, although you’re unlikely to find a mosh pit at this particular gig.” Sidney said playfully.

“I don’t need a mosh pit… just somewhere to sway to the music without feeling self conscious about someone looking at me.” She said, looking around again.

“OK. Then we’ll join the crowds when Fleetwood Mac come on.”

“Thank you.”

“But we’ll head to the green room after the gig to meet them.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “OK. I can do that.”

“You sure?” Sidney said, a playful smile on his lips.

Charlotte gave him an unimpressed look and he laughed.

“Haven’t you forgotten something by the way?” Charlotte said, her eyebrows raised at him.

“What?” He said confused.

“You promised me Maltesers.”

Sidney smiled. “You’re right I did.” And he made a face like he had actually forgotten.

“Sidney! You had one thing to bring.”

“I know…” He sighed… and then proceeded to take a packet of Maltesers out of his pocket and grinned at her.

“You’re such an arse.” She said, grinning too as she took them from him. “And pretty tight too given the size of this packet.” As he had only bought the smallest packet available.

“It was the only ones I could find!” He replied in his defence.

“Whatever. You can make up for it by buying me a drink.”

Sidney smiled. “Oh I can, can I?”

“Yes. It looks like they’re selling water just over there.” Charlotte said pointing to the top end of the VIP area.

Sidney sighed. “Very well.” He said getting up and walking over to buy them both a bottle.

They stayed in the VIP area as they watched the support acts, who were pretty good, but the crowd were beginning to get a bit restless as they waited for Fleetwood Mac to begin their set. As soon as the second support act’s set had finished, Sidney and Charlotte made their way out of the VIP area and into the main area which was teaming with people as the concert had sold out. Charlotte had to follow closely behind Sidney as he parted the crowds to get to a good spot. They ended up about five metres away from the front as Fleetwood Mac came on to stage to a rapturous applause. Charlotte glanced at Sidney who was stood beside her and their eyes met. Both had wide smiles on their faces. The first song began. It was The Chain. As soon as the drums and guitar started, the crowd became really excitable. The atmosphere was electrifying and the goose bumps started to spread down Charlotte’s arms. Once the base rift came in part way through the song, the crowd got a lot more animated and Sidney and Charlotte found themselves being pressed together, their bare arms touching, causing an electric shock which made them both jump but no sooner had they broken apart, they were pressed together again and then Charlotte was pushed from behind, causing her to stumble forward. Sidney grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Excuse me.” She heard him say firmly to someone behind them. Then he leaned closer to say something in Charlotte’s ear, his hand still on her arm. “I’ll stand behind you.” He said, his breath on her ear making her shiver. He loosened his hold on her arm and let go to move behind her so as to stop her from being bumped into as much as possible.

The fact Sidney was standing right behind her was unnerving, but also thrilling. Every so often, he would slightly knock her with his arm and whenever he did, it would send a pulse through Charlotte’s whole being which ached to lean back into him. Charlotte tried to focus on the music and to let go, but it was difficult when she was in such close proximity to Sidney. However, the music did eventually take over, and she found herself swaying and singing along with the rest of the crowd, especially when Little Lies came on. They stayed like this for the first 10-12 songs of the set, Charlotte glancing round every so often to see if Sidney was still there and sharing a smile with him or a quick word between songs until, the tempo slowed down dramatically as Christine McVie launched into her rendition of Songbird. In an instant the atmosphere changed…

Somehow Sidney had managed to resist it… resisted reaching out his hands to hold Charlotte’s waist from behind to draw her closer to him, although it took all his willpower and how he had got through the majority of the set, he had no idea. Sidney had tried to look at the band and get lost in the music, but found his eyes kept lingering on Charlotte’s exposed neck and the beauty spot he’d noticed in their first surfing lesson and each time he did his lips would tingle, aching to kiss her there. And now they were playing this song, slow and romantic and he was sure his resolve was about to crumble as the tension between them increased tenfold. Sidney felt like he was trying to oppose a strong magnetic force which was pulling him to her and he was sure Charlotte could feel it too, for her shoulders tensed up and her hands, which were down by her sides were slightly clenched and it was this that broke him.

In slow motion Sidney’s hands moved towards Charlotte’s and his fingers brushed lightly over her clenched fists. He saw Charlotte move suddenly as the first touch made her gasp, but she did not pull her hands away. Slowly, Charlotte started to release her grip as Sidney’s fingers started their caress down hers, softly stroking and intertwining in such a way that was extremely sensual, especially combined with the love song playing in front of them. As the gentle caress continued, slowly the gap between them closed until Charlotte’s back came to rest on Sidney’s chest. This was the closest they’d ever been to each other and it was both exhilarating and comforting at the same time. Charlotte felt safe here, and she was hit with a depth emotion that had started to awaken the time Sidney had held her hand in the rain. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she enjoyed the moment and the closeness of him, never wanting the song to end… but end it did.

Sidney released his hands to clap along with the audience and Charlotte instantly felt bereft, but managed to compose herself and clap along too. All too quickly the band started a new song, Hold Me, which was a very different type of song in terms of mood and tempo and Charlotte wasn’t sure it was the best choice of song to follow Songbird. As it was so different, Sidney’s hands did not seek out hers again straight away which she was discouraged by, until those around them started dancing in pairs. Charlotte felt Sidney’s hand in hers again and he pulled her round to face him, a soft smile on his face.

He leaned forward to speak into her ear. “Dance with me?” He asked, his voice deep and hoarse from all the singing. Charlotte nodded and smiled shyly up at him. Tentatively he put his other hand on Charlotte’s waist and pulled her close as she slipped her hand onto his shoulder. They moved hesitantly together at first due to their shyness, gazing into each other’s eyes unable to look away, but the enthusiasm of the crowd soon helped them release their inhibitions. Sidney twirled Charlotte round which made them both giggle but when he pulled her close again, the tension between them resurfaced and Sidney’s gaze turned piercing again which quite literally took her breath away. Sidney twirled Charlotte around a few times and each time was the same: joy and desire in equal measure. When the song ended, they stayed still for a moment in their dance hold looking at each other, their eyes sparkling, their breaths laboured from the dancing and the longing between them. But the moment was quickly broken when Stevie Nicks announced that they were going to play their last song (although there was likely to be an encore) and Sidney and Charlotte reluctantly pulled apart.

They were still facing each other as the guitar rift started and the drums came in and each of them broke into a smile for it was Go Your Own Way. Charlotte turned back towards the stage to watch them play it, thinking that this was probably her favourite Fleetwood Mac song as well as Sidney’s and she watched the band attentively as they did their thing. As the song was coming to a close, Charlotte felt Sidney’s hands on her waist as he leaned in to speak into her ear again.

“You know, I think a prefer your version.” He said. Charlotte’s heart felt like it was pumping at 100 miles an hour because of his words and the feel of his hands on her waist. He couldn’t mean that. This was Fleetwood Mac! Granted, the vocals weren’t as strong as they used to be, the effects of time and age, but surely there was no comparison? The song came to an end and there was lots of cheering as the band left and shouts of “encore” rang out.

“Come on, let’s start making our way to the green room.” He said as he removed his hands from her waist and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers to lead her out of the crowd towards the green room.

*************

“Oh my God.” Charlotte said as they exited the building, clutching her chest as she tried to get herself together after meeting her idols. “That was just… just… WOW!”

Sidney smiled at her. “You did very well keeping it together.”

Charlotte straightened up and gave him a proud look. “Didn’t I.” She agreed smirking smugly. “Even though inside I was a nervous wreck.”

“Well that didn’t come across. When’s your train back?”

Charlotte looked at her watch. “In twenty minutes.” She said, her eyes widening. She couldn’t miss this one as it was the last train back to Sanditon.

“We better get a taxi then.” Sidney said as he walked away from the building towards the road where he hoped there was a taxi rank.

“How are you getting back to London?” Charlotte asked as they walked.

“Train as well. There’s one in half an hour.” He replied.

They caught a cab for the short ten minute drive to the station.

“I heard your song on the radio earlier by the way.” Sidney said as they made their way there.

“You did?” Charlotte replied.

“Yeah.”

“What did you think?” She asked, biting her lip. Such an innocent gesture, but it stirred an array of feelings in him.

“Do you really have to ask me that?” He responded, didn’t she know now how good she was? “It was amazing.” He confirmed.

Charlotte blushed. “Thanks.” She said. Sidney smiled at her thinking the fact she still blushed at his compliments was so endearing.

“How did recording go this week?” Sidney asked. 

“Yes, good. We're all done now. James is sorting out the mastering of the final tracks now.” Charlotte replied, fiddling with her hands and not meeting his eye.

“I bet it sounds great!”

“Well, we’ll see.” Charlotte said, still avoiding his gaze by looking out the window and Sidney could tell something was on her mind.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

Charlotte turned her head to glance at him briefly. “Not wrong per se.”

“What then?”

“It’s just… it all ended rather awkwardly with James actually.”

Sidney’s heart started beating faster. What did she mean? “It did?” He said “How so?”

“Well… If you must know, James kissed me.” She replied, feeling uncomfortable and shifting in her seat.

Sidney’s eyes widened. “He kissed you?” He repeated disbelievingly.

Charlotte looked at him contritely. “Yes he did.”

“Wow!” Sidney said, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair, clearly not impressed and his reaction sparked something in her.

“What?” She said rather sternly.

“I can’t believe he did that!” Sidney said.

“Just because you couldn’t be less interested in me, doesn’t mean other people aren’t!” Charlotte retorted, trying not to raise her voice given the taxi driver could hear what they were saying.

“Excuse me?” Sidney said, not anticipating that this would provoke an argument with her.

“I mean, is it really that impossible for you to contemplate that someone actually wanted to kiss me?” She continued, her eyes glaring at him, her face contorted with anger.

“What? Of course not! That’s not… that’s not..” But Sidney was struggling to find the words. “That’s not the point…”

“What is the point then?” Charlotte interrupted.

“It’s just… well… it’s just… not very professional!” He stuttered.

“Oh come on! Loads of people hook up when they work together. It’s not like he was in a position of influence over me. He didn’t take advantage, even if I didn’t kiss him back.”

“You didn’t kiss him back?” Sidney said in a slightly softer tone.

“No I did not.” She said resolutely and breathing heavily.

There was a moment of silence as Sidney processed this information. The thought of James kissing Charlotte had really riled him, but if she didn’t kiss James back, did that mean she didn’t have feelings for him? He was still feeling very uneasy about it all. “Even if that is the case, it doesn’t seem right that he… that he.. tried his luck when you were supposed to be working together.”

“And why shouldn’t he try his luck? Sometimes you’ve got to take a risk and be vulnerable with someone.” Charlotte said, and Sidney saw something else flash in Charlotte’s eyes. Hurt maybe? Why was she upset? Charlotte took a deep breath. “If it bothers you that much, then… then you know what you need to do.”

“And what’s that?” Sidney said, clearly irritated.

The taxi pulled into the station and Charlotte took off her seatbelt and glowered at him. “Make sure you kiss me first next time!” She said, opening the door, sliding out and slamming the door behind her before Sidney even had the chance to respond.

Sidney was stunned, his mouth agape, his eyes wide as it suddenly dawned on him why she was really upset and he took off his seat belt about to run after her when the driver said awkwardly. “That will be £15 please.”

Sidney cursed under his breath as he pulled out his card. The transaction took an agonisingly long amount of time to conclude. He needed to go after Charlotte. Would he get to her before she got on her train?

Once the payment had gone through Sidney leapt out of the taxi and ran into the station, looking at the board telling him which platform Charlotte’s train would be departing from. He only had a few minutes before it would arrive. He sprinted to get there, halting when he got to the barrier to feed his ticket through it. After what felt like ages, he got to the platform as the intercom went off saying the train was approaching. He eased up his sprint as his eyes searched for Charlotte. There was hardly anyone here, so she was pretty easy to spot, stood a little further down the platform, her head down and arms crossed. She hadn’t clocked him.

Sidney jogged over to Charlotte and she only noticed him just before he was in front of her, her eyes widening as he approached her. He didn’t stop until he reached her, cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his, causing her to stumble back slightly because of the passion with which he kissed her.

Whilst she was initially caught off guard, Charlotte very quickly melted into the kiss as she drew her hands up to Sidney’s chest and gripped at his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. Although this kiss had taken Charlotte as much as by surprise as the kiss with James, the feeling was so very different because the feel of Sidney’s lips against hers felt so right. Sidney’s lips moved over hers eagerly as he enjoyed each taste and sensation. He lightly sucked and nipped on her bottom lip which caused Charlotte to grip him tighter. Her lips were so soft and warm, her taste so sweet and he wanted more, but they were out in public so he held back.

Neither of them seemed to notice the train whizzing past them at first, but Sidney felt it and moved his hands to Charlotte’s waist to pull her closer to him and keep her steady as the force the train created a rush of air around them that tousled her hair, but his lips never left hers. As the train came to a halt, Sidney loosened his grip on Charlotte and broke the kiss, but kept his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

“I’m a f***ing idiot.” He said.

“Yes you are.” Charlotte said breathlessly.

“I’m sorry.” Sidney said, reaching up to brush his fingers through her hair.

“You’re forgiven.” She replied, smiling and he smiled in return. Charlotte drew her head back from his. “I’ve got to get on this train.”

Sidney sighed heavily. “OK.” He said, his hand still in her hair and on her waist, not willing to let go

“But I’ll be in London soon for rehearsals. Will you be there?”

“Yeah for some of it.”

“Then I’ll see you then.” Charlotte said as she started to back away from him, but Sidney caught her hand and tugged her back gently.

“Can I take you out?” Sidney asked, his look serious, his eyes searching hers.

Charlotte smiled. “Like on a date?”

Sidney smiled back shyly. “Yes on a date.”

Charlotte stepped closer to him again. “Thought you’d never ask.” She said as she gave him another lingering kiss and then proceeded to get on the train just as the guard was about to shut the door.

Sidney watched her as she started to make her way up the train carriage to find a seat and she waved to him through the window as the train sped off back towards Sanditon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this Chapter met your expectations. Felt quite a bit of pressure to get it right. Got another 10ish Chapters to go - so it's not over yet!


	30. Goodbye Sanditon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait for this one. Thanks for all the love for the last Chapter. So fun to write!

_Sidney Parker: Don’t fall asleep and miss your stop!_

_Charlotte Heywood: Very funny._

_Sidney Parker: I know what you’re like with trains._

_Charlotte Heywood: You’re always going to hold that against me aren’t you?_

_Sidney Parker: Yes._

_Charlotte Heywood: Thanks! I don’t think I’m in danger of falling asleep after tonight’s events anyway._

_Sidney Parker: Me neither._

_Sidney Parker: What are you doing tomorrow?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Surfing with Mary before breakfast. Working in the evening so band practice in the afternoon._

_Sidney Parker: Wish I could be there. x_

_Charlotte Heywood: You’ll be missed. x_

_Sidney Parker_ _😊_ _Can I call you at some point?_

_Charlotte Heywood: You can call me anytime, you don’t need to ask. xx_

_Sidney Parker: Noted. xx_

_Sidney Parker: Are you back in Sanditon yet?_

_Charlotte Heywood: Yes. Just got in. Thanks for an incredible night. xx_

_Sidney Parker: It was pretty incredible, and not just the music. xx_

_Charlotte Heywood: Agreed. xx_

_Sidney Parker: Sweet dreams. xx_

_Charlotte Heywood: You too xx_

*****************

It was Charlotte’s last day in Sanditon and she woke up in a sombre mood. Her parents would be arriving after lunch to take her back Willingden for a couple of days before she needed to be in London for rehearsals. Whilst Charlotte was looking forward to spending time with her family, for she hadn’t seen them in months, along with starting the tour, she was reluctant to leave Sanditon because it carried a special place in her heart. Sanditon was the place of new beginnings for Charlotte, particularly in respect of her music career, from being discovered by Sidney, to meeting Babington and writing all her songs when strolling along the beach. Furthermore, the novelty of having the ocean on her doorstep had never left her. She really hoped she would be able to return one day.

As well as the place itself, Charlotte found she was also going to miss the people. She had loved living with the Parkers and at times she really felt like one of the family. She had also loved her job and had formed a particularly close friendship with Esther… and Edward to a degree, when he wasn’t trying to flirt with her. Esther had become Charlotte’s confidante about all things Sidney Parker related and had been true to her word by keeping her secrets. Charlotte hadn’t told anyone else about what had happened between them at the gig, but she knew Mary must suspect something as she had been caught talking to Sidney on the phone on a couple of occasions and Mary had given her a knowing look.

Charlotte’s work colleagues had given her a really big send off following her last shift at the bar which resulted in a major hangover the next day, along with a few regrets… particularly in respect of the texts she had sent Sidney whilst she had been drunk, most of which were incoherent, but there was one that she was mortified about. It read:

_Charlotte Heywood: I dream ajout yiu evry niught. Wfsh yu were in my bed tondght. xxx_

Charlotte couldn’t remember sending the text at all. It certainly was uncharacteristic of her to be so brazen and she wondered if someone had sent it instead of her – it would be something Edward would do. Thankfully Sidney had twigged fairly early on into the onslaught of texts that she was inebriated and therefore had been gracious enough not to bring it up directly. She had sent a very apologetic text to him the next day and he had just said he had found it amusing. It had been over two weeks since Sidney and Charlotte had last seen each other at the gig, but Charlotte couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss and every time she did she got butterflies. She was nervous about seeing him again, perhaps even more so after the text and even though they had been in pretty much constant contact.

Life had been pretty intense for Charlotte since the gig as the start of Georgiana’s tour got closer. They had to finalise the set list, hire musicians and get the music over to them to practice. Babington had even hired a choreographer, which Charlotte didn’t really see the need for and actually he rather got on her nerves, but she was trying to embrace it. Then there were the interviews for the local press, as well as the fact she was still working at the bar and trying to finish her dissertation. All she could say was thank God for John! Throughout all the madness, he was calm and steady and always one step ahead of her. How he kept on top of everything she didn’t know, plus he had barely received any payment from her yet given that she was only bringing in her 10% from the paid events at the bar, although she had also done a couple of other gigs at nearby venues which paid a nominal sum. The tour, however, and a cut of the royalties from her EP release should give them both a decent return over the next few months.

In addition to all this, Charlotte had finally finished and submitted her dissertation and was expecting her final results for her Masters degree tomorrow. Her parents had decided they would all go out to dinner to celebrate her results when she was at home, although Charlotte thought this planning was somewhat premature given she didn’t know what the results were yet!

After getting dressed and having breakfast, Charlotte headed out for her final stroll along the beach. It was pretty windy and threatening to rain, but she wouldn’t let that deter her as this was to last chance she was going to get to do this for who knows how long. When Charlotte got to the beach, she just stood there for a good ten minutes, staring out to sea and committing the picture to memory, tasting the salt in the air, relishing the feel of the wind on her face. It was a moment of calm before the excitement of the next three months of touring began. The sound of her phone broke her out of her contemplations. She brought it out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling. It was Sidney.

“Hi.” She answered shyly, her heart beating fast in anticipation of hearing his voice and she wondered if it would always be like this when he called.

“Hey. You OK?” He asked.

“Not too bad thanks.”

“All packed and ready to go?”

“Yes. I think so.” Charlotte replied with a heavy sigh.

“You sure you’re OK?”

“Yeah, just… feeling a bit sad about leaving here.” She said as she kicked the sand a bit with her toes.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to visit when you’re doing the Bristol or Exeter gigs.”

“Yes I suppose.”

“Well, I may have something to cheer you up.”

“Go on…”

“I’ve sorted out our date.”

“You have?” She said, trying to sound cool and calm when her body was reacting in the completely opposite way.

“Yes… although this is the part when I’m hoping you have no plans for Thursday night.”

“I’m not sure, have you run it past my manager?” She responded playfully.

Sidney chuckled. “Not this time.”

“I’m pretty certain I have no plans.”

“Good.” He replied nervously.

“Do I get any more information?” Charlotte asked.

“Uh… No. At least not yet. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Sounds… intriguing.”

“Yeah, well let’s hope it meets all your expectations.”

“Well, considering the last date I went on ended up with my date going to A&E, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Huh. You’ll have to tell me more about that on Thursday.”

“I will.”

“Anyway, I wish I could stop and chat, but I’ve got a meeting in five minutes.”

“OK.”

“I hope you have a nice couple of days with your family.”

“Thanks.”

“And I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Yes. On Thursday.” She said biting her lip, wanting to say couldn’t wait to see him, but thinking that they weren’t at that stage yet.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sidney hung up the phone and sat looking out into space for a while. Despite the fact he had called Charlotte on numerous occasions over the past couple of weeks, he had been really nervous about making that call. His nerves were probably due to a number of factors: He’d not been on a proper date for ages, at least not with someone he was really serious about and ordinarily, if he were to take a girl out, it would be just something simple like dinner, but he didn’t think that would suffice this time, it needed to be something more special. There was also that insecure part of him that worried that Charlotte would have changed her mind about going on a date with him and make some excuse about not being able to come. But perhaps the main reason for Sidney’s nervousness was the fact that in no more than two days he would be seeing her again… and hopefully, if he played his cards right, kissing her again.

Sidney had not set out to kiss Charlotte at the gig, but that’s not to say that he hadn’t thought about it, because he had… a lot. But her words in the taxi and his sudden realisation that maybe, just maybe, she may feel the same had kicked him into action and to say that he was overjoyed that he got to her in time before she caught that train was an understatement.

And now that he had kissed her, he wanted more.

*************

“Oh Charlotte. We’re going to miss you!” Mary said as she enveloped Charlotte in a tight hug outside of Trafalgar House as they had finish cramming the Heywood’s Land Rover Discovery Sport full of Charlotte’s belongings.

“Thank you for everything Mary. I’ve loved staying here.”

“You’re welcome back, anytime.” Mary said sweetly. “If you need somewhere to crash while touring – the Annex is yours.”

“Thank you Mary, I may well take you up on that offer.” Charlotte said smiling.

“Thanks for being our star for the season Charlotte.” Tom said kindly, giving her an appropriate handshake.

“Thanks you for the opportunity Tom.” She replied and then crouched down to hug the children. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“Will you send us photos of you singing?” Alicia said.

“Yes, I’ll send some to mummy. And you must send me photos too.”

“We will.” Said Jennie.

Charlotte detached herself from the children, took a deep breath and then got into the back seat of her parent’s car.

“Goodbye.” She called out the window and waved to them all.

*****************

Being back in Willingden was just as Charlotte anticipated… hectic, but great! Whilst she had got used to having her own space (and her own room come to that), she felt she could cope with the chaos for a couple of nights, besides, a visit was very much long overdue. There was lots to catch up on from all members of the family and they ended up talking away well into the evening until one by one the Heywood’s started going off to bed. Finally only Charlotte and Alison remained.

“So have you kissed him?” Alison asked as soon as her Mum left the room.

“What?” Charlotte said turning to her sister confused.

“Sidney Parker. It’s obvious you like him.” Alison said smugly. Charlotte looked at her wide eyed.

“Oh come on, I’m your sister! I know how to read you. It’s the way you react to saying his name. You go all gooey.”

“I do not!”

“You do!” Alison insisted. Charlotte didn’t respond, but gave her an annoyed look. “So… have you?” Alison pressed.

“Have I what?”

“Kissed him?”

Charlotte looked to the floor and fiddled with her hands. “Maybe.”

“At the gig?”

Charlotte sighed. “Well, at the train station after the gig if you want to be more accurate.”

“Oh my God! Are you going to see him in London?”

“Yes… we’re going on a date.” Charlotte said coyly. Alison squealed. “Ali!” Charlotte admonished.

“Sorry. It’s just… well I suspected something was going with the two of you after some of our phone conversations, so I googled him and, bloody hell he is hot!”

Charlotte laughed. “Ali, what are you like?”

“So… is it serious or a fling do you think?”

“I dunno. I mean, I really like him.” Charlotte said. “But I guess it depends what he wants.”

“Shouldn’t it be what you both want?”

“Well, yes, but… let’s just say he’s been rather conflicted about it all.” Charlotte said.

“Conflicted?”

“I think he’s had some bruisings of the heart in the past which makes him wary of women in general.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know the details, only that he went through a bad break up.” Charlotte admitted.

Alison pondered this information for a moment. “And what do you want?” She asked.

Charlotte felt her heart starting to beat faster as she considered how to answer, but really there was only one way she could respond right now. “I just want him.”


	31. Results and rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains an original song. "Contradictions" which can be accessed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbv-2GpK-Qo

Charlotte sat nervously in her bedroom in Willingden, her laptop in front of her as she anxiously watched the clock creep towards 10am. 09.58 – two minutes to go. She hated this bit and was glad that this was the last time she would ever have to go through it. 09.59 – one minute to go. The anxiety she felt started to grow stronger as her finger hovered over the keyboard. She sat breathing heavily, her eyes never leaving the clock until it turned 10.00. After taking a deep breath, she hit the refresh button…

Alison and her mother looked up at Charlotte with expectant expressions as she entered the living room.

“Well?” Alison asked and Charlotte’s face broke into a wide smile.

“Distinction.” She said beaming.

Alison and her mother cheered and rushed up to hug her.

“See, Char, I said you had nothing to worry about.” Alison said as she hugged her tightly.

“Oh well done darling!” Mrs Heywood added. “All that hard work paid off!”

“Thanks Mum.”

“You should go and tell your Father.”

“Where is he?” Charlotte asked.

“Harvesting the potatoes with William.”

“OK, I’ll go and find him.”

The potato field was only a short walk from the farmhouse. On her way there, Charlotte got out her phone to text her friends from her course, but saw that there was already a message from Sidney there.

_Sidney Parker: So?_

Charlotte smiled. Of course he had remembered she was getting her degree results today. She text a reply.

_Charlotte Heywood: Distinction._

Sidney messaged back straight away.

 _Sidney Parker:_ _😊_ _Congratulations! We can celebrate on Thursday. xx_

Thursday… two more sleeps…

****************

“OK. Are we ready to go from the top?” Charlotte said, turning to the band behind her. They were rehearsing in a warehouse in central London. Georgiana had just finished her rehearsals in the same place and had graciously offered this space to Charlotte’s band given the difficulties Babington had finding somewhere to practice so last minute. The band had just finished setting up and they were about to play the first song of the set: Out There. This would be the first time they had all played together, just two days away from first gig. Despite them all being professional musicians, it was a bit nerve-wracking.

The first run through the song went surprisingly well, at least there were no dodgy notes, but they hadn’t quite got the dynamics right. It took a couple more takes to get the song into a place where Charlotte was happy with it. Babington and the choreographer looked on as they played, along with a vocal coach. The choreographer couldn’t say much for this song for Charlotte had insisted she play her guitar, but the next song was a different ball game.

As they finished the song for the fourth time (having completely nailed it this time), Georgiana and a large number of her crew walked through the doors, having just had a tour meeting in a make shift meeting room out the back and among their number was Sidney. Charlotte’s stomach flipped when she saw him. She knew he was planning on popping by at some point, but she wasn’t quite prepared to him right this second. Sidney looked at her with a soft smile on his face which she shyly returned.

“Sounding good.” Georgiana said from the floor.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said.

“Mind if we stay for the next one?” She asked.

Charlotte hesitated. She was particularly nervous about the next song and if Georgiana was going to stay and watch it then that probably meant Sidney was too (along with the rest of the crew). But she couldn’t refuse the request of a multi-million record selling artist.

“Sure.” Charlotte replied more confidently than she felt as she took off her guitar and took a large swig of water.

“But we’ll just play it through for the first time.” She said looking at the choreographer determinedly who frowned at her in displeasure.

Charlotte mumbled some instructions to the musicians and took her place centre stage in front of the microphone. She felt naked without her guitar, but the choreographer insisted she had to do this one without it. The band started playing and Charlotte sang.

**_Note: You can play this song by following this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbv-2GpK-Qo_ **

_You blow hot, blow cold_

_This is really getting old_

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Just stop messing about_

_You take one step forwards_

_Then one step back_

_You hesitate_

_When I think we’re on track_

_And now… I am so confused_

_No longer enthused._

_Just feeling bemused_

_Who is the contradiction?_

_Is it me or you?_

_I’m so tired of your conflictions_

_Decide what to do!_

_Don’t wanna waste my time no more_

_What are you looking for?_

_You are up then down_

_And my head is spinning round_

_You seem keen and then you’re mean_

_You are not what you seem_

_We’re going back and forth_

_Feel like we’re going off course_

_When I think we’re nearly there_

_You back off, I despair_

_And I… I am so confused_

_No longer enthused._

_Just feeling bemused_

_Who is the contradiction?_

_Is it me or you?_

_I’m so tired of your conflictions_

_Decide what to do!_

_Don’t wanna waste my time no more_

_What are you looking for?_

_This is me_

_I know where I want to be_

_I want in if you do too_

_Want to make it with you_

_I am spent and scared_

_Are my feelings for you shared?_

_Will be brave and tell you now_

_Hope you’ll get there somehow_

_Cos I… I am still confused._

_No longer enthused_

_Just feeling bemused…_

_Who is the contradiction?_

_Is it me or you?_

_I’m so tired of your conflictions_

_Decide what to do!_

_Enough of contradictions_

_Between me and you._

_Get over your conflictions_

_Decide what to do_

_Don’t wanna waste my time no more_

_No I don’t wanna waste my time no more_

_I am what you’re looking for?_

_I am what you’re looking for?_

_I am what you’re looking for?_

The whole crowd clapped politely when they had finished, including Georgiana.

“It’s sounding really great.” Georgiana said.

“Thanks.” Charlotte said, her eyes darting to Sidney (who’s gaze she had been avoiding up until now). He was frowning at her slightly, his look intense, clearly realising that the song was about him and it made her feel even more anxious.

“Now we should do it with the steps Charlotte.” The choreographer chimed in.

 _Oh God!_ Charlotte thought. If it wasn’t bad enough singing the song to Sidney when it was about him, it was dancing in front of him.

“Oh are you dancing in this one?” Georgiana said.

“Yes, there are some dance moves.” The choreographer answered for her. God the man was infuriating! She needed to tell Babington that she didn’t want to work with him next time. Charlotte’s two male backing dancers got into their positions. They’d practised the routine a few times, but Charlotte still wasn’t sure about it and now there was a small crowd of people looking at her, including Sidney and she felt really self-conscious. How was she going to do this in front of 20,000 people in two nights’ time?

Charlotte took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She turned to the band to talk through a couple of minor points from the previous take, the went back to the microphone and nodded at the drummer who counted them in.

Sidney didn’t really know what to make of Charlotte’s song, only that he was 100% certain it was about him. He hadn’t caught all the lyrics, but he got the gist of it and he wondered when Charlotte had written it. As Charlotte made her way through the song Sidney had experienced an array of emotions. In terms of musicality, he thought it was great, but it was the lyrics that threw him. He knew he’d been an idiot, he’d even admitted it to her, but he’d been just as much confused as Charlotte was – perhaps even more so. It was the last verse though that had really made Sidney’s heart beat faster when Charlotte said she wanted to make it with him. Is that what he wanted too? Was she what he had been looking for? Charlotte was right - he needed to get over his conflictions, but that was easier said than done.

Sidney could tell that Charlotte felt a bit uncomfortable without her guitar, but he didn’t think the song needed a dance routine, she just needed to relax more on stage. Charlotte started the song again and began the routine, the backing dancers behind her. It was a fairly simple dance sequence, but Sidney couldn’t take his eyes off her because she looked good up there… really good, however the look on her face gave away that she was feeling awkward about it. Charlotte got about halfway through the song when a voice called out. “No – stop please.” Sidney’s head whipped round to see who it was and wondered why they were stopping. “Charlotte – remember what we practised, you’ve got to move your hips more, make it more sexy.”

Charlotte nodded clearly embarrassed that his comment had been made in front of everyone and glanced in Sidney’s direction. He caught her eye and tried to communicate with a look that he thought she was going fine.

“From the top again please.” The choreographer said.

Charlotte started the song again and accompanying dance routine but again the choreographer interrupted half way through. “Stop, stop. Charlotte, I’m just not feeling it. You need to loosen up a bit more, let your hips move along with the music.”

“I’m not sure about this Joseph. I’m a singer, not a dancer.” Charlotte replied, her eyes meeting Sidney’s again momentarily.

“Nonsense! I’ve seen you in practice. Come on. You just need to let go… imagine… imagine some sexy hunk you want to grind against. Heck – just look at your backing dancers!” The choreographer said laughing and a few others laughed too. Sidney’s eyes darted to the choreographer in irritation at his words, a scowl on his face. He needed to look this guy up and put him on his mental black list.

“Right…” Charlotte said quietly looking really embarrassed. She didn’t meet Sidney’s eye this time.

“Again, from the top.” The choreographer said.

Charlotte started the song, but once again choreographer interrupted them.

“No, no, no! Charlotte you’re better than this!” He said.

Charlotte glared at him, her eyes shining with tears. “I need a break.” She said as she pulled out her in ear monitors, put down the microphone and marched off stage.

“Shish. Artists!” The choreographer said throwing his hands in the air.

Sidney watched as a woman followed Charlotte out of the doors and walked over to Babington. “Who is this guy?” He asked nodding his head towards the choreographer.

“Joseph Beecroft.”

“He needs to go.” Sidney said.

“What? Now?”

“Yes now. He can’t be allowed to talk to Charlotte like that in front of everyone.” Sidney said under his breath.

“No, you’re right, but I don’t think that warrants me firing him.” Babington replied. Sidney gave him an unimpressed look. “But I will have a word with him, don’t worry.” Babington reassured him. Sidney nodded, satisfied for now and then he left the room to go and find Charlotte.

Charlotte couldn’t stop the tears falling as she rushed outside the building to get some fresh air, sitting down on a wall just outside. She felt humiliated. What was she thinking? She couldn’t dance in front of all those people on Saturday night! She couldn’t even dance in front of a handful of them right now. She was a singer, not a dancer, and definitely not a sexy one. The doors opened and she looked round to see who it was. It was Susan, her vocal coach. Susan smiled at her and took a seat.

“Your voice sounded amazing.” Susan said kindly.

“Thanks.” Charlotte replied, the tears still falling down her cheeks. “Same can’t be said about the dancing.”

“You looked good to me, although perhaps a little tense.”

“I couldn’t relax up there.” Charlotte admitted.

“Why not?”

“Because it was in front of all of Georgiana’s crew.”

“Is that why you held back, because of who was watching?”

“I’m not sure to be honest.”

“Maybe it was someone in particular?” Susan said, giving her a quizzical look.

Charlotte sighed. Yes, if she was honest the main reason she was feeling so uneasy up on that stage was because Sidney was watching her and he made her nervous. “Maybe.”

“Sidney Parker perhaps…?”

Charlotte turned to Susan in surprise. “How do you…?” She stuttered.

“I could feel the tension between you two as soon as he walked in the room.” Susan said smugly.

“Really?” She said wide eyed.

“Uh huh.” Susan replied.

“Oh God!” She said as she put her head in her hands. “If I can’t dance in front of him, how am I going to be able to dance in front of 20,000 people?”

“You will be able to. It’s just... different performing in front of people we love.” Susan commented.

Charlotte looked up at Susan, her eyes widened even more in surprise about her comment. “Oh.” Was all she could manage in response, feeling very flustered. Charlotte just stared at Susan for a while as what she was processing her comment. Love? Did she love him? No, impossible, she’d only known him a couple of months! Susan was smiling at her, but before she could say anything else, Sidney came through the doors. Charlotte looked up when she heard him as she felt her body react to his present and hastily wiped her eyes away, still feeling decidedly befuddled by Susan’s statement.

“Ah Sidney Parker.” Susan said. “We were just talking about you.”

“Right.” He said frowning slightly. “I was just coming to see if Charlotte was OK?” Sidney said softly.

Charlotte nodded, but he could tell she had been crying.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Susan said, making her exit.

“Hey.” He said gently as he came to sit next to her when Susan had gone.

“Hi.” Charlotte replied, still trying to hide the evidence of her tears.

“That guy’s an arse.”

Charlotte let out a chuckle. “Yes he is.” She agreed and then sighed deeply. “He’s right though. I don’t do sexy.”

Sidney looked incredulously at her. “Are you f***ing kidding me?”

“Oh come on! You know from the gig that I’m no dancer.”

“Well you looked like a dancer to me up on that stage right now. I thought you looked great… and sexy.” He said the tone of his voice deep and seductive.

Charlotte blushed. “Well Joseph didn’t.”

“Joseph doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Charlotte gave Sidney a look. “He’s a choreographer and he came with high credentials.”

“I don’t like him.” Sidney stated seriously.

Charlotte smiled briefly, but then her look changed again. “I don’t think the whole dancing thing is me anyway.”

“Then do what you want to do. This is your music Charlotte, no one else’s… well, at least not until your signed.”

Charlotte sighed. “I dunno. The problem is this track isn’t like my other ones. I can’t just hide behind my guitar.”

“No. You can’t.” Sidney agreed. “But you shouldn’t hide behind your guitar anyway. You’re so incredible up there. Don’t be afraid to embrace it.” He said tenderly. “I like it. The song.” Sidney added.

“Thanks.” She said, but not meeting his eye.

“It’s about me isn’t it?” He asked.

Charlotte could feel the intensity of Sidney’s gaze even though she wasn’t looking at him directly and her whole body felt like it was on fire. “Maybe.” She admitted, as she nervously stole a glance in his direction, but now her eyes had met his, they seemed to lock themselves there and she couldn’t look away. Charlotte had missed him. Really missed him and she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid. Slowly Sidney edged himself closer to her, and she found herself moving closer to him too, drawn to him like a magnetic force pulling the north and south poles together. But just as Charlotte closed her eyes, expecting Sidney’s lips to meet hers, the door burst open and they both jumped apart.

“There you are!” Babington said coming over, not realising that he had interrupted a moment. “Are you alright Charlotte?” He asked.

“Yes. Thanks John.”

“I’ve had a word with Joseph to be more tactful.” He said.

Sidney grunted thinking that the man needed to be told more than that.

“Thanks, appreciated. But I know I was a bit tense.” Charlotte said.

“Well, how can we make you relax a bit more?” Babington asked.

“Leave the room?” She said smiling.

“Ah. Well we may have a problem if you don’t want people to see you dancing as you’re going to be doing it in front of 20,000 people in two days time.” Babington said.

Charlotte sighed. “I know.”

“Look. How about we park this one for now and practice the others, then we’ll go back to it after.”

“OK. Good idea.” Charlotte said as she got up off the wall and Sidney followed suit.

Babington led them back to the rehearsal space. As they followed him, Sidney whispered in Charlotte’s ear. “Pick you up from your hotel at seven tonight?”

Charlotte shivered slightly as his breath hit her ear. “OK.” She replied quietly.

Sidney subtly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, before they re-entered the rehearsal space and went their separate ways.


	32. Sam Sidaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - another long Chapter (but this appears to be the pattern where Sidlotte are concerned). Hope the date is everything you wished it to be. Enjoy.

Charlotte was pacing her hotel room. She couldn’t remember a time when she had been so nervous - not even when performing, or when receiving her degree results come to that. She still had a full ten minutes until Sidney arrived and the wait was excruciating. Whilst she was not normally one for being ready on time for things like this, her nerves had somehow made her get ready in record speed, such was her eagerness to see him. Sidney had not given anything away about what he had planned for tonight, only that she was to dress smart (for Charlotte had insisted she needed a dress code). So here she was, dressed in her go-to little black wrap around dress with her black stilettos, her hair up in a simple up do and her make up neutral, save for the dark red colour on her lips which was to match her red coat.

Charlotte was at least grateful that she had already seen Sidney today at rehearsals, so the first awkward part of seeing each other for the first time in weeks had taken place. But this was an evening of spending time alone together, and the last time they had been alone together Sidney had kissed her, and just thinking about it was making her heart pound. More than that, the comment made by Susan was much on her mind, in fact, she’d been thinking about it all day... Charlotte’s head was all over the place along with her emotions, not doubt compounded by what had happened in rehearsals with that wretched choreographer.

When it was only a couple of minutes before Sidney’s anticipated arrival, Charlotte made her way down to the hotel lobby, the butterflies in her stomach going wild. She arrived in the lobby at the same time Sidney walked into the hotel, both spotting each other at the same time and giving each other shy smiles. Sidney was looking exceedingly handsome (as always), having also gone for an all in black look consisting of black jeans, shirt and jacket, although Charlotte suspected his was superior in design… More Armani than Topshop.

Sidney strolled up to Charlotte, subtly looking her up and down as he did so, recognising the dress from one of her performances in Sanditon which made him smile wider as he recalled that particular occasion.

“Hey.” Sidney said as he got closer before stopping in front of her. He gently placed his hand on Charlotte’s waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, although holding the kiss ever so slightly longer than one would normally. Charlotte thought her legs were about to buckle when she felt his lips against her cheek as a warm and tingling sensation started to spread from where his lips had touched her to the rest of her body and she couldn’t utter a word in response.

“You look nice.” Sidney said in his deep seductive tones as he looked her up and down for a second time, his hand still on her waist as if anchoring her to the spot.

“Thank you. So do you.” Charlotte said quietly, somehow finding her voice again, her cheeks now flushed as she felt his eyes on her and she offered him another shy smile.

“Good to go?” He asked her.

“Yes.” Charlotte replied. Sidney turned around, his hand moving from Charlotte’s waist to the small of her back as he gently guided her out of the hotel lobby and into the street.

“Where are you taking me?” Charlotte asked as they got into the taxi that was waiting for them by the hotel entrance.

“Somewhere… exclusive.” Sidney answered.

“Exclusive?” Charlotte said frowning. “As in VIP?”

“Um… Not really.”

“There’s not going to be a load of pop stars there then?”

Sidney chuckled. “I hope not! I don’t really want to be bumping into my clients on a date.”

“No I guess not.” Charlotte agreed.

The taxi drive was a good twenty minutes during which Sidney and Charlotte caught up about her time with her family in Willingden among other things that had happened since they had last seen each other. Eventually they arrived at their destination. Charlotte couldn’t tell you where they were (for she didn’t know London at all), for it just looked like any other London street to her with tall buildings either side. They got out the taxi and Sidney led the way to a trendy looking bar on the corner of the street. The name on top of the bar was “Sam Sidaways”. Two security guards in a black suits were stood in the doorway, one male and one female and they looked pretty menacing until Sidney and Charlotte got closer and the male security guard put out his hand.

“Mr Parker.” He said.

“George, Annie.” Sidney replied shaking their hands in turn.

“We were told to expect you. Nice to see you back. It’s been too long since you were last here.” George said.

“Yes, you’re right, it has.” Sidney agreed. “How have you been?”

“Not bad Sir.” George replied.

“This is my guest for this evening, Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney said.

“Very good Sir.” Annie said, nodding at Charlotte as they each grabbed a door handle and let Sidney and Charlotte through.

“Have a good evening.” Annie said, nodding her head at them as they shut the door behind them.

“Sidney, what sort of place is this?” Charlotte whispered, casting him a sideways glance, feeling a little unsure. But before Sidney could answer, they were greeted by another member of staff.

“Mr Parker.” The woman said, smiling widely.

“Chloe.” Sidney said.

“It’s good to see you again, and with a guest this time.” She said glancing at Charlotte.

“Yes, this is Charlotte Heywood.”

“Welcome Miss Heywood.” Chloe said politely. Charlotte smiled, not really sure what was going on, but clearly Sidney was a regular here. “Would you like to follow me to your table?”

“Sure, thanks Chloe.” Sidney replied.

They followed Chloe towards the back of the bar and as they did so, Charlotte had a look around her. The place was softly lit with warm coloured lighting, there were sofas and arm chairs dotted around, most of which were occupied by smartly dress people enjoying cocktails and o'dourves. As they went further in, Charlotte could see a staged area which was being set up in readiness for some kind of live performance along with a grand piano. There were tables and chairs in rows in front of the stage, most of which were currently empty, but had reserved stickers on them. Clearly it was going to be a full house later.

Chloe led them into a small separate room right at the back of the building and when Charlotte stepped inside she couldn’t help but gasp. Inside was a single table, laid out ready for dinner. A red rose was in a vase in the middle of the table and candles were scattered about the room casting a warm glow around them. Next to the table was an ice bucket stand holding a bottle of champagne and there was soft jazz music playing in the background. It felt intimate… and romantic.

“May I take your coat Miss Heywood?” Chloe said, startling Charlotte out of her momentary stunned state.

“Yes. Thank you.” She replied as she took off her coat and handed it to her.

Chloe left the room to deposit the coat and Sidney ushered Charlotte to her seat and then sat down opposite her.

Charlotte took a few seconds to compose herself before asking. “So… what is this place?”

“It’s a members only jazz club.”

“You like jazz?” She asked.

“Yes. And I like good live music, and this club has that in abundance. The house band are incredible.”

“So how did you find out about it?”

“Babbers. He knows the owner.” Sidney answered.

“Sam Sidaway?”

“Yeah. He plays the piano here.”

“And you come here a lot?”

“As often as I can, which has proved harder recently given everything at work… and my visits to Sanditon of course.” He added with a smile which Charlotte returned.

Chloe re-entered the room. “Shall I open the champagne?” She asked looking to Sidney who nodded and she uncorked the bottle and poured them a flute each. “I’ll come back in a moment once you’ve had a chance to look at the menu.” Chloe said leaving the room again.

Sidney raised his champagne glass. “Well done on your distinction.” He said smiling softly.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said as she took her glass and clinked it against his and they each took a sip, their eyes still fixed on each other as they did so.

“So do you bring many guests here?” Charlotte asked him, wondering if this was the place he took all his dates.

“No. I’ve never brought a guest here before, not even Tom.” Sidney replied honestly.

“Oh. Why not?”

“Because this is my hideaway. My escape, if you like.” He explained

“Then why have you brought me here?” Charlotte asked frowning.

“Because I wanted to share it with you.” He said softly and it made her stomach flip. Charlotte stared at him wide eyed for a moment before braving her next question. “And… and this room?” She asked glancing around. “This was you too wasn’t it?”

“Well, I only made the requests.” He replied smiling slightly, his gaze fixed on her, trying to work out what she was thinking.

Charlotte nodded. “Well… It’s beautiful.” She said quietly, her eyes sparkling in the soft lighting and although Sidney thought the room was indeed charming, that was nothing compared to the beautiful woman sat in front of him. Charlotte nervously took another sip of champagne before turning her eyes to the menu. “So is the food here just as good as the music?” She asked him.

“Yes.” Sidney said still watching her closely. “Especially the steak, but their fish dishes are good too.”

Charlotte looked down the menu as Sidney continued to watch her nervously until her face broke into a smile. “Maltesers cheesecake for dessert? You really are pulling out all the stops aren’t you?” Charlotte said smirking and Sidney blushed slightly.

“To be fair, they do usually serve that here.” He replied.

“Is that so?” Charlotte said still grinning at him and taking another sip of champagne.

Chloe returned with some nibbles and to take their food order.

Once she had left, Sidney said. “I’ve got something to tell you by the way.”

“Yes?” Charlotte said expectantly.

“I spoke to Tom, Arthur and Diana… about publishing Dad’s paper.”

“And?”

“And we decided to submit it to the Journal of Philosophy and Ethics.”

“Oh Sidney! That’s fantastic!” Charlotte responded with a wide smile on her face. “I have no doubt that they will accept it.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“How could they not? Finding that paper was like finding buried treasure!” Charlotte said enthusiastically.

Sidney chuckled. “I appreciate your enthusiasm.” He replied. “Do you think you’re going to miss it? The studying?”

“No, I don’t think so. I need a break from it after five years. Besides, I have a lot of other things to keep me occupied right now.”

“Five years?”

“I spent a year studying abroad in Athens.”

“Ancient Greek philosophy?”

“Yes, mainly.”

“So that’s where the love of Heraclitus came from?”

“Not so much a love anymore after having to write that dissertation plus your Dad giving a pretty convincing critique of his position. But yes - that’s where I was properly introduced to his works, although Heraclitus was actually from Ephesus – now Turkey. Still, there was something special about being in Athens whilst learning it all.”

“Think you’ll go back and do your PhD at some point?” Sidney asked.

“You mean after my music career? Like Brian May with his Astrophysics PhD?” Charlotte responded smugly. Sidney grinned, of course she knew what he was eluding to. “Never say never.” She shrugged.

“How are you feeling about the tour?”

“Excited, nervous…I still can’t quite believe it’s happening to be honest.” Charlotte replied. “And it’s all down to you really.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Of course it is. Your nudge in the right direction.” She said.

“If I recall you weren’t too impressed with my interfering.” Sidney said with a smirk.

“Well, you had just called me a conglomeration of contradictions.”

“And now apparently I’m the contradiction.” He teased, referring to her new song. Charlotte bit her lip, thinking about what else she had admitted to in that song. “Did you decide to do the dance in the end?” Sidney asked her.

“You’ll have to wait and see on Saturday.” Charlotte replied playfully, but then her look turned serious. “I do mean it though. All of this, what is happening to me. It is all because of you. And, well… I just wanted to say thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Although I think you would have got there eventually with or without my help.” Sidney said.

“Well, I guess we’ll never know about that. And who’s to say what will happen after the tour anyway.”

Sidney looked at her softly. Little did she know that Dynamix Records were seriously contemplating signing her, but were waiting to see how she would go down with the tour and he couldn’t therefore divulge this information to her yet. Instead he said. “I’ve said this before, but you really need to stop doubting yourself Charlotte Heywood. I know big things are in store for you.”

Charlotte smiled at him shyly and took another swig of champagne. “This champagne is really good by the way.” She commented.

“So the date is meeting all your expectations so far then?” He asked, half seriously, half in jest.

“I didn’t know what to expect really, but it wasn’t this. It’s like seeing the secret side of Sidney Parker. I didn’t think I’d ever be so… privileged.”

Sidney laughed. God she loved his laugh! “Well, don’t tell anyone will you? I have a reputation to uphold.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” She replied grinning and helping herself to an olive.

“So I’m dying to know what you did to your last date that he ended up un A&E. Should I be worried?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything, it was all of his own doing.” Sidney raised his eyebrows inviting her to say more. Charlotte sighed. “OK… I’ll tell you but it really isn’t that dramatic. We started out at pizza express, much like any other student date making the most of their a 2 for 1 deal and all was going pleasantly enough. Then my date decides to take me to a random place in town to show off some parkour moves he’s been learning.”

“Ah.” Said Sidney.

“I think he thought it would be romantic to show me how to do a couple of tricks, but it was dark and he’d had a couple of drinks and well you can guess what happened… he tried to do a vault and misjudged it and ended up landing clumsily on his ankle. So next thing I know we’re finding a taxi to take him to A&E. I ended up waiting with him for about an hour at the hospital, but he told me to go in the end. I didn’t hear from him again after that. It was definitely one of the most awkward dates I’ve been on.”

“Poor chap.” Said Sidney.

“Yeah, I felt really bad for him. You’ve not had a similar dating experience then?” She asked, trying to be subtle in bringing up his love life.

“No, my dates have never ended up in A&E, but then I’ve never tried parkour before.”

“But surely you’ve had your fair share of disastrous dates?” Charlotte asked nervously.

Sidney knew what she was trying to get at. “Contrary to what you may think Charlotte, I don’t actually go on many dates.” Sidney replied.

“Why is that?”

“Lack of time… and inclination.” Sidney smirked, recalling their conversation in Sanditon a few weeks ago and Charlotte’s face broke into a smile.

At that moment, Chloe walked in with their food and they tucked in. The food was exquisite. In fact everything about the date seem pretty perfect to Charlotte right now: the ambience of the room, the food, the champagne, the conversation… the attractive man in front of her, the way he smiled and laughed, his deep seductive voice and the way he looked at her sometimes softly, sometimes with passion in his eyes that caused her heart to skip a beat.

“Oh my God, that was so delicious.” Charlotte said, having devoured a slice of Malteser cheesecake. “Definitely my new favourite dessert.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“I’m still not convinced it’s a regular feature on the menu though.” She said suspiciously.

“You can ask Chloe if you like?” He said daringly.

“Maybe I will.” She said as she finished another flute of champagne.

“More?” Sidney said to her, holding up the bottle.

“I think I better stop there. Champagne tends to go straight to my head.” Charlotte replied, already feeling a bit giddy, but no doubt that was also due to the presence of a certain gentleman.

“Yes, we don’t want you sending drunken texts again.” Sidney commented.

Charlotte blushed. “No. Maybe you should confiscate my phone to prevent me.”

“What fun would that be?”

“It may be fun at the time, but not so much the morning after when you can’t remember ever having sent them.”

“You don’t remember sending _any_ of your drunken texts to me?” Sidney asked, his expression turning more intense.

Charlotte turned an even brighter shade of pink. “I… I can remember a couple.” She stuttered.

“But not _all_ of them?”

“No.” She replied quietly.

Feeling bolder, Sidney said… “Like the one where you said you dream about me, for example.” Charlotte bit her lip, seemingly unable to respond or turn away from Sidney’s piercing look. “I dream about you too.” He said gently. Charlotte’s eyes widened at his words as her teeth released her lip and a wave of emotion washed over her. She had no words in response, she simply stared at him, hoping she hadn’t imagined what he had just said.

Chloe walked in and Charlotte snapped back to reality. “The music is about to start Mr Parker.” She said as she took away their empty plates.

“Thanks Chloe.” Sidney said and Chloe left the room. “Shall we go into the other room?” He asked.

“Sure.” Charlotte said, getting up out of her chair and Sidney stood up too. He was still looking at her with an intense expression and Charlotte felt a heat rise in her again. He reached out and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as he led her out of their private dining room to the area with the stage. It was a lot busier now, with most of the tables and chairs now occupied and the occupants chatting excitedly. There were quite a few people that greeted Sidney as they navigated their way through the tables until they came to a reserved table at the front nearest the piano where he let go of her hand and they sat down. There was a clear area in front of them, probably for dancing and Charlotte’s heart began to beat faster at the prospect of dancing with Sidney again. A waiter came over and took their drinks order (a mocktail for Charlotte) as they waited for the house band to come on stage.

The music did not disappoint. The band were so tight and in sync with each other, it was such a delight to witness and Charlotte listened to the first few songs with a huge smile on her face, in awe of the musicality and proficiency of the performances. Every so often she would cast a glance a Sidney who was also beaming. After the first couple of songs, people started to make their way onto the dancefloor. Clearly this happened frequently and the people dancing were familiar with each other because they kept swapping partners. Sam Sidaway was an excellent host, as well as band leader. He would stop and chat between songs with the guests, being very conversational and clearly enjoying himself. After the third song, he stopped and addressed Sidney over the microphone.

“…And I see Mr Parker has returned to us this evening.” He said, walking over with the microphone and shaking Sidney’s hand. “And you’ve brought a lovely lady with you tonight.” Sam said winking at Charlotte. Charlotte immediately blushed and she felt Sidney gently put his hand on her thigh under the table for reassurance, but if anything it made her feel even more self conscious.

“What is your name miss?”

“Charlotte Heywood.” She replied.

“And are you a fan of jazz Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, very much so.” Charlotte replied.

“Then you are very welcome here tonight, have a wonderful evening.” Sam said.

“Thank you.” She replied, turning to Sidney and shaking her head slightly embarrassed as Sam went to greet another guest.

Now that Sam had left, Charlotte became more aware of Sidney’s hand on her thigh, the tips of his fingers overreaching the fabric of her dress and touching her bare skin. His eyes had locked on hers and had gone dark with desire and for a moment they both stared at each other until the music started again. It was Nina Simone’s “My baby just cares for me”. Sidney leaned in to talk to her. “Wanna dance to this one?” He asked her. Charlotte nodded timidly as Sidney released his hand from her thigh and stood up and she followed him as he took her hand in his and walked onto the dance floor.

There were lots of people up here now and Charlotte let Sidney lead as they danced, his hand never releasing hers as they swung and twirled to the song, giggling as they went. It wasn’t long before Charlotte had got into the groove of it, and she was starting to relax and was having lots of fun. She could tell by the look on Sidney’s face that he too was enjoying himself, in fact, she’d never seen him look so at ease. At the end of the song, they broke hands and clapped loudly along with everyone else.

There were no introductions for the next song as Sam Sidaway started playing on the piano accompanied by the drummer with his brushes and Charlotte recognised the song instantly: It was “the Look of Love”. She looked over at Sidney who’s smile had faded and had been replaced by a look of such intensity it quite literally took her breath away. He stepped closer to her and held out his hand, palm outstretched inviting her to take it and dance with him. Slowly Charlotte slid her hand into Sidney’s as his other hand reached for her waist and pulled her close and she gasped silently, her heart racing. They began to sway to the music, gazing into each other’s eyes, getting lost in each other along with the music, everyone around them fading away so that it felt like it was just them alone in the room.

They seemed to get closer, if that was possible, as the song went on. Sidney brought Charlotte’s hand to rest on his chest, gently stroking his thumb over the back of her hand as his other arm wrapped round her lower back in a tight embrace so that they were nearly full flush against each other. They danced cheek to cheek in sync to the music, their hearts seeming to beat as one. Charlotte couldn’t remember having ever been held like this before and whilst she desired Sidney, there was also a real tenderness to the way he held her and it was wonderful. Susan’s comment to her earlier in the day came to mind again and in this tender, intimate and somewhat profound moment Charlotte now accepted it: She had fallen head over heels in love with him.

Sidney closed his eyes as he held her, breathing in Charlotte’s sweet vanilla scent which was now becoming familiar to him, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against him and the warmth of her hand on his chest, thinking of how perfectly she fit in his arms. In this moment, Sidney forgot the pain of the past, the doubt and the regrets and simply enjoyed the closeness of her. All too soon the song ended and Sidney unwillingly loosened his grip on Charlotte and drew his head back to look at her, his gaze falling on her lips. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but he wouldn’t do it here in view of everyone. Sidney released Charlotte from his embrace, took her hand and without saying a word, led her hastily around the tables towards the back of the bar and through a rear door outside the building into a small courtyard garden.

“Sidney, what…” Charlotte started to say, wondering what was going on, but stopped when he pulled her close to him, both breathing heavily from the near run to get here along with the intensity of the moment. Sidney slightly hesitantly edged his face closer to hers as she moved her face to his and their lips met in the middle and it felt like fireworks were going off inside of her. Charlotte reached her hands to Sidney’s face and pressed herself against him, wanting to get as close to him as possible as Sidney’s arms wrapped themselves around her, almost lifting her off her feet. Now that they were out of sight, Sidney dared to deepen the kiss and Charlotte was all to willing to oblige as she opened her mouth to permit his tongue to stroke hers, causing them both to moan with pleasure and relief.

Never before had Sidney wanted to kiss someone so badly, and now here he was: kissing Charlotte with uninhibited passion, wanting more of her lips which were so warm and soft and more of her taste on his tongue which had a hint of cherries from the mocktail she had consumed. Ever since their first kiss at the train station a few weeks ago he’d been dreaming of this and it was just as good – no, it was better than he had imagined, and whilst the red blooded male in him wanted more, this was more than enough for him right now. Charlotte was more than enough for him.

How long they were kissing each other, Charlotte didn’t know, but what she did know is that she didn’t want it to stop. Every stoke of his tongue and nibble to her lips sent shivers throughout her body. Eventually, however, the kissed slowed and they both pulled apart, their lips red and slightly swollen. They continued to hold onto each other, each trying to catch their breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Sidney said breathlessly, smiling as he reached up to brush a stray hair out of Charlotte’s face.

Charlotte smiled. “Me too.” She admitted, sighing with happiness, her heart fit to burst.

They could hear the music playing in the distance and despite having greatly enjoyed the moment of privacy, it was calling to them, inviting them back in.

“You want to go back in, don’t you?” Sidney said with a smirk. Charlotte nodded shyly which made Sidney’s smile widen. “I’ll try not to be offended!”

Charlotte smiled again. “Sidney Parker, I would happily kiss you all day if I could, but I’m sure you want to be in there listening to that music just as much as I do.”

“Hmm…” Sidney said, trying to hide a grin. “Maybe if we could find a way to listen and kiss at the same time…”

“Yes wouldn’t that be perfect.” Charlotte replied. “But I think if you want to kiss me like that, I prefer doing it out of view of a crowd of people, and judging by the way you dragged me out here, I think you do too.”

“Dragged you?” Sidney said defensively.

“Hey – I’m not complaining.” Charlotte said as she stood up on tiptoes and gave him another quick peck on the lips. “Come on.” She said taking him by the hand and leading him back into the bar.


	33. Opening night

It was a typical Friday morning in Sanditon and Esther had just got out of the shower having spent the morning at the gym when she heard her phone ringing. Clinging to her towel she ran over to it and answered.

“Charlotte?”

“Hi Esther.”

“Are you OK?” Esther asked, wondering why Charlotte would be calling her when she was going to do her biggest performance ever at the O2 Arena tomorrow.

“Yes, fine thanks… I think.”

“You think? Are you getting stage fright?”

“No, not that.” Charlotte answered.

“Oh shit, sorry, I forgot, you had your date with Sidney last night.” Esther said, suddenly remembering.

“Yes.”

“How did it go?” Esther asked.

“Well 99% of it was wonderful, very romantic. Sidney took me to an exclusive jazz club and honestly I’ve never heard live music like it. I had goose bumps all night. And he’d organised this private dining room out the back – just the two us which was lit with candles. The food was great and he’d ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate my degree results. Then we spent all evening dancing to the music.”

“Sounds like he pulled out all the stops.”

“Yes, he did.”

“So why was only 99% of it wonderful? What happened to the other 1%?”

“Oh God Esther, I’m so embarrassed!”

“Why? What happened?”

“Well… it was late when we left the jazz club. We stayed until the end and it was well past midnight and… well we were in the taxi heading back to my hotel and…”

“And then you slept with him?” Esther suggested.

“Esther! This was our first date! Everyone knows you never have sex on the first date.”

“But this wasn’t your first date.”

“Yes it was!”

“No – what about the gig? Or the surfing lessons?”

“They weren’t dates.” Charlotte responded adamantly.

“They were time alone just the two of you which is very much like a date.” Esther stated.

“Fine, whatever. We can call last night the first _official_ date.”

“So if you didn’t sleep with him, why are you embarrassed?”

“Because… well I fell asleep on him in the taxi.” Charlotte replied.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He had to wake me up when we got to my hotel. And then I’m sure I came across as pretty delirious. I couldn’t string a sentence together because I was so tired, so he practically carried me back to the hotel room.”

“But he didn’t stay…” Esther said.

“No.”

“Did you want him to stay, I mean regardless of the fact this was the first _official_ date?”

“Esther, whether I wanted him to stay or not it’s not like anything would have happened, I was exhausted.”

“You’re not exhausted this morning…” Esther teased.

“Esther!” Charlotte admonished again. “You’re supposed to be counselling me.”

“What advice do you need?”

“I just…” Charlotte sighed. “I don’t know really. I guess I just wanted a friend to talk about it with.”

“I’m honoured.” Esther said with a hint of sarcasm. “Charlotte, it seems to me that you have little to be embarrassed about. So you fell asleep, big deal. There’s been plenty worse that has happened on first dates.”

“Yeah I know, you’re right.” Charlotte admitted.

“Did you at least kiss the guy?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s something. Are you going to go on a second date?”

“I honestly don’t know what happens next. I mean, the tour starts tomorrow and as far as I’m aware, Sidney’s only coming for the opening night.”

“I’m sure if you want to see each other you can make it happen.”

“Maybe.”

“But in the meantime, I think you know what you want to do.” Esther said.

“I do?” Charlotte said confused.

“Yes. If you’re not going to see him for a while, then make tomorrow night count.”

*****************

Babington was just about to leave his flat to head to the O2 Arena when his phone rang.

“Parker.” He answered jovially. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Babbers. Have you got a minute?”

“Sure. Is this business talk or a social call?” Babington asked.

“A social call.”

“About your date with Charlotte?”

“How did you know it would be about that?”

“Just a inkling. Did it go OK?”

“Seemed to.” Sidney said and paused.

“Is that it?” Babington said.

“OK, it went well. Really well.”

“Then why are you calling?”

Sidney let out a loud sigh. “Because I don’t have a f***ing clue what to do next.”

“Well, what do you want to happen next?”

“Things that it would be inappropriate to share with you seeing as Charlotte’s your client.”

Babington laughed. “So you didn’t sleep with her then?”

“No. She fell asleep on me in the taxi.”

“Ah.”

“And the tour starts tomorrow then she’s off round the country and who knows when we can see each other again.”

“So you want to see her again then?”

“Of course, but that’s easier said than done.”

“Look Sid, I know you. If you want something that badly, you make it happen. So the question is whether you want it or not.” Sidney didn’t answer at first so Babbers continued. “Sid, I know why you’re hesitant about diving right in, but you’ve got to let go of the past and move forward. Charlotte is the very opposite of Eliza.”

“Well, you don’t know the full story.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something I haven’t told anyone, about what happened with Eliza.” He responded his voice sounding grave.

“F*** Sid, what is it?” Babington said, sensing this would be painful.

Sidney sighed. “OK. I’ll tell you.”

*****************

When Charlotte arrived at the O2 Arena on Saturday afternoon and walked on stage, she couldn’t speak for a full five minutes. The sheer size and scale of the venue took her breath away – and this was when it was empty. In only a matter of hours, it would be teaming with 20,000 people, all watching her perform on this very stage. Charlotte got goose bumps at the very thought of it. Yes, she was nervous, but she was also excited. Rehearsals yesterday had gone really well – the musicians were fantastic and they were really gelling well together. Even Joseph bloody Beecroft was being pleasant with her, no doubt taking on board the feedback from Babington.

The stage crew were finishing setting up the stage. There would be sound checks in the next hour. Georgiana’s checks were to happen first, then Charlotte’s and finally the support act which would be starting the gig: a band called The Missing Element.

Charlotte’s EP had been released a couple of hours ago. It was rather an anti-climax if Charlotte was honest, but Babington had been glued to his phone all morning, checking the number of downloads, streaming data and comments on the social media accounts. Charlotte thought it was unlikely that there would be many downloads yet as no-one really knew who she was. Hopefully after tonight there would be a surge.

As if conjured by thought, Babington suddenly appeared at her side. “Hi.” He said.

“Hey John. It’s big.” Charlotte said looking around her.

“Yup. Excited?”

Charlotte smiled widely. “Yes.”

“Then I can add to that excitement because you’ve just hit 1000 downloads.” Babington said.

“Wow, that was quick!”

“Yes, it’s very good for a pretty much unknown artist.” Babington said. “And numbers will increase later.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. It was a momentous day. She needed to try and keep her head.

“Did anyone mention to you that there’s an after party tonight to mark the official start of Georgiana’s tour?” Babington asked her.

“Yes, it’s all the crew are talking about. Where it is?”

“Georgiana’s house in Kensington.”

“She’s letting people into her house?”

“Apparently she’s quite the party planner.”

“Right.”

“Are you going to go?” Babington asked her.

“I guess it would be rude not to make an appearance. Is it just confined to the crew?”

“No, I think she’s invited quite a few others from the industry.”

“More pop stars?” Charlotte asked.

“I expect so, but you are also one of those pop stars now.”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“Well, I’ll be going if that helps you decide to come or not. Sidney will be there too.”

“Yes, he said.” Charlotte responded biting her lip and staring off into the distance.

“Something up?”

“Hmm? No. Everything’s fine. I’m going to check on the band.” Charlotte said as she walked away from him.

*****************

 _Deep breaths Charlotte, deep breaths_ , Charlotte told herself as she looked into the mirror in her dressing room. She almost didn’t recognise herself in the mirror for her hair was in an elaborate updo and she was plastered in a lot more make-up than she was used to, although it seemed to suit her. The stylists had been great though, and it was so nice to be pampered. They’d picked out a simple, but brightly coloured dress for her that she would feel comfortable in when playing guitar and a pair of bright red stilettos which she had been wearing for the past two days so she could get used to walking in them!

Charlotte could hear the muted sound of the first support act through the walls. When the band had finished the first song, there had been a thunderous applause which made the butterflies in her stomach go wild… but she was ready. She felt prepared, having done her vocal warm up exercises with Susan just a few minutes ago, her guitar was being tuned and looked after by a member of the support crew and now there was only one and half songs between her and an audience of 20,000. Charlotte still couldn’t get her head round that number!

There was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Charlotte answered and turned round in her seat to see who it was, wondering if it was time to go already. In walked Sidney, with a bouquet of flowers and Charlotte’s face broke into a wide smile as she stood up to greet him. “Hello.” She said walking up to him as he made his way over to her after shutting the door behind him, also with a smile on his face.

“Hi.” Sidney said in reply and leant forward to give Charlotte a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers Charlotte melted, even though it was only a peck on the lips. She’d not seen him since their date and even though it was only less than 48 hours ago, she had missed him.

“You look stunning.” Sidney said as he took a step back from her to take her in.

Charlotte blushed as a warm heat began to rise in her. “Well, you can thank the stylists for that.” She replied.

“These are for you.” Sidney said, handing over the flowers – a large bouquet of brightly coloured carnations and roses.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” Charlotte said putting them down on her dresser.

“You’re welcome. Feeling OK?” Sidney said as he reached out and gently ran his hands down her arms and then took her hands in his. The gesture made her shiver slightly.

“Yes. Just want to get up there now.”

Sidney smiled at her. “Spoken like a true artist.”

“Where will you be watching?”

“From the side of the stage.” Sidney answered.

There was another knock on the door and someone shouted through it. “Charlotte – we’re ready for you.”

“Thanks.” She called back. Charlotte took a deep breath.

“Go knock ‘em dead.” Sidney said to her and then he kissed her again, more assuredly than before, as if trying to transfer some of his confidence to her.

Once they had broke apart, Charlotte gently wiped some lipstick off Sidney’s lips with her finger as grinned goofily at each other. Sidney opened the door and ushered Charlotte out where she was met by an assistant who was now sorting out her in-ear monitors and her stylists were checking her make-up and clothes. Sidney followed as Charlotte was led down the corridors back stage. The Missing Element had just finished their set and the band members walked pass them, exchanging pleasantries as they went to find their own dressing rooms while Charlotte walked in the opposite direction.

Sidney came to stand beside Charlotte as she waited by the side of the stage while the support crew were quickly changing the set up for her and her band. He subtly took her hand as they stood there, interlacing their fingers which made Charlotte look at him. Sidney was looking at her encouragingly and she gave him a shy smile. The drums started and Charlotte took another deep breath as she let go of Sidney’s hand and walked out onto the stage…

**************

“Thank you so much and good night!” Charlotte said into the microphone as she proceeded to deposit her guitar on the rack and skipped off stage, waving to the crowd as she did so. As soon as she was in the wings, Georgiana raced to greet her.

“Oh my God Charlotte Heywood, that was incredible!”

“Wow. Thanks Georgiana.” Charlotte said beaming, somewhat in shellshocked by the whole experience.

“I knew you’d be a perfect fit as soon as I heard your music. And you did the dance in the end!”

“Yes. I don’t think it went too badly.” Charlotte replied.

“You looked fab.”

“Thanks. It’s a great crowd out there.”

“Sounds like it. Thanks for warming them up for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Charlotte said smiling.

“Will you be coming to my party later?” Georgiana asked.

“Yes of course.”

“Good – I’ve got some people I want to introduce you to.”

“OK.” Charlotte replied.

“You don’t need to look so nervous – you just performed in front of 20,000 people!”

Charlotte smiled shyly. “Sorry. How do you get used to all of this?”

“I’m not sure I have yet.” Georgiana replied with a smile.

Georgiana’s stylists were loitering behind her. “I’ll leave you to get ready. Good luck.” Charlotte said.

“Thanks.”

Charlotte left Georgiana to her stylists and she was next met by Babington.

“Charlotte… Wow. Just wow! Twitter is going crazy. You’re trending.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Babington smiled. He forgot Charlotte didn’t know anything about Twitter. “Yes, it is very much a good thing. And as predicted, the speed of the downloads has increased dramatically. We’re 23,000 and counting.”

Charlotte smiled. “So is my manager happy?”

“Yes. Very happy.”

“Good.” Charlotte said and took him by surprise and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you.” She said as she did so.

“Honestly, it’s my pleasure. You’re a delight to work for.” Babington said as she released him.

“Thanks John.”

Charlotte looked round to see if she could spot Sidney. He was at the other side of the stage smiling at her. But before she could make her way over to him, she was intercepted by Susan… and then Joseph and then a bunch of other people so that by the time she had caught her breath, Georgiana had gone on stage and Sidney was no longer to be seen. Not wanting to miss Georgiana’s performance, Charlotte lingered at the side of the stage, where she kept being approached by different people wanting to talk to her, resigned to the fact that she would have to wait to see Sidney at the party later and hoping that they would get the opportunity to have some alone time tonight…


	34. The after party

Charlotte arrived at Georgiana’s house with Babington. Although, when they said house, what they really meant was mansion. The house was gated off and a security guard met them at the entrance to check they were on the guest list. Once cleared, they then proceeded to walk down a long driveway lined with oak trees decorated with fairy lights towards a large white Georgian house. The front door was open and they could see a large number of guests already inside, chatting together in groups. Some of the people Charlotte recognised from the support crew.

When they entered the house, Charlotte’s eyes widened as she looked around. The foyer itself was a huge space in which the majority of guests appeared to be congregating and in the middle of it was a grand staircase. Looking up, she could see that there was a gallery on the second floor above the foyer which was a very unique feature. Despite being a Georgian house, the décor inside was very modern and edgy, a bit like its owner. Before Charlotte could look around at anything else, she heard someone calling her name.

“Charlotte!” Came a voice from near the stairs. Charlotte turned round. Georgiana was walking over to her and big smile on her face and carrying a plastic cup filled with punch. When she got to Charlotte she kissed her on both cheeks.

“Georgiana, your house… it’s so beautiful.” Charlotte said politely.

“Well, I’m sure you will have a house like this too sometime soon.” Georgiana commented. Charlotte didn’t really know how to respond and Georgiana noticed. She smiled at her. “Come on, let’s get you a drink then I’ll introduce you to some people.”

Charlotte cast Babington a nervous look as she was led away by Georgiana to meet some of her guests. She spent at least an hour with her being introduced to several people Charlotte knew she wouldn’t remember the names of, save for a few artists whose music she knew. Whilst Charlotte appreciated the efforts Georgiana made to introduce her to some important people in the industry, she found the small talk tiresome. She tried to engage in conversation with her new acquaintances, but her eyes kept searching the room for Sidney and she longed to escape to find him. Charlotte thought she had spotted him on a couple of occasions, but whenever she tried to make an excuse to leave, Georgiana would find someone else to introduce her to. She was beginning to lose hope she would ever find him when she felt her phone go off. Trying not to be rude (but probably failing), she quickly checked it and her stomach flipped when she saw it.

_Sidney Parker: Meet me on the gallery. Xx_

The gallery… Would Charlotte know how to get up there? She walked into the foyer and looked up. Sidney was there looking over the banister at her. He spotted her, smiled and nudged his head encouraging her to join him. Charlotte made her way through the throngs of people towards the grand staircase and started her ascent. With each step she got closer to Sidney, the faster her heart began to beat until she finally made it onto the gallery. There was no-one up here. They were completely alone…

As soon as she got close, Sidney reached for her hand, pulled her towards him, and put his arms around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest.

“At last. I thought I’d never be able to get you alone.” He said, his voice deep and alluring.

“Me neither. Georgiana seems intent on introducing me to every one of her guests. I couldn’t get away.”

“I noticed.” Sidney said as he brought his hand up to Charlotte’s face and started running his fingers through her hair. Charlotte closed her eyes momentarily as he did so. “Sorry I couldn’t see you after your performance tonight.” He said softly, his eyes searching hers.

“That’s OK.”

“You were amazing - even the dancing!”

Charlotte smiled. “Thank you.” She replied. They gazed at each other for a moment, enjoying simply being near each other again until Charlotte asked. “So why are you hiding up here?”

“I don’t much care for these events.” He said, as he absentmindedly brushed his hand from her hair down her back causing Charlotte to shiver slightly.

“Really? Is this not your natural habitat?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney chuckled. “I would have thought you know by now what my natural habitat is?”

“Hmm… in the ocean surfing perhaps?” She replied. Sidney smiled. She really did know him. “If… if you like the ocean so much maybe you could come join me for the Brighton gig next weekend…” Charlotte suggested. “Maybe stay a couple of nights. We could walk along the pier, play the arcade games… have an ice cream or two?” She added nervously, her eyes wide and pleading with his.

Sidney sighed and looked at her sadly. “Charlotte… that sounds wonderful, but I can’t I’m sorry.” He replied. Charlotte’s heart sank.

“That’s OK. I know, you’re busy…” She said looking down at her feet.

“Hey.” Sidney said as he lifted her chin up with his hand so that her eyes met his. “We’ll work something out, OK?”

Charlotte nodded and tried to smile, but really she was feeling very disappointed. “Will you miss me?” She asked him quietly.

“Like crazy.” Sidney replied as he leant in to kiss her.

As soon as Sidney’s lips met hers, the fire started to rage within her and it was all consuming, causing Charlotte to grip Sidney’s shirt as the tension built. The feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue… it wasn’t enough. Charlotte needed more and Sidney felt it too. He held her tightly as he took a couple of steps forward and Charlotte’s back came to rest against the wall. She reached up and put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging it gently as her aching for him increased with each passing second. Sidney’s hands moved to Charlotte’s hips and then round to her bum as he pressed himself against her and she gasped when she felt him. His lips left her mouth and began a trail of kisses along her jaw then down her neck as Charlotte’s breathing became laboured, her breasts rising and falling with each breath and grazing his chest driving him mad with desire.

Slowly Sidney’s hands began their tantalising journey up from Charlotte’s derriere up her lower back and then her sides until they were in line with her breasts where he froze, unsure whether he had permission to go any further.

“Sidney.” Charlotte whimpered. They sound of his name spurred him on and boldly he dared to start stroking his thumbs along the sides of her breasts as he started kissing her chest and the hint of cleavage that was showing from out of her top.

“Sidney… I want you.” Charlotte whispered which caused Sidney to groan and press himself closer to her, his lips coming back to hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth again. His hands were now fully cupping her breasts, fondling them gently through the fabric of her top and she was very quickly getting lost. They needed to get out of here before she lost control of her senses.

“Sidney… We should… we should go back to my hotel.” She mumbled between kisses.

He stopped suddenly and drew his head back from her. “Are you sure?” He asked breathlessly with an intense look on his face.

“100%.”

Sidney’s expression softened. “That much?” He said with a smirk and Charlotte giggled nervously.

“Yes.”

He kissed her again, but briefly this time. “In that case, let’s go.” He said gently releasing his hold of her.

Once he had calmed down, Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and interlaced his fingers with hers as he led her off the gallery, down the stairs into the foyer and through the throng of guests towards the front door. The thought of what they were about to do, along with the feel of Charlotte’s hand in his caused an eruption of butterflies in Sidney’s stomach. Her hand was so warm, smooth and delicate. He kept having to stroke his thumb along her knuckles as if to convince himself that this was actually happening…

But almost as soon as he had entered into this zone of near euphoria, the spell was completely broken when they came face to face with a blast from the past who came into the room just as they were about to exit.

“Sidney!” She said. Sidney stopped stunned for a moment, hastily releasing Charlotte’s hand more out of shock than anything.

Charlotte had felt Sidney freeze when he saw her. It was the pop megastar, Eliza Campion. But when he let go of her hand so suddenly she felt… hurt. Was he ashamed to be associated with her?

“Eliza.” Sidney replied. “What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice hoarse from shock.

“I was invited.” She explained. Sidney didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t think Georgiana and Eliza were friendly. “It’s been a long time.” Eliza said, her voice tinged with regret.

“Yes.” Sidney said, clearly uncomfortable.

“And this must be your little protégé.” Eliza said turning to Charlotte, who was stood looking between them both, confused about the whole situation.

It was as if Sidney was suddenly released from a spell as he remembered Charlotte was next to him. “This is Charlotte Heywood. She is one of Georgiana’s support acts.” He said.

“Ah yes. Sorry, I didn’t recognise you without the make up. I can imagine that this is all rather overwhelming for you.”

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked frowning, not particularly liking Eliza’s condescending tone.

“I mean the tour, the large crowds, meeting the bigwigs in the industry, the after parties. It must be a bit much for someone who is just starting out.” Eliza said.

“Yes, well, I have a lot of people round me for support.” Charlotte said, looking at Sidney, but he didn’t meet her gaze. He was still staring at Eliza.

“Yes. It does help to have the _right_ people round you. Still, I can imagine that you find all of this sort of thing rather tedious, seeing as you look like you are leaving already.” Eliza said looking between them suspiciously.

“No we’re not leaving. Just getting some drinks.” Sidney said hastily and his words stung. Why was he lying outright to this woman?

“Oh well, if you’re getting some drinks – can I put my order in?”

Charlotte saw Sidney clench his jaw. “What would you like?”

“Just some of the punch please.” Eliza replied. Sidney turned to Charlotte, but his eyes didn’t focus on her, instead fixing on a point over her shoulder.

“Charlotte?” He asked.

“Nothing for me thanks.” She said, an edge to her voice.

Eliza raised her eyebrows knowingly as Sidney went off to get some drinks, then she turned Charlotte.

“Charlotte my dear, a word of advice.” She said quietly. “It doesn’t look good at the start of your music career to be seen sleeping your way to the top.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. “Excuse me?” She responded.

“It will not end well trust me, and so early on in your career when you haven’t even been signed… why… this could taint your entire career.”

“I am not sleeping my way to the top.”

“Charlotte, come on, I’m not blind. I saw you two about to leave hand in hand.”

“And you assumed from that that I am some sort of floozy?” Charlotte said, reeling from her insinuations.

Eliza sighed patronisingly. “I was there tonight at your performance. I could see that you were struggling. You need an in, and you think that by sleeping with Sidney it will get you there.”

Charlotte glared at her, angry and hurt at her comments. “How dare you! You know nothing about me!”

Eliza’s eyes narrowed. “I know that you are a nobody right now, and I know what people like you are prepared to do to reach their dreams.” 

“People like me?” Charlotte repeated disbelievingly, but Eliza interrupted her.

“And another word of friendly advice… I would watch yourself with Sidney. He’s…” But Eliza paused before finishing her sentence.

“He’s what?” Charlotte prompted.

“Spoken for.” Eliza said.

Charlotte felt like she had been punched in the gut and she was very quickly finding it difficult to breathe. “You mean… there’s… there’s someone… No, hang on a minute, that doesn’t make sense.”

“I think you’ll find it makes perfect sense if you think about it.” Eliza said coldly.

Sidney came back with the drinks, and handed one over to Eliza who smiled sickeningly at him. Charlotte took one look between them and then bolted for the door.

“What the f***?” Sidney said as he looked to Eliza for an explanation.

“Bless her, I think this whole evening is a bit too much for her Sidney. I would let her go if I were you.”

Sidney shot Eliza a look and then made his way out of the door to follow Charlotte. He could see her walking at quite a pace up the driveway towards the gated entrance.

“Charlotte!” He called. She turned round briefly and spotted him, but then carried on walking. “Charlotte!” He called again, but still she kept walking. He ran after her. When he reached her, he grabbed her arm and stopped in front of her. She was crying.

“Charlotte?” Sidney said concerned.

“Please leave me alone.” Charlotte said through the sobs.

“What’s happened? What did she say to you?” Sidney said, his eyes wide searching hers as he held both her arms in his.

Sensing he was not going to let her leave without an explanation, Charlotte said. “It’s not just about what she said…”

“Then what?”

“Why did you let go of my hand? And why did you lie?”

Sidney was surprised at her questions and faltered. “Because… because I thought it best to keep things between us… private.”

“Or secret?”

“Yes I suppose.” Sidney admitted.

“Why?” She asked, tears still streaming down her face.

“I… I just think it’s best for now.” He stuttered.

“Because you are worried that it may look like I’m sleeping my way to a record deal?”

“What? No!”

“Because you’re ashamed to be seen with me?”

“No. Of course not, nothing like that!”

“Because you’re still not sure about us?”

“I…”

“Or is there someone else?” She asked quietly.

“Is that what Eliza told you?”

“Well is there?”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that!” He said raising his voice as he released his grip of her arms.

“I’m just trying to figure out why it is so hard for you to decide if you want to be with me.” Charlotte said, her voice cracking from all the emotion.

Sidney didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to answer the question honestly, but to answer it would mean being vulnerable with her and he wasn’t ready for that. Instead he just stood with his mouth slightly agape.

“Sidney. You know where I stand. I want to be with you, but I can’t keep on waiting for you to make up your mind.”

Charlotte looked at him, tears still falling down her cheeks and he had no words. Why didn’t he have any words?

“Goodbye Sidney.” She said sadly, but determinedly as she walked up the drive away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think some of your thought something like this may happen... sorry to burst the happy bubble. But do not despair. I always end with a HEA!


	35. Some men suck

Charlotte woke up in her London hotel room with a headache the next day. When she had got back from the party, she had spent a lot of time crying in her room. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she had shed so many tears… Not even the time when she had first watched Moulin Rouge and cried solidly for the last 45 minutes of the movie. But waking up here this morning, Charlotte felt completely numb and she vowed there and then that she was not going to shed another tear over Sidney Parker. She was worth more than that.

Still, despite Charlotte’s firm resolve, she couldn’t help but reach for her phone and look at it. There were a few texts, mainly from Babington asking if she was OK, even one from James asking her how her first gig went, but none from the person she really wanted to hear from. She took a deep breath as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. No, she was not going to cry about it! She was going to get up, have breakfast then see if the hotel had any spa appointments. Whatever had happened between them was not going to taint the rest of the day or even the tour for her. Charlotte was going to press on and enjoy herself.

************

The light crept through the bedroom curtains in Sidney’s London apartment waking him from his slumber. He’d slept fitfully, replaying the argument with Charlotte over and over again in his head. When he had returned to the party after their confrontation, he had had no opportunity to speak to Eliza to know what had passed between them. But even if Eliza had said something to Charlotte, Sidney knew deep down that this was really all on him. The fact he’d made Charlotte cry caused him more pain than anything. God he was a fool! And he had absolutely no idea how to fix this… or even if it could be fixed. Maybe he should just walk away? Perhaps it was better that way, because if they had gone any further, like they had intended to do last night, it would have caused both of them even more pain.

Pain… emotional, raw pain… that’s what he felt right now and Charlotte wasn’t the only cause of it. Seeing Eliza again had hurt. He had purposely tried to avoid her for the past few years and seeing her again had brought everything back… and just when he thought he was starting to let someone in again. Eliza had left him a broken man, mistrustful of women in general and guarded. But Charlotte… Charlotte had made him feel that maybe he would be able to love again. And now he had blown his chances.

Sidney propped himself up and reached for his phone. There were a few messages, but none from Charlotte… and why would there be? Her goodbye last night sounded final. God this hurt like hell. He flicked through his messages, a couple from Babbers, one from Tom and then an unknown number.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER: It was nice to see you last night. If you fancy a coffee sometime, let me know. This is my number. E xx_

Sidney groaned and flopped back into bed. When would the torture end? And how did Eliza get his number? Why on earth would she think he wanted to see her after everything that had happened between them? He hastily deleted the message. The two from Babington were checking he was OK after Eliza’s surprise appearance. He ought to phone him later… Tom’s text was more irritating. He was lamenting his first weekend without Charlotte (or more the money that Charlotte’s performances brought it)… Was he never to get away from her? Annoyed, he put his phone back on the bedside table, got out of bed and headed for the shower.

**************

Charlotte was feeling decidedly better after a massage and a swim in the hotel’s pool. Nothing like a bit of pampering to cheer oneself up. She had agreed to meet Babington for a late lunch at a café down the road from the hotel - a chance for a debrief after her performance and EP release yesterday. He was sat at a table waiting for her when she arrived and gave her a nervous smile. Why was he nervous?

“Hi Charlotte.”

“Hey John.”

“You OK?”

“Yes thanks.” Charlotte lied as she sat down. “Thanks for the coffee.” She added, noticing that Babington had already ordered her usual coffee and it was a sweet touch. “Are you trying to butter me up?” She said smiling slightly.

“Maybe a little.” He replied.

Charlotte frowned. “Is it the reviews from last night? Are they terrible?”

Babington smiled. Typical Charlotte doubting her talent. “No, the reviews were fantastic.”

“The EP downloads?”

“No, they’re doing great too.”

“So what is the matter?”

“Perhaps we should order the food first.” Babington suggested.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “OK.”

They ordered some sandwiches and then Charlotte looked at Babington expectantly. “So…?” She asked.

“It’s about Sidney.”

Just the mention of his name felt like a dagger to her heart. She did not want to talk about it with him. “John…” Charlotte started.

“Just hear me out a minute.”

“No John. I know you mean well, but I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Charlotte…”

“No.” She said her eyes now shining with tears. “Please John. I know Sidney is your friend and of course you want to defend him. But I really don’t want to do this right now.”

Babington nodded. “Very well.”

“But there is just one thing I want you to answer honestly for me and then we can put a lid on this.”

“Yes.” Babington asked.

“Is there… Is Sidney with someone else?” Charlotte asked him.

“No.” Babington said firmly.

Charlotte nodded. She didn’t know whether it hurt more or less that there wasn’t. “Then why would Eliza say there was?"

"Because she is a compulsive liar and manipulator." Babington said.

“There’s some history with her and Sidney isn’t there?”

“Yes… and…”

“It’s OK. You don’t need to say any more.” Charlotte interrupted, feeling like she didn’t want to know anymore right now. “Let’s talk about the reviews.”

**************************

**A few days later**

Charlotte had never been to Brighton before, but as soon as she got there she instantly felt better. The last few days had been hard… really hard, and whilst she had tried to put a brave face on it, inside her heart felt like it had been smashed to smithereens. Being in London hadn’t helped, because always in the back of her mind she knew that Sidney was close by. This is where he lived, where he worked, where he ate and slept and to know he was so near, yet so far away from her was torturous. Although Charlotte had vowed not shed anymore tears, the nights on her own in the hotel room had been tough. Even though she told herself she was crying over the rom coms she was watching, the reality was she was crying for a totally different reason.

Still, she had now made it to Brighton… in fact, it had been a rather interesting journey there as Georgiana had invited Charlotte and Babington to accompany her on her tour bus. It was a pretty surreal experience! They had arrived a day early for rehearsals and Charlotte and Georgiana were staying in the same hotel (albeit Georgiana had a suite and Charlotte a standard room). The hotel was right next to the beach and Charlotte’s room had a beautiful view of the ocean. Being near the sea again was delightful and Charlotte couldn’t wait to go out there and feel the sand between her toes.

Charlotte was just unpacking a few things in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.

“Georgiana.” She said surprised.

“Charlotte. Fancy getting out of here? We’ve got a few hours to kill before rehearsals.” Georgiana asked.

“You want to go out with me?” Charlotte asked unsure.

Georgiana smiled. “Yes I do, but we’ll have to go incognito.”

“I don’t think anyone will recognise me.” Charlotte replied smiling.

“I wouldn’t bet on it. There’s a real buzz about you right now.”

“Fine. What do you suggest?”

“Sunglasses and a hat.”

“Very well… But I may not have a hat.”

“I have several with me, you can borrow one of mine.”

“OK.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two artists made their way out of the hotel, adorned with hats and sunglasses. Charlotte wondered if their attempts at a disguise actually drew more attention to them and not less, as the weather was pretty overcast today and there was a Autumn chill in the air, so no need for sunglasses and hats. They headed straight to the beach and as soon as they got there, Charlotte took off her shoes and socks. Feeling the sand on her feet made her sigh with happiness.

“Come on, let’s have a paddle.” She suggested to Georgiana.

“I don’t think so, it will be freezing.” Georgiana responded.

“Only one way to find out.” Charlotte said leading the way. When they got to the shallows, Charlotte rolled her jeans up and dipped a toe in and couldn’t help but emit a squeal… it really was freezing.

“See I told you? The sea in England is always cold. Now if we were in Antigua, you would find the temperature much more agreeable.”

“Antigua?”

“Yes. That’s where my parents were from. I’ve still got some relations out there.”

“Do you go back there at all?”

“Not as often as I would like.” Georgiana admitted.

“I’ve never travelled outside of Europe.” Charlotte said.

“Well when you do your world tour, you will get to see all kinds of places.”

Charlotte smiled shyly. “You know, everyone seems pretty confident about my music career taking off, but you forget that I’m not yet signed to a label. This tour could be the start and end of it all.”

“Do you really think that?”

Charlotte shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know.”

Georgiana looked at her curiously. “Charlotte, forgive me for being blunt, but for someone who released their EP and is on their first major tour, you don’t seem particularly… happy about it.”

“Oh am I happy about it… I… I’ve just got other things on my mind.” Charlotte replied.

“Boy trouble?” Georgiana asked.

“Is it that obvious?”

“I know the signs! So who is it then?”

Charlotte hesitated. She didn’t think it would be appropriate to share that she was in love with Georgiana’s label manager. “I’d rather not say.”

“Why not?” Georgiana’s eyes widened. “Do I know him?” Charlotte blushed. She was rubbish at lying. “I do know him. Oh my God Charlotte Heywood, who is it? Is it one of your backing dancers… Oh what was his name… Ryan? He seemed… friendly.”

“No, it’s not him, and… please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough. But just so you know, having had my fair share of boy trouble recently, I do know a little a bit about what you may be going through.”

“You mean… with Otis Molyneux?” Charlotte asked.

Georgiana nodded. “Yes.” She replied. “You know, men really suck.”

“They can suck, but perhaps we ought to not taint all men with the same brush. I can imagine it must be difficult to find someone when you’re in the spotlight so much.”

“Yes. I was such an idiot though. I mean – he was married. Of course he wasn’t going to leave his wife for me.”

“Well, love is blind as they say.”

“They do. And it’s true. So what did your fella do?”

“He’s not my fella and that’s the issue.”

“Unrequited love?”

“Well for a minute I didn’t think it was, but it seems like I was fooled too.” Charlotte said. “Anyway, let’s not let these men get us down. We have a few hours to enjoy ourselves on the beach before the madness begins. Fancy a ice cream? My treat?” Charlotte suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Georgiana replied.

**************

Sidney was sat in his office staring wistfully at his phone. It had been four days since he had last seen Charlotte, and every day since had been characterised by the same feeling… regret. If only he had found the right words to say to her that night, then maybe he would be in Brighton with her now - sat on the beach or walking down the pier hand in hand. But he’d thrown that all away and he deserved to be miserable. How long he had been staring at his phone, willing it to receive a message from her, but inside knowing it wouldn’t be forthcoming he didn’t know. And whilst he wanted to contact her, he had no idea what to say. Why did he make such a mess of everything?

There was a knock at the door which brought him out of his stupor. He looked up, wondering who it could be as he had no appointments today.

“Eliza, what are you doing here?” He said, standing up defensively as Eliza waltzed into his office, closing the door behind her.

“I’ve come to see if I could take you out for lunch?”

“No thank you.”

“Sidney…”

“Didn’t the fact that I never answered your text say anything to you?” Sidney said dismissively.

“I know things didn’t end well between us and no-one regrets that more than me. But it’s been over three years. Can’t we put the past behind us?” Eliza said, undeterred by his dismissive tone.

“It’s not that easy Eliza. What you did… it hurt a lot.”

“I know, and I’m sorry and I hope… I hope you can forgive me.”

Sidney looked at her, the only woman he had ever loved and he couldn’t deny he was still drawn to her… until he remembered what she had done. The Eliza he had been in love with was a myth. She had never truly existed. He had been in love with the woman he thought she was, not who she actually turned out to be.

“Why do you care if I forgive you or not?” He asked her.

“Because despite everything, Sidney, I do still care about you.”

Sidney sighed. “What exactly do you want Eliza?”

“I just want to talk.”

“About what?” He snapped.

“About our daughter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger, but you're going to have to trust me here. Please keep reading...!


	36. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter contains some upsetting content as it touches on the subject of baby loss and miscarriage.

Sidney looked at Eliza, pain in his eyes. “Eliza. Our daughter died.” He said quietly.

“I know. But you’re the only one… the only one who knows how it feels.” She said.

“It’s been over three years Eliza. Why do you want to talk about this now?” Sidney replied, running his fingers through his hair, feeling uncomfortable.

“Because seeing you again last weekend, it brought it all back. And I know you felt it too.”

Sidney let out a heavy sigh. Of course he felt it too. One does not easily forget the pain of losing a baby who had not even taken their first breath. “Eliza. Regardless of how I felt, you cannot use the fact we lost a baby as an excuse for what you did to me.”

“But I was grieving. I wasn’t thinking straight. I went down a dark path.”

“Hardly a dark path Eliza. You passed me over for a label executive and ended up earning yourself a lucrative record deal.”

“My career was all I had to cling onto.”

“No. You had me. We could have clung on to each other. But you chose a different path.”

“You’re right, but I can’t change the past. We can only move forward.”

“Forward where exactly? Eliza, be honest with me. Why are you really here?” Sidney asked her.

“To make amends.”

“I’m not interested.” Sidney said, turning away from her and sitting back at his desk.

“Please can you just hear me out?”

“No. I think you should go.” He said, not meeting her eye.

“OK. I will go.” Eliza said as she headed towards the door. “But you will hear me out Sidney Parker… and soon.”

************

“Good work today Charlotte. You’re voice is sounding beautiful.” Susan said as she had finished her singing lesson with Charlotte in readiness for her performance tonight.

“Thanks Susan.” Charlotte replied as she checked her phone, but there was still nothing from Sidney. She let out an audible sigh.

“What is it?” Susan asked.

“Nothing… It’s just… Never mind.”

“Does this have something to do with Sidney Parker?”

Charlotte looked at her surprised. “How did you know?”

“Just a suspicion.”

“Well, yes. It does actually.” Charlotte admitted.

“The man is a rather an enigma.” Susan commented.

“You know him?”

“Our paths have crossed a few times. I knew his ex better as I was her vocal coach.”

“Eliza Campion?”

Susan frowned at her. “Yes.”

“I met her at Georgiana’s party. She was a real bitch to me.”

Susan laughed. “Yes, well I think she’s been a bitch to most people in the industry, including myself.”

“What happened between her and Sidney?”

“Well, she broke his heart that’s what.”

“How?”

“She had an affair with an label executive and landed herself a record deal in the process.”

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. “Huh… interesting, as she was accusing me of sleeping my way to the top.”

“You slept with Sidney?” Susan asked.

Charlotte blushed. “No… but I was going to.”

“What happened then?”

“He didn’t want me.” Charlotte said as tears pricked in the corner of her eyes again.

“I don’t believe that.” Susan said.

“Well it’s true. I put myself out there. I told him how I felt and he didn’t say a word.” Charlotte said, a tear falling down her cheek.

“You told him you loved him?”

“Well… no I didn’t tell him that. Just that I wanted to be with him. But he clearly doesn’t feel the same as I’ve heard nothing from him since.”

“I know it’s not an excuse, but Eliza hurt Sidney really badly. He was a real mess after she left him.”

“My friend Esther said it was a bad break up.” Charlotte commented.

“It was. And there’s been no-one since… until you.” Susan said. “I saw the way he looked at you. It was more than just simple attraction.”

Charlotte looked at her. “But then why didn’t he fight for me?” She said, her voice trembling.

“I can’t answer that. I think that’s something you need to ask him yourself.”

*************

**Two weeks later**

_ELIZA: Coffee this afternoon?” E xx_

Sidney huffed. God he was fed up with Eliza’s constant requests to meet up with him. Ever since she had barged into his office two weeks ago, he had been feeling unsettled and irritable. The fact that she had brought up the miscarriage brought back all the feelings of grief and emptiness that he had long since buried and her texts meant he was constantly reminded of it. More than that, he knew that her presence was making him be a complete arse at work. He was snappy and impatient with his staff and he hated himself for it.

And he hated that he hadn’t had the courage to talk to Charlotte yet, but all the emotions that had been brought back because of Eliza’s shock reappearance meant that he couldn’t bare to face her. Instead, he had been phoning Babington more often than usual, hoping to hear news of how the tour was going for her. Charlotte’s EP sales were impressive. The label were getting excited and closer to making her an offer, not that he could tell Babington this yet.

Feeling incensed about Eliza’s latest attempt to meet up with him, Sidney phoned Babington.

“Parker.” Babington answered.

“Babbers.”

“You OK?”

“No.”

“Let me guess – Eliza.”

“Yup.” Sidney replied.

“Still wants to meet with you?”

“Yes.”

“Look, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do so?”

“No way!”

“At least it will get her off your back?”

Sidney sighed. He was right, but he wouldn’t admit it to him. “How’s Charlotte?” He asked deliberately changing the subject.

“She’s good.”

“Good.”

“You really need to phone her Sid.”

“I know. I’m an arsehole.”

“Yes you are. But I’m sure she would understand if you just told her everything.”

“It’s too late for that. I hurt her too badly.”

“I don’t think so. And you obviously still have feelings for her otherwise you wouldn’t be calling me to ask after her every day.” Sidney didn’t respond. Babington was right again. “Look Sid, I’ve got to go, but think about it OK?”

“OK.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

****************

“Who was that?” Charlotte asked Babington as he hung up the phone.

“Sidney.”

“Oh.” She replied.

“You should call him.”

Charlotte glared at him. “Why should I do that?”

“Because you are both miserable and I’m fed up of being in the middle of it.”

“Well excuse me, but I’m not the one who couldn’t make my mind up.”

“Yes, but did you ever think that maybe there was a reason why Sidney was so guarded?”

Charlotte paused for a moment. “Guarded or not, I gave him an ultimatum and he chose not to do anything. At the end of the day, the question I asked him was simple. Does he want to be with me or not?”

“Perhaps that wasn’t a simple question for him.”

“Look, John, I know about Eliza and the affair.” Babington raised his eyebrows. “Susan told me.”

“Right. Then can’t you see why that made Sidney hesitant about starting a new relationship, especially with someone who’s just starting out in their music career?”

“But if he knew me at all, then he would know I would never do that. And besides, he was the one encouraging me to pursue this career. Where I am right now is because of him.”

“Look, I know it doesn’t make much sense, but Sidney was deeply scarred by what happened, especially when you take into account…” But Babington stopped mid sentence.

“Take into account what?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything.”

“No, what is it?” Charlotte said, her eyes pleading with him.

Babington sighed. “It’s not for me to say, but seeing Eliza again for the first time in years brought back painful memories for Sidney.” There was a poignant silence for a moment as Charlotte looked at Babington suspiciously. “Please will you call him?” Babington asked.

Charlotte looked at him. “John… What will I say? What happened with Eliza may explain his indecisiveness, but it still hurt.”

“Charlotte…”

“No John. Look I know you’re in a difficult position, but I’m not going to beg for him to be with me. At the end of the day Sidney needs to work this out for himself.”

“Charlotte…”

“Please can we just… just talk about next week’s schedule like we were supposed to.”

Babington sighed. “Fine. God you two are impossible!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.sands.org.uk/
> 
> https://www.miscarriageassociation.org.uk/


	37. Epiphanies

_“Sidney… I want you…”_

_Her voice, her touch, her taste, the perfect contours of her body pressed against his. Was this real or was he dreaming?_

_“Charlotte…” He replies, clinging to her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but she pulls away._

_“Why don’t you want me?” She says as she drifts further away from him. He tries to follow, but he can’t reach her._

_“No… Charlotte, don’t go…”_

_“Sidney.” Her voice hoarse, her eyes sad and shining with tears, her cheeks flushed, her lips red and swollen. “Sidney!”_

_“No, come back!” He shouts._

_“Sidney. Sidney.” She whispers._

Sidney woke with a start, his heart pounding, his body drenched in sweat as it took him a while to decipher that he had been dreaming again… But as he became more conscious of his surroundings he also realised with a stab of pain, that the dream he’d just had was in fact his current reality. Charlotte was still not his and it was all his doing. He looked at the time: 7am. He wondered whether Charlotte would be awake. It was probably unlikely as she would have arrived in Birmingham late last night. Sidney reached for his phone. Despite expecting there would be no messages from her, it was still a disappointment. Feeling miserable, he looked through their historic WhatsApp messages which he could not yet delete. Had it really been a whole month since he’d last heard from her? And how much longer would he feel this way?

****************

They were now a month and six gigs into the tour… Exactly half way through, and whilst the ache in her heart still persisted, Charlotte was trying (and often succeeding) to enjoy herself because she was doing what she loved: performing. The feeling of walking out onto the stage in front of thousands of people still carried with it a real novelty and whilst it was nerve-wracking, it was thrilling as well and each time her set finished, she would run off the stage beaming.

There was one thing that happened, however, that was completely unexpected, and that was Charlotte’s budding friendship with Georgiana who, it seemed, had decided to take Charlotte under her wing during the whole tour. Charlotte found she enjoyed her company. It was nice to have a distraction during her time of heartbreak and their escapades together did help dull the pain, although it never went away altogether.

It was the nights that were the hardest, and even more so because the dreams Charlotte had about Sidney were becoming more and more vivid: sometimes she dreamt of them being together, other times apart, but there was one in particular that kept coming back time and time again and she knew why, because it was the last memory she had of him before she left Georgiana’s party. It was as if his image was burned into her mind, never to be forgotten: His dumbfounded, silent, confused expression, beautiful, yet tragic at the same time.

“OK, this was the best idea yet!” Charlotte said to Georgiana as she looked over at her new friend sat next her, a bottle of bubbly in hand whilst reclining in a chair at a hotel spa in Birmingham. They’d just had a facial each and were about to get their nails done.

“I always stay here when I’m in Birmingham.” Georgiana responded, her demeanour relaxed.

“So you are a frequent customer are you?”

“Well… I come here at least once or twice a year for gigs. The Brummie fans are definitely the best.”

“I don’t know. The Mancurian fans were the most enthusiastic I’ve seen on this tour.”

“Yes, they come a close second. Just you wait until tomorrow night.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Charlotte replied, her eyes shining with excitement. Georgiana’s phone buzzed and Charlotte noticed her frown slightly when she read it. “Everything OK?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes fine. It’s just Eliza Campion.”

Charlotte nearly choked on her prosecco. “Eliza? I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“Well, we’re not really. We only met at the London gig.”

“But you invited her to your party?”

“Only because she came up to me after the performance and caught me talking about it with someone. I could hardly not invite her too. I mean, it’s Eliza bloody Campion!”

“So why is she texting you then?”

“Oh she’s trying to get a meeting set up with Sidney.”

“What?” Charlotte looked surprised and nearly spilled her drink in shock. “Why does she want a meeting with Sidney?”

“From what I gather, she’s considering switching record labels.”

“Eliza told you that?” Charlotte asked incredulously.

“Well, no. I did some digging, or rather Kate my assistant did. I figured she wanted to use me for something. I know her reputation." Georgiana said.

“How long has she been looking to switch labels?” Charlotte asked.

“I expect ever since she fell out with her current one a few weeks ago.” Georgiana smirked smugly, delighted at her triumph of finding out this secret information.

A few weeks ago… not long before the time of the London gig. The timing of her appearance was obviously not a coincidence.

“So you think she’s using you to try and get on Dynamix Records’ radar?”

“Definitely. I mean, why else is she being friendly? We are both on competing labels and competing for the same audiences… It doesn’t make sense for us to be friends.” Georgiana explained.

“What exactly has she asked you to do for her?”

“She’s been saying that she’s trying to get in touch with Sidney, but isn’t having much luck. You know, playing it all causal, saying they are old friends. She wanted me to help her set something up.”

“Do you think Sidney knows about all this?”

“I doubt it.”

“Shit!” Charlotte cursed.

“What?” Georgiana asked.

“Georgiana. Don’t you know the history between Eliza and Sidney?”

“No.” She answered.

“Really? Oh God!” Charlotte said.

“Why, what’s the matter?”

Charlotte sighed. “Eliza and Sidney were in a relationship a few years ago. It ended badly. She had an affair with a label executive to advance her career.”

“Oh f***!” Georgiana said.

“What?”

“I’ve help her sort out a way for them to see each other today – without Sidney knowing.”

“What? How?” Charlotte said reproachfully.

“Don’t look at me like that Charlotte – I didn’t know. Besides, she was getting annoying, I needed to get her off my case.”

Charlotte huffed exasperatedly. “Tell me when they are meeting and I’ll get a message to Sidney.”

******************

Sidney’s phone was ringing, just as he was about to head out to a lunch meeting. It was Babington.

“Babbers.” He answered.

“Sid.”

“Look, is this quick cos I’m just heading out of the office for a meeting.” Sidney said as he was switching off his computer.

“Don’t go until you’ve heard what I have to say.”

Sidney was confused. “What is it?”

“Your lunch meeting. It’s not what you think. Eliza will be there.”

Sidney stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean? I’m meeting a new producer.”

“No you’re not. It’s Eliza.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Eliza’s been liaising with Georgiana to try and set something up behind your back.”

“Great.” Sidney sighed as he agitatedly ran his hands through his hair.

“And that’s not all. Georgiana told Charlotte the real reason she wants to meet with you.”

Sidney took a sharp intake of breath at the sound of her name. “So what is the real reason?” He asked once he had composed himself.

“She’s fallen out with the execs at Thornberry Records.”

Sidney groaned irritably. “And let me guess, she’s trying to get to me to negotiate a deal with Dynamix Records?”

“Yes.”

“God I’m an idiot!”

“Why?”

“Because part of me actually thought she wanted to make amends. Eliza even said she wanted to talk about the baby.”

“Oh shit Sid. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe I almost fell for it!”

“What are you going to do?”

Sidney thought for a moment and realised that actually he could turn Eliza’s clandestine attempts to meet with him to his advantage. “I’m going to meet with her and put a lid on this once and for all.”

“OK, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Thanks for the heads up Babbers. You’re a true friend.”

“Actually, it’s not me you should be thanking. Charlotte was the one who found out what was going on.”

“Charlotte?” Sidney said quietly, the name on his tongue making his mouth go dry.

“Yes. She insisted I should call you.”

“Why didn’t she call me herself?”

“Why do you think?” Babington asked, but Sidney didn’t answer. “It’s not too late to fix it.” Babington said, but still Sidney remained silent. “Right, well, I’ll let you go. Good luck with Eliza.”

Sidney cleared his throat. “Thanks. Bye.” He said and hung up.

Sidney stood in his office processing the information from Babington for a moment. Everything finally made sense. Eliza wasn’t here to make amends with him. She was here to use him to get her a contract with Dynamix Records. Why did he think that just for a moment she was actually sorry for what she did to him? And to bring up the topic of their baby… Was that intended to tug on his heart strings and make him feel sorry for her? The thought that Eliza would do that filled him with rage.

Sidney wasn’t just livid with Eliza though. He was furious with himself. Babington had said Charlotte had found this information out and insisted Babington call him because she couldn’t call him herself. That hurt. Really hurt, but he couldn’t blame her. Yet Sidney couldn’t help but feel slightly hopeful because despite everything that had happened between them, Charlotte had obviously cared enough to want to warn him. Did that mean she still had feelings for him? Sidney found his heart beating faster at the thought.

The last few weeks had been some kind of living hell. There was a constant ache in his heart and he had felt continuously restless and irritable. He thought that it had been because of Eliza’s return… but now, when he actually thought about it properly, it wasn’t Eliza at all. He missed _her_. He missed Charlotte. Sidney had lost count of the times he’d hovered over Charlotte’s number to call her, and the text messages he had composed but not sent. His irritableness was because he was pissed with himself for not saying anything that night in London and because he’d been absolutely miserable without her.

How could he have let himself become so blindsided by Eliza’s return? He was such a fool to let that woman’s presence doubt his feelings for Charlotte. A complete an utter idiot for just brooding for a whole bloody month when he should have chased Charlotte down that night and told her what she meant to him. Because now he was finally being honest with himself, hadn’t he been the happiest he had been for a long time with her? The surfing lessons, the chats on the phone, the gig, the date… all those times alone with her had been nothing short of wonderful.

Everything suddenly became clear to him for the first time in months… And the epiphany hit him with the force of a bulldozer truck which took his breath away. He’d tried to suppress it, tried to deny what was happening to him, but now Sidney couldn’t refute it anymore. He loved her. He loved Charlotte with every fibre of his being. And he had let her go… Charlotte deserved so much better than this. Was he too late to fix it? Babington said he wasn’t… Was there even the slightest chance she may forgive him? Sidney had to hope there was. No longer was he going to sit here inactive. He was going to get up off his sorry arse and do something.

He grabbed his phone and brought up Charlotte’s number. Taking a deep breath he fired off a text message and crossed all his fingers and toes as he waited with baited breath for a reply.

_SIDNEY PARKER: I'm so sorry. Please can I see you?_

The minutes seemed to tick by agonisingly slowly, but Sidney did not look up from his phone. He was not going to leave for his meeting with Eliza until he had got a response from Charlotte. After what seemed like an age, a message finally popped up.

_CHARLOTTE HEYWOOD: You know where to find me._


	38. Freedom

Eliza looked at her watch again. Sidney was now fifteen minutes late. This was not like him. He was not a late person. She knew getting that wretched girl to set things up had been a mistake and she’d probably f***ed it up, but what other choice did she have? Sidney had refused to answer her texts and calls and she had tried many other means to see him, all of which had failed. If this latest attempt was unsuccessful, she wasn’t sure what else she could do and she was fast running out of time.

Eliza’s lawyers were currently negotiating the terms of her split with Thornberry Records and they would meet a settlement any day now. But she had nowhere to go after this. All the other labels they had investigated were either too small or unlikely to be interested. Her only option was Dynamix Records, but it was pretty impenetrable – she was a rival after all (or so they thought at present). No, if she was going to get into Dynamix Records she would need to be cunning – and this was what Eliza was best at, hence why she had left her manager out of it.

Eighteen minutes late now. Things were not looking good. Had Sidney worked it out? Or been tipped off perhaps? Eliza huffed impatiently. She hated lateness at the best of times, but she needed this meeting. The future of her career depended on it.

Just when Eliza was about to lose hope, a waiter walked into the private dining room and came up to her.

“Mr Parker is here ma’am.”

“Very good. Send him in.” Eliza replied.

Eliza squirmed in her seat slightly and drew herself more upright preparing herself for his entrance, her eyes fixed on the door. In Sidney walked… but he did not seem at all surprised to see her… in fact, she could not read his expression at all.

“Eliza.” He said tersely.

“Sidney.” She said looking at him curiously as he took his seat. “Are you not surprised to see me?”

“No.” He replied as he picked up the menu and read it, avoiding eye contact. “So what’s good to eat here?”

Eliza didn’t respond at first. She swallowed uncomfortably and replied. “The lamb is always excellent.”

“Right.” Sidney said. “I think I’ll have the duck.” He said to the waiter loitering near them.

“That is also good. Wine?” Eliza asked, slightly flustered, picking up the bottle of red she had ordered. “Chilean Pinot Noir was always your favourite.”

“ _Was_ being the operative word.” Sidney said dismissively. “I’ll just have a lime and soda.”

Eliza faltered. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone teetotal?”

“No. I just don’t drink when I’m working… Because this is a business meeting, is it not?” Sidney asked, finally meeting her eye.

“Well…” She stuttered. “No. But it appears the only way I could get you to see me was to set up a fake business meeting.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your meaning Sidney.” Eliza said, getting more and more uncomfortable.

“Eliza, now you’ve got me here, let’s at least be honest with each other. I know about your fall out with Thornberry Records.” Eliza’s mouth hung open at his words. She did not expect this. She did not expect this at all. There must be a mole in the ranks and she would find out who it was and they would be finished… “Is this why you sought me out in the first place?” Sidney asked.

“No…” Eliza said a bit too quickly.

“Eliza, don’t f***ing lie to me.” He said quietly through gritted teeth. Eliza went slightly white. Sidney took a deep breath to calm himself. “Tell me the truth. Do you only want to see me because you want a contract with Dynamix Records?”

Slowly Eliza raised her eyes to meet his. “Yes I want a contract with Dynamix Records.” She said and Sidney shook his head agitatedly in response. “But I also wanted to see you.”

“Why? What other possible reason would you have for wanting to see me after three years?” Sidney asked exasperatedly.

“I told you before, because I care about you.” Eliza replied.

“That’s bullshit Eliza. Complete and utter bullshit. If you cared about me at all, you would not have f***ed David Howard.”

“Yes I made a mistake, but I was a mess after… after the miscarriage and I did some stupid things. Why can’t you forgive me?”

“Because it is only now, when you want something from me… when I am actually useful to you that you apologise for what you did.” Sidney said, his anger rising, but he was trying not to raise his voice. “Because that was all I ever was to you - someone who could help you get to the places you wanted to be, and then when I lost my usefulness you went to someone else.”

“That’s not true. We were going to have a baby. We were going to be a family.”

“Did you honestly want a child with me?”

“Sidney, how can you say that?”

“Eliza, come on! You never wanted children, you told me yourself. You weren’t even sure when we got pregnant.”

Eliza glared at him. “That doesn’t mean that I didn’t feel the loss when motherhood was taken away from me.”

Sidney sighed, he’d let his anger go too far. “That may be so Eliza, but you never wanted to play happy families with _me_ , did you?”

Eliza looked at him and Sidney finally saw it. A hint (but only a hint mind) of remorse. “No Sidney. I never wanted that with you.” She said quietly.

Sidney let out a long breath. She’d finally admitted it. Three years later and she had finally admitted it. And even though it should have crushed him… he found that it did not. It actually felt… liberating. So much so that he couldn’t help but smile… Eliza was frowning at him, confused at his reaction. “Thank you.” Sidney said to her, which confused her all the more. “So now that we are being honest with each other, I want to know something else.”

“What?” Eliza asked.

“What did you say to Charlotte at the party?”

“Charlotte who?” Eliza responded.

Sidney gave her a look. “Charlotte Heywood.”

“Oh, the girl you’re f***ing?” Eliza replied, smirking slightly as she felt a bit more in control of the conversation.

Sidney clenched his jaw. Why was she determined to be so obnoxious? “What did you say to her?” He repeated.

“So you are sleeping with her then?”

“That is none of your business.” Sidney replied.

Eliza looked smugly at him. “Hit a nerve have I?”

Sidney took a deep breath to calm himself. He would not let Eliza get to him. “Just tell me what you said.”

“She means something to you, doesn’t she?” Eliza said smugly.

Sidney didn’t respond. He didn’t want to give her that ammunition, but he needed to know what she said. “You told her there was someone else didn’t you?” He recalled. Eliza smirked confirming his suspicions. “What else did you say?”

Eliza considered her response for a moment then answered. “I only gave her some friendly advice.”

“Which was?”

Eliza sighed patronisingly. “Think about it Sidney. You’re sleeping with an unsigned artist. Think of the damage it could do to her career. I warned her against it.”

“Well that was pretty hypocritical seeing as that is exactly what you did.” Sidney said.

“Yes, but I was discreet.”

“It was hardly discreet when I caught you in bed with him. And the industry found out eventually.”

“Yes. After I was signed. You see I always win Sidney.” She replied, sipping on her wine.

Sidney glared at her. “You’re not winning now.” He said, his voice low and threatening. Eliza froze and looked daggers at him. “In fact, you are very much on the back foot. Your last album only went in at number 16 in the charts, your last three singles didn’t even get into the top 10 and now you are splitting from your label. And let’s not forget your reputation as being one of the most… difficult artists to work with in the industry. What makes you think that Dynamix Records would be interested in signing you up?”

Eliza stared at Sidney wide eyed. “So you would take a gamble on an inexperienced girl… a nobody who only has four songs to her repertoire and is struggling on her first tour… You would choose her over a international, awarding winning artist who has had three number one hits in the UK, and one in the States?”

“There are so many things wrong with what you just said. But this is not about choosing Charlotte over you.”

“Of course it is! I’m not an idiot Sidney. I know there are only a finite number of artists you can manage at any one time and it’s obvious Dynamix are interested or else why would you let her support Georgiana on tour?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant. I mean that regardless of who the label are considering signing, your name has never been in the hat, and it never will be.”

Silence fell.

“You can’t mean that.” Eliza said, dumbfounded.

“Oh I can assure you, I do.”

Eliza was speechless. He could see her mind going into overdrive as to know what to do next and as she was processing everything the food arrived. She didn’t say anything, so Sidney decided to just tuck in as he was hungry. After a few more minutes, Eliza spoke again.

“I could ruin her you know? I could ruin you both.” She whispered.

Sidney stopped eating for a moment and raised his eyes to meet hers wondering what pitiful things she had in mind. “And how exactly would you do that?”

“I could make your… _relationship_ … public.” She replied. “I’m sure the press would be interested to know how little Miss Heywood really got her big break.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Sidney chuckled.

“It’s not a joke.” Eliza said.

“Actually, it is rather. Do you really think I would be so stupid as to compromise my position at the label and jeopardise Charlotte’s career in that way?”

“But… but how else would she have got on Georgiana’s tour?”

“Because she is bloody good that’s why and I’m not the only one who has noticed at Dynamix, and other labels for that matter who I know are sniffing around.”

Eliza scoffed. “She’s not that good.”

“Well, if that’s what you think, it’s a good thing it’s not your job to recognise talent.” Sidney replied, as he could see Eliza’s nostrils flaring at his comment, he looked away and continued eating his lunch. Eliza didn’t speak again until he had finished. Her lunch remained untouched.

“Not hungry?” He asked her.

“No, I find I have very little appetite right now.”

“I forgot that happened when you don’t get your way.” Sidney remarked. Eliza huffed sulkily. “Right, well I guess I best be off then, unless there was anything else you wanted to talk to me about?”

Eliza just glared at him. Sidney got up. “Oh, and please don’t contact me again, or use my clients or anyone else associated with me to contact me. And don’t even think about going near Charlotte for that matter either. Cos I can assure you that anything you attempt to do to either of us will backfire on you.”

He walked away from her, but paused just before he left the room and turned round. “Goodbye Eliza. I think we can both agree that we’re done here.” He said, then left the room, leaving Eliza to foot the bill.


	39. All is not yet lost

Charlotte stared at her phone, barely believing what she was seeing. She’d long since given up hope of hearing from Sidney, but now here was a message… and he wanted to see her. Her heart seemed to start beating at 100 mph and she began to feel a bit faint. Thank God she was in her hotel room by herself so no-one could see her like this, although she had to go in a minute to rehearsals. Charlotte sat back on her bed as her eyes read the message again and again… Of course she wanted to see him. More than that, she was desperate to see him. But he had hurt her, and she was wary. If he wanted to see her, he would have to make it happen. She composed a message in reply, took a deep breath then hit the send button.

*************

There was a knock on her dressing room door.

“Come in.” Charlotte called. The door opened and in walked… “James!” She said, jumping up to greet him and to give him a hug. “I’m so glad you came!”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” James said, feeling rather taken aback by her unexpectedly warm greeting. “Thanks for the backstage pass.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How’s it all gone so far?” James asked.

“It’s been absolutely incredible. I’ve loved every minute of it!”

“Best gig so far?”

“Birmingham last weekend definitely.”

“Why?”

“Cos some of them were singing my songs – I couldn’t believe it!” Charlotte replied, clearly overjoyed.

“I can! The EP sales are doing really well.”

“Did you hear them play Dreaming on Radio 1 the other day?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes I did. I think that’s the first track I’ve produced that’s been played on there!”

“First of many James, I have no doubt.”

“Me neither if you let me produce your album.” He said with a wink and a smirk.

Charlotte chuckled. “All in good time. My parents and sister are here tonight as well.”

“I didn’t know they lived nearby?”

“Yes, on a farm in Willingden, about an hour north from here.”

“You know I wouldn’t take you for a farmer’s daughter.” He said playfully.

“I’m not sure if that’s compliment or not.” Charlotte teased.

There was another knock on the door. “It’s time Charlotte.” Came the voice of one of the assistants who stuck her head round the door.

“Thanks Pam.”

“Wanna watch from the side of the stage?” Charlotte asked James.

“Sure.”

“Then follow me.”

Charlotte led James out of her dressing room and along the backstage corridor, but just as she got up to the top of the stairs she spotted him and she froze in her tracks… Sidney was stood talking to Georgiana’s assistant, Kate. He turned his head towards her and their eyes met briefly and it sent shock waves throughout her body.

“Charlotte?” One of the sound guys said, coming up to her. Charlotte tore her eyes away from Sidney’s to face him. “We’re going to switch the mics as one of them has blown. Shouldn’t add any time for the change over though.”

“OK, thanks.” She said, her eyes flitting to Sidney again as the guy walked off, but he was no longer looking at her.

“Everything OK?” James said from next to her which made Charlotte jump slightly. She’d forgotten he’d followed her here.

“Oh yes. Sorry. Just… just getting in the zone.” Charlotte said shaking her head. Now was not the time to get distracted by his presence.

“Right…” James replied, unconvinced, his eyes drifting over the where Sidney was standing. “The band before you were pretty good.”

“Yes, they are. Really nice guys too.”

“You hang out with the other acts then?” James asked.

“Well, only Georgiana really.”

James smiled. “You’re friends with Georgiana Lambe? Wow, you really have made it in the world.”

“Oh stop it.” Charlotte said smiling, tapping him on the arm playfully making him laugh.

Sidney watched as Charlotte and James chatted and laughed together, and he couldn’t help but feel jealous that it was James standing there and not him. He’d made it to the Bristol gig in the hope of being able to talk to her, but he didn’t count on James being here. Now thinking about it, it was obvious that she would have invited him to this performance. Sidney tried to pay attention to what Kate was saying to him, but his eyes kept glancing over to Charlotte. He couldn’t wait to hear her sing again.

Five minutes later and Charlotte walked out onto the stage to a polite applause. After introducing herself, she launched into her first song: Out There. Sidney couldn’t help but wander closer to the side of the stage as she sang, the sound of her enchanting voice drawing him in. Although he’d listened to her EP countless times since it was released, hearing her sing it live was something else and it wasn’t long until the goose bumps came. The first time Sidney had heard Charlotte sing this song when it was just her and her guitar, he knew it would be a hit. Now here she was with a professional band behind her and a crowd of 5,000 people. He was really proud of her. He stood in the same place throughout her set, leaning against the side of the stage, his eyes never leaving her, a smile fixed on his face as he simply enjoyed listening to her perform.

Charlotte skipped off the stage at the end of the set towards James.

“Charlotte, that was amazing!” He said, a big smile on his face.

“Thanks James.” Charlotte said, as a member of her support crew came to take away her in ear monitors.

“Do you want to watch Georgiana from here, or from the VIP area with my parents?”

“I reckon the VIP area.” He replied, thinking he didn’t want to watch her and Sidney exchange looks between each other for the next hour.

“Great. This way.” Charlotte said, but as she was leaving, her eyes flickered over to Sidney and he smiled at her softly. She smiled back.

_She smiled back at him… Perhaps there was hope after all. Now he just needed to get a chance to talk to her before the end of the night…_

*****************

“Thanks so much for inviting me tonight Charlotte.” James said as she accompanied him to the back door exit of the venue.

“My pleasure. It’s been really nice to see you again.”

“Yes, you too.” James said, his expression changing. “I… I was a bit worried you wouldn’t want to see me after the way things ended between us.”

“Of course I wanted to see you. I enjoy your company… your friendship.” Charlotte said with a smile.

They exited the back of the building, but didn’t see the lone figure standing a few metres away.

“So things didn’t work out with Sidney Parker then?” James asked.

“I… Well…” Charlotte stuttered, not sure she wanted to have this conversation.

“Things aren’t still up in the air are they?”

Charlotte sighed. “I don’t know what’s going on to be honest.”

“Charlotte, I’ve said this before, but if the guy can’t see how wonderful you are, then he’s not worth it.”

Charlotte blushed at his words, but she was grateful. “Thank you James. You’re a real sweetheart.”

“Just not _your_ sweetheart.” James said shyly.

“I’m sorry.” She said, reaching out and grasping his hand.

“You will get in touch when you are thinking of recording your album?” James said, looking down at their hands.

“Of course.” Charlotte said, releasing his hand.

“Then I expect I will be hearing from you very soon then.”

“Well, we’ll see.”

“Goodbye Charlotte.”

“Bye James.”

Sidney watched as James left and walked off into the distance. He couldn’t hear what they had been talking about, but he was relieved that they appeared to have parted as friends and nothing more. Charlotte stood still for a moment outside, looking up into the sky and he wondered what she was thinking about. Now was his chance to talk to her. Aware that he was known for making her jump, Sidney tried to make as much noise as possible as he approached, and sure enough she turned to look at him, her eyes full of surprise at first.

“Hey.” He said softly as he got closer to her, the closest he had been in weeks and his eyes hungrily took her in. She was just, if not more, beautiful than he remembered and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy.

“Hi.” She said, shifting her weight on both feet and crossing her arms defensively.

“You were great tonight.” He said, cursing himself for not saying anything more profound.

“Thanks.” She replied as an awkward silence descended. Now that he was here in front of her, she wasn’t sure if she could do this with him. “I… I better go back in and check my parents are OK...”

“Please don’t go yet. I just want to talk.”

“Sidney, I’m not sure if I can do this with you right now…”

“Please Charlotte. Just let me say something.” Sidney interrupted, his voice earnest. “You must know that the only reason I’m here tonight is to see you.”

Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip nervously, but she didn’t leave, so Sidney took this as permission to speak.

“I owe you an explanation for what happened a few weeks ago. And in no way am I trying to make an excuse for what I did, but I hope at least it will help you understand why.” Sidney paused. Charlotte was looking at him, the cute little frown appearing in her eyebrows and it distracted him momentarily.

“What is the explanation?” Charlotte asked him.

“The reason… the reason I’ve been so… hot and cold is because of what happened between me and Eliza.”

“I know what happened between you and Eliza and the affair, John told me.” Charlotte stated. “That’s why I got him to call you last week about the meeting.”

“Yeah, I know. But John wouldn’t have told you everything.”

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “He did elude to there being something else.”

“Yes.” Sidney sighed. “A couple of months before Eliza and I broke up, we lost a baby.”

Charlotte’s whole demeanour changed at his words. She let her arms hang down to her sides and her eyes grew sad. “I’m so sorry.” She said quietly.

“I guess I’ve been carrying the weight of that around for quite a while. And seeing Eliza again… I dunno, it made it all feel raw again.”

“I understand.” Charlotte said.

“But… regardless of the reasons why, I shouldn’t have just let you leave that night. I should have… I wish I had said something.”

“What should you have said?” She asked in barely a whisper.

“I should have said, that…” Sidney began, but then paused to take a deep breath. He needed to choose his words carefully. “I know that I have come across as indecisive and you’re right, I was conflicted about us because of what happened in the past… but now, I want to move forward. I want to move forward with you.” Sidney paused to catch his breath, all the emotion of seeing her again catching up with him. “The truth is ever since I met you on that train a few months ago, you are all I can think about. And when I’m with you, I feel I can be myself and more. It’s taken me far too long to get here, and maybe I’m too late, but I need to say it anyway. I want to be with you Charlotte Heywood.”

Sidney finished his speech and held his breath. Charlotte was no longer frowning at him, but staring at him wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape. His heart started to race as he dared to step closer to her. “Charlotte?” He said quietly, his voice pleading with her.

The door swung open behind them making them both jump.

“Charlotte! There you are!” Cried a voice. “Your parents are looking for you.”

“OK, thanks. Just give me a sec.” She called back, but her eyes not leaving Sidney’s.

“No problem.” The assistant said as she shut the door.

“I’ve got to go.” Charlotte said, her head all over the place as she tried to process what he said. Sidney’s heart sank. “Now’s not a good time, but… maybe we can find another time to talk about this?”

“Can I call you tomorrow?” He asked impatiently.

“No. I’ll… I’ll let you know when.” Charlotte said. “I need some… some time.”

“OK.” Sidney said rather dejected.

She started to walk off towards the door. “Charlotte?” Sidney said. She stopped and turned to him. “Can you at least tell me if there’s some hope for us?”

Charlotte nodded slightly and offered him the tiniest of smiles and then went through the door. Sidney stood outside looking at the door for a while after she had left. Whilst it wasn’t perhaps the reunion he’d hoped for, at least all was not yet lost.


	40. The next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is accompanied by an original song which can be listened to at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIsBTYfWo3U

“… don’t you think Charlotte?”

“Hmm?” Charlotte replied looking over at her sister Alison along with her parents who were staring at her. “Sorry, I was miles away.”

“We noticed.” Alison said rolling her eyes at her.

“Everything OK dear?” Her Mum asked.

“Yes. I’m just tired.”

“I’m not surprised after all the excitement of the last couple of months. But why didn’t you have a lie in?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Charlotte replied as she sipped her morning coffee. “I think I’m going to go for a walk.” She said as she got up, mug in hand and headed for the door, not noticing the looks being exchanged between the members of her family.

As soon as Charlotte got outside the front door she took a deep breath. She was glad to be back in Willingden with her family for a couple of days before the next stop on the tour, but being in the farmhouse with a million and one thoughts in her head this morning felt suffocating. She needed fresh air and space to process what Sidney had said to her last night. Charlotte made her way to the pumpkin field. Halloween was a couple of weeks away and Charlotte tried to distract herself on her walk by picking out the biggest one. It looked like they’d have a really good crop this year.

As Charlotte was meandering around the field looking at the pumpkin crop she started recalling the words Sidney had said to her the night before. He wanted to move forward… with her… she was all he could think about… He wanted to be with her… Charlotte couldn’t deny that she had been longing for him to say those words to her for weeks now, and when Sidney had said it, part of her had wanted to run and jump straight into his arms… but the other part was still hurt that he hadn’t said it sooner... how he had been completely silent for a whole month, even if she could now understand the reasons why.

Charlotte had tried to move on and put Sidney from her mind, but it had been nigh on impossible, for he not only pervaded her thoughts, but her heart as well. She loved him, and that’s why it had hurt so much when he hadn’t fought for her that night or at any other point in the last few weeks… until now. Could she forgive him for his silence? Didn’t her love for him compel her to? For despite everything she still wanted him. She wanted him so much it hurt. But could she trust him not to do this to her again? And for all his eloquent words last night, there were three vital ones that were missing. Perhaps they were implied in his speech, but he never expressed them. Did he love her, like she loved him?

Slowly Charlotte continued her stroll around the field and as she walked she started to hum a tune and then pretty soon the lyrics to a new song started to come together…

_My heart was racing_

_When we found ourselves alone_

_The time you called me_

_We spoke for hours on the phone_

_Was I just dreaming?_

_Or did you start to feel the way I did for you?_

_When you were gone_

_The pain, the hurt, the ache went on and on_

_Couldn’t let you go and even though I tried_

_Your words, your touch, these feelings stayed inside_

As she was singing, the tears began to fall as she realised that she couldn’t walk away. Whether it was stupid or not, she didn’t want to… no, she couldn’t live without him. He had been brave with her, vulnerable even about what had happened to him to make him so hesitant… and now it was her turn to make the next move…

***************

 _CHARLOTTE HEYWOOD_ : _I’m staying in Sanditon next weekend with Tom and Mary after the Exeter gig. Perhaps you could join me and we could have that chat?_

Sidney got Charlotte’s message that afternoon and when he did he felt a mixture of relief, hope, but also trepidation. What if she didn’t want him anymore? What if she had moved on? What if he’d left it too late? The next few days were going to be tortuous that was for sure, but he would just have to endure it. He fired off a reply and then rang Tom to let him know his plans…

************

“Charlotte!” Sang a chorus of voices as Charlotte got out her taxi as it had arrived at Trafalgar House.

“Hi everyone.” Charlotte replied hugging each of the children one by one and then giving one to Mary.

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here.” Mary said as she hugged her.

“Me too. I’ve really missed you all.”

“Come inside and we’ll have a cuppa.”

“Thanks. Sorry I can’t stay long today as I’ve got a sound check in a couple of hours.”

“It’s not a problem, we can see more of you over the next couple of days. I can’t believe you want to spend your free time this weekend with us rabble!”

“Honestly Mary, I am so pleased to be here again.”

Mary and the children led Charlotte to the Annex and let her deposit her bags and then they sat down in the lounge for a catch up.

“We’re expecting Sidney a bit later.” Mary said, looking at Charlotte curiously.

“Yes, he said he was thinking of coming this weekend.” Charlotte replied, not meeting Mary’s eye.

“Strange that both of you are visiting at the same time…” Mary said smirking at her and Charlotte turned to face her.

“Well, I can’t deny that it’s just a coincidence.” She replied honestly.

“I knew there was something going between you too.” Mary said. Charlotte just smiled shyly. “So is there any point in me making up the bed in the spare room?” Mary asked cheekily.

Charlotte went a bright shade of red. “I guess it all depends on how well tonight goes.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes. Things are somewhat… unresolved between us.”

“I see.” Mary replied. Charlotte sipped her tea, feeling embarrassed. “Thank you for the tickets by the way.” Mary said, observing that Charlotte was feeling uncomfortable and so changing the subject.

“No problem. Sorry I couldn’t get you all access ones, but the venue is a bit restrictive.”

“Tom and I will just be glad to see you perform. You have been sorely missed, Charlotte. And I really can’t wait for tonight!”

“No… me neither.” Charlotte said, although inside she was incredibly nervous about what was about to happen.

**************

Sidney took a deep breath as he arrived with Tom and Mary at the Exeter venue. God he was nervous! He’d tried to engage in the conversation with Tom and Mary on drive down, but his mind was somewhat preoccupied by the prospect of a different conversation that was to take place imminently. Sidney didn’t know whether Charlotte wanted to talk tonight after the gig or at another time this weekend, but Babington had suggested he should come to the gig anyway, and to be honest, he would accept any opportunity to see her.

Unlike Mary and Tom, Sidney had a backstage pass, but he decided to stay with them for the first act. He didn’t want to distract Charlotte as she was preparing to perform. Once the band were finished, Sidney made his way backstage, wanting to watch Charlotte perform from the side of the stage. He waited until Charlotte was on stage to take up his position in the wings, and managed to get there without anyone hassling him, save that Babington noticed him and acknowledged his presence with a nod.

Charlotte started her set in the usual fashion and Sidney was so focused on her that he failed to notice there was a slight difference to the set up. She sung the same songs, all excellently performed, but after what should have been her final song, Charlotte stayed on stage. Sidney could sense something special was about to happen and the hairs on his arms started to stand on end in anticipation of what it could be. He watched as Charlotte took off her guitar and went up to the microphone.

“How are you doing Exeter?” She asked. There were shouts and screams.

“It’s so great to be here in sunny Devon! I’ve got one more song for you, and it’s a song I’ve just finished writing. Would you like to hear it?” More shouts and screams followed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Charlotte said smiling widely. She walked up to the piano which Sidney had failed to notice was on stage and sat down. “This is called Falling.”

Charlotte began an introduction on the high notes. Sidney hadn’t heard her play piano before, but she was clearly quite proficient in it. Perhaps her Mum had taught her? The introduction was hauntingly beautiful and it made his heart race as he waited for her to start singing. When Charlotte started singing, the tune was low and made her husky tones sound seductive and sensual. He started to feel a tingling throughout his body as the goose bumps spread up his arms and neck, making him shiver.

**Note: You can listen to this original song at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIsBTYfWo3U**

_It crept up slowly_

_Yet it took me by surprise_

_Felt it when you held me_

_And saw the passion in your eyes_

_Tried to deny it_

_My head stopping my heart from falling fast_

The piano accompaniment filled out for the next verse. Sidney’s eyes locked on Charlotte as it started to dawn on him that maybe this song was for him…

_My heart was racing_

_When we found ourselves alone_

_The time called me_

_We spoke for hours on the phone_

_Was I just dreaming?_

_Or did you start to feel the way I did for you?_

_Cos’ I was falling, falling, falling in love with you._

_I was falling, falling, falling in love with you._

Sidney’s mouth was slightly open in shock. Charlotte was in love with him? And in typical Charlotte fashion, she’d told him through the power of song… Perhaps the most romantic gesture anyone had ever made to him.

_You put your walls up_

_Didn’t want to end up hurt_

_Hard to let your guard down_

_Didn’t want to end up the dirt_

_Now please be honest_

_Open up your heart and let me know_

_Are you falling, falling, falling in love with me?_

_Are you falling, falling, falling in love with me?_

Sidney stood transfixed, his body paralysed as a wave of strong emotions crashed over him. Charlotte was asking if he loved her… Of course he did, but he hadn’t told her… yet. But like with everything between him and Charlotte, she had got there first and it made him smile.

The song started to build as Charlotte launched into the bridge which jumped an octave, her voice strong and controlled, yet full of feeling which actually brought tears to Sidney’s eyes.

_When you were gone,_

_The pain, the hurt, the ache went on and on_

_Couldn’t let you go and even though I tried_

_Your words, your touch, these feelings stayed inside._

_Cos’ I had fallen, fallen, fallen in love with you._

_I had fallen, fallen, fallen in love with you._

_I have fallen, fallen, fallen in love with you._

_I have fallen, fallen, fallen in love with you._

_I am falling, falling, falling in love with you._

_I am falling, falling, falling in love with you._

Charlotte finished the song and there was an eruption of applause and somehow Sidney managed to extract himself from her spell as he politely clapped. Someone came up next to him.

“I think that’s her best one yet.” Babington said.

Sidney nodded, but didn’t look at him, he just continued to stare at Charlotte, clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

“Her dressing room is the second room on the left.” Babington said. Sidney turned to face him with a slightly confused look on his face. “Well… Are you going to go to her or not?” Babington asked smirking at him. Sidney’s face transformed into a wide smile. He nodded at his friend and hastily made his way there.

“Good luck!” Babington shouted after him.

***********

“Charlotte, that last song was so beautiful. I love that it was just you and the piano.” Georgiana said as Charlotte walked off stage and the crew were changing the set up for Georgiana’s performance.

“Thanks.” Charlotte said.

“Was it for anyone in particular?” Georgiana asked smirking.

“Yes.” Charlotte answered honestly.

“Is he here?”

“I don’t know.” She said.

“Well, if whoever it is isn’t in love with you now, then he can go f*** himself.”

“Georgiana!”

“What?” Georgiana said grinning.

Charlotte gave her a look, but as she was about to go on stage, now wasn’t the time for this conversation. “I’ll see you after your set. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Charlotte left Georgiana and headed back to her dressing room. Singing the song had taken a lot out of her emotionally and she needed some space, especially if she was to have the chat with Sidney later. But was he here or not? She got to the dressing room, the door of which was ajar, walked in and froze in shock. Sidney was standing there, looking at her softly with his dark brown eyes. Charlotte was sure her heart had stopped beating and she had to clutch onto the doorframe as her legs threatened to give way under her.

“What are you doing in here?” Charlotte asked him, her eyes wide and bright, a plethora of emotions flowing through her body.

“I needed to see you.” He replied nervously. The sound of his voice made her shiver slightly. Did he realise the affect he had on her? “Your new song… It was… beautiful.” He said tenderly.

Tears pricked in the corners of Charlotte’s eyes. He had heard her song. She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage… “It was for you.” Charlotte whispered, her voice full of feeling.

Sidney’s heart started thumping loudly as she confirmed what he had suspected. “I know.” He said, walking closer to her. He took Charlotte’s hand and pulled her further into the dressing room and then closed the door behind her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and tugged her close to him, slipping his other hand round her waist. It felt so good to hold her, like she belonged in his arms. Sidney absentmindedly stroked her fingers with his, relishing the skin to skin contact and the warmth and smoothness of her skin. His other hand rested on her lower back holding her firmly against him. Sidney’s is eyes took in all Charlotte’s features. Her beautiful brown eyes which were piercing his and it felt like they were trying to look into his very soul; the dimple in her chin; the slight flush on her cheeks; the fullness of her lips which were begging to be kissed… His breathing became heavy as all the emotions he’d felt during her song hit him with force.

“The answer’s yes.” Sidney said breathlessly. Charlotte gasped silently, feeling like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. “I’m so completely, hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you.” He whispered.

At his words, a couple of tears which had been threatening to fall, fell down her Charlotte’s cheeks and a warmth spread all the way through her body. Sidney’s eyes were searching hers and kept flicking to her lips and she found herself looking at his lips too. Without hesitation, they both moved at the same time and their lips met, gently at first as each of them savoured the feeling of kissing the other for the first time in weeks, but then the fire inside them ignited and the kiss deepened. Charlotte wrapped her arms round Sidney’s neck as she pressed herself against him, like she couldn’t get close enough. His arms enveloped her, holding her tightly to him, as if now he had her, he didn’t want to let her go. Sidney sucked and nipped lightly on Charlotte’s bottom lip, making her moan softly as she shyly opened her mouth to allow him to explore it with his tongue which she eagerly reciprocated.

“I’ve missed you.” Sidney whispered in between kisses which made Charlotte whimper and kiss him more deeply, if that was possible, her hands moving to cup his face, stroke his ears and run her fingers through his hair as if to confirm to herself that he was real and not a figment of her imagination. Hungrily and passionately they kissed each other, the last few weeks apart having increased their yearning. Every taste, every sensation felt like heaven and neither of them wanted to stop.

Eventually the kiss slowed and they broke apart, but still they clung to each other. Sidney softly kissed each of Charlotte’s cheeks and then her nose, making her giggle slightly and then he planted a lingering kiss on her forehead as he closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar vanilla scent which made him giddy. Sidney drew his head back to look at Charlotte, her hair now tousled from the intensity of the kiss, which he attempted to remedy by tucking the loose strands behind her ear. Both were smiling at each other, their eyes shining with love and happiness.

“No-one’s ever written a song about me before… and now you have written two.” Sidney said.

“Actually, it’s three.” Charlotte corrected.

“Three?”

“Yes. “Dreaming” is about you too.” She replied, blushing slightly.

The fact she still blushed about these things was so utterly adorable that Sidney couldn’t help but give Charlotte another lingering kiss. “God Charlotte Heywood! I don’t deserve you.” He said when he had broken the kiss. “Honestly, you singing that song for me was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Well… you forget that there were also two thousand people there who now know that I’m in love with you.”

“Yes that’s true.” Sidney replied, smiling.

“So thank God you said you love me too, otherwise I would have been mortified!” Charlotte teased and Sidney chuckled as he squeezed her tighter to him and just gazed at her for a moment until his look became more serious.

“Charlotte. I am so sorry for… everything.” He said.

“I know.” Charlotte said as she brought her hand to his cheek again. “I love you Sidney Parker. I don’t want to dwell on the past. I want to move forward with you.”

Sidney smiled at her softly as he leaned his cheek into her hand.

“Do you think we ought to go and find Tom and Mary?” She asked.

Sidney groaned and nestled his head into her neck which made Charlotte giggle. “Do we have to?” He said.

“We can’t just keep locked up in my dressing room!”

“Why not?” He asked, his voice muffled as he started to kiss her neck, unable to resist tasting her smooth skin.

“Because at some point we will get interrupted and it could get embarrassing… especially if you keep doing what you’re doing.” Charlotte said shuddering as Sidney sucked lightly on her pulse point.

“Hmm?” Sidney said, reluctant to stop.

“Perhaps, perhaps we can continue this later, when we are able to have some uninterrupted alone time?” Charlotte suggested shyly.

Sidney removed his head from her neck and looked at her intensely. “Alone time sounds… perfect.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte gave him another kiss. “Come on, let’s go.” She said as she led him by the hand out of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... head's up... I think there are going to be three more Chapters to this story. Sad to say goodbye as this is my last fanfic (yes there have been tears), but we are reaching our HEA. Will make sure there is plenty of fluff in the next chapters though!


	41. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff...

“What a night!” Mary said as they all entered Trafalgar House after travelling in the car together back from the Exeter gig. “I must be getting old as my ears are still ringing!” She added.

“You need to invest in some music ear plugs to wear next time.” Sidney suggested.

“Yes, I suppose I must if we keep going to Charlotte’s gigs.” Mary said smiling at her. “You really were wonderful. And that new song! So beautiful.”

“Thank you Mary.” Charlotte said.

“Right, bed is calling, I’m not used to these late nights. Tom, are you OK to drive Molly home?” Mary asked.

“Yes dear.” Tom answered.

“Great, I’ll just get the lowdown on how the kids behaved and pay her then I’ll head on up to bed.” She said with a sneaky glance between Sidney and Charlotte.

Mary left them to find Molly.

“Sidney – fancy a night cap when I get back? There are a couple of things I wanted to run by you.” Tom said.

“Not tonight Tom if that’s OK? It’s been rather a long day. Let’s find some time tomorrow.” Sidney said his eyes flicking to Charlotte as he answered.

“Not to worry.” Tom said. “You’re here all weekend after all.”

“Indeed.” Sidney responded.

Mary returned with Molly the babysitter and Tom escorted her out the door to his car to drive her home.

“Well, night you two.” Mary said as Tom left and she made her way up the stairs grinning to herself.

Sidney and Charlotte were left alone in the corridor each wondering who was going to make the next move. Silently they stared at one another for a moment as the tension mounted and they heard Mary shut the bedroom door. Shaking slightly Charlotte broke eye contact and reached for Sidney’s hand, gently taking it in hers before shyly looking back at him. In an instant Sidney was lost and knew he wouldn’t deny her anything. Tantalisingly slowly she pulled him down the corridor to the Annex door, neither saying a word, the only sounds coming from the creeks in the floorboards beneath their feet. Charlotte let go of Sidney’s hand to open the door and walk through and he followed. Charlotte shut the door behind them and locked it shut. As she did so, she felt Sidney’s hands on her waist and his breath on the back of her neck. He was breathing heavily just like she was in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Charlotte leaned into him so her back was against Sidney’s chest and his arms enveloped her tightly from behind as he rested his cheek against hers. To be held like this was so wonderful and Charlotte closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment, the sound of her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears.

“Charlotte?” Sidney whispered in her ear after a couple of minutes.

“Hmm?” Charlotte said turning round to face him.

“If you’re tired, we don’t have to…” Sidney started.

“I’m not tired.” Charlotte interrupted as she brought her hands to his chest. “Are you tired?” She asked looking at him and nervously biting her lip which made Sidney smile. God she was adorable!

“No.” He said emphatically which made Charlotte’s stomach flip.

“Will you… will you stay with me all night?” She asked timidly, nervously stroking the fabric of his t-shirt between her fingers.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Sidney said reaching up and cupping Charlotte’s face with his hand, his eyes searching hers. He could tell she was nervous and he was too, but he also knew there was nothing he wanted more than to make love to her.

“I want you to stay…” Charlotte whispered as she reached up on tiptoes and stroked his nose with hers. “I want you to make love to me.” She said as she lightly grazed her lips against his. Sidney didn’t respond at first, but just relished the feeling of her warm lips touching his. They had all the time in the world, and he wasn’t going to rush this. As Charlotte made to move her lips from his he moved with her, bringing his other hand to her face to hold her in place. Slowly and sensually Sidney began to kiss the corners of her mouth and than ran his tongue along her top lip followed by the bottom one which caused Charlotte lean in closer to him and press her lips more firmly onto his.

Sidney released his hands from Charlotte’s face and delicately skimmed his fingers down her back to her hips to pull her even closer to him as the kiss gradually intensified, each of them wanting to savour every moment of what was happening. With a featherlight touch, Charlotte smoothed her hands over Sidney’s torso to the bottom of his t-shirt as she started to tug it up over his chest, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head and then dropping it to the floor. Charlotte had seen Sidney like this before, of course, on the beach, but seeing him standing half naked right in front of her was intoxicating, and she felt light headed with longing. Hesitantly she reached out and brushed her fingers along the contours of his chest and abdominal muscles. She wanted to touch and know every inch of him and she took her time to explore and feel her way around him.

Sidney watched Charlotte as she touched him, his eyes dark with desire and his body tingling at her gentle touch and the look of awe on her face. Once she had explored every muscle, Charlotte coyly raised her eyes back to his. Without saying a word she let go of him and stepped back as she slowly and seductively pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders and pushed it down her body to the floor revealing her white lace underwear.

Charlotte looked back at him demurely. Sidney was gazing at her, drinking her in and it made her feel rather self-conscious, but she needn’t be, for Sidney was completely captivated by her beauty. Sensing her apprehension, he stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands again, an intense look in his eye. “You’re so beautiful.” He said breathlessly, bending down to kiss her again, but this time he didn’t hold back and Charlotte responded with equal fervour. Sidney lifted Charlotte in his arms, hooking her legs round his waist as if she weighed nothing at all and carried her into the bedroom.

****************

“Mummy?” Henry said running into the kitchen as Mary was preparing the Parker’s traditional Saturday cooked breakfast and Tom was making coffee.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Uncle Sidney isn’t in his room.”

“Henry – I’ve told you before not to just walk into Uncle Sidney’s room.” Mary reprimanded.

“But his door was open, and he wasn’t in there.” Henry said.

Tom looked over at Mary and caught her smirking. “Perhaps he’s gone surfing?” Mary suggested.

“Oh… But I want to go surfing with him!” Henry said pouting.

“Maybe next time darling.” Mary replied.

“Do you think I ought to ask if Charlotte wants to join us for breakfast?” Tom said.

“No.” Mary said rather too quickly and Tom gave her a confused look. “Henry, go get your sisters and let them know breakfast is nearly ready.” She said.

Henry ran out the kitchen. “Am I missing something here?” Tom asked.

“Oh come on Tom! Surely you noticed that Sidney and Charlotte were unable to take their hands off each other last night?” Mary said.

Tom’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. “What? No I did not!”

“I’m pretty sure they were holding hands in the back of the car all the way home.”

“Well I was driving, my eyes were focused on the road. But… Sidney and Charlotte! I would never have guessed!”

“Really? I’ve suspected ever since he brought her home in June.” Mary stated.

“It’s been going on since then?”

“I don’t think so, but there was clearly something between them back then, even if they didn’t see it themselves.”

“So… is he in the Annex with her now then?” Tom asked.

“That’s my guess. Although it is perfectly plausible that he is at the beach.”

“Here they are Mummy!” Henry said as the girls poked their head round the door.

“Great, right take you seats at the table with James and I’ll bring in your breakfast.” Mary said to them all and then turned to Tom again who was looking pretty shell-shocked by the news. “Sidney needed to move on eventually and I can’t tell you how pleased I am that it’s with Charlotte.” She said to him.

“Yes, you’re right and I am happy for them both. I’m just… surprised that’s all.”

“That’s because it’s been a long time coming.” Mary replied.

“True.”

“Mummy?” Henry shouted from the breakfast room.

“Coming.” Mary said, ladening up her arms with the plates of food.

************

Sidney woke up with the most wonderful feeling and it took him a couple of seconds to understand why. He smiled to himself, his eyes still closed as he became conscious of the woman who’s head was in his nook and who’s arm was lying on his chest. Very gently he turned his head towards her and opened his eyes, but all he could see was a tangle of hair, which made him smile even wider as he started to remember all the details of last night. Sidney didn’t want to wake her, but his arm was pretty numb and he wondered if he could move it without disturbing her. Carefully he extracted his arm… but his attempts were ultimately unsuccessful as Charlotte began to stir.

“Sidney?” She said without opening her eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sidney said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

“S’OK.” Charlotte mumbled as she snuggled into the pillow. “What time is it?”

“Why, are you meant to be somewhere?” Sidney chuckled.

“I hope not.”

“Me neither.” He said as he lightly stroked his hand down from her face down her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Charlotte sighed happily as he did so, but still did not open her eyes. Sidney put his head back on the pillow and watched her for a while as he drew circles on her back… which seemed to make her fall back to sleep. Sidney retracted his hand and was about to get up and let her snooze when he felt her hand on him and she said. “No. Come back.”

Sidney let out another chuckle as he resumed his position. “You’re not a morning person are you?”

“No.” Charlotte admitted, her eyes still closed. He edged closer to her so his nose was rubbing hers.

“So you don’t want to go for a surf this morning?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Charlotte responded. “Can’t do anything until I’ve had coffee.” She said.

“Would you like me to make you one?” Sidney offered.

“No, you need to stay here.” Charlotte said as she draped her arm over him. Sidney smiled widely thinking how cute she was and how much he liked morning Charlotte.

“OK.” He said, giving her a kiss on the lips this time and pulling him closer to him.

“Sidney?” Charlotte said softly after about a minute of cuddling.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Sidney squeezed Charlotte tighter and kissed her on the forehead. “I love you too.”

They stayed in this embrace for another ten minutes or so until Charlotte finally came to and opened her eyes to see Sidney smiling at her.

“Hello.” Sidney said as Charlotte smiled shyly at him. “Well aren’t you just adorable in the mornings?” He said as she looked at him sleepily.

Charlotte frowned at him slightly. “Do you really want to go surfing?” She asked. Sidney gave her a guilty look. “But it’s October!”

“Hey, I’ll take any opportunity I can get! Besides, the waves are usually bigger in the Autumn.”

Charlotte groaned and snuggled into him closer. “Are you sure you don’t want to just stay here?” She said as she started to press light kisses along his jawline.

“Tempting…” Sidney replied.

“And then maybe surfing a bit later? After coffee… and breakfast?” She said as her trail of kisses made their way down his neck and shoulders to his torso and he found himself unable to resist her.

“OK… Deal.” Sidney said breathlessly.

*************

Whilst coffee was easy to obtain without leaving the Annex, breakfast was a little more difficult unless they wanted to give themselves away, although Charlotte knew that Mary suspected something. In order to avoid any awkward questions, Sidney sneaked off to the local shop to buy them both a pastry and returned to the Annex ten minutes later, goodies in hand.

“Thank you. I was famished.” Charlotte said accepting croissant.

“Well if you would insist on keeping me in bed longer.” Sidney said giving her a wink.

“You didn’t take much persuading.” She replied grinning.

The ate in silence round the small round kitchen table for a moment. They’d not had the chance to properly talk since last night and there were a couple of things Charlotte wanted to discuss. She took a deep breath before starting the conversation.

“Sidney?”

“Hmm?” He replied, his mouth full.

“How are we playing this?” She asked.

Sidney swallowed his mouthful. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… do you… do you still want to keep us secret?” She asked looking up at him with her big doe like eyes.

Sidney looked at her tenderly and reached for her hand across the table. “I only wanted to keep us secret to protect you. I know what this industry’s like and the media attention you will be getting once you’re signed. I think it’s important to keep our private life private.”

“I agree… but how private is private? I mean, can I still hold your hand in public? And can we tell our friends and family?” Charlotte asked, her eyes looking down at the croissant.

Sidney reached over and gently lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. “Hey. I want to be with you Charlotte Heywood. I don’t want us to be a secret to anyone we’re associated with.” He said and gave her a chaste kiss. “And as for going out in public, I think we just play it by ear for now, but we may have to rethink things when you get your first number one hit.” He said grinning having another bite of his croissant.

Charlotte smiled at him, but she was still contemplative and picked at her croissant before broaching the next subject. “Aren’t you worried about how it will look? I mean… I’m an unsigned artist and you’re a Label Manager.”

“No, I’m not worried.” Sidney said. “And you shouldn’t be either.”

“But…”

“Look, I know what Eliza said to you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, she told me when I met up with her. She has a way of stirring things and sowing seeds of doubt, but I’m done with it all and I told her as much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she won’t be bothering us again. We had it out and I made it clear exactly where the ground lies. She won’t be getting a contract with Dynamix and she will not be coming near me, or you for that matter, again.”

“Me?” Charlotte asked frowning.

Sidney faltered a little. Did Charlotte mind that he got protective of her? “I… er… well…” Sidney signed. “Eliza knew there was something going on between us and she tried to use it to get her way, but it backfired. I basically told her, but not in these words, to piss off.”

“You mean she threatened to say something about us that would ruin my chances of getting a record deal?” Charlotte said.

“Something like that, but it’s not going to happen.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because ever since Georgiana insisted that you join the tour I’ve been careful not to get involved in any discussions about you.”

“Dynamix Records has been discussing me?” Charlotte asked, surprised at this latest development.

“Of course. They’d only let you do this tour if they were interested. But I’ve deliberately stayed out if it. I’ve officially declared a conflict of interest, because I know you personally.”

“Oh…” Charlotte said, still looking surprised.

“So please don’t be worried. Everything was done above board. It does mean, however, that if you were to get a record deal with Dynamix, I couldn’t be your label manager, although at this rate I think you’ll have a few offers to choose from.”

“What?” Charlotte said.

Sidney smiled at her naivety. “Charlotte, all those people you’ve been meeting at the gigs… surely you must have guessed that there are other labels that are interested in signing you?”

“I thought they were just being polite.” She said innocently.

“Charlotte Heywood. You really need to start accepting how good you are. Honestly, I’m surprised that no-one has made you an official offer yet.”

“Right.” Charlotte replied, as Sidney had given her a lot to think about. “Does Babington know? About the interest from Dynamix?”

“I expect so. Babington is usually on to these sorts of things. I expect he hasn’t mentioned it yet as no-one has directly approached you. It’s all speculation.”

Charlotte nodded in response. Sidney regarded her. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

“Are you OK?” He asked nervously.

Charlotte looked at him and smiled. “Yes. Just… lots to get my head round. Only a few months ago I was a masters student with very little idea of what to do with my life… and then I met you on a train and life has become rather a whirlwind.”

“In a good way?” Sidney asked apprehensively.

“Of course in a good way, but it’s also really overwhelming.”

“I know.” He replied as his eyes grew sad. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to support you through all of it.”

Charlotte smiled softly at him. “You’re here now and that’s what counts.” She took his hand in hers and gave it a kiss. “Ready to hit those waves?” She said smiling.

“Definitely.” Sidney replied.

They got up and made their way to the shed to collect the wetsuits and boards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I thought there was only going to be three Chapters left, but I've decided to split this one into two... So still three Chapters left folks!


	42. Surfing and singing (again)

Charlotte omitted a rather large squeal as she dipped her toe into the sea.

“Sidney – it’s f***ing freezing!”

Sidney laughed. “You’re wearing booties.”

“It’s still cold!”

“Heywood, stop being such a wuss. Come on.”

Charlotte turned to him. “But Sir, I’ve only been in the sea in the summer. These Autumn temperatures are really not doing it for me.” She said playfully.

“You’ll change your mind when you start riding the waves Heywood.” He said looking out at them, eager to dive straight in.

“Hmm… Can’t you go a little easy on me today Mr Parker? I am a bit out of practice.” Charlotte teased.

Sidney turned towards her. “Well, seeing as you are now teacher’s pet, I guess I can cut you a little slack.” He said as he leaned towards her to give her a quick kiss. “Only a little mind.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “Very well. Lead the way.” She followed Sidney as they strolled purposefully out to sea. The cold didn’t seem to have any effect on Sidney, but Charlotte was struggling with it. She bit her lip to keep from squealing as the water rose higher up her body. However, the deeper she went in, the quicker her body seemed to get used to the temperature until she was able to nearly (but not fully) forget about the cold and begin feeling the thrill of being in the ocean again.

As they walked out side by side, Charlotte started singing quietly (more to distract herself from the cold than anything).

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailin'_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_She's there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Then straight to her arms_

_I'd go sailing_

Sidney just listened as Charlotte sang, very much enjoying the private performance which reminded him of the first time he heard her sing right here on this very beach. He still felt the chills as she sang in her husky sexy tones. Spellbound, he somehow kept walking out further into sea, until they got deep enough to start paddling when he stopped.

“Well, that was beautiful.” Sidney said.

Charlotte smiled apologetically. “Sorry… I sing a lot. Sometimes I do it without realising. Tell me to shut up if it gets annoying.”

“Why are you apologising? I don’t think your singing will ever get annoying. I could honestly listen to you all day.”

“You say that now…”

“No I mean it. And now you’re with me, I get to have my own private performances.” He said, smiling and attempting to get closer to her until a wave came by and caught him unawares, breaking over him making them both giggle. “Shall we paddle the rest?” He suggested chuckling.

“Sure.”

Charlotte hauled herself onto the board and followed Sidney as he paddled out further. The waves were strong today and kept breaking over her, but she didn’t mind… in fact, it was rather refreshing. They got out a decent distance and stopped and sat on the boards waiting for the right wave.

“Enjoying being back in your natural habitat Mr Parker?” Charlotte said smiling at him and he grinned back.

“God yes!” Sidney said, taking it all in. “So are you going to take the first one prone or attempt the pop up?” He asked her.

“The pop up I think.” Charlotte replied.

“Are you sure?” Sidney asked, feeling a little protective as the last time they’d gone out together she got herself a bloody nose.

“Yup.” She said and then looked behind her. “Think I’ll catch the second one in.”

Sidney looked behind him. It was a fairly decent wave. “OK, I’ll join you.” He replied wanting to be close to her in case anything happened.

They both started paddling as the wave swept towards them. Charlotte got into position and popped up to her knees and then to her feet, successfully managing to stay balanced on the board. The feeling was exhilarating and let out a loud cheer as she rode the wave to the shallows.

“Wow! You’ve been practising.” Sidney said impressed as he jumped off his board, having also ridden it proficiently.

“Well, I went out pretty much every day after our second surfing lesson, so I got rather good.” Charlotte said looking smug as she came up to Sidney and put her hands round his waist and he did likewise.

“So I can see. And you wanted me to take it easy on you today, Miss Heywood?” Sidney said smirking. Charlotte shrugged cheekily. He gazed at her for a moment, her wet hair sticking to her cheeks, the drips of seawater running down her nose and her lips bright pink from the cold, thinking that even though the wetsuit covered her entire body she was still so goddamn sexy… no doubt due to the fact he had now seen, touched and kissed what was underneath… But what struck Sidney more than anything was that she was all his, and he was all hers and the thought was so incredibly wonderful that he knew he was probably grinning like a goofy fool.

“Shall we go again?” Charlotte asked eyebrows raised, breaking him out of his musings.

“In a minute.” He replied softly as he leaned in to kiss her, tasting the salt on her lips and on her tongue.

Charlotte instantly melted into the kiss which was full of passion and longing and she didn’t care that they were in a public place (not that anyone was here with them) because she was enjoying herself too much. When Sidney broke the kiss, Charlotte was still feeling dizzy. “I think you are taking liberties Mr Parker.” She said playfully.

“Maybe… But I’m not sorry for it.” He said, coming closer to kiss her again for which she offered no resistance as she was just as eager as he was for more.

“Hmm… So are we doing any more surfing?” Charlotte asked giddily.

“Yes, if we can alternate with kissing?” Sidney said smirking.

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” She answered grinning.

They walked back into the ocean with their boards and paddled out to catch some more waves

***************

Sidney and Charlotte were not seen by the Parker clan until lunchtime when they both appeared looking rather sheepish and fresh from a shower after their (late) morning surf.

“I wondered when we might see you two.” Mary said grinning at them as they entered the lounge together which made them both blush. “I was just thinking about getting us all some lunch.”

The kids, on hearing their mother address Sidney and Charlotte (or perhaps it was the word “lunch”), rushed in from the playroom to see them and jumped on Sidney.

“Uncle Sidney, you’re here!” Alicia said.

“You were gone _ages_!” Henry said.

“Have you been to the beach?” Jennie asked him.

“Yes. We went for a morning surf.” Sidney said.

“Oh…” Henry said stamping his feet. “I want to go surfing.”

“I’ll take you tomorrow Henry.” Sidney said.

Henry huffed. “OK.”

James also came toddling in behind them. “Lot Lot!” He said, grabbing onto Charlotte’s leg. Everyone turned to look at him. Charlotte bent down to scope up him, a big smile on her face.

“Hi James.”

“Lot Lot!” He said again and everyone giggled. Charlotte gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek, choked that he was now attempting to say her name.

“Oh James. I’ve missed you!” She said, her eyes glancing at Sidney who was beaming at her and thinking what an adorable picture it was seeing Charlotte with James in her arms. She sat down on an arm chair with James on her lap.

“How was the surf?” Mary asked.

“It was cold!” Charlotte said.

“It wasn’t _that_ cold.” Sidney interjected as he took a seat on the sofa.

“Agree to disagree. But it was great being back in the sea. I’ve really missed this place.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“What are your plans while you’re here?” Mary asked her.

“I’m meeting up with John this evening at the bar, then the plan was to meet Esther and Edward for coffee tomorrow morning. Other than that, if it’s not too much bother, I’ll be hanging out with you guys.” She said looking at James who was snuggled into her and sucking his thumb.

“Of course it’s no bother, we’re delighted that you’re here.” Mary said. “And will Sidney be joining you tonight and tomorrow?” She asked grinning.

Charlotte turned a bright shade of pink as Sidney looked over to her and smirked which made her blush all the more. “If he wants to.” She replied, unable to stop herself from smiling back at him.

“Uh huh.” Mary said, still grinning.

“What’s for lunch Mummy?” Henry asked oblivious to the inferences made in the current conversation.

“Tomato soup. Why don’t you go with Daddy and Uncle Sidney and help set the table.” Mary said as all the children (bar James, who was still on Charlotte’s lap) and the men left the room.

“So?” Mary asked.

“So… there was no need for you to make up the spare bed.” Charlotte said, blushing again.

“Oh Charlotte!” Mary said squealing with delight. “That new song you wrote. It was for Sidney wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Charlotte admitted.

“Oh my God, so romantic! You’ll have to fill me in on all the details later. But honestly, I’m so thrilled for you both.”

“Thank you Mary.”

*************

It was lovely to spend the afternoon with the Parkers, even if it was a little awkward at first as Tom and Mary knew what was going on… Charlotte felt so at home here and it felt like a proper break from the madness of the last few weeks. After they helped put the kids to bed, Charlotte went to get changed in the Annex and Sidney decided to join her. As soon as the door shut behind them, Sidney took Charlotte in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Charlotte sighed happily as Sidney kissed her and linked her arms round his neck to pull him closer to her.

“God I’ve been wanting to do that all afternoon.” Sidney said, making Charlotte giggle. “Do we have to go out tonight?” He added.

“Why, do you have something else you’d like to do instead?” She asked teasingly.

“I can think of several things…” Sidney said as his hands made their way down her back to her bum and he started kissing down her neck.

“Sidney…” Charlotte said, starting to get lost. “We need… we need to go…” Sidney sighed disappointedly into her neck. “We can continue this later, when we can take our time.”

Sidney retracted his head from her nook and kissed her on the forehead letting out another loud sigh. “OK.”

“Just give me a few minutes to freshen up and get changed and then we’ll go.” Charlotte said giving him another quick kiss.

Sidney and Charlotte walked the short distance to the bar hand in hand. It felt a little strange to Charlotte going there and not having to work and she wondered if any of her old customers would be there. When they entered, Babington and Edward were propping up the bar which Esther was manning. They all looked over when they entered and Charlotte felt a little uncomfortable (as she was still holding Sidney’s hand) and such a feeling increased tenfold when a spontaneous round of applause from by all the her regular customers followed. Sidney released her hand to clap too, shrugging at her and grinning. Charlotte walked further into the bar as one by one her old customers came up to greet her and congratulate her on her EP.

After a few minutes, she made it to the bar where Sidney had already ordered her a drink.

“Charlotte!” Esther said, coming round the bar to give her a hug. “Oh it’s so good to see you.”

“Missed me then?”

“No…” She said quickly with a smirk and then sighed. “Of course I have. So you two finally worked things out then?” Esther said looking between Charlotte and Sidney. Charlotte and Sidney exchanged a look and nodded, clearly smitten.

“What! You guys are a couple?” Edward asked disbelievingly and obviously put out as he looked between them.

“Yup.” Sidney answered as Charlotte looked on shyly.

“About time too!” Babington said.

“I actually agree with you there.” Esther said. “God I’m so sorry we couldn’t come last night Char.”

“That’s OK. How’s your Aunt doing?”

“Much better thanks.”

Edward snorted. “She was never that ill in the first place. It’s only a bloody cold.”

“Edward, she had a terrible fever and 111 told us not to leave her.” Esther said as she went back behind the bar. “We were really gutted that we missed your set Char. How did it go?”

“Yeah really good thanks.”

“Charlotte played a new song.” Babington said grinning, making Charlotte blush.

“Oh what?” Edward moaned. “Well can we hear it?”

“It’s not recorded.” Charlotte said.

“I’m sure it will be on the debut album though.” Babington said winking at Charlotte.

“Can’t believe we missed it!” Edward said under his breath.

“Look, there’s still four gigs left. Just let me know which one you want to go to and I’ll get you guys tickets.” Charlotte said.

“Backstage passes?” Edward said raising his eyebrows at her.

“If I can – but no promises.”

“Fair enough.”

Babington paid for the drinks and then he and Sidney went to find a table as Charlotte was still talking to Edward. As she made to join the boys, Edward asked her. “I thought you weren’t looking to go out with anyone while you were here?”

“Yes that’s true. But I’m not living here anymore am I?” Charlotte replied.

“So, what? You leave to do your pop star thing and get yourself a boyfriend in the process?”

His snide remark caught her off guard for a moment. “That’s not really an accurate way of describing how it happened.”

“So… how did it happen then?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I guess like with most of these things. One day you just realise you have feelings for each other.”

“But it’s Sidney bloody Parker!” Edward whispered.

Charlotte scowled at him. “And?”

“And I thought you hated him?”

“I never said that!” Charlotte maintained.

“No, it was implied.”

“When?”

“The time you came over and used the hot tub.”

Charlotte thought for a moment. “Ah. Yes I remember.” She said smiling as if it was a fond memory and she looked over at Sidney and caught his eye.

“Why are you smiling?”

“That was just a misunderstanding.” She said, taking a swig of her G&T.

“Huh.” Edward huffed.

“Look, Edward, I know this is unexpected, but I’m happy. Really happy. Can’t you be happy for me too?” Charlotte pleaded.

Edward sighed. “I guess so. I’m sorry. The thing is I was kind of hoping that you’d go out with me one day.” He admitted.

Charlotte reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze “I know. But it would never have worked.”

“It wouldn’t?”

“No. We’re just not suited.”

“And you and Sidney are?”

Charlotte looked over to Sidney again, her eyes always seeming to want to seek him out. “I believe so.”

“Well then. I’m happy for you Charlotte.”

“Thank you Edward. Now come and join us.” She said, linking her arm in his and pulling him to the table.

The four of them sat together and enjoyed some drinks and banter for a while, but Edward was slowly becoming more inebriated than the rest of them.

“You know, Charlotte, I haven’t heard you sing in nearly two months.” He said rather loudly.

“Yes, and I told you I’d get you tickets for one of the next gigs.” Charlotte hissed at him, wanting to quieten down as he was drawing attention to her.

“No… I can’t wait that long. Look – the gear’s all still here, why don’t you sing us a couple of tunes?” He said even louder and pointing to the stage. A couple of old customers cheered.

“Edward, no. It’s my night off.” Charlotte said.

“Come on Charlotte!” Fred Robinson called from across the room. “Otherwise I’ll be forced to sing instead.” There were loud cries of “No!” from a lot of the customers.

“I think you owe it to us really Charlotte, I mean, this is where it all began for you.” Edward said cheekily.

Fred started chanting. “Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte.” And most of the customers joined in. Charlotte looked at Sidney and he just shrugged at her.

“OK, OK, I’ll do one song.” Charlotte said.

There was a big cheer. She made her way up to the make shift stage which was still in place along with the keyboard and a microphone and sat down to play something. Most of the punters stood up and got closer to the stage to listen to her, including Babington, Edward and Sidney.

Sidney watched her excitedly, wondering what Charlotte was going to play. He didn’t recognise the chord pattern at first, but when Charlotte started singing, he couldn’t help but smile.

_A warning sign  
I missed the good part, then I realised  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses  
Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so_

_A warning sign  
It came back to haunt me, and I realised  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover  
Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so  
And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go_

_So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms_

There was loud round of applause when Charlotte finished singing and she gracefully nodded her head in acknowledgement. “More!” Someone said, but Charlotte declined and walked from behind the piano to Sidney who drew her into his arms.

“Rush of Blood to the Head. Great album!” He said smiling at her.

“But not one of your top three.” Charlotte said smiling back.

“I dunno, after that performance I may be changing my mind.” He said and then sighed heavily. “Can we leave now?” He asked, his voice earnest.

“Have you had enough of socialising then?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes. I want to spend the rest of my night with just you.”

Charlotte smiled knowingly. “OK. We can leave. Let me just grab my coat.” She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Babington watched as Sidney and Charlotte left the bar. He was pleased for his friend… and his client for that matter, that things had worked out between them. Now he just needed to help get Charlotte that record deal…

As he was contemplating these things, Esther came up to him.

“They seem happy.” Esther said thoughtfully.

“Not gonna lie, the last few weeks have been excruciating.” Babington said.

“Yes they were rather. But they got there eventually.”

“True.” He said looking at her softly. “It’s nice to see you again Esther.”

Esther smirked at him. “Why, did you miss me?”

Babington smiled. “You know I still want that date.”

Esther sighed. “John, you must see that this is a futile pursuit. Even if I agreed to go out with you, it wouldn’t work out.”

“Why not?”

“Because you follow Charlotte all around the country, while I’m here in Sanditon.”

“All I’m asking for is a date, a chance to get to you better. And besides, Charlotte has ties to this place and therefore so do I.” Esther looked at him sceptically. “Just one date.” He pleaded.

Esther thought for a moment and Babington was on tenterhooks. “Fine. One date.”

Babington’s mouth broke into a wide smile. “You won’t regret it.”

“I already do. I suppose I better give you my number now.” She said pretending this displeased her, but the twitches at the side of her mouth gave her away her true feelings on the matter.

“Please.” Babington said, handing his phone over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere beyond the sea: Songwriters: Albert Lasry / Charles Trenet / Jack Lawrence Beyond The Sea (Bonus Track) lyrics © Raoul Breton Editions
> 
> Warning Sign: Songwriters: Christopher Anthony John Martin / Guy Rupert Berryman / Jonathan Mark Buckland / William Champion. Warning Sign lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group


	43. New beginnings

Sidney woke up feeling well rested from a full night’s sleep after a crazy week at work. He rolled over and looked at the woman in bed heavily asleep next to him and sighed contentedly. Not being able to see Charlotte for the last two weeks had been a lot tougher than he had anticipated. He’d missed her like crazy, even though they spoke on the phone every day and sometimes more than once. When Charlotte had turned up on his doorstep late last night as they had planned, she had jumped straight into his arms and, despite the late hour, he had swept her up and taken her straight to bed. Hardly any words passed between them, they had simply loved one another passionately and then fallen asleep.

Charlotte was in London for the last stop of Georgiana’s tour – a gig tonight at the Hammersmith Apollo. She was staying at Sidney’s apartment for the weekend, but plans after this were uncertain and despite their frequent conversations on the phone, Sidney had not broached the topic of what was to come next. No formal offer of a record deal had yet been forthcoming and he knew that Babington was currently exploring options of Charlotte supporting other acts on tour in the New Year to up her profile. It was frustrating that Dynamix hadn’t yet made an offer, but as Sidney was out of the loop there was nothing he could do about it. The trouble was that with everything so up in the air, it was difficult to plan anything… and Sidney wanted to plan things. In fact, not things, just one thing… his future with Charlotte. Seeing her next to him in bed confirmed to him more than anything that this is what he wanted every morning to look like from now on.

As Charlotte lay there peacefully, Sidney couldn’t help but reach out and touch her. Lightly he brushed his fingers along her hair line and down the side of her cheek to her jaw and then her chin. Her stared at her lips, full and plump and dared to stroke his thumb over them. Still Charlotte didn’t move, and by now the temptation to kiss her was getting powerfully strong and he simply couldn’t resist any longer. Slowly Sidney edged towards her and grazed his lips against hers. Charlotte responded almost immediately by pressing her lips more firmly against his and bringing her hands to rest on his chest which took him a little by surprise.

“Good morning.” Sidney said, his voice hoarse and deep.

“Hi.” Charlotte said as her eyes fluttered open and met his. He smiled lovingly at her as he wove his fingers through her hair. “I’ve missed you.” She said.

“I got that impression last night.” He replied grinning at her making her blush slightly. They gazed at one another for a moment, the significance of not seeing each other for a couple of weeks weighing heavily on their minds along with their uncertain future. “I wish every morning was like this…” Sidney said nervously.

“Me too.” She said sleepily and with a hint of sadness.

Thinking he wanted to change the subject to happier things, he said. “There’s something I want to show you. Do you think you’re awake enough to see it?”

Charlotte giggled. “Yes, I’m awake enough.”

“OK, be right back.” Sidney said, giving her a quick kiss and sliding out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and headed out the door. He was back a moment later with his iPad and Charlotte propped herself up to sit next to him, the covers wrapped around her, to look at what he wanted to show her. Sidney handed over the iPad.

“Oh Sidney…” She said smiling as she looked at it. It was the latest e-copy of the Journal of Philosophy and Ethics displaying Gregory Parker’s paper on Plato’s critique of Heraclitus. At the beginning of the piece, there was a note to readers.

_This is believed to be the last paper written by Professor Gregory Parker, former Head of the Humanities Faculty at Kingston University before his death in 2015. With grateful thanks to his family for sharing this special piece with us and ensuring his legacy lives on._

“I’m so thrilled they published it! And the note at the top is really nice of them.”

“Yeah.” He said watching Charlotte who was still looking at iPad and biting her lip and he knew what she was thinking. “You want to read it again don’t you?”

Charlotte looked at him guiltily. “Maybe…” She admitted.

“Fine. I’ll make you a coffee while you read it.” He said.

“You are perfect, Sidney Parker.” Charlotte replied as she kissed him.

“I know what makes my girl happy.” He said smiling as he got out of bed and headed to the door.

“Sidney?” Charlotte called back. He stopped and turned round to face her. “I love you.”

Sidney smiled and came back to kiss her again. “I love you too.”

After Charlotte had read the paper (coffee in hand) she slipped on one of Sidney’s t-shirts and made her way out of the bedroom to seek him out. She hadn’t had the chance to look around his apartment last night, seeing as they had headed straight to the bedroom, so she did a little bit of exploring on the way. It was a spacious modern top floor apartment with two big bedrooms, the second of which was kitted out with gym equipment in one half of the room and a make shift office in the other half. Up the hallway was the living room which had large windows looking out onto the cityscape below. It was simply, but tastefully decorated with photos on the walls of surfers and philosophy quotes which made Charlotte smile. Photos of family members could also be seen on a sideboard. A big corner sofa took up a large amount of the space and Charlotte could imagine herself and Sidney snuggling together on it watching a movie on his 75 inch TV (which despite the size, seemed to fit perfectly in the room). After nosing around the flat, Charlotte arrived in the kitchen diner where Sidney was making breakfast.

“You’re keeping up the Parker tradition I see.” She said wrapping her arms round his waist from behind as he stood by the hob frying some eggs.

“Well, it won’t quite be the same as Mary’s full English, but I’m doing my best.” Sidney replied.

“Can I help?” Charlotte asked.

“You could grab the juice from the fridge?” He suggested.

Charlotte walked over to the fridge and got out the juice and sat down at the table as Sidney finished cooking the eggs, plated up and brought the food to the table.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said as he put the plate down in front of her. “You have a nice place here. It feels… homely.”

“I’m glad you like it. Hopefully you’ll get to spend a decent amount of time here.”

Charlotte smiled thoughtfully. “Hopefully.” She replied as she looked down to her plate and started to eat.

“So when are you off for the sound check?” Sidney asked between mouthfuls.

“Not until this afternoon. Around 3ish.”

“Good cos I’ve made plans for lunch.”

Charlotte smiled. “Well that was a bit of a gamble.”

“I know.” He said, secretly relieved.

“Where are we going?” Charlotte asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Sidney said smirking.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him. “Do I have to dress up fancy?”

“No. This date’s a little more low key than last time.” Sidney answered.

“A date? Is that what it is?”

“You, me, out and about plus food… I consider that a date.”

“Very well, it’s a date.” She agreed smiling.

Breakfast was delicious, almost as good as Mary’s. Sidney appeared to be rather a good cook and Charlotte praised him for it.

“Thank you, but there are not many dishes in my repertoire.” He responded.

“No, nor mine. My Mum would be horrified if she knew what I lived off when at Uni.”

“Pasta with pesto?” Sidney smirked.

“Pretty much. Mary spoilt me when I was living in Sanditon.” Charlotte said, and she was hit with a pang of sadness.

“You OK?” Sidney asked her, noticing the change in her expression. Charlotte nodded, but sighed deeply. Perhaps now was his chance to raise the subject he really wanted to talk about. “Charlotte?” He said, and she raised her eyes to meet his. “I know we’ve been avoiding talking about this, but has Babington made any more progress on what’s next for you?”

“No. Not yet.” Charlotte said.

“So you’re still planning on going back to Willingden on Monday?”

“Well, I don’t really have any other choice.”

Sidney paused for a moment before making his suggestion. “You could stay here… with me?” He said shyly. “I mean… just until you know what’s happening next… or longer… if you want.”

Charlotte looked at him uncertainly which made his heart sink. “Sidney… I’m… I’m not sure.”

Sidney reached over and took her hand as his looked turned intense. “Charlotte, all I know is that when I woke up this morning with you next to me in my bed, it just felt… right. Having you here opposite me now eating breakfast feels right. I don’t want to go another few weeks without seeing you again if I don’t have to.”

Charlotte stared at him wide eyed for a moment, her heart beating fast. Was this a good idea? Even if only temporary, they’d only officially been together a couple weeks… and only spent three days together in person as a couple. But she couldn’t deny that the idea of living here with him was really tempting.

“Charlotte… please stay.” Sidney asked, his voice pleading with her.

Charlotte continued to stare at him, his eyes piercing hers and his brow furrowed nervously as he waited for a response. God she loved him! Of course she wanted to stay. She took a deep breath. “OK. I’ll stay.” She replied quietly.

Sidney smiled with relief and then leaned over the table and captured her mouth in his and in an instant she was lost to him.

****************

A couple of hours later they caught the tube to an unknown destination (at least for Charlotte). Charlotte did not know London at all, so was completely clueless about where they were going. It was only a short tube journey when they got off and arrived at Richmond Park. The trees were adorned in their autumnal colours of red, orange and yellow and as the day was fine, the sunlight shone through them giving it a magical feel. It was the perfect day for a stroll and they walked hand in hand around the gardens, enjoying the uninterrupted time they were able to spend with each other. After a romantic stroll, they headed to a café on the outskirts of the park.

“Mr Parker!” Said a cheerful chap as they entered.

“Mr Roberts.” Sidney answered with a smile.

“A nice surprise to see you here on a Saturday.”

“Yes, well I thought while Charlotte is here, she has to come and sample the best sandwiches in London.” Sidney said.

“Oh Mr Parker, you are so kind to us! Please come take a seat.” Mr Roberts replied, leading Sidney and Charlotte to a seat near the back of the café.

They ordered some drinks and then considered the lunch menu, but Charlotte was looking at Sidney curiously.

“What?” He asked as he caught her eye.

“Is this another one of your usual haunts?” She asked smirking.

“Yes, I come here for lunch most Fridays with Crowe and Babbers, when he’s here. The chicken and avocado sandwich is divine.”

“I think Crowe told me he lives in Richmond.”

“Yeah his flat’s not too far from here.”

“And is Dynamix records’ offices close by too?”

“Yeah, just a few tube stops away.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte nodded and then smiled. “It’s nice… being introduced to your world.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe one day it would become our world.” He said, and then blushed thinking perhaps that was too forward.

Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat when he said it and she looked at him softly. “I’d like that.” She said, and then thought a bit more about it. “Or maybe we could create a world of our own?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t see myself living in London long term. You know that I’m not a city girl.” Charlotte admitted nervously.

“Then where do you see yourself living?” Sidney asked, his look becoming intense. Charlotte bit her lip, afraid about telling him in case he thought it was stupid. “Tell me.” He implored.

“Sanditon.” She said quietly.

Her answer took him by surprise. “You want to live in Sanditon?”

Charlotte blushed with embarrassment. “I know it sounds silly, I mean I only spent a couple of months there, it just… holds a special place in my heart.”

“It’s not silly. Unexpected, but not silly.”

“Would you… would you not want to live there?” She asked him anxiously.

Sidney thought about it for a moment. Living in Sanditon. Surfing everyday, a place of their own on the outskirts of town… their kids running on the beach playing with his nieces and nephews.... Perhaps he was getting away with himself, but he could see it so clearly in his minds eye and it made him smile. “Honestly, I’d live wherever you want to live. And if you want to live in Sanditon, then so do I.”

“Are you sure?” Charlotte asked uncertainly.

“I know we’ve not been together long, but I know what I want. I want to be with you. I want to live with you. I want a future with you. I love you, Charlotte” Sidney said earnestly.

Charlotte’s eyes were shining with tears. “I love you too Sidney.” She said.

*************

The five thousand strong crowd at the Hammersmith Apollo were cheering as Charlotte started the final song of her set. Sidney and Babington stood in the wings of the stage watching. Despite hearing the same songs numerous times now, Sidney thought he would never tire of hearing Charlotte sing them live. It was truly a joy to behold.

“She’s really good.” A voice said behind him. Babington and Sidney whizzed round to see who it was.

“Ben.” Sidney said surprised and shook his hand. “Babington, you remember Ben Fuchs, fellow Label Manager at Dynamix.”

“Sure.” Babington said, shaking his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Sidney asked Ben, although he thought he knew why… or was he just hoping.

“I was hoping for a chat with Charlotte.” Ben said smiling and Sidney and Babington smiled in return. Ben looked at Babington. “Could I have a word after her set… somewhere more private?”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s fine.” Babington replied.

All three gentleman stood and watched Charlotte finish her set as the crowd cheered and she skipped off stage to join them, about to give Sidney a hug when she halted and noticed Ben.

“Oh hi.” Charlotte said to him.

“Hi Charlotte. Ben Fuchs from Dynamix Records.” He said formally offered her his hand.

“Yes I remember.” Charlotte replied.

“Ben wants a chat with you.” Babington said, smiling.

“Oh.” Charlotte said, her heart starting to beat fast.

“Shall we head to your dressing room?” Babington suggested.

“Sure.” She said glancing at Sidney. They all started to head towards the back of the stage, but Sidney reached out and grabbed Charlotte’s hand and tugged her back to him as Ben and Babington walked ahead.

“You were magnificent tonight.” He whispered in her ear. “Don’t doubt how good you are… and how much you deserve this. I love you.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney nervously as he cupped her face with his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. She took a deep breath and then made her way to her dressing room to meet them.

Sidney didn’t know what to do with himself while he waited for news. He hung about in the wings for a while watching Georgiana, but he was too agitated to stand still. He removed himself from the wings and headed to the backstage corridors where he started pacing up and down past Charlotte’s dressing room. After what felt like ages, the door opened and Ben and Babington emerged from the door looking very happy. Charlotte, however, was not behind them.

“Everything OK?” Sidney asked.

Babington nodded. “She’s waiting for you.” He said. Sidney nervously walked through the door.

Charlotte was sat in a chair in front of the mirror taking off her make up when he entered. Sidney shut the door behind him and she looked up at him as he came closer to her.

“So?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte paused for a moment and then broke out into a wide smile. She jumped up from her seat and into his arms and he spun her around as they both laughed happily.

“Oh Sidney, I can’t believe this is happening!” Charlotte said overjoyed.

“I can.” He said squeezing her tight, before setting her down on her feet.

“We’ve got a meeting on Monday to go through the details, but they want to make me an offer.”

“Of course they do!” He said as he kissed her firmly. “God I’m so happy for you! Although they took their bloody time!”

Charlotte smiled, but then looked nervous. “So are you sure you’re still happy for me to be your roommate? As I may be in London for a little while, you know, writing, recording, promoting the album…”

“Honestly Charlotte Heywood, there is nothing in the world I want more.” He said bending down to kiss her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks... one more Chapter to go! Thanks for all the love you have for this story. xx


	44. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter with a real mix of emotions. It was really hard to write this one and it's gone through many drafts. Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story and for all the wonderful comments received (on YouTube and twitter too). It has been so fun to write - I hope it's been enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Having written four fanfics, over 300,000 words and four songs about Sidlotte since January, I am now hanging up the towel of writing anymore fanfic for this couple... I may be tempted to write the odd one shot, but there won't be any more novels. I have started writing an original story - so please look out for it on wattpad (may post on here too, but haven't decided). It will be called The Ninth Earl of Ashfield.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone in the SanditonSisterhood. We keep campaigning and hopefully soon we will hear news of a season 2... Big love to you all xxx

**Six months later**

Charlotte woke up late on a Friday morning in April feeling pretty groggy. She’d got in late last night as she was performing at a charity event in Brixton. She had snuck into bed trying not to wake Sidney and then completely conked out from the exhaustion of the past few months. Life had been so intense recently, but thankfully, after today, Sidney and Charlotte had a few much needed days off. Charlotte turned her head to Sidney’s side of the bed, but he wasn’t there and she instantly felt bereft. She hated waking up to an empty bed, but equally, she was pleased that he hadn’t woken her this morning as she had really needed a decent sleep. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed there was something lying on Sidney’s pillow. Frowning sleepily Charlotte heaved herself onto her elbows and shuffled over to take a look. Her face broke into a big smile. There was a single red rose and a note on the pillow. She picked up the rose and smelt it and then read the note.

_Happy birthday! Sorry I’m gone, but I didn’t want to wake you. Hope last night went well. Will be back 6ish for our quiet night in. All my love. S xxxxx_

_P.S. Follow the roses…_

Charlotte sat up and looked around the room and she saw a trail of red roses leading to the door. She slipped out of bed and followed them, picking each one up as she went. The trail led from the bedroom, along the hallway to the kitchen diner, where on the table Sidney had laid out various breakfast items and there was also a large present wrapped in butterfly paper… along with a card and another note which said:

_You can open this one without me… xx_

Charlotte looked at the present for a moment, then decided she needed coffee before opening it. She put the roses in a vase (smiling as she did so for it was a really romantic gesture) and made a coffee. Once she had a coffee in hand, she opened the card first and then unwrapped the present… It was a BRIT Certified Platinum Music Award for her debut album. Had she really sold over 300,000 units? The thought was mind blowing! It wasn’t technically a gift from Sidney, but it was really thoughtful of him to give it to her today. She only wished he was here with her to celebrate. It was a shame he had to work today. He’d really tried to get the day off, but there were things he couldn’t get out of. At least they had the evening together tonight.

Charlotte propped the award against the wall and took a selfie with it to send to Sidney with a thank you for the flowers and breakfast. She kept glancing at the award as she ate a croissant and drank her coffee as if not quite believing it was real. If you’d have asked Charlotte this time a year ago what she thought her life might look like today, it was nothing like this. Everything that had happened had been amazing… yet so completely surreal and she wondered if she would ever get used to this. Thank God she had Sidney by her side to go through it all with her. He was her guide and her rock when life went pretty crazy. Being with him these past six months had been simply wonderful and Charlotte felt like the luckiest girl in the world that she had found him.

Unlike Sidney, Charlotte had the day off today so she had booked herself some spa treatments at a local hotel. It felt weird celebrating her birthday by herself. When she was at Uni, she had always been with her family as her birthday nearly always fell in the Easter holidays so there was usually a big celebration. However, Charlotte was actually kind of relishing the prospect of having a quieter day, and in particular some much needed “me” time as it was something she had not had for quite some time. After having breakfast, and somehow resisting opening the presents from her family (as she wanted to open them with Sidney around), Charlotte got ready and headed off to the hotel.

Sidney was hard at work when Charlotte’s text came through on his phone. It was a photo of Charlotte with her platinum award and it made him smile. He fired a message back.

_Sidney: Wish I was there with you. I love you. Can’t wait to celebrate later. Xx_

Sidney had been surprised when Charlotte had said she wanted to celebrate her birthday with a quiet night in just the two of them, but actually, it was exactly what he wanted right now as they had been rather like passing ships in the night lately. A night in snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie (even if it was Charlotte’s choice and she would inevitably chose a rom com) sounded perfect.

Thankfully the next few hours passed by rather quickly so that before Sidney he knew it, it was time to go home. He raced out of the office at 5pm on the dot (which was very unlike him), managing to avoid being held up by anyone and then caught the tube back to his apartment. He arrived forty five minutes later, taking two steps at a time up the staircase, such that he was quite out of breath at the top, and then unlocked the door.

The apartment was deathly silent. “Charlotte?” He called out, taking off his coat, then making his way to the kitchen and depositing some bags on the table. “Charlotte?” He called again. Still nothing. Feeling rather disconcerted, he went into the living room and then he saw her. She was spread out on the sofa fast asleep, the TV on in the background. Sidney switched off the TV and then came round to the front of the sofa, knelt down next to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead which made her stir.

“Happy birthday.” He whispered.

“Thank you.” Charlotte replied sleepily as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Relaxing day then?” Sidney asked grinning.

“Heavenly.” She said, stretching slightly. “You OK?” She asked.

“Better now I’m home.” Sidney said, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly.

“Thank you for the roses.”

“You’re welcome. Have you opened any other presents?”

“No, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Very… restrained.”

“It’s been hard.”

“I can imagine.”

“So… Can I open them now?” She asked eagerly.

Sidney chuckled. “Of course!” He helped Charlotte sit up and then went to collect the pile of presents waiting for her. She started by opening her family’s gifts which included her favourite perfume, bath bombs, amazon gift card (from her eldest brother), chocolates, snazzy plectrums and some piano music (from Mum). Next were the gifts from Sidney, which included a very large box of Maltesers (of course), an annual subscription to the Journal of Philosophy and Ethics along with access to all their archived material, a book on the top surfing spots in Europe and a full length wetsuit which meant that Charlotte no longer needed to borrow Mary’s. Sidney left the room to collect the final present and when he came out carrying it, Charlotte squealed and jumped out the chair with delight.

“Oh my God Sidney Parker! I can’t believe you’ve bought me my very own surfboard!” She said coming over to admire it.

“I figured you could break it in this weekend.” Sidney said.

“It’s beautiful. Oh wow. Thank you so much.”

“So does that mean I did well with the presents?” Sidney asked as he smirked at her.

“Yes. You did very well.” Charlotte replied as she reached up to kiss him.

They ordered Charlotte’s favourite take out for dinner and stuck on Bridget Jones’ Baby on Sidney’s 75 inch TV. Charlotte ended up falling asleep towards the end and Sidney carried her to bed and tucked her in. Once Sidney was satisfied Charlotte was fast asleep, he left her to go and collect a small package from his coat pocket which he had picked up at lunchtime. He got it out and looked at it thoughtfully. He had intended to ask Charlotte a question tonight, but the moment hadn’t presented itself. He would have to wait for another opportunity, perhaps it would materialise this weekend?

*************

Rain spattered against the window of the Mercedes GLS SUV as they drove down the winding country lanes to Sanditon on the Saturday morning, Charlotte’s new surfboard strapped to the roof. A new song came on the radio and Sidney glanced over at Charlotte and smiled, but she made to change the station. He stuck his hand in the way. “Hey, I like this one.” Sidney said.

“Aren’t you fed up with it by now? Surely you’ve listened to it a thousand times already?”

“As I’ve told you before, I could never get fed up of hearing you sing.”

“Well, I’m fed up with me.” Charlotte said sulkily.

“No you’re not. You’re just pissed because the weather’s crap this weekend. Don’t worry, we’ll still be able to go surfing. It’s fun in the rain.”

Charlotte sighed, but smiled anyway. “You know, sometimes I wish I was more of a mystery to you Sidney Parker.”

Sidney chuckled. “Well, I like to think that after six months of living together I know you fairly well by now.”

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to have an air of mystery sometimes.”

“You often surprise me Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney said, as he reached over and put his hand on her leg as if to reassure her. “Besides, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Charlotte glanced over at him. He was smiling contentedly, his eyes fixed on the road. “Nor I you.” Charlotte said. “Even if you are a big softy.”

“Yes, well don’t tell anybody will you.” He said, removing his hand from her leg to make a sharp turn. “I have to maintain my tough guy exterior at work.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Charlotte replied grinning to herself. “Did John tell you he’s down this weekend too?”

“Yes.”

“I still can’t believe that they’ll be married this time next month.”

“I know. Esther Denham and John Babington. It makes no sense to me at all.”

“Aww, I think it’s sweet.”

“Hmm…” Sidney said.

“Come on… where’s my big softy?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney chuckled. “I’m only a softy with you… and also perhaps with my nieces and nephews.”

“Then I count myself very privileged.”

Half an hour later and they had arrived in Sanditon, but rather than driving the usual way to Trafalgar House, Sidney took an alternative route which confused Charlotte.

“Sidney? Where are we going? Didn’t you miss the turn there?” She asked him. Sidney grinned, but didn’t reply. “Sidney? What are you up to?”

“You’ll see.” He replied.

Ten minutes later and they pulled up on the road by a gated driveway just on the outskirts of town. There was a lady standing outside with a clipboard under an umbrella obviously waiting for someone.

“Sidney. What is going on?” Charlotte asked him.

“So, this is kind of a birthday surprise…” Sidney said as he reached over, opened the glove compartment, pulled out a pack of papers and handed them to her. They were sale particulars for a house.

Charlotte’s eyes widened in astonishment. “We’re looking at a house?” She asked and Sidney nodded nervously. “To buy?” She clarified. Sidney smirked and nodded. And Charlotte’s face broke into a smile and she leaned over and kissed him before looking again at the particulars.

“God Sidney, this place is huge!” She said flicking through. “But where is it?” She said, craning her neck to try and see it.

“Through that gate there.”

“OK…” Charlotte said as she saw the tall stone walls surrounding the property and the gate in the middle. “It’s pretty hidden then?”

“I thought that would be a good thing, you know, prevent the paparazzi from looking in.”

“Yes, true.” Charlotte said, shaking her head slightly, the thought of any press wanting to wait outside her house incredibly bizarre.

“Want to go look at it?” Sidney asked. Charlotte turned to him and nodded excitedly. They opened the door of the car and headed over to the estate agent.

“Ah, Mr Parker I presume?” The estate agent said, offering her hand to him and then handing him an umbrella.

“Yes, and this is my girlfriend Miss Heywood.” Sidney said and the estate agent shook her hand too.

“I recognise you of course Miss Heywood. You may not remember, but my sister and I played at an open mic night with you last summer.”

“Oh – you are one of the Beaufort Sisters?” Charlotte said, suddenly remembering.

“Yes, I’m Julia.”

“I hope you’re still making music?”

“Oh well, sometimes for a laugh. Honestly, we were all so thrilled when you got your big break. I bought your album. I absolutely adore “Falling”. In fact, it’s going to be the first dance at my wedding in the summer.” Julia said excitedly.

“What an honour!” Charlotte said.

“Anyway, get me all star struck. I really should be showing you inside. Please follow me.” Julia said as she led them up the through the gate.

Sidney and Charlotte emerged from the house a good hour later, each of them beaming. Whilst the property needed a lot of work, they were completely taken by it. It had charm, it had character and it was easy to imagine what each room would be. Once they had seen the main building, Julia led them to an outbuilding where she left them to it.

“So this would work perfectly as a music studio.” Sidney said, anxiously looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte’s face was lit up with excitement. “Yes it would be perfect.” She said “In fact, everything about this house is perfect. Sidney, we need to buy it!” Charlotte said turning to face him, her look serious.

“We _need_ to?” Sidney said, the sides of his mouth twitching because he knew now that when Charlotte fixed her mind on something, there was no going back and he loved her for it.

“Yes. I’m in love with it already. I can already see us living here.”

“It needs a lot of work.” Sidney commented.

“I know. Do we have the money?” Charlotte said, biting her lip in that cute way that made him forget himself.

“Yes we can afford it. I wouldn’t have shown it to you if we couldn’t.”

Charlotte walked over and gripped his hands. “So can we make an offer?”

Sidney smiled at her. “The thing is… I already have.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “What?” She said letting go of his hands.

“I’ve already made an offer… and it’s been accepted.”

“F*** off!” She said and then covered her mouth and Sidney laughed and then took her hands in his again.

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been to this house before when I was a boy. Edward and Esther’s parents used to live here before they emigrated to New Zealand. So when I saw it was for sale again, I arranged to see it a couple of weeks ago, when you were away for Esther’s hen weekend. And when I saw it, I knew instantly that this was the right home for us.”

A million questions were flying round in Charlotte’s head as she tried to take in this information. Sidney had bought this house without her knowledge. Edward and Esther used to live here… It was a lot to take in and she was a little pissed if she was honest. “Well… that was rather presumptuous of you to think I would love it too.”

“I think we’ve established I know you pretty well by now.”

“That may be the case, but I can’t believe you made a bloody offer without consulting me!”

Sidney paused for a minute suddenly a little uncertain that he had misjudged this. “Are you mad with me?” He asked her.

“Yes… a little.” She said. Sidney looked at her sheepishly. “But I’m more surprised than mad. It’s a lot to take in.” He gave her a moment to process it all. After a while her face broke into a smile for she couldn’t be angry with him because she really loved the house. “Christ, we’re buying this house!”

“Yes.” Sidney said, smiling with relief more than anything that his gamble paid off.

“My God! I can’t believe this!” Charlotte said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before planting a lingering kiss on his lips.

“Do you want to see the back gardens?” He asked.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“OK – umbrellas at the ready.” He said, handing her one and taking her hand to lead her outside, kicking himself because he had probably just missed another opportunity to ask her his question.

**************

**Summer**

Charlotte looked out the window of the train and sighed deeply. It was a sunny summer’s day and she was less than twenty minutes away from Sanditon train station. She’d had her last meeting with the executives this morning before her tour was due to start, but now she had six full days off before she had to be in Birmingham for her first gig. Sidney was meeting her at the train station. Their house purchase had completed a few days ago and Sidney had taken time off to start the mammoth task of furnishing their house. As it was to be their second home, they needed all new furniture so he had to be at the house for deliveries. Sidney was also intending on doing some decorating and Charlotte was looking forward to the seeing the results of his hard labour. And of course, she was eager to Sidney too. She had missed him terribly, but she supposed she better get used to it for she would be on tour very soon. They had at least sat down and worked out when they may be able to see each other over the next few months so that they only were ever needing to spend a few days apart at a time.

Travelling by train this time round was a very different experience than this time a year ago. Charlotte had travelled first class for the majority of the journey, but there was not first class on this current train. She had tried to dress down to avoid being spotted, but people inevitably noticed her and she had to do a few selfies with some fans. She was still getting used to all the attention.

Twenty minutes later and the train rolled into Sanditon. Charlotte jumped off with her suitcase in hand and made her way over the footbridge to the exit, spotting Sidney just outside the barrier, a big smile on his face which she reciprocated. But before she got through the barrier she was stopped.

“Excuse me.” Came a nervous voice of a teenage girl. Charlotte looked round. “Oh I thought it was you. You’re Charlotte Heywood.”

“Yes, that’s me.” Charlotte said smiling politely.

“Oh wow. I love your music. Could I… could I have a photo and an autograph?”

“Of course.” Charlotte said, posing for a selfie.

“Hang on a minute, I need a pen…” The girl started rooting around in her bag.

“It’s alright, I have one.” Charlotte said, trying to speed things along a bit as all she wanted to do was jump into Sidney’s arms. She took the pen out of her pocket and signed the girl’s train ticket.

“Thank you so much.” The fan said, delighted.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.” Charlotte replied. She turned back to Sidney who was chuckling to himself and walked through the barrier.

“Something amusing you, Mr Parker.” She asked him playfully as she got closer and halted in front of him.

“No. I’m just pleased to see you Miss Heywood.” He replied.

“And I you.” Charlotte said, but she refrained from kissing him because she felt the eyes of a few people on them.

“The car’s this way.” Sidney said sensing it too, and leading the way to the car park. They got in the car and as soon as the doors closed, they both moved simultaneously to kiss the other, lips locking, tongues stroking, teeth nipping. “God I missed you!” Sidney said between kisses, wanting to make her his then and there, but that would have to wait until they got home. He broke the kiss and tried to clam down. “Let’s go home.” He said

“Yes please.” She whispered.

Sidney reluctantly backed away from her and started the car. It was a good fifteen minute drive to the house and they kept being caught by traffic lights so it took more like twenty. Eventually he drove up to the house, jumping out to open the gate and drive the car through, then closing it again.

Charlotte’s heart was racing as they entered the grounds of their new home. The last time she was here it was pouring with the rain. In the summer sun, the gardens looked glorious and when she saw the house all lit up in the sunshine, it looked incredibly grand… and it was all theirs.

Sidney parked the car next to the double garage and they both got out.

“Still like it?” He asked her nervously.

Charlotte was beaming. “Of course. It seems… grander than I remember.”

“Wait until you get inside.” Sidney replied. “Do you want to open the door?” He said, giving her a key.

“OK.”

Sidney stood behind her as Charlotte put the key in the lock and pushed the door open… But before she could go any further, he scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal and carried her over the threshold and into their new home.

“Welcome home Miss Heywood.” He said, his deep voice reverberating in the entrance hall which made Charlotte giggle. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he found himself wanting to carry her upstairs to bed right now… but she probably wanted to see what he had done with the house first. He would have his way with her later though… In every room in this house.

Sidney unwillingly put Charlotte back on her feet. And took her hand. “This way.” He said as he led her to the rooms he had finished (or part finished) furnishing which included the living room, dining room and kitchen (downstairs) along with the master bedroom.

“Sidney, it’s wonderful. I can’t believe how much you’ve done in just a few days.” Charlotte said, awestruck as she admired the wallpaper they had picked out for the bedroom.

“Well, I had some help.”

“You did?” Charlotte said.

“Yes, from Tom and Mary. Oh and the kids also did a bit of painting.” Sidney replied.

“You let the kids loose in our house with paint brushes?”

“They were heavily supervised.” Sidney said coming over to her and linking his arms around her waist. “So is everything to your satisfaction?” He asked her.

“Everything is more than satisfactory, thank you.” She said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him, but despite being in the bedroom, Sidney held back and didn’t deepen the kiss.

“Before we let this go any further, there’s one last thing I want to show you.” He said, detaching himself from her and taking her hand again.

“OK.” She responded suspiciously which made him grin.

He led her down the stairs and outside the back of the house towards the outbuilding.

“Close your eyes.” He said.

“Sidney…” Charlotte said unsure.

He looked at her sternly. “Come on, it’s a surprise.”

“Fine.” She said closing her eyes. She heard him open the door and he led her into the building.

“Can I open them now?”

“OK… Now.” Sidney said.

Charlotte opened her eyes and gasped. The outbuilding had been completely transformed into the much wanted music room. There was a grand piano in a corner, and a guitar stand complete with guitars in another. The latest iMac was perched upon a desk and next to it was a printer. There was also a bookcase full of music and stacked box drawers that must be filled with leads and microphones and the like. In addition to all the equipment, Sidney had decorated the room with fairy lights which, as the room had blackout curtains, cast out a hazy glow about the room.

Without saying anything Charlotte walked up to the piano and had a closer look. “Sidney… how… you bought this?” She asked, looking behind her at him. He nodded shyly at her. She sat on the piano stool and played a few notes on the piano. It was a beautiful instrument.

Charlotte then swung her legs round to face the guitars. “And whose are these?” She asked.

“They’re mine.”

“So you’re planning on playing with me then?”

“If you’ll let me.”

Charlotte got up off the piano stool. “Of course. Wow! This room… it’s just perfect. I can’t believe this!” Charlotte said, her hands on her face as she looked about the room again, completely amazed.

“You haven’t experienced the best part yet.” Sidney said.

“And what is that?” She asked. He picked up a remote control and pressed some buttons and music began to play. “You put in a fancy sound system?” She said smiling.

“Yup. I figured it was a good investment if you’re listening back to your recordings.”

“Did you?” Charlotte said. “Is there anything you haven’t thought of?” She said smirking, linking her arms round his waist.

“Don’t think so.” Sidney said smugly. Charlotte gazed at him. He’d completely bowled her over and she was feeling rather giddy, so giddy she hadn’t noticed the song that was playing initially, but she did now.

“Good song choice.” She commented. It was the Look of Love, a song which evoked very special memories for the both of them from their first official date.

“Dance with me?” Sidney asked her softly. Charlotte smiled in response and they adjusted their position so that they were in the right dance pose. Sidney held Charlotte close to him, just like last time. His hand was on the base of her back, the other was clasping hers close to his chest and his cheek rested on hers as they swayed along to the music. God he loved this woman! He wanted to give her the perfect home for she was his everything. He hoped she knew how much she meant to him. The question he wanted to ask her came to his mind again. So far, he’d not found the right moment to ask it. Could this now be his opportunity? The song started to come to an end and Sidney pulled back slightly to look at Charlotte, an intense look in his eye. It was now or never…

“Marry me.” He whispered.

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. Did she hear him correctly? “What?”

“Marry me.” He repeated, his voice a little stronger. Charlotte was still looking at him in shock and Sidney thought he ought to do it more properly. He reached in his pocket to get out the ring he had been carrying around for weeks and got down on one knee in front of her.

“Charlotte Heywood. I absolutely adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He said earnestly, his eyes piercing hers.

Tears started to fill Charlotte’s eyes. “Oh my God! Yes, yes of course!” She said as the tears started to fall. Sidney took the ring out of the box and slotted it onto her finger and then leapt up to give her a passionate kiss.

“I love you.” He said as he broke the kiss.

“And I love you.” Charlotte replied, giggling slightly from happiness and then looked at the ring on her finger which would have been exactly what she would have chosen. “Am I dreaming right now?” Charlotte asked him.

Sidney chuckled. “No, this is 100% real.”

“You don’t have any more surprises up your sleeve do you, because I’m not sure I’d be able to handle it?”

“No, no more surprises, but I would quite like to take you back upstairs…” Sidney said, tugging her close to him.

“Oh really, and why is that Mr Parker?” She teased.

“Because I want to make love to my fiancée in our new home.” Sidney said honestly.

“Hmm… I like the sound of that.” Charlotte replied as she took his hand and they exited the music room to return to the house and the start of a new chapter in their lives together.


End file.
